My Secretary
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: Perjuangan seorang CEO Park Group untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Sekertaris berwajah manis yang berhati dingin. "Jangan menggangguku ketika aku mengerjakan laporan hasil meeting tadi Sajangnim"."Ayolah Baek sebentar saja ne, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang" Apakah usaha Park Chanyeol -CEO akan berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun -Sekertaris ? YAOI. BXB
1. chapter 1

Di Jaman yang modern seperti sekarang ini telah banyak berdiri perusahan perusahan besar terutama perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang Property. Park Group adalah salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan yang tengah menjadi sorotan di mata Dunia karena kemajuannya yang sangat pesat. Kurang dari 15tahun perusahaan ini sudah bisa menggait perusahaan terkenal untuk menjalin bisnis bersama. Park Chanyeol adalah CEO utama di perusahaan Park Group. Sekitar kurang lebih 6 tahun Chanyeol menjabat sebagai CEO, sebelumnya Jabatan ini diduduki oleh Ayahnya Park Minho yang kini sudah pensiun dan kini hanya menikmati hasilnya saja.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tak berkeinginan menjadi CEO dari perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Ayahnya. Chanyeol mempunyai cita cita ingin menjadi seorang seniman music karena dia sangat begitu mencintai Music. Tapi kenyataanya Chanyeol harus menggantikan posisi Ayahnya mengingat dia adalah anak lelaki satu satunya dikeluarga. Chanyeol mempunyai Kakak perempuan, Park Yoora kakak Chanyeol tak bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya karena dia perempuan dan Yoorapun tak mau menjadi CEO diperusahaan itu karena akan membuat dia cepat terlihat tua dan Yoora tak mau itu terjadi dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang Designer gaun pengantin.

Park Yoona, adalah Ibu Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol mempunyai Restauran cepat saji bertemakan makanan Italia. Vivapolo adalah restaurant yang lumayan terkenal karena kualitasnya dan tempat yang sangat strategis. Mama Park sudah merintis Restaurant ini kurang lebih 10tahun dan semuanya diatasi sendiri oleh Mama Park. Mama Park tak ingin bergantung pada suaminya meskipun Park Minho adalah seorang CEO.

Chanyeolpun kini berusia 24 tahun, sejak lulus dari Senior High School Chanyeol langsung diberi pembelajaran tentang CEO perusahaan Property. Chanyeol sempat mengalami depresi berat karena belum siap untuk menjadi CEO di usia yg sangat kecil. Chanyeol sempat mogok tak mau belajar dan mengurung dirinya dikamar selama seminggu. Dan selama seminggu juga Ayah, ibu dan Yoora Noona dibuat pusing karena ulah Chanyeol. Semuanya berusaha membujuk Chanyeol dengan segala cara. Dan beruntung cara yang terakhir ini berhasil membuat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Satu set studio musicpun tersedia di samping ruang CEOnya.

Bilang saja Chanyeol itu sudah gila, sejak kapan ada studio music di dalam perusahaan ? Tapi kini Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk menjadi CEO yang baik dan benar saja dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 6tahun Chanyeol mendapatkan Award CEO Termuda dan CEO Terbaik seKorea Selatan. Selain Pintar, Chanyeol juga mempunyai pesona tersendiri. Tampangnya yang menawan menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Sangat Perfect. Tak sedikit Yeoja maupun Namja yang ingin menjadi pendamping Chanyeol, akan tetapi sampai saat ini tak ada yang bisa membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menikmati masa muda suksesnya.

Pagi pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah berada diruangan yang bertuliskan CEO itu. Dia sedang menyiapkan semua berkas berkas untuk meeting beberapa menit lagi bersama koleganya dari China. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki Sekertaris akan tetapi Sekertaris itu sedang melakukan Cuti Hamil alhasil dia harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk persentasi meetingnya sendiri.

"Aarrgghh sial kenapa meetingnya ketika Bo Ra sedang cuti hamil" Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya frustasi karena meeting ini maju 1minggu lebih cepat dari jadwal yang direncanakan dari kedua perusahaan itu. Chanyeol sudah berjalan kesana kemari mencari dan mengumpulkan file file yang dibutuhkan sampai Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa dia belum mempersiapkan penampilannya sendiri.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang dan menampilkan seorang Namja bermata Doe. "Selamat Pagi Sajangnim, jadwal meeting anda akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo -Namja bermata Doe dengan sopan. Kyungsoo adalah Wakil CEO di Park Group. Kyungsoo sudah mengabdi sejak Ayah Chanyeol yang menduduki Jabatan CEO. Chanyeol dengan cepat menganggukan kepala nya dengan sedikir malas, pasalnya Chanyeol masih pusing dengan berkas berkasnya. 15 menit kemudian Chanyeol menuju ruang Meeting yang berada di lantai 5 sedangkan ruangan Chanyeol ada dilantai 6 jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju ke ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu dengan sangat sopan dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan menunduk memberi salam. Di dalam ruangan meeting sudah ada Kyungsoo Wakil CEO dan beberapa Staff. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursinya dan mendudukan dirinya. Tak lama berselang pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dan keyika pintu terbuka ternyata itu adalah CEO Koleganya dari China. "Annyeong Kim Jongin imnida" sambil membukukan badan memberi hormat kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang meeting itu. Kim Jongin dari Kim Land Group yang datang beserta Sekertaris dan Staff yang lainnya. Kim Jongin memang seorang CEO di perusahaan yang berkembang di China, akan tetapi dia lahir di Korea Selatan jadi tak kaget kalau Jongin bisa berbahasa Korea.

Tak lama kemudian meeting dimulai, dan meeting berjalan kurang lebih 4jam lamanya. Dan akhirnya disini, distudio musicnya Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena terlalu lama duduk diruang meeting. Tak lama pintu studio itu di ketuk dan menampilkan Kyungsoo. "Permisi Sajangnim maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, tapi Kim Sajangnim dari Kim Land Group ingin bertemu dengan anda" Ucap kyungsoo dengan sangat sopan. "Baik tunggu sebentar aku akan keluar" Chanyeol berdiri dari acaramari beristirahatnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berada diruangan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak mengingatku Chanyeol?" ucap Jongin santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Apakah sebelumnya kita sudah pernah bertemu ? Aku rasa ini pertemuan pertama kita" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai karena merasa belum pernah ketemu dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau inget dengan anak laki laki yang selalu kau panggil Pesek ?" Kening Chanyeol mengeryit seketika, pasalnya dulu dia pernah memanggil seorang kawan kecilnya dengan sebutan pesek. Tunggu apa dia si kamjong ? "Yaaak! Apakah kau si kamjong pesek?" Tawa Jongin langsung keluar begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengingatnya. Taunya mereka adalah kawan lama yang terpisah, yaaa waktu mereka berusia 6 tahun mereka berteman akrab hinggat saat mereka berumur 13 tahun Jongin harus berpindah ke China mengikuti sang Ayah karena ditugaskan disana. Dan 11 tahun kemudian mereka dipertemukan dengan cara yang menakjubkan, bertemu sebagai Kolega perusahaan. Merekapun bercerita semuanya semasa mereka berdua berpisah.

Waktu sudah sangat sore sekarang, semua staff sudah bersiap untuk kembali kerumah masing masing. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo sang Wakil CEO, dia begitu fokus mengerjakan laporan hasil meeting tadi dsiang dikarenakan Chanyeol sedang bernostalgia dengam kaqan lamanya. "Kyungsoo Hyung, pulanglah ini sudah jam 5 sore. Apa kau tak ingin cepat beristirahat di atas ranjangmu yang empuk ?" Chanyeol berucao sambil berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Kyungsoo dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Tinggal sedikit lagi laporannya sudah selesai Sajangnim. Kalo sajangnim ingin pulang duluan tak masalah" kyungsoo tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar Laptopnya. "Ck. Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali hyung. Besok masih ada waktu kenapa harus diselesaikan sekarang?" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sekarang. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi fokus pada laptop "Kalau bukan karena sekertarismu itu Cuti aku tak akan repot repot mengerjakan laporan ini" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau sekertarisnya sedang cuti hamil dan secara otomatis tugasnya dihandle oleh Wakil CEO. "Kalau begitu besok interview Calon sekertaris untukku Hyung agar tugas mu tak terlalu banyak" Yaaa seharusnya memabg seperti itu, tak mungkinkan jugakan mereka menunggu Bo Ra kembali setelah melahirkan dan itu masih 3bulan lagi. "Oke akan aku datangkan besok Calon Sekertaris untukmu, tapi ingat interview mereka dengan benar, kalau bisa cari yang kemapuannya melebihi Bo Ra agar kita tak perlu mengajarinya mulai dari awal mengerti ?" Kyungsoopun membereskan mejanya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. "Arraseo. Aku akan menyeleksinya dengan baik Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar hingga membuat Kyungsoo geli melihatnya.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong Yeorobun~~~**

 **Ini FF pertamaku dan ini pertama kalinya aku nulis setelah sekian lama berpikir mau nulis atau tidak karena jujur aku lebih suka membaca FF daripada nulis sendiri karena takut gak dapet fellnya kan malu**

 **Jangan lupa previewnya yaaa karena aku butuh masukan dari kalian juga**

 **Bye bye~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah berada di ruangannya. Dia harus menyiapkan semua keperluan Interview untuk calon Sekertaris yang baru. Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan semuanya karena tak mungkin Chanyeol yang menyiapkan karena jika sang CEO yang menyiapkan pasti semuanya akan berantakan. Setelah dirasa semuanya lengkap Kyungsoo pun menuju ruang Interview. Tak lama sang CEO tampan itu datang "Selamat Pagi Hyung. Kenapa hyung datang pagi sekali? Bahkan ini masih jam 7 pagi hyung" Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberi hormat pada Chanyeol. "Selamat Pagi Sajangnim. Sayakan harus mempersiapkan semua data untuk calon Sekertaris anda Sajangnim. Apa Sajangnim lupa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan berkas berkas Calon Sekertaris nanti.

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan itu sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Ada berapa calon yang kau undang Hyung?" ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menoleh dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya juga disamping Chanyeol "Ada 3 calon Sajangnim. 2 Yeoja dan 1 Namja". Dan detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mengeryit tak suka "Kenapa ada Namjanya hyung ? Bukankah sekertaris itu harus Yeoja ?" Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan. "Siapa bilang Sekertaris itu harus seorang Yeoja? Lagi pula aku mengundang Namja itu karena dalam Riwayat Surat Lamaran Pekerjaannya dia mempunyai Nilai yang sangat bagus dan pengalaman yang lumayan baik. Jadi yaaa aku coba undang saja siapa tau Namja itu memang berpengalaman" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan Data Riwayat Namja yang dimaksut. Chanyeol mengeryit lagi "Dia Namja ? Kurasa bukan hyung, liat wajahnya saja dia sangat manis" sambil menunjuk foto Calon Sekertaris itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol sedikit lebih keras, Chanyeol bodoh atau bagaimana sudah jelas difoto itu dia berambut pendek, yaaa memang wajahnya terlihat manis heyy tapi dia tetap Namja. Chanyeolpun mengaduh sakit karena pukulan kyungsoo. "Aku harap kau bisa menyeleksinya dengan baik Sajangnim karena ini menyangkut masa depan Perusahaan kita. Jangan main main. Saya tinggal kembali keruangan dulu Sajangnim. Interview dimulai jam 10 nanti. Saya permisi Sajangnim" setelah berucap Kyungsoo memberi hormat kepada Chanyeol dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 Pagi tapi Chanyeol masih betah di dalam Studionya. Chanyeol masih ingin bersantai tapi dia juga tak mau kena omelan dari Kyungsoo karena dia telat datang ke ruangan interview untuk menyeleksi calon Sekertarisnya. Harapan Chanyeol saat ini adalah mendapatkan pengganti Bo Ra yang pintar dan Cantik agar Chanyeol tak bosan didalam ruangannya nanti yaaa anggap saja sebagai hiburan matanya.

Chanyeolpun memasuki ruangan Interview dan melihat disitu sudah hadir 2 Yeoja dan 1 Namja. "Annyeonghaseyo. Saya CEO disini. Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. "Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim" mereka bertiga kompak membungkukkan badan kepada CEO itu. "Kalian sudah siap untuk melakukan test ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan para calon sekertarisnya. "Ne Sajangnim" Mereka bertiga menjawabnya dengan bersamaan. "Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu dan ceritakan semua pengalaman kalian ". Dan merekapun memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Setelah itu Chanyeol memberikan Soal test kepada Calon sekertarisnya.

Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu Interview sudah berakhir dan disini sekarang Chanyeol berada diruangan CEOnya. Pintu diketuk oleh Wakil CEOnya. "Permisi Sajangnim, saya kesini membawa hasil Test para Calon Sekertaris anda tadi" sambil menyerahkan Hasilnya. Chanyeol segera menerimanya dan mengechek hasilnya. Seketika mata Chanyeol melebar selebar lebarnya. Pasalnya dia tak percaya dengan hasil testnya. Bukan tak percaya dengan Kyungsoo tapi lebih tepatnya pada Calon Sekertarisnya yang mendapat nilai tinggi itu. "Hyung apakah benar ini hasil testnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Ne, itu hasilnya Sajangnim. Kenapa Sajangnim bertanya seperti itu? Apa Sajangnim tak percaya padaku ?" tanya kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. "Aniyo hyung, aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa Namja ini mendapatkan nilai hampir sempurna. Setauku dari dulu ketika aku menyeleksi sekertaris tak ada yang pernah mendapat nilai setinggi ini, ingat sewaktu Bo Ra ikut seleksi ? Dia hanya mendapatkan 85%. Tapi Namja ini Daebak, dia bisa mendapatkan nilai 97%" Chanyeol masih tak menyangkanya.

Kyungsoopun berjalan maju kearah Chanyeol dan mengambil hasil Test itu "Sudah kubilangkan Sajangnim, dia Namja yang berpengalaman". Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju. "Yaa benar. Oke kalau begitu Hubungi dia dan suruh besok datang kesini jam 9 jangan sampai telat. Bye bye Hyung aku mau makan siang diluar, apa hyung mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. "Tak usah Sajangnim saya sudah membawa bekal sendiri". Chanyeolpun berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar ruangan "Sayang sekali padahal ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Oke kalau begitu aku tinggal yaaa Hyung. Annyeong" Chanyeol pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sekarang Jongin sedang berada diCafe tengah kota sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tak lama pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada sesorang yang datang, dan benar yang datang adalah orang yang ditunggu Jongin. Begitu memasuki pintu Cafe Chanyeol segera mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut cafe, dan gotcha dia menemukan orang yang dicari di sudut cafe dekat jendela. "Heeyy bro" Sapa Chanyeol pada Jongin dan dibalas dengan pelukan. "Sudah menungguku lama kawan kecil ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin. "Hanya 15 menit" Jawab Jongin. "Oh yaaa Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengajak Wakil CEOku kesini". Jongin tersenyum manis "Tak apa tak masalah". "Apa kau menyukainya Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol to the point pada Jongin.

"Mwo, apa maksutmu? Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu Yoda?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba tiba menyuruhku mengajak Kyungsoo hyung ikut bersamaku?". "Oh jadi namanya Kyungsoo. Nama yang manis" Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Tuhkan jangan jangan fellingku benar kalau kau suka pada Kyungsoo Hyung, benarkan?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan Jongin agar segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin hanya terseyum menanggapi Chanyeol. "Yakk! Kenapa kau malah senyam senyum seperti itu Jongin" Chanyeol semakin frustasi, ada apa dengan temannya ini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ranjangku lagi~~". Chanyeol merebahkan badannya yang lelah. Dia sedikit teringat ucapan Jongin tadi siang. _"Yaa kelihatannya aku menyukai Wakil CEOmu itu. Dan kau benar Chanyeol aku Gay, Apa kau jijik ?" Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya. Bukan bukan Chanyeol jijik hanya saja Chanyeol sedikit syhok. "Aniyo jongin-ah~. Tapi setauku dulu kau suka dengan Sunbae kita yang cantik itu siapa namanya?" Chanyeol sedikit mengingat-ingat namanya. "Ahh Krystal, benar?". "Yaa benar aku dulu memang menyukai Krystal Sunbae, tapi ketika aku berada di China sedikitpun aku tak bisa nyaman dengan wanita. Dan diChina aku mempunyai teman gay dan mereka berpacaran. Temanku pernah meberitahuku jika aku gay, karena salah satu ciri cirinya adalah aku merasa biasa saja ketika berdekatan dengan wanita. Dan sekarang terbukti jika aku gay, karena jantungku berkerja dengan cepat ketika melihat Kyungsoo". Chanyeol masih dalam mode bingungnya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tak apa Jongin, Cinta memang tak pernah memandang siapa orangnya. Berusahalah agar mendapatkan Hati Kyungsoo Hyung. Fighthing" sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah jongin._ Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya Chanyeolpun mengantuk dan tertidur setelahnya dan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Kantor pagi ini begitu tenang tak seperti biasanya yang ramai karena pekerjaan yang dikejar Deadline, karena hari ini adalah weekend jadi hampir semua staff mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan santai. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, sekarang dia sedang berada di Studio musicnya. Chanyeol sedang melamun entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. "Haaaah masih setengah jam lagi, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai" dan Chanyeolpun beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di dalam studio itu. Tak lama ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja, layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Kyungsoo dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeser tombol berwarna hijau. "Yeobseyo? Ada apa hyung? Ne, aku sedang berada di studioku. Ne lima menit lagi aku kesana. Ne. Annyeong" Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya ke arah sofa dan berdiri untuk membenahi dirinya, yaa hari ini jadwalnya adalah mewawancarai Calon Sekertarisnya yang akan menggantikan Bo Ra nantinya.

Chanyeol sekarang tengah menuju ruangnnya yang berada disebelah studio musicnya. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangnya dia langsung terbelalak kaget pasalnya sudah ada seseorang diruangannya. "Ohh Astaga. K-kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol masih dalam mode kagetnya. "Oh. Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Maaf saya berada diruangan anda lebih awal karena seseorang tadi ada yang menyuruh saya agar masuk keruangan anda terlebih dahulu. Mianhaeyo Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan membungkuk hormat kepada CEO perusahaan itu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chanyeol bertanya dalam hatinya benarkah dia seorang Namja ? Kenapa wajahnya sangat manis sekali persis seperti yeoja bahkan melebihi yeoja. "Sajangnim" hingga panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol. "Oh Ne tak apa. Silakan duduk" Chanyeol berjalan kemejanya dan segera mewawancarai Baekhyun.

Satu jam berlalu Chanyeol mewawancarai Baekhyun. "Oke Baekhyun-ssi saya putuskan anda mulai sekarang menjadi Sekertaris pribadi saya, saya harap kerjasama anda dengan baik untuk perusahaan ini. Chukkae Baekhyun-ssi". Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun berjabat tangan. "Ne Sajangnim. Kamsamhamnida. Lalu mulai kapan saya berkerja Sajangnim?" Baekhyun bertanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Mulai Senin besok jam 7 sudah harus berada diruangan saya ini dan itu meja kamu" sambil menunjuk meja kosong disebalah Chanyeol. "Baik Sajangnim. Saya pamit dulu. Kamsamhamnida. Annyeong" dan Baekhyunpun meninghalkan ruangan itu dengan santai.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol tengah memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak begitu cepat dari biasanya. Heyy ada apa dengan jantungnya ? Apa dia terkena serangan jantung ? Tapi mengingat dia tak punyak riwayat penyakit jantung. Lalu Chanyeol menghirup udara sangat banyak untuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya. Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kenapa ada Namja semanis itu? Bahkan dia mengalahkan kecantikkan seorang Yeoja? Aargghhh aku bisa gila" ucap Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan Jam makan siang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri ruangan Wakil CEOnya. "Kyungsoo Hyung, Ayo makan siang bersamaku". Kyungsoo yang tengah serius pada pekerjaannya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. "Biasakan mengetuk pintu dulu Sajangnim, itu tidak sopan". Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada dimejanya. "Ayo makan siang diluar bersamaku Hyung sudah lama kita tak makan siang bersama. Ne, ne , ne?". Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku sudah membawa bekal sendiri Sajangnim. Keluarlah sendiri jika ingin makan diluar". Chanyeol tak putus asa membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau ikut dengannya makan siang. "Plisss Hyung sekali saja Ne?" dengan wajah memelas Chanyeol membujuk Kyungsoo. Lama tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeolpun cemberut disamping Kyungsoo. "Baiklah untuk kali ini aku ikut. Tapi tidak untuk lain waktu" dan Kyungsoopun akhirnya bersedia dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan. Dibelakang Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tengah berselebrasi karena berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo karena sebentar lagi dia akan mempertemukan Jongin dengan sang pujaan hati.

 **Hayy hayy i'm back bawak Chap 2.**

 **Dikit yaaah ? Iya tapi ini nulisnya ngebut** **Maafkan kalau ada Typo yaaa.**

 **See you next Chap.**

 **Salam Chanbaek is real**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuaca hari Senin pagi ini sangat cerah. Suara burung menambah suasana pagi yang sejuk. Ini hari pertama di minggu pertama bulan Maret. Chanyeol masih betah bergelut didalam selimutnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan setengah 7 pagi. Suara alarm berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih ingin bergelut dengan ranjangnya tapi lama kelamaan alarm itu suaranya semakin keras. Dengan malas Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sangat bersemangat karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Park Group. Perusahaan yang di impikan banyak orang. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia bisa bekerja diperusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Mengingat dia hanya lulusan Universitas Swasta. Tapi takdir berkata lain, berkat kemampuan dan pengalamannya Baekhyun bisa bekerja di Park Group.

Dengan langkah semangat Baekhyun menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya untuk menuju tempat kerjanya yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Baekhyun lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum karena lebih sehat. Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki mobil pribadi tapi dia hanya menggunakan ketika bepergian jauh saja.

Baekhyun adalah anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara. Byun Baekbom adalah kakak laki laki Baekhyun. Baekbom sudah berumah tangga dan dia menetap di Busan karena kewajiban kerjanya. Baekhyun dirumah hanya bersama Orang Tuanya. Byun Yunho adalah Ayah Baekhyun dan Byun Sooyoung adalah Ibu Baekhyun.

Byun Yunho adalah seorang CEO diperusahaan Tekstil. Perusahaan keluarga yang turun temurun dari Kakek Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekbom harus meneruskan usaha keluarganya itu akan tetapi Baekbom tak ingin menikmati hasil itu secara instan maka dari itu Baekbom memulainya dengan memegang cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Busan. Berbeda dengan Baekbom, Baekhyun lebih memilih mencari perkerjaan yang berada diluar perusahaan keluarganya dan menutupi identitas dirinya bahwa dia anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Baekhyun tak ingin bergantung kepada kekayaan keluarganya bisa dibilang Baekhyun anak yang mandiri. Byun Sooyoung hanya soeorang ibu rumah tangga. Dulu Byun Sooyoung adalah sekertaris pribadi Ayah Byun Yunho, lalu Byun Yunho mengajaknya berkenalan dan berakhir menikahinya ketika Yunho sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaannya.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat cuek dan dingin. Dia tak pernah suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Jika itu tak menyangkut dirinya, dia tak akan ikut campur. Baekhyun suka ketenangan dan kesunyian. Dia akan mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakan dan akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat maka tak kaget dia mendapatkan nilai baik semasa kuliah maupun sekolah dulu. Ketika Baekhyun lulus dan bekerja menjadi seorang sekertaris perusahaan dia sangat tekun dan telaten. Baekhyun sangat disayangi oleh Boss sebelumnya sampai Baekhyun diberi Fasilitas kantor melebihi Wakil CEO diperusahaan dia bekerja. Tapi dengan santai Baekhyun menolaknya karena Baekhyun tak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Hingga perusahaan itu pindah ke Jepang dan Baekhyun tak bisa ikut berpindah ke Jepang karena dia harus menjaga orang tuanya mengingat Baekbom juga sudah bertugas di Busan. Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada sebagai Sekertaris di perusahaan Park Group.

Kurang dari 30 menit Baekhyun sudah berada di kantornya dan melihat kantor barunya itu masih sangat sepi. "Pantas saja masih sepi, ini masih jam 7 kurang 15 menit". Sambil menunggu jam masuk kerja hari pertamanya, Baekhyun mampir ke cafe sebelah kantor itu dan membeli satu cup Strawberry Milkshake. Baekhyun adalah maniac Strawberry. Segala hal yang berbau strawberry akan dikoleksi olehnya. Setelah mendapatkan Strawberry Milkshakenya, Baekhyun segera menuju kekantornya kembali. Baekhyun tak mau terkena omelan karena telat dihari pertama berkerja.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangannya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Namja yang kemarin mengantarkannya keruang CEO untuk wawancara. "Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Baekhyun pada Namja kecil bermata bulat dan diiringi salam hormat. "Oh Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu ruangannya. "Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun dan diterima oleh Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyungsoo-ssi".

"Kenapa kau datang Pagi sekali baekhyun-ssi ? Bahkan ini masih jam 7 kurang 10 menit" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa Kyungsoo-ssi ini hari pertamaku berkerja, aku tak mau di cap sebagai karyawan baru yang payah" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. "Geurae. Selamat datang di perusahaan Park Group Baekhyun-ssi. Chukkae" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampilkan bibir Lovenya. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Mohon kerjasamanya" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kembali. "Kajja cepat masuk ruanganmu. Sajangnim sebentar lagi akan datang. Fighthing" Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong badan Baekhyun agar masuk keruangan itu dan memberi Baekhyun semangat. Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi teman dekat.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan barunya dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang telah ditunjukkan Chanyeol kemarin. Baekhyun sedikit mengamati ruangan barunya. Di sebelah kiri mejanya adalah meja CEOnya di depan meja Baekhyun ada sofa dan meja mungkin dipergunakan ketika bersantai dan dibelakang meja Bosnya itu ada kamar mandi dan disamping kamar mandi ada sebuah kitchen set minimalis. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan peralatan kerjanya dan tak lupa juga ponselnya. Ketika membuka ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan dari seseorang dan Baekhyun membuka pesan itu. Ternyata pesan itu dari Kris teman Senior High Schoolnya dulu. "Semangat untuk hari pertama berkerja Baekhyunee. Apa perlu nanti pulang aku mejemputmu ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis tak terlihat.

Teman Senior High Schoolnya -Kris itu menyukai Baekhyun sejak dulu. Awalnya mereka hanya berteman sebatas Sunbae dan Hobae, akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kris menyimpan rasa pada Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun hanya menganggap rasa sayang Kris itu sebagai Sunbae terhadap Hobae, namun Kris menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi seorang Hobae. Hingga saat Kris menyatakan Cintannya pada Baekhyun, Kris mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun menganggap perasaan Kris itu salah. Mereka sesama Namja tak seharusnya memiliki sebuah rasa yang dinamakan Cinta. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kris tetap berteman dengan rasa yang berbeda. Kris menganggap Baekhyun Cintanya, Baekhyun menganggap Kris sebagai Sunbaenya.

Ketika Baekhyun fokus membaca pesan dari Kris, dia dikagetkan dengan wajah seseorang didepannya. Wajah CEOnya itu tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak 10 centimeter. "O-oh Sajangnim" Baekhyun dengan cepat memundurkan badannya dan berdiri memberi salam. "Sebegitu pentingkah pesan itu hingga kau tak mendengarkan aku Baekhyun-ssi". Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara Bassnya dan tegas. "Mianhaeyo Sajangnim saya janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol karena tak mengetahui CEOnya itu memasuki ruangan. "Ini pekerjaanmu Baekhyun-ssi. Dan selesaikan Siang ini" tanpa basa basi Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun setumpuk kertas untuk dikerjakan. "Ne Sajangnim" Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara yang dingin.

Sekitar 3jam Chanyeol duduk dimejanya dan mengechek skala perusahaannya yang sama sekali belum mengalami peningkatan. Chanyeol menjambak sedikit rambutnya karena frustasi. "Kenapa tak ada kenaikan eoh? Apa perlu aku menggaet Kolega baru?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri dan hanya mendapat sebuah lirikan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum tau apa permasalahan skala itu tak berubah sama sekali, dia tengah mengechek semua hasil laporan dan data in out perusahaan itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tak ada sekertaris pengganti, jadi grafik penjualannya hanya berjalan datar. Selama tugas Sekertaris di pegang Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak ada masalah hanya saja mungkin Kyungsoo tak bisa fokus pada satu pekerjaan jadi sedikit tak terurus.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kau chek grafik penjualan bulan lalu? Setelah mendapatkan hasilnya berikan padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuju dapur yang berada dibelakangnya. "Ne Sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin kopi sedikit membuat Chanyeol lebih fokus. Sejak tadi pikirannya tak fokus sama sekali entah karena apa.

Kurang dari satu jam Baekhyun sudah selesai mengechek sekala penjualannya itu. Dan benar secara marketing mereka sedikit menurun karena kurangnya promosi. "Sajangnim, ini hasilnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan hasilnya. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengecheknya "Whoaaah! Kenapa cepat sekali Baekhyun-ssi bahkan belum satu jam aku menyuruhmu. Apa kau benar benar mengecheknya ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeryit tak suka dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol meremehkannya? "Apakah Sajangnim tak mempercayai saya?" sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aniyo Baekhyun-ssi, karena setauku mengechek hasil penjualan itu tak mudah. Bahkan dulu Bo Ra membutuhkan waktu hampir 3jam hanya mengechek skala penjualan". "Saya Baekhyun Sajangnim, saya tak sama dengan Sekertaris anda yang dulu" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang terlewat datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol menoleh "Mwo, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi? Kau merasa lebih hebat dari sekertarisku yang dulu?" Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol tanpa menjawab.

Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena ucapan Baekhyun tadi. "Jika memang kau lebih baik dari Bo Ra maka tunjukan padaku dan buat Skala penjualan itu naik!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan membanting hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun dan keluar dari ruangan. Chanyeol sedikit tak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun memang tak suka jika disamakan dengan orang lain. Hanya saja Chanyeol salah faham dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Maklum saja Chanyeol belum mengenal Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah besar Chanyeol menuju studionya, bermain gitar mungkin bisa menenangkan perasaannya, karena kopi tak membuatnya tenang. Chanyeol bisa memainkan semua alat music dan alat music distudionya itu lengkap mulai dari piano, gitar, drum sampai alat DJ. Selain music ballad dan sebagainya Chanyeol terkadang suka music DJ katanya bisa sedikit menaikkan gairahnya. Jika Chanyeol tengah frustasi atau pusing dengan pekerjaannya dia akan berlari keruang studio musicnya dan menyendiri memainkan music. Berbeda dengan orang lain jika seperti itu akan lari ke Club tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Music dan ketenangan adalah jiwanya. Tak ada satupun staff yang pernah memasuki studio musicnya kecuali Kyungsoo. Itupun atas permintaan Chanyeol. Karena studio music itu adalah Privasi Chanyeol.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Baekhyunpun menutup laptopnya dang merapikan sedikit kertas yang berserakan. Dengan cepat dia keluar menuju kantin kantor itu tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga akan menuju kantin. "Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi apakah kau mau makan siang di kantin?" Kyungsoo menyapa terlebih dulu. "Ahh Ne Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah kau bisa menunjukan jalannya?". "Mari bersamaku, kebetulan juga aku akan kekantin" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Ah Ne Khamshamnida Kyungsoo-ssi". Merekapun menuju kantin berdua. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dengan raut muka yang susah di tebak. Pasalnya sikap sekertaris barunya itu berbeda ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Dia akan bersikap manis ketika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika dengannya sikapnya akan dingin dan cuek.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah mendudukkan dirinya disudut kantin yang lumayan ramai dengan staff sedang beristirahat. "Apakah kau membawa bekal Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniyo Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku akan membeli disini saja karena Eommaku hari ini sedang tak enak badan". Setelahnya Baekhyunpun membeli Ramyeon dan satu kotak susu Starwberry.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan pandangan tak bisa dibaca. Dia melihat Baekhyun dan susu kotak itu secara bergantian. "Apakah ada yang salah Kyungsoo-ssi?" ucap Baekhyun karena penasaran dengan raut muka Kyungsoo. Secepatnya Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresi mukanya "Aniyo Baekhyun-ssi hanya saja aku heran kau Namja tapi meminum susu Strawberry. Apa kau tak salah?". Baekhyun tertawa pelan karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Apakah salah jika Namja menyukai Strawberry Kyungsoo-ssi" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari kecil aku menyukai semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Stawberry Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Stawberry" Baekhyun terkekeh setelahnya. "Aaahh tenyata itu hal favoritmu. Eung ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Kyungsoo saja jangan ada embel embel ssi" Baekhyun mengangkat aslinya kaget. "Aniyo Kyungsoo-ssi itu tak sopan anda adalah Wakil CEO disini dan aku hanya Sekertaris.". "Tak apa Baekhyun kita satu tingkatan jadi tak masalah. Agar kita tak ada pembatas satu sama lain anggap saja aku temanmu Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo. "Baiklah jika anda memaksa Kyungsoo-s eh Kyungsoo" Baekhyun terseyum pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah asik pendekatan satu sama lain dan tak menyadari dari kejauhan ada yang tengah mengamati mereka.

"Kenapa mereka akrab cepat sekali?"

 **TBC**

 **Akhirrrnyaaa**

 **Ada yang nungguin cerita alay ini**

 **Kagak yaaa ? Yasudah tapi aku bakal tetep update**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Salam Chanbaek is real**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi ini Chanyeol dibangunkan oleh teriakan dari Kakak perempuannya Park Yoora. Chanyeol tinggal diApartementnya sendiri yang lumayan dekat dengan Kantor. Terkadang 2 minggu sekali Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya, tapi kali ini dia hampir 1 bulan tak pulang kerumahnya. Dan berakhir Yoora Noona yang menghampirinya di apartement pagi pagi sekali.

"Chanyeol-aah~~~ Chanyeol-aah~~ Bangun kau anak malas ini sudah setengah 7" Yoora berteriak kencang dari lantai bawah sampai didepan wajahnya dan menyeret selimut yang Chanyeol pakai. "Ini masih pagi Noona kenapa sudah teriak teriak" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menahan selimutnya. Yoora berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam Dongsaengnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Bangun atau aku siram kau dengan air. Cepaat Chanyeol-aah~~~" nadanya pun kembali semakin tinggi.

"Noona berisik sekali sihh. Iya aku bangun. Ck. Masih pagi sudah marah marah" Chanyeol berucap sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yoora yang mendengarnya langsung memukul kepala Dongsaengnya itu. "Kenapa memukulku Noona?". "Kau mengataiku dibelakangku ?" tanya Yoora dan tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara bantingan pintu.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol mandi dan bersiap, Yoora turun ke lantai 1 dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. "Yeobseyo Eomma, Ne Eomma dia baru bangun dan sedang berbenah. Jam berapa Eomma ? Ne, nantik akan aku sampaikan juga pada Chanyeol. Ne Eomma. Annyeong". "Apa barusan yang menelpon itu adalah Eomma Noona ?" suara Chanyeol tiba tiba mengagetkan Yoora. Yoora mengangguk "Nanti jam makan siang Eomma ingin kita kerestourant Eomma. Kau sudah keterlaluan Chanyeol tak pulang hampir 1 bulan, Eomma Appa merindukanmu" omel Yoora pada Donsaengnya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara.

"Sarapanmu sudah aku siapkan, aku mau berangkat ke butik duluan. Jangan lupa nanti jam makan siang datang ke restourant Eomma. Annyeong Yodaa~~" ucap Yoora pada Chanyeol dan bersiap keluar dari Apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan satu aslisnya tanda tak suka dengan panggilan yang dibuat oleh kakaknya. "Yaaaaakk! Noona siapa yang kau panggil Yoda haaaah! Noona awas kau yaaah. Aisshh! Dasar Noona jelek" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam Apartement dan Yoora sudah keluar dari Apartement itu.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan santai tanpa terburu karena jarak kantor dan apartementnya lumayan dekat. Sebelum masuk kekantornya Chanyeol selalu mampir ke cafe sebelab kantornya dan membil satu Cup Americano. Itu seperti sudah kebiasaannya. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang suka sarapan pagi. Hanya ketika ada Eomma atau Yoora Noona aja dia akan sarapan.

Chanyeol memasuki kantornya dengan satu cup Americano ditangannya dan berjalan dengan santai. "Pagi Sajangnim" semua Staff yang melewatinya menyapa dan memberikan hormat. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan membungkukkan badannya juga. Chanyeol jarang berinteraksi dengan Staffnya, hanya dengan Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang saja. Bukan bukan Chanyeol sombong tapi itulah dia, Chanyeol sedikit susah percaya dengan orang karena masa lalunya. Chanyeol yang kala itu masih berada di tingkat Senior High School tengah menaruh hati pada seorang Yeoja cantik dan mereka begitu dekat. Chanyeol selalu mempercayai apa yang Yeoja itu katakan. Ketika Chanyeol ingin mengajak Yeoja itu berkencan, Yeoja itu beralasan sedang ada keperluan keluarga di Myeongdong. Akan tetapi Chanyeol memergoki yeoja itu sedang bersama seorang laki laki yang mana itu adalah Sunbae mereka sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol sedikit susah percaya pada seseorang yang tak dia kenal. Dia harus melakukan sesi perkenalan dan sesi pendekatan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan senyum yang sedikit bisa dibilang terlalu lebar. Didalam ruangannya sudah ada Baekhyun yang mengerjakaan sesuatu dengan serius. "Selamat Pagi Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. "Selamat Pagi Sajangnim" Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati meja Baekhyun "Apa ada jadwal meeting untuk hari ini?". Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka buku agenda yang diberikan Kyungsoo kemarin sore. "Tak ada Sajangnim. Hari ini anda tak ada jadwal. Tapi besok anda ada jadwal meeting dengan Kim Land Group untuk membahas pembangunan Mall di Jeju". Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aahh kau benar besok ada meeting dengan si Kamjong. Kalau begitu persiapkan semua untuk persentasi besok Baekhyun-ssi. Aku ingin proyek kali ini sukses dan bisa menggait perusahaan yang lain" Chanyeol memberi intruksi pada Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Kau mendengarkanku Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ne Sajangnim aku mendengarnya."

"Kenapa tak menjawabnya ?"

"Mianhaeyo Sajangnim"

Chanyeol membuka laptopnya dan mengechek email perusahaan dan laporan dari para Staffnya. Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun "Oh yaaa Baekhyun-ssi, jam makan siang nanti aku akan ke restaurant Eommaku. Jika ada yang datang dan mencariku bilang saja aku sedang tak bisa di ganggu. Dan mungkin aku tak kembali lagi karena mungkin aku menginap di rumah Eommaku". "Ne Sajangnim" sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Sambil menuju pantry kecil dibelakangnya Chanyeol bertanya kembali pada Baekhyun, "Oh yaaa Baekhyun-ssi kenapa kau cepat sekali akrab dengan Kyungsoo Hyung, apa sebelumnya kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun menolehkan badannya kebelakang kearah pantry tempat Chanyeol berdiri. "Tidak Sajangnim. Kemarin kami baru saja berkenalan" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya.

"Hanya itu saja? Aku rasa kalian telah bercerita banyak" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Itu bukan urusan anda Sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol. "Yaaakk! Kenapa aku tak boleh tau? Aku Boss kalian". Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya "Boss bukan berarti harus tau urusan pribadi bawahannya juga Sajangnim". Chanyeol geram dibelakang Baekhyun, ketika akan menghampiri Baekhyun, tiba tiba Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menabrak dada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

Dalam hitungan detik waktu seperti berhenti. Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berkajarak kurang dari 5cm. Nafas Chanyeol terasa dipermukaan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati setiap inci wajah Baekhyun. Dari mulai dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, dan yang terakhir bibir. Dada Chanyeol tiba tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baekhyun yang diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya. Dia merasa hawa sedikit berubah lebih panas karena posisi mereka yang sangat intim.

"M-mianhaeyo Sajangnim. S-saya tak tahu jika Sajangnim akan kembali kekursi Sajangnim. Mianhaeyo sekali lagi Sajangnim" Baekhyun minta maaf berkali kali. Akan tetapi Chanyeol masih dalam mode terdiamnya, pasalnya jantungnya belum juga kembali netral. Jantungnya kian cepat ketika Baekhyun sempat memegang tangannya. Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis oleh Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya "Tak apa Baekhyun-ssi" dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah keluar ruangan Chanyeol segera masuk keruangan studio musicnya. Chanyeol segera merebahkan badannya disofa ruangan itu. Dia memegang dadanya yang tak kunjung netral sedari tadi. "Ada apa dengan jantungku ? Kenapa berdetak lebih cepat? Aiissshhh" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya. Tiba tiba hawa panas merambat ketubuhnya. Hey kenapa tiba tiba dia ereksi ? Padahal dia tak melihat video porno atau melihat Dada seorang Yeoja. Apa karena dia melihat bibir mungil tadi ? Yaaa memang diakui Chanyeol bibir Baekhyun sedikit menggairahkan. "Ahh kenapa harus ereksi. Hanya karena melihat bibir mungil itu saja sudah begini apalagi melihat tubuh polosnya" ucap Chanyeol sedikit frustasi "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si cuek itu" dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada diselatan tubuhnya. Selain tempat privasinya, studio music ini sering dibuat Chanyeol bermain solo karena dia tak suka mengeluarkan spermanya dilubang yang salah Chanyeol tak mau spermanya terbuang sia sia.

Jam makan siang telah datang dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Hari ini Baekhyun membawa bekal dan akan membaginya dengan Kyungsoo. "Annyeong Kyungsoo" sapa Baekhyun. "Ohh Baekhyun, Kajja kita kekantin sebelum ramai" Baekhyunpun mengangguk. Seperti biasa mereka berdua akan memilih kursi paling pojok sendiri karena tempatnya strategis. Dari tempat itu mereka bisa melihat keluar jendela dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandanga kota Seoul. "Baekhyun kenapa melamun sedari tadi". Baekhyun menoleh karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "A-aniyo Kyung, Gwaencana."

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal ceritakan saja Baek tak apa aku akan mendemgarkanmu" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Geurae. Aku akan menceritakannya tapi kita makan dulu Ne aku sudah lapar" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol sudah berada di restaurant Eommanya didaerah Gangnam. Chanyeol terus memainkan ponselnya karena dia bosan menunggu Noona dan Eommanya.

"Chanyeol-ahh~~" sapa Eomma Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya yang berlebihan kalsium. "Eomma, Bogoshipoyo~~. Mianhae Chanyeol jarang pulang, perusahaan sedang tak stabil" ucap Chanyeol manja. "Aigoo kenapa anak Eomma jadi manja seperti ini heum? Mana Noonamu?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih tidur dipaha Eommanya. Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat Manja ketika sedang berada disamping Eommanya. Terkadang harus bertengakar dulu dengan Noonanya karena berebut kehangatan Cinta dari Eommanya. "Noona sedang dalam perjalan".

Yoorapun datang 10menit kemudian dan berhambur juga kepelukan Eomma dan adiknya. "Eomma, ada apa menyuruh kami kesini ? Apa ada hal penting ?" Mama Park menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma menyuruh kalian kesini agar kalian mencicipi menu spagethi terbaru yang Eomma buat" Mama Park merangkul kedua anaknnya. "Whoaa benarkah Eomma ? Aku kira Eomma menyuruhku kemari untuk sebuah perjodohannya Yoora Noona" sindir Chanyeol. Memang beberapa kali ketika mereka berkumpul Papa Park selalu menyindir Yoora agar segera menikah karena mengingat umur Yoora sudah hampir kepala 3. "Haha. Aniyo sayang sayangku. Eomma tak akan memaksa kalian agar vepat menikah. Eomma percaya dengan kalian. Pilihan kalian pasti jauh lebih baik" ucapa Mama Park. Tak lama menu baru yang Mama Park maksut keluar kehadapan mereka dan segera memakannya. Biasanya jika anak anaknya mengatakan makanan itu enak maka makanan itu akan laris direstaurant itu. Karena untuk kuliner selera Chanyeol dan Yoora sangat baik.

Jam kerja sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun sesang menunggu bus didekat kantornya. Tadi kyungsoo menawarinya untuk pulang bersama tapi Baekhyun menolaknya karena rumah mereka jaraknya lumayan jauh satu sama lain. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dan bersenandung lirih. Baekhyun menyukai music ballad tapi dia tak bisa memainkkan alat musicnya dia hanya bisa bermain piano saja. Suara Baekhyun sangat merdu tapi sayang dia sangat pelit mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Baekhyun hanya akan bernyanyi ketika sendirian karena tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu dimana dia bertabrakan dengan Bossnya. Memikirkan sekilas kejadian itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. "Tak mungkin tak mungkin. Aku masih Straight. Aku masih menyukai seorang Yeoja berdada melon" Gerutu Baekhyun sendirian di halte bus. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun sampai melewatkan bus terakhir yang menuju rumahnya hingga suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya.

"Kau tak pulang Bee?" itu Kris Namja yang mengharapkan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. "Kris Hyung, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tak sengaja aku lewat sini dan aku melihatmu sedang menunggu bus akhirnya aku putar arah dan menghampirimu"

"Tak usah Hyung aku akan naik bus saja". Alis Kris menaut, "Bus ? Bukankah 5 menit yang lalu adalah bus terakhir ?" secepatnya Baekhyun melihat jam diponselnya dan benar saja Baekhyun melewatkan busnya karena memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. "Yasudah tak ada pilihan lain antarkan aku pulang Hyung" perintah Baekhyun kepada Kris. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Arraseo tuan Putri" dan mendapatkan dead glare dari Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan adegan romansa picisan itu. Di balik kemudianya dia bertanya tanya siapa lelaki yang mendekati Baekhyun tadi yang terlihat sangat akrab. Chanyeol meremas kemudinya emosi. Hey kenapa dia marah ? Baekhyun hanya sekertarisnya. Chanyeol semakin pusing dan memilih kembali ke Apartementnya.

Butuh waktu kurang dari 30 menit Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dengan cepat Kris turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Silakan tuan Putri". Kris selalu memperlakukan Baekhyum seperti seorang Yeoja karena Kris tau meskipun Baekhyun mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan cuek tapi hati Baekhyun sangat sensitif. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkannya sebisa mungkin Baekhyun akan menutupinya dan akan bersikap tegas layaknya Namja yang tegas. "Gomawo Kris Hyung. Mianhae selalu merepotkanmu". Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana Bee. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Kris benar benar sungguh menyayangi Baekhyun. Kris tak pernah menyerah memperjuangkan Baekhyun. Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun mengatakan pada Kris bahwa dia adalah seorang Straight. Tapi Kris tetap mendekati Baekhyun. Tak masalah Kris tak bisa memiliki hati dan raga Baekhyun asal Baekhyun tetap mau berteman dengannya itu tak masalah.

Ketika sampai didalam rumah Baekhyun melihat rumahnya sangat sepi. Ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kelantai 2 tepat kamarnya berada, Baekhyun melihat Eomma Appanya yang tengah bergemul mesra diruang santai dilantai 2 tepat disamping kamar Baekhyun. "Eomma Appa, apa kalian tidak ingat umur eoh?" Bukan Baekhyun tak suka tapi Baekhyun malu ketika orang tuanya bermesraan didepannya. "Aiisssh Baekhyunee Appamu ini sedang rindu dengan Eomma jadi biarkan saja". Yunhopun ikut berbicara "Iyaa Baekhyunee Appa rindu dengan Eommamu. Makanya Baekhyunee kamu cepatlah mencari pasangan agar bisa merasakan bermanja manja dengan kekasihmu". Baekhyun melotot karena ucapan sang Ayah. "Yaakk! Apa yang Appa bicarakan eoh? Isssshhhh benar benar" Baekhyunpun langsung meninggalkan orangtuanya dan menuju kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Chanyeol sekarang tengah berada dikamar Apartementnya sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya pikiran Chanyeol tidak tertuju pada ponselnya melainkan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak lebih kencang hanya memikirkan wajah Baekhyun tadi siang. "Aisshh kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar hanya karena mikirin Namja dingin itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku Gay aku masih Straight". Tapi Chanyeol teringat kembali dengan perkataan Jongin siang itu " _Temanku pernah meberitahuku jika aku gay, karena salah satu ciri cirinya adalah aku merasa biasa saja ketika berdekatan dengan wanita. Dan sekarang terbukti jika aku gay, karena jantungku berkerja dengan cepat ketika melihat Kyungsoo"._

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi pasalnya dia masih percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Straight. Tapi kenapa hanya membayangkan bibir Baekhyun saja dia sudah ereksi seperti tadi siang. Chanyeolpun tak ambil pusing, dan segera memilih untuk tidur lebih awal karena takut jika dia memikirkan bibir Baekhyun lagi dia akan ereksi dan tak ada yang membantunya itu sangat tak nyaman meskipun sebenernya dia sering melakukannya sendiri. Haaaah dasarnya Chanyeol saja yang mesoom.

 **Tbceee..**

 **Yeorobun Annyeong~~~~**

 **Ada yang nungguin FF bak drama di S*TV ini ? Hahaha**

 **Ada yang nungguin atau enggak biarin ajalah gue tetep Update**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa gaysss**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi ini Baekhyun sudah berada diruangannya lebih awal. Ini pertama kalinnya untuk Baekhyun akan mempersentasikan proyeknya didepan kolega besar dan pertama kalinya dia mengikuti meeting saat menjadi Sekertaris di Park Group. Baekhyun sangat semangat dan tak akan membuat Bosnya itu kecewa. Dan dia akan membuktikan pada Chanyeol kalau dia memang berbeda dari Bo Ra.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dan langsung disuguhi tubuh molek Baekhyun yang memunggunginya dengan posisi menungging saat mengambil bulpointnya yang sedang terjatuh. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar pasalnya ini masih pagi, dimana ini jam jam rawan untuk sang junior bereaksi. Chanyeol berdiri kaku di depan pintu tak beranjak sama sekali. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu berisi jika diperhatikan dibagian pantatnya sangat menggoda dan pantat itu sangat sexy apalagi jika sedang posisi menungging.

Chanyeol masih berperang dengan batinnya tiba tiba suara Baekhyun memecahkannya. "Sajangnim, Gwaencana ? Kenapa anda bengong disitu?" Chanyeol gelagapan menjawabnya "E-ehh Gwaencana Baekhyun-ssi. S-saya tinggal keruangan sebelah dulu ya" Chanyeol segera berlari kestudio musicnya dan benar saja Juniornya itu kini sedang ereksi dan ingin dimanjakan. Aah Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat karena jam 8 nanti meeting dengan Kim Land Group akan dimulai.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dengan wajah aneh tadi, Baekhyun kembali menuju mejannya dan menyelasaikan materi untuk presentasi nanti. Baekhyun berdoa semoga presentasinnya nanti berjalan lancar dan berhasil menggait kolega itu agar bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keruangan CEOnya untuk memberikan beberapa file yang harus dibahas diruang meeting "Mana Sajangnim Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "Entah Kyung. Tadi Sajangnim sudah memasuki ruangan tapi ketika aku menyapanya wajahnya berubah aneh dan pergi begitu saja" ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tau kemana Sajangnimnya itu pergi. "Yasudah jangan lupa jam 8 nanti ada meeting dengan Kim Land Group ya Baek. Masalah Sajangnim nanti aku yang menelponnya" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan menelfon Chanyeol, Chanyeol tiba tiba saja sudah ada didepan Kyungsoo. "Ohh Sajangnim sejak kapan anda disini?"

"Hyung bisa keruangmu sebentar aku mau bertanya padamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol kenapa mukaku berkeringat sepeti itu?" Jika suasana seperti ini Kyungsoo akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama saja karena akan membuat susana lebih nyaman. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol akan membicarakan apa. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan ritual pagi Hyung" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Selang beberapa detik Kyungsoo paham.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa melakukan ritual sepagi ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Pasalnya Chanyeol orang yang sangat susah terpancing oleh seseorang. Tapi kenapa dengan Baekhyun saja dia bisa seperti ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu Hyung. Tadi ketika aku masuk keruanganku tanpa sengaja aku melihat Baekhyun tengah menungging saat mengambil bulpointnya yang terjatuh dan itu langsung membuatku ereksi hebat sepagi ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah merengek.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu Chan ? Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?". Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia terdiam beberapa menit dengan wajah tertunduk.

Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Aku juga tak tau Hyung" masih dengan wajah tetunduk dan ada sedikit jeda dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi ketika aku berada di dekat Baekhyun atau sedang menatap wajanya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang Hyung" ucap Chanyeol sedikit gelisah.

Sekali Chanyeol berucap Kyungsoo sudah memahami apa yang dirasakannya saat ini karena Kyungsoo juga seperti itu tapi bedanya Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan jantung yang berdetak hebat. Hanya dulu ketika di Senior High School, Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya namun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau menyukainya Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan enteng. Seketika Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Mwo? Itu tak mungkin Hyung aku masih normal".

"Mau bagaimanapun kau mengelak tapi kenyataannya seperti itu Chan. Kau harus menerimannya". Kyungsoo mengingatkan Chanyeol. "Itu perasaan istimewa Chan, kau belum mendapatkannya. Perjuangkan dulu Chan setelah kau mendapatkannya kau akan tau" setelah itu Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi tak mungkin aku Gay Hyung. Aku masih menyukai Yeoja". Chanyeol masih tak mengakuinya. Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi karena sikap Chanyeol yang mengelak akan orientasinya. "Heyy ada apa dengan Gay Chan? Mereka sama dengan kita hanya saja CINTA yang mereka miliki itu istimewa". Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil mengelus bahu Chanyeol. Meskipun tinggi mereka jauh tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap bisa meraih bahu Chanyeol. Tanpa jawaban Chanyeol memilih keluar ruangan Kyungsoo dan menuju keruang meetingnya karena 15 menit lagi meeting akan dimulai.

Ruangan itu masih sepi ketika Chanyeol datang. Segera saja Chanyeol menuju kekursinya. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Apakah benar jika dia Gay? Tapi dari perkataan Kyungsoo sedikit ada benarnya dan perkataan Jongin di cafe waktu itu. Chanyeol masih berperang dengan hatinya tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Masih memikirkan yang tadi Sajangnim ?" celetuk Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "H-hyung sejak kapan kau disitu?". "Baru beberapa detik yang lalu" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kepada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tau apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Disamping Kyungsoo berdiri ada Baekhyun yang bengong dan tak tau apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kursinya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun kau duduk disebelah kirinya Sajangnim" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku duduk disebelah kanannya Sajangnim Baekhyun. Sekertaris duduk disebelah kirinya Sajangnim". Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menempatkan dirinya disebelah kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol salah tingkah dia lupa jika yang akan duduk disebelah kirinya adalah sang Sekertaris. Chanyeol tak berani melihat kearah Baekhyun sama sekali. Duduk bersebelahan saja jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat apalagi menatapnya.

"Sajangnim, apa kolega kita belum sampai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo tau jika Chanyeol tengah gerogi. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ekspresi Baekhyun lebih tenang meskipun Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun juga sama seperti Chanyeol yang sedang menahan debaran jantung masing masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian CEO dan Staff dari Kim Land Group telah datang dan mereka segera memulai meetingnya. Chanyeol yang membuka meeting itu terlebih dahulu dan dilanjutkan dengan presentasi dari Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun mempresentasikan kinerja Park Group didepan koleganya, Chanyeol yang berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang mulai dari atas kepala hingga unjuk sepatunya. Chanyeol tak memperhatikan presentasi Baekhyun sama sekali. Yang Chanyeol liat hanya gerak tubuh Baekhyun dan gerak bibirnya yang kecil dan menggairahkan itu.

Dan tiba tiba suara seseorang menginstrupsinya "Bagaimana apakah kau sudah percaya bahwa dirimu Gay?" itu suara Kyungsoo yang membisikan tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol melototkan matanya. Dia baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Chanyeolpun akhirnya fokus kepresentasi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Mr. Kim apakah anda mau menerima kerja sama dengan kami ?" ucap Baekhyun pada Jongin selaku CEO Kim Land Group. "Tanpa pikir panjang, aku tau Proyek ini akan sukses. Jadi DEAL saya menerima kerjasama ini" ucap Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Meeting telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu dan kini Kyungsoo tengah berada diruangannya. Tak lama ada suara seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Silakan masuk" teriak Kyungsoo. Ketika seseorang itu masuk Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, pasalnya yang mendatangi ruangannya adalah CEO Kim Land Group. "O-oh Annyeonghaseyo Kim Sajangnim" Kyungsoo berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo-ssi" balas Jongin dengan senyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apakah makan siang nanti kau ada waktu?" tanya Jongin to the point. Mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar. "E-eh Maksut Sajangnim ? Sajangnim mengajak saya makan siang?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Apakah anda tak salah orang Sajangnim ? Seharusnya Sajangnim mengajak Park Sajangnim untuk makan siang bukan saya yang hanya Wakil dari Park Sajangnim" Ucap Kyungsoo takut.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering makan bersamanya, bahkan masih pakai popok dulu" Jongin menjawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh Kim Sajangnim adalah teman kecil Park Sajangnim ?" Jongin mengangguk lagi.

Jongin kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo "Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ssi apa kau ada waktu?". Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar kantor dengan berdampingan. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu ruangan Chanyeol, tanpa disengaja Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eeyy Eeyyy mau kau bawa kemana Kyungsoo Hyungku Jong?" goda Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chayeol sudah tau kalau Jongin akan mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang jadi dia sedikit menggoda Jongin ketika tak sengaja bertemu mereka berdua.

Jongin tak perduli dan segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Chanyeol terkekeh karena melihat ekspresi Jongin tadi.

Ketika Chanyeol akan memasuki ruangannya Baekhyun berjalan akan keluar ruangannya. "Kau mau kemana Baekhyun-ssi?". Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Saya akan keruangan Kyungsoo dan pergi kekantin bersama Sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun tanpa Ekspresi.

"Kyungsoo Hyung sudah pergi makan siang diluar" Baekhyun mengeryit. "Oh begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya Sajangnim". "Mau ku temani ?" tawar Chanyeol. "Tak usah Sajangnim" Chanyeol geram dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Tak ada penolakan Tuan Byun" dengan cepat Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk menuju kekantin. Baekhyun kaget dengan sifat Chanyeol yang tiba tiba seperti ini. Sejak kapan dia tak boleh menolak Chanyeol padahal dia punya Hak. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Baekhyun memilih tempat seperti biasanya ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan duduk dihadapannya. Baekhyun segera membuka kotak bekal makan siangnnya. "Sajangnim tak makan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. "Aku minta bekalmu saja Baek". "Andwae Sajangnim. Lebih baik Sajangnim beli makan sendiri saja" ucap Baekhyum singkat. Chanyeol mulai gemas pada Baekhyun karena sifat dinginnya. "Kalau aku tetap tak mau beli bagaimana ? Apa kau tak kasian pada Bossmu yang tampan ini ?" ucap Chanyeol terlalu narsis.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berekspresi memutar matanya malas. "Heol! Anda orang kaya Park Sajangnim, kenapa tak beli makanan sendiri saja!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin sekali. Chanyeol tak menyerah dia tetap berusaha agar bisa makan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Tapi aku ingin makan bekalmu Baek". Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah karena melihat ekpresi memelas Bossnya itu. Awal mereka bertemu ketika wawancara, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tegas dan berwibawa tapi nyatanya Chanyeol pintar merayu dan melakukan Aegyo.

Semakin Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol akan terus berusaha tak kenal putus asa. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan merelakan bekalnya dibagi dengan Bossnya.

"Oh yaa Baek kalau kita sedang berdua atau diluar kantor panggil aku Chanyeol saja jangan Sajangnim. Terlihat sangat tua jika aku dipanggil seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakan kimbap Baekhyun. "Tapi kenyataannya anda Boss disini Sajangnim" Baekhyun menjawabnya karena tak setuju. Chayeol berhenti mengunyah "Hanya panggil aku Sajangnim ketika didalam kantor oke" ketika Baekhyun akan menjawab, Chanyeol kembali bersuara dengan sumpit yang mengacung didepan wajahnya. "Tidak ada penolakan Baekhyun!" dan Chanyeol kembali memakan kimbap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah.

Percuma saja berdebat dengan Chanyeol karena itu akan membuang tenaga sia sia.

 _ **Cafe Kammong**_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk disudut cafe yang lumayan sepi. Mereka masih terdiam belum ada yang berani membuka suara. Karena ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sebelumnya mereka sudah bertemu hanya sekedar bertemu sebagai kolega perusahaan.

Jongin memberanikan diri membuka suara terlebih dulu. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang berada disebelahnya. "Terima kasih untuk apa Kim Sajangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo karena tak paham maksut Jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktumu untuk ikut denganku makan siang diluar" ucap Jongin malu malu. "Tak apa Kim Sajangnim. Hanya sebuah makan siang tak akan merepotkan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Jantung Jongin bedetak lebih cepat lagi ketika melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Tak ada bedanya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoopun sama berdebarnya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan berbincang bincang pekenalan satu sama lain. Setelah semua makan itu habis. Jongin kembali fokus kepada Kyungsoo. Jika dilihat dari dekat Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan. Senyumannya sangat manis. Bibir lovenya yang membikin hati Jongin lebih berdebar lagi. Jongin ingin merasakan benda lunak milik Kyungsoo itu tapi dia berpikir ini terlalu cepat jadi Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan menahan dirinya.

Mereka sekarang didalam mobil dan berada di basement kantor Chanyeol. "Gomawo Kim Sajangnim untuk ajakan Makan siangnnya. Maaf jika merepotkan". Kyungsoo menundukkan badannya kedepan kepada Jongin. "Gwaencana Kyung itu hanya makan siang biasa" jawab Jongin. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat pas ditangannya.

Jongin mengecup tangan Kyungsoo sekilas dimana itu membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "K-kim Sajangnim kenapa mencium tanganku? Itu berlebihan Sajangnim". Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lagi lebih dalam. "Jangan pernah memanggilku Sajangnim ketika kita berduaan Soo. Itu sangat aneh". Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena ulah Jongin dan kini mebuat hatinya semakin berdegup lebih kencang.

"T-tapi itu tak sopan Sajangnim" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit takut. "Ketika sedang berdua saja Soo. Jika ada Chanyeol atau yang lain kau boleh memanggilku sajangnim. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu Soo-yaa~" jawab Jongin sedikit Manja. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat itu juga. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika ada yang ingin lebih dekat dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Baiklah jika Saj- ani jika kau memaksa Jongin" Jongin tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Secara tiba tiba Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin sekilas. Jongin yang mendapat ciuman sekilas itu hanya bisa terdiam. Kyungsoo menciumnya, pujaan hatinya telah menciumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo kedepan wajahnya. Tanpa aba aba Jongin segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya menempel tanpa ada pergerakan. Tak lama bibir Jongin bergerak mengulum bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam belum memberi respon apapun. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo membalas lumatan yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas Jongin dan berusaha mengimbangi Jongin yang sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menghabiskan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aahh J-jongin-ahh~~~ ssshh~~" desahan pertama Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja yang sejak awal ditahan olehnya. Kyungsoo sudah tak kuat dengan ciuman Jongin yang berubah semakin ganas. Kyungsoo ingat ini masih di Basement kantornya.

"J-jongin hen..sshh...tikan kitaa...ahhh masihh...dibase...sshhh ment kan..ahhh...tor..sshh" Kyungsoo ingin memberitahu Jongin tapi Jongin tengah dikuasai nafsu hingga tak dapat berhenti.

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Jongin agar Jongin tak melakukan hal lebih karena ini masih di tempat umum. "Haaahh...haaaahh... Ini masih di basement Jongin jangan sampai kelepasan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengumpulkan oksigen.

Sama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga tengah meraup oksigen akibat ciuman panas mereka. "Tanggung Soo ini sudah setengah, Kai-ku sudah terbangun?" Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. "Kai-mu ? Siapa?" Jongin tak menjawab hanya menunjuk benda yang tengah turn on di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun paham setelahnya.

Kyungsoo mendekat ketubuh Jongin dan sedikit menunduk. "Kai-ahh bersabarlah nanti kau akan mendapatkan surga duniamu" lalu Kyungsoo mengecup benda Jongin yang tengah berdiri itu. "Sshhh Soo-yaa~~" Jongin mendesah tak kuat.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam diapartemenku saja ne". Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa tak sekarang saja Soo-yaaa Kai kecil sudah ingin dimanjakan" rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan disini Jongin-ahh disini Bahaya. Kau mau nama Kim Sajangnim tercoret?" Jongin sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah nanti malam aku akan ke apartementmu. Berikan alamat dan nomer ponselmu Soo". Setelah itu Kyungsoo meberikan alamat dan nomer ponselnya dan kembali kekantornya sebelumnya sudah merapikan penampilan mereka yang sempat acak acakan karena ciuman panas mereka.

Jam kerja baru saja berakhir. Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan sedikit pulang lebih lama tapi kali ini dia pulang lebih cepat. Yaaa karena kejadian tadi siang jadi dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat Mesoom. Hanya saja dia tak akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang. Dia akan agresif jika lawannya ini sudah menaruh hati padanya. Dia akan memberikan semuanya pada orang itu.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kali ini pulang lebih lama karena laporan hasil meeting tadi siang harus selesai hari ini juga. Dan karena Chanyeol mengajak ngobrol lama ketika makan siang waktunya jadi tersita. "Kau tak pulang Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. "Pekerjaanku belum selesai Sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Tatap orangnya jika sedang berbicara Baek itu tak sopan" ucap Chanyeol sedikit gemas dengan sifat Baekhyun yang terlalu dingin. Baekhyun tak menjawab hanya melirik Chanyeol saja. Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi pertanda ada telfon masuk.

"Yeobseyo ada apa Hyung? Ini masih berada dikantor. Lima menit lagi selesai. Mwo kenapa begitu ? Aishh kau selalu seperti itu Hyung. Ne. Annyeong" Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan itu dan sedikit penasaran siapa yang baru saja menelfon Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang baru saja menelfonmu ?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit tak suka. "Anda tak perlu tau Sajangnim" jawabannya selalu datar dan tak bereksprei. "Aku ini Bossmu Baek kenapa tak boleh tau ?" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Atasan bukan berarti harus tau urusan pribadi bawahannya Sajangnim" Baekhyun mengingatkan kembali. "Ahh arraseo arraseo" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol masih penasaran siapa yang menelfon Baekhyun tadi. Dan disinilah dia menunggu diruang lobby menunggu Baekhyun keluar ruangan. Sekitar 10 menit Chanyeol menunggu akhirnya Baekhyun keluar ruangannya dan menuju pintu utama Kantor ini. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

Ketika berada di dekat trotoar jalan, Baekhyun berhenti seperti menunggu sesuatu. Apakah Baekhyun dijemput seseorang? Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati. Tak lama mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan Baekhyun dan seorang Namja keluar dari mobil itu.

Jarak Chanyeol bersembunyi dan Baekhyun berdiri hanya berjarak kurang dari 2 meter jadi Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun dengan Namja itu.

"Tak usah Hyung aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Baekhyun pada Namja itu. "Ini sudah malam bee tak akan ada bus" ucap Kris mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Hyung? Apa itu kakak Baekhyun ? Tapi kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan heyy apa apaan itu Namja itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Bee.

"Yasudah jika kau memaksa Hyu-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. "Baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku" dengan angkuh Chanyeol berbicara dan dengan seenaknya Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Apa apaan anda Sajangnim siapa bil-" Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terpotong karena jari telunjuk Chanyeol berhenti didepan bibirnya. "Sstttt.. Ingat Byun... Tak ada penolakan" Chanyeol diam diam tersenyum menang karena Baekhyun tak bisa membalasnya.

"O-oh anda Sajangnimnya Baekhyun? Mianhaeyo Sajangnim" Kris menunduk sopan. "Tapi Baekhyun harus pulang dengan saya Sajangnim karena rumah kita searah" ucap Kris mencoba membatalkan niatan Chanyeol untuk mengantar Barekhyun. Baekhyun sedari tadi tak berbicara karena dia sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Dan posisinya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat bahkan tanpa ruang sedikitpun.

Kris melirik Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Kris tau Baekhyun tak pernah suka diperintah oleh seseorang tapi ketika melihat Chanyeol memberi perintah Baekhyun tak melawan sedikitpun. Menurut Kris sedikit ada yang aneh, Tapi entah itu apa.

Mereka bertiga terdiam sesaat. Dan suara Baekhyun kemudian memecahkan keheningan. "Lebih baik saya pulang sendiri saja Sajangnim, Kris Hyung. Itu lebih adil" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan mengikuti Trotoar. Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu, bahwa bus terakhir sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu dan berakhirlah Baekhyun duduk dihalte bus sendirian.

Chanyeol tak tinggal diam setelah melihat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya, Chanyeol cepat cepat mengambil mobilnya dan menyusul Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Kris dia hanya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti orang kesetanan mengemudi dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun. Kris memilih membuntutinya saja.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk di halte bus. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol didepannya. "Kenapa Sajangnim keras kepala sekali? Aku akan pulang sendiri Sajangnim". Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekati Baekhyun.

"Dengan apa kau akan pulang Baek ?" nada suara Chanyeol sedikit dingin. "Bahkan bus terakhir saja sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu" suaranya kembali melembut. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu Sajangnim". "Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol jika sedang berdua dan diluar kantor Baekhyun. Apa kau lupa?". Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Sajangnimnya ini sangat semena mena padanya.

"Kajja kita pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kerumah dengan selamat" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menerima tumpangan Chanyeol karena tak ada pilihan lain.

Dari kejauhan Kris melihat itu semua dari balik kemudi. "Sepertinya kau menyukainnya Sajangnim? Baik lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan hati Baekhyun" Kris tersenyum setan dan melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah.

Perjalan kerumah Baekhyun memakan waktu 30 menit. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya dan mebukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

"Khamsamhamnida Saj- Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun sedikit gugup. "Sama sama Baek. Tak perlu sungkan. Kebetulan rumah Eommaku dekat sini mungkin aku akan tidur dirumah Eommaku". Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol "Apa itu artinya kau tak tinggal bersama mereka Chan?". "Ahh tidak, aku tinggal di Apartement dekat kantor Baek. Karena aku orang yang susah bangun pagi jadi aku memilih tinggal di Apartement dekat kantor saja" jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar dan hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Oke kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaa Baek. Tak enak ini sudah malam" Chanyeol tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya. Baekhyun sempat terhipnotis oleh dimple itu tapi dia kembali fokus pada Chanyeol. "Arraseo. Hati Hati Chan" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Besok pagi aku jemput pukul setengah 7 pagi Baek. Ingat tak ada penolakan. Annyeong" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah melajukan mobilnya.

Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun sedikit senang karena Chanyeol. Ahh mungkin Baekhyun malam ini akan tidur nyenyak.

 **Tbceee...**

 **Euuwww adegan panasnya udah datang yaaa gaysssss diawali dengan Kaisoo dulu. Chanbaeknya ntar dulu sabar.**

 **Disini ceritanya Kyungsoo sangat mesoom yaaa gays jangan marah Kyungsoo stan ini cuman cerita mearang bebas...**

 **Ada yang nungguin FF ini gak sih**

 **Biar dah kalo gak ada yang nungguin**

 **See you next Chap...**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real**


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun dengan selamat. Chanyeol langsung menuju kerumah Eommanya. Memang benar rumah Eommanya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Eomma aku pulang" teriak Chanyeol dari pintu utama. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol segera menuju ruang tengah rumah Eommanya.

"Chanyeol! Tumben sekali kau pulang kerumah Chan, biasanya 2minggu sekali jika tidak lupa" sindir Papa Park. Chanyeol hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan dan menghampiri sang Mama. "Eomma, Appa menjahatiku". Mama Park hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aigoo anak Eomma manja sekali. Ada apa kesini malam malam sayang?" tanya Mama Park. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eommanya. Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sangat manja ketika dirumah bersama Appa Eommanya.

"Tadi Chan mengantarkan teman Chan pulang Eomma, dan kebetulan rumahnya beberapa meter dari rumah Eomma jadi aku pulang saja kesini". Ucap Chanyeol. "Siapa dia Chan. Bukankah Kyungsoo tinggal diapartement di daerah dekat kanatormu ?" Appa Chanyeol bertanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan Appa. Dia sekertaris baruku yang menggantikan Bo Ra selama dia cuti hamil". Appa Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Eomma Chanyeol menoleh pada Chanyeol "Apa dia seorang Yeoja cantik Chan?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia Namja Eomma. Sekertarisku yang baru seorang Namja kecil. Tapi dia sangat pintar Eomma, baru kerja 3 hari dia sudah bisa menggait Kolega dari China untuk bergabung diproyek kita yang baru". Chanyeol menceritakannya dengan ekspresi yang menggebu seperti ada perasaan bangga.

"Whooa! Benarkah itu Chanyeol?" itu bukan suara Eommanya tapi suara Appanya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Appanya dan mengangguk. "Ne, itu benar Appa. Hasil test ketika seleksi kemarin saja dia mendapatkan 97% Appa. Dan pengalaman sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja diperusahaan besar yang sempat berjaya di Korea tapi sekarang sudah pindah ke China. Tapi dia tak bisa ikut pindah". Sepertinya Chanyeol tengah membanggakan Baekhyun didepan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Bolehka Appa bertemu dengannya Chanyeol?" celetuk Appa Chanyeol dengan spontan. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lebar "Mwo! Kenapa tiba tiba ingin bertemu dengannya?". "Apa kau lupa Chanyeol kalau perusahaan yang tengah kau Pimpin itu perusahaan Appa juga?" ucap Minho mengingatkan Chanyeol. Benar Chanyeol sempat melupakan bahwa perusahaan itu adalah milik Ayahnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus bertemu Appa?" Chanyeol sedikit tak suka denga usul Appanya. "Appa juga harus tau siapa yang sudah berkontribusi baik untuk perusahaan Yeol" ucap Appanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk malas. "Tak apa Chan Appa hanya ingin bertemu tak akan memakannya Sayang jangan khawatir" ucap Eommanya seraya meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Lusa ajak dia kerumah Chanyeol". Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lagi "Kenapa cepat sekali Appa?". Minho mengeryitkan "Emang apa masalahnya Chanyeol ? Hanya bertemu, Appa tak menyuruhmu menikah dengannya Oke" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengiyakan perintah Appanya. Bukan Chanyeol tak mau mengajak Baekhyun bertemu Appanya, Chanyeol hanya belum siap dengan jantungnya nanti jika bertemu lama dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu Chan mau pergi tidur dulu Eomma Appa. Jaljayo~~~" Chanyeolpun segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri sebelum tidur.

Cahaya Matahari pagi menembus melalui cela Jendela kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bersembunyi didalam selimutnya. Suara burung yang berada didekat jendela membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Dengan malas Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dulu sebelum mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Selamat Pagi Eomma Appa" Sapa Baekhyun pada Sooyoung dan Yunho yang tengah sarapan di meja makan. "Selamat pagi juga Baekhyunee" Chuu~~. Secara bergantian Baekhyun mendapatkan kecupan dari Eomma Appanya setiap pagi. Baekhyun bilang kecupan Eomma Appanya dipagi hari adalah sebuah Energi tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun sangat semangat pagi ini dari biasanya. Chanyeol hari ini akan menjemputnya dan Baekhyun telah siap 5 menit sebelum Chanyeol datang.

15 menit berlalu Chanyeol belum datang juga. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada sedikit masalah. Baekhyun menunggu lagi hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 10 menit. Baekhyun bingung sampai jam segini Chanyeol belum menjemputnya juga. Bodohnya Baekhyun kemarin lupa meminta nomor telfon Chanyeol. Jadi dia hanya bisa menunggu.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di rumah Eomma Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih dengan tenang tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Eomma Chanyeol sudah berkali kali mengetuk pintu Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun. Tapi seperti sudah terbiasa Chanyeol akan terbangun dengan sendirinya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit.

Chanyeol masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa dia berada dirumahnya bukan apartementnya. Dan begitu kesadarannya penuh dia langsung teringat kalau dia berjanji akan menjemput Baekhyun jam setengah 7 pagi tapi nyatanya ini sudah kelewat 15 menit.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dengan secepat kilat. Chanyeol baru tersadar kalau dia tak mempunyai nomer ponsel Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa memberi kabar bahwa dia bangun kesiangan.

Baekhyun hanya takut terlambat, dengan berat hati dia menelfon Kris untuk mengantarkan ketempat kerja. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain dia tak mau kena sindiran dari Staff yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang menjemput Baekhyun dan langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun.

Tak berselang lama mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Segera Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kehalaman ruman Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun. Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik yang di duga Chanyeol itu adalah Eomma Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Chanyeol imnida, Apa Baekhyun ada dirumah?" sapa Chanyeol dan langsung memperkenalkan diri. "O-oh Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Sooyoung imnida. Baekhyun baru saja berangkat bekerja. Apa nak Chanyeol ada perlu dengan Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya Baekhyunee ? Apa itu panggilan untuk Baekhyun ketika dirumah ? Ahh manis sekali. Diam diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah janjian Ahjumma, hanya saja saya terlambat dari waktu yang kami sepakati. Kalau boleh tau Baekhyun berangkat bersama siapa Ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sooyoung. "Baekhyunee tadi berangkat bersama Kris" jawab Eomma Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kali ini kalah start dengan Kris. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan Baekhyun tak boleh dekat dengan Kris. Karena Baekhyun miliknya. Ehh? Miliknya? Sejak kapan dia melabeli Baekhyun sebagai miliknya? Chanyeol rasa dia sudah benar benar jatuh Cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ahjumma, saya pamit dulu. Annyeong" Chanyeol memberi hormat pada Sooyoung. Segera Chanyeol menuju mobilnya dan melesat cepat kekantornya.

Baekhyun sudah sampai dikantornya pukul 7 lebih 10 menit. Baekhyun sekarang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Baekhyun sedikit bertanya tanya karena sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum datang biasanya Chanyeol akan berada dikantornya pukul 7 pagi tak pernah lebih. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia memilih berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan Kris. Dia hanya tak mau terlambat itu saja.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran basement Chanyeol langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ruangannya. Setelah sampai didepan ruangannya Chanyeol langsung membuka pintunya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk dimejanya dengan sangat manis.

Chanyeol masih mengontrol nafasnya karena berlari tadi. Setelah nafasnya normal Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget ketika melihat keringat didahi Chanyeol yang sebesar jagung. Baekhyun menduga bahwa Chanyeol habis berlari entah karena apa.

"Baekhyun, Mianhaeyo aku terlambat menjemputmu tadi karena aku bangun kesiangan" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah engah. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, Jadi Chanyeol kesiangan ?. "Dan tadi aku menjemputmu dirumah tapi kata seorang Yeoja yang sangat Cantik kau sudah berangkat bersama Kris" jadi Chanyeol bertemu Eommanya? Haah Baekhyun melupakan hal itu.

"Tak apa Sajangnim. Lain kali jangan bangun kesiangan rumah Eommamu dengan kantor jaraknya jauh. Beda dengan jarak apartementmu dengan kantor" sindir Baekhyun tak melihat kearah Chanyeol sama sekali.

Chanyeol mendekat kemeja Baekhyun lagi. "Apa kau marah padaku Baekhyunee?" ucap Chanyeol dan bersmirk ria. Baekhyun yang mendengarkan panggilan itu langsung melotot kearah Chanyeol. Dari mana Chanyeol tau nama panggilannya ketika dirumah ? Bahkan Kris tak tahu panggilan itu. Ahh Baekhyun ingat pasti Eommanya tadi menggunakan nama itu. Aiisshh pasti Chanyeol aka memanggilnya dengan nama itu untuk menggodanya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik kepada Chanyeol tak memberi respilon apapun. "Mianhaeyo Baekhyunee aku kesiangan jadi terlambat menjemputmu. Maafkan aku Ne?" rengek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Geurrae aku tak akan marah lagi pada Sajangnim. Asalkan ada syaratnya" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan berifikir akan ada hal yang diminta Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengam Baekhyunee ketika dikantor, panggil Baekhyun saja tanpa ada embel embel, Arraseo?". Tak ada pilihan lagi Chanyeol harus melakukannya karena dia tak ingin didiami oleh Baekhyun. Cukup sikapnya yang sudah dingin jangan ditambahkan lagi.

"Arraseo. Aku tak akan memanggil nama itu ketika dikantor. Tapi nama itu sangat menggemaskan Baek kenapa kau tak suka heum?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda. Dan hanya mendapatkan Dead Glare dari Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol merayu Baekhyun dia menuju ruangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk atau apa Chanyeol langsung saja masuk keruangan Kyungsoo. Itu sudah kebiasaan Chanyeol saat memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo. "Annyeong Kyungoo Hyung" sapa Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak kalau perasaan Chanyeol hari inibtengah bahagia. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang sangat lebar.

"Ada apa kesini pagi pagi heum? Apa mau mengadu kalau kau ereksi lagi gara gara Baekhyun?" ucap Kyungsoo to the point. Chanyeol langsung melotot tak percaya. "Mwo! Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu Hyung?". "Yaaa mungkin saja aku hanya menebaknya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh Hyung kenapa lehermu merah merah ? Apa kau sakit?" tak sengaja Chanyeol melihatnya dan segera menanyakannya karena dia penasaran. Kyungsoo lupa menutupinya ini adalah hasil karya Jongin tadi malam diapartementnya. Ini hanya terlihat seperti gatal biasa maka dari itu Chanyeol tak menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah sebuah Hickey. Yang berada dileher Kyungsoo tak seberapa, jika bajunya dibuka maka didada Kyungsoo sangat banyak maha karya yang dibuat Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk berbohong. "Iya Chan ini gatal alergi". Chanyeol dengan cepat melebarkan matanya "Kau alergi apa Hyung ? Kalau kau sakit lebih baik ijin saja Hyung". "Tak usah Chan hanya gatal biasa" dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Waktu menunjukan jam makan siang. Kyungsoo segera keluar ruangannya untuk makan siang. Belum sempat memegang pintu tiba tiba Jongin sudah ada di depannya. "Butuh bantuan Babby Soo?" tawar Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya "Ini gara gara kau yang bermain terlalu kasar Jongin. Rasanya badanku hancur" rengek Kyungsoo. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya berjalan untuk makan aiang diluar. "Mianhae Babby Soo. Aku sudah tak terkontrol tadi malam. Itu sungguh nikmat Soo-yaa. Aku menginginkannya lagi" lalu mengecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merona karena bisikan Jongin.

Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan Chanyeol kembali memergoki mereka berdua, bedanya sekarang disebelah Chanyeol ada Baekhyun. "Kyung kenapa jalanmu seperti pinguin ? Apabkau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir dan langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aniyo Baek aku tak apa hanya pinggangku sedikit bermasalah". Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat dan pada akhirnya paham dengan itu semua, dari merah merah di leher Kyungsoo dan cara Kyungsoo berjalan dan ditambah ada Jongin sekarang.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo Hyungku Jong?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin. Jongin sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol tau jika dia melakukan "ITU" dengan Kyungsoo?. "Aku tak melakukan apa apa Caplang" jawab Jongin Sakartis.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah. "Tak usah menutupinya Jong. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Aku tinggal kekantin dulu. Annyeong" ucap Chanyeol dan menyeret Baekhyun yang tengah bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun ini masih sangat terlalu polos karena Baekhyun hampir tak pernah berpacaran. Jadi maklum dia kalau dia bingung.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berada dikantin sedang makan siang. Baekhyun kembali membawa bekal kimbap kesukaannya dan seperti kemarin Chanyeol akan memintanya. "Baekhyunee lusa kau diundang Appaku kerumahku untuk makan malam" ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun yang mendengarkannya saja mensongak pada Chanyeol karema tadi posisinya tengah memakan kimbapnya.

"Jangan menggunakan nama itu ketika masih berada di lingkungan kantor Sajangnim. Apa anda lupa dengan perjanjiannya" jawab Baekhyun datar. "Arraseo tapk aku suka dengan nama itu Baek" dan hanya mendapatka lirikan dari Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa Appa anda tiba tiba ingin bertemu denganku? Aku tak pernah mengenal Appa anda Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun.

"Appaku pemilik perusahaan ini Baek sebelum aku yang memimpin dulu yang memimpin disini adalah Appaku" jawab Chanyeol. "Appa ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berkontribusi baik untuk perusahaannya" jelas Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Geurrae saya akan datang kerumah anda Sajangnim. Berikan alamatnya padaku". "Tak usah, aku akan menjemputmu Baek" Baekhyun mengeryit tak setuju. Ketika Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan suaranya Chanyeol terlebih dulu membuka suaranya "Tak ada penolakan Baekhyun" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu setelah mereka menghabiskan Kimbap bersama mereka kembali keruangannya.

Baekhyun sampai dimejanya dan langsung membuka laptonya. Dan ada sebuah email masuk dari luar. Isinya adalah sebuah tawaran kerjasama dari kolega baru mereka yang berasal dari Jepang. "Sajangnim, ada sebuah email masuk dari perusahaan The Land Group menawarkan sebuah kerjasama sebuah proyek pembuatan Apartement di Jepang" lapor Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang berada dimejanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat isi email itu. "Atur jadwal pertemuannya Baekhyun kita coba liat presentari mereka dulu stelah itu kita ambil langkah". Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne Sajangnim" dan mereka kembali kepada pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

Jam kerja akan segera berakhir. Chanyeol tengah bersiap akan pulang dan rencananya dia akan mengantar Baekhyun lagi hari ini sebagai ganti tadi pagi dia gagal menjemput Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun terlebih dulu mendapatkan sebuah telfon. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun. Firasat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa yang menelfon Baekhyun adalah Kris karena ini jam pulang kerja dan Kris akan menjemputnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab telfon dari Kris ponsel Baekhyun telah dirampas oleh Chanyeol. "Baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku! Jadi jangan menjemputnya" ucap Chanyeol dan mematikan telfon itu sepihak.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya karena jawaban Chanyeol. "Yakk kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Ktis Hyung eoh ? Dan kata siapa aku akan oulang bersamamu?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kenapa Baekhyun keras kepala sekali. "Kau harus pulang bersamaku karena ini untuk mengganti tadi pagi karena tak bisa menjemputmu" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menggandeng Baekhyun keluar ruangan. "Yaaakk! Kau yang keras kepala Sajangnim" Baekhyun berbicara dengan beeusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol tapi itu nihil karena tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kembali.

 **Tbceeee..**

 **Happy Chanbaek Day**

 **Apa harapan kalian buat Chanyeol Baekhyun ?**

 **Kalau aku sih yang pasti, mereka tetap saling cinta saling berbagi saling mengerti tanpa ada pertengkaran. Cepet cepet Coming out dan hidup bahahia selalu dengan cara kalian sendiri. Jangan pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain diluar sana karena sebetulnya mereka hanya iri dengan Kalian, iri dengam CINTA kalian.**

 **Tetaplah bersama yaaa Chanbaek Sayang**

 **I Love You**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real**


	7. Chapter 7

Semalam Chanyeol tidur lagi dirumah Eommanya setelah mengantar Baekhyun. Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun lebih awal karena dia berjanji akan menjemput Baekhyun lagi dan tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu yaa" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah bagasi.

"Kau tak mebawa mobil Chan ?" Mama Park menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah membuka bagasinya.

"Chan ingin memakai motor vespa Chan yang sudah lama tak terpakai Eomma. Aku merindukan udara yang segar Eomma" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasangkan helm pada kepalanya.

"Ehh kenapa kau membawa 2 helm Chan ? Satunya untuk siapa?" tanya Mama Park sedikit penasaran.

"Chan akan berangkat bersama Sekertaris Chan Eomma" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Mama Park yang melihat sedikit geli pasalnya Mamanya itu tak pernah melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Wajahmu berseri sekali Chan seperti Namja yang akan menjemput Yeoja Chingunya" celetuk Mama Park.

Chanyeol langsung melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar celetukkan dari Eommanya.

"A-ah Aniyo Eomma. Kenapa Eomma bicara seperti itu. Aiishh." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak Gatal.

"Sudah cepat berangkat sana, nanti kau terlambat menjemput Sekertarismu itu. Dan jangan lupa nanti malam ajak dia kerumah Appamu ingin bertemu". Mama Park mengingatkan Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne Eomma. Aku pamit berangkat dulu Eomma. Annyeong". Ucap Chanyeol pamit pada Eommanya.

"Hati hati Chan" Mama Park melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan mejemput Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersepeda sambil bersenandung riang. Moodnya hari ini sangat baik seperti cuaca hari ini juga sangat cerah.

Ini masih pukul 6 lebih 25 menit, Chanyeol sengaja berangkat lebih awal agar ketika sampai dirumah Baekhyun tepat waktu.

Chanyeol telah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun dan memarkirkan motor Vespanya. Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Yeoja cantik yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma" sapa Chanyeol pada Sooyoung.

"Annyenghaseyo. Oh Chanyeol ?" Sooyoung sedikit mengingat namanya.

"Ne benar Ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekhyun ada dirumah Ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sooyoung.

"Baekhyunee ada didalam. Dia sedang bersiap. Apa kau mau masuk dulu Chanyeol?" tawar Sooyoung pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh Ne Khamsamhamnida Ahjumma" lalu Chanyeol mengikuti Sooyoung dari belakang.

"Baekhyunee cepatlah sedikit, Chanyeol sudah datang" teriak Sooyoung dari bawah.

Chanyeol suka sekali dengan panggilan Baekhyunee itu terkesan manis dan itupun pas dengan porsi tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil.

Dari arah lantai 2 rumah Baekhyun terdengar suara gaduh yang diduga berasal dari kamar Baekhyun. Dan tak lama keluar seorang Namja kecil manis dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun belum menyadari kalau diruang tamu ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun seperti biasa akan melakukan ritual paginya yaitu meminta ciuman dari Eomma Appanya. Chanyeol terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang jarang diperlihatkan didepan umum itu. Ruang tamu Baekhyun kebetulan tak memiliki sekat dengan ruang makan Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol bisa melihat aktifitas keluarga Baekhyun dari ruang tamu. Tingkah Baekhyun sangat seperti anak anak, tingkahnya ceria, dan manis. Berbeda ketika Baekhyun berada diluar rumah apalagi ketika bersama Chanyeol dia akan berubah 180° dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Chanyeol jadi semakin ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"Ohh Sajangnim, sejak kapan anda berada disitu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menyadari ada seseorang selain Eomma Appanya dirumahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan ekpresi kagetnya.

"Mungkin sudah 10 menit yang lalu" Chanyeol menyengir lebar. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Mwo?" Apa? 10 menit yang lalu? Jadi Chanyeol melihat semua kelakuannya tadi? Tamatlah kau Byun itu akan menjadi alat Chanyeol untuk menggodamu.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak mendengar suara mobil anda Sajangnim?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena penasaran. "Apakah kau sudah selesai ? Kalau sudah Kajja kita berangkat nanti kita bisa telat sampai kantor" ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar Sajangnim saya berpamitan dulu dengan Eomma Appa" dan Chanyeol hanya memberi anggukan. Baekhyun segera menuju kemeja makan tempat Eomma Appanya berada.

"Eomma Appa Baekhyunee berangkat dulu Ne" pamit Baekhyun sambil memcium pipi Eomma Appanya. "Jadi Chanyeol adalah Sajangnimmu Baekhyunee?" itu Eommanya yang bertanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne Eomma Chanyeol adalah Sajangnimku dikantor". "Appa kira dia Namja Chingumu Baekhyunee" sindir Appanya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika mendengarkan celetukkan Appanya itu. "Aiisshh apa apaan Appa ini" dan hanya dapat sebuah senyuman dari Appanya. "Cepat berangkat Chanyeol sudah menunggumu" Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne Eomma, Baekhyun berangkat dulu Ne. Dahh Eomma Dah Appa" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati Hati Baekhyunee, Hati Hati Chanyeol" Eomma Baekhyun berteriak. "Ne Eomma" sahut Baekhyun juga berteriak.

"Ehh mana mobil Sajangnim?" tanya Baekhyun ketika tak mendapati mobil Chanyeol didepan rumahnya. "Kita akan naik motor ini Baekhyunee. Kajja cepat kita akan terlambat". Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena tak menyangka Chanyeol akan membawa motor untuk menuju kekantor.

Chanyeol mengambil helm dan memakainya dan mengambil helm lainnya untuk memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tertegun, ketika Chanyeol memakaikan helmnya barulah kesadaran Baekhyun kembali. Tiba tiba pipi Baekhyun terasa panas karena perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi warna merah meskipun tak semerah tomat. Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun tengah merona.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah Baekhyunee ?" goda Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun reflek dengan cepat memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol mengaduh berpura pura kalau pukulan Baekhyun sangat sakit.

"Cepat Sajangnim nanti kita terlambat" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekpresi juteknya. Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin segera memilikinya.

"Kajja pergeganganlah dipinggangku Baekhyunee aku akan melajukan motor ini dengan cepat" Chanyeolpun juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan hanya mendapat lirikan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa sabar dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun naik kemotor Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung melajukan vespanya dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, tangannya sudah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol meskipun tak sepenuhnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tersenyum menang.

Mereka berdua telah sampai dikantor mereka pukul 7 kurang 5 menit. Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun tanpa obrolan apapun. Dan mendapatkan tatapan dari semua Staff yang mereka lewati. Pasalnya tak biasannya CEOnya itu berangkat dengan seseorang. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol berangkat berdua bersama Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol hari ini terlihat berseri seri beda dengan Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah datarnya. Bukan Baekhyun tak suka yaaa memang seperti itu wajah Baekhyun kalau diluar rumah. Berbeda dengan dirumah.

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya Baekhyunpun segera menuju ke mejanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga kemejanya.

"Yaak! Sajangnim! Apa apaan anda! Aiishh mengagetkan saja!" omel Baekhyun yang kaget ketika membalikkan badan dan Chanyeol ada di belakangnya. Chanyeol hanya memperlihatkan senyuman idiotnya.

"Ada apa dengan anda Sajangnim? Kenapa wajah anda sumringah seperti itu? Dan omong omong meja anda disebelah sana Sajangnim" Baekhyun memberi pertanyaan Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

"Kalau tanya satu satu saja Baekhyunee" goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meberi Chanyeol dead glare. Chanyeol tersenyum menang. Hobby Chanyeol sekarang bertambah adalah menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee kau tak lupakan kalau hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Appaku ?" Chanyeol masih ditempatnya dengan memandangi Baekhyun dalam. Yang dipandangi tidak bisa berkutik. Seolah pandangan Chanyeol mengunci gerakan Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo Sajangnim". Baekhyun menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Nanti aku jemput Ne" Chanyeol berbicara lagi. Ketika Chanyeol akan melangkah ke mejanya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh yaa Baek, beberapa hari yang lalu kau pernah bilang kalau ada kolega yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita membangun Apartement di Jepang benar ?" Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega karena Bosnya tengah membahas hal yang penting tidak seperti tadi yang hanya menggodanya tanpa henti.

"Ne Sajangnim, dari The Land Group" Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kapan pertemuan itu kau Jadwalkan Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Chanyeol semakin senang jika banyak kolega yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya itu berarti perusahaannya telah dipercaya jadi dia tak akan pernah menolak sebuah kerjasama dari manapun asal itu menguntungkan untuk perusahaannya.

"Hari Jum'at besok Sajangnim pukul 10 pagi". Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan kali ini dia pergi menuju pintu ruangannya.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu siapkan semuanya Baekhyun aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu" setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ne Sajangnim akan saya usahakan" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol percaya kalau Baekhyun bisa diandalkan. Dan dia yakin Proyek ini akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar.

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju keruangan Kyungsoo. Setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin siang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali dikantor. Chanyeol butuh penjelasan dari Jongin karena banyak yang mengganjal dihati Chanyeol. Meskipun Kyungsoo hanya wakilnya tapi Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya dan sudah dianggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol akan membuka pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, pintu telah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampilkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan kerungannya karena terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mebawa beberapa tumpuk file yang harus ditanda tangani Chanyeol.

"Apa semua itu yang harus aku tanda tangani Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkaget ketika melihat Chanyeol sudab berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne Sajangnim ini semua adalah hasil laporan dari kolega bisnis yang harus anda tanda tangani" ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Kutanda tangani diruanganmu saja Hyung karena aku juga akan bertanya sesuatu padamu". Detik itu juga mata Kyungsoo membesar. Apakah Chanyeol akan bertanya masalahnya dengan Jongin yang selaku kolega bisnis dan teman popoknya? Kyungsoo tak berkutik dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Santailah Hyung aku tak akan membunuhmu, kenapa kau gugup seperti itu eoh ?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu. Ini kebiasaan Kyungsoo ketika dia gugup. Dia hanya akan memberikan sebuah isyarat tanpa ucapan. Itu semakin meyakinkan orang yang bertanya padanya jika ada yang tengah ia sembunyikan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya heran, dia hanya ingin bertanya oke. Tapi kenapa ekspresi Kyungsoo seperti orang yang temgah diintrogasi.

Chanyeol mengambil alih tumpukan file yang dibawa Kyungsoo yang akan ditandatanganinya tadi. "Hyung, sejauh mana kau sudah berhubungan dengan Jongin?"

Duuuaaaarrrr

Seperti disambar gledek ditengah ladang, Kyungsoo hanya diam membisu. Kyungsoo bingung akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti apa. Chanyeol masih fokus pada filenya.

Tak lama helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Geurrae aku akan jujur padamu". Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Karena Chanyeol suka kejujuran meskipun terkadang menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah bersetubuh dengan Jongin dan sekarang kami telah resmi menjalin hubungan" ucap Kyungsoo datar tanpa ada jeda.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau Jongin bisa secepat itu. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira kalau Jongin akan mendapatkan penolakan dari Kyungsoo mengingat Kyungsoo sangat dingin dengan orang yang baru dikenal seperti Chanyeol dulu ketika baru menjadi CEO. Chanyeolpun mati matian agar bisa berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

"Daebak! Dengan apa Jongin merayumu Hyung hingga kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja heum?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan semudah itu. Karena Chanyeol tak mengetahui masalalu Kyungsoo jadi dia berpikiran Kyungsoo terlalu mudah untuk ditaklukkan dalam hal "ITU".

Kyungsoo paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol belum mengenal dirinya sepenuhnya jadi dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol dengan spekulasinya. Karena percuma saja Kyungsoo menjelaskannya Chanyeol tak akan percaya.

"Yaaa kenyataannya seperti itu Chanyeol, kau hanya tak mengenalku lebih jauh" ucap Kyungsoo datar. Chanyeol memijat keningnya pelan, dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tau kau bisa memilih yang terbaik untukkmu Hyung aku percaya padamu. Tapi jika Jongin itu melukaimu setitik saja maka aku akan menghabisinya" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seperti akan membunuh. Dia tak ingin Kyungsoo dilukai siapapun karena Chanyeol menyayanginya sebagai Hyungnya.

Chanyeol teringat dengan tujuannya tadi keruangan Kyungsoo. Bukan untuk membahas Jongin dan Kyungsoklo melainkan dia ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung menurutmu Baekhyun orang seperti apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo karena ia merasa Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Aku belum mengenalnya terlalu dalam Chanyeol kami baru berteman kurang dari 1 minggu" Chanyeol baru ingat jika Baekhyun baru bekerja ditempatnya selama seminggu.

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal tentang Baekhyun Chan ? Apa sekarang kau benar benar jatuh Cinta pada Baekhyu ?" goda Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo sesaat dan menghela nafasnya lagi "Sepertinya aku jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya Hyung. Padahal dia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya Hyung, tapi semakin kesini aku semakin penasaran dengan semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun Hyung. Eottokae aku bingung Hyung" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganmya diatas meja.

"Kau benar benar jatuh Cinta padanya Chan, kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Kalau kau bersi keras mengelaknya maka sakit hati yang akan kau rasakan" ucap Kyungsoo santai. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

"Cinta yang tengah Kau rasakan itu Istimewa Chan, jika kau bisa mendapatkannya maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat indah. Tapi jika kau tak memperjuangkannya kau akan merasakan sebuah sakit hati yang sangat dalam" Kyungsoo kembali berucap pada Chanyeol.

"Geurrae aku akan memperjuangkkannya Hyung. Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku" tanpa aba aba Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Baru saja Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Hyungnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin yang sedang membawa barang ditangannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia takut Jongin salah paham.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan ada orang lain selain dia dan Chanyeol, segera ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang kearah pintu ruangannya dan dia membelalakkan matanya kaget karena ada Jongin disana.

"Hey Jong jangan salah paham dulu Ne, aku hanya memeluknya sebagai Hyung dan Dongsaeng tak lebih" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam kaku.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu Ne, nikmati waktu berdua kalian, aku tak akan mengganggu. Annyeong" dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup pintunya sebelum Jongin marah padanya.

Didalam ruangan Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan pada Jongin agar tak ada salah paham antara dia dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tau tapi dia ingin sedikit menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyakitiku Babby Soo~ Kau harus dihukum" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ucapan Jongin hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar. Kyungsoo tau apa yang dimaksut "hukuman" oleh Jongin. Heol pliss yang kemarin sakitnya saja belum hilang lalu akan ditambah lagi, apakah Jongin sudah gila ?

Jam kerja telah habis, Baekhyunpun membereskan mejanya dan segera bergegas pulang. Entah apa yang membuat moodnya sedikit baik, apa karena akan bertemu dengan Tuan Park atau akan berboncengan dengan Chanyeol lagi menggunakan vespanya ? Entahlah yang penting sekarang moodnya tengah sumeringah.

Chanyeol muncul didepan pintu dan sedikit mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah Sajangnim" Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kajja kita pulang, Appaku sudah menunggumu dirumah" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tetap dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Chanyeol sedikit merasa kecewa karena ekspresi Baekhyun tapi dia tak akan menyerah karena Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama terdiam diatas motor vespa Chanyeol. Tak ada yang bertanya dan tak ada yang menjawab. Chanyeol sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu Tuan Park. Dia takut mengecewakaan Tuan Park.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka, Baekhyun turun dari motor vespa Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol.

"Gumapsemnida Sajangnim, telah mengantarkan saya sampai rumah" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak suka jika dipanggil seperti itu jika sedang berdua atau diluar kantor.

"Chanyeol Baek, kita tengah diluar kantor dan berdua" ucap Chanyeol sedikit merengek. Baekhyun paham dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

"Nanti jam 7 malam aku jemput Ne, berdandanlah yang cantik Baek" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah tinjuan dilenganya tapi itu buka tinjuan sebuah jurus jadi tak akan terasa sakit.

"Aku namja Chanyeol kau ingat ?"

"Tapi kau Cantik Baek" kali ini Chanyeol mengatakan dengan sungguh sungguh. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baek. Annyeong" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendari kotor vespanya. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah memegang dadanya yang sedang berdegub tak karuan. Hanya karena pujian Chanyeol dia sudah seperti ini, apalagi jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu untuknya, Apakah hatinya nanti masih utuh ? Entahlah.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang keluar dari mobil Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepan rumah Chanyeol. Setengah jam yang lalu Chanyeol menjempunya dirumah. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

Sebelum memasuki rumahnya, Chanyeol sempat memandangi penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat sempurna. Dengan setelan Kemeja putih dengan lengan sedikit ditekuk sampai sikunya dan celana warna hitam pres body. Memang sederhana namun Baekhyun tetap terlihat Cantik dan jangan lupa eyeliner kebanggaannya yang slalu menghiasi matanya dan menambahkan kecantikkannya. Chanyeol benar benar semakin terjatuh pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja Baek? Ayo masuk. Appa sama Eomma sudah menunggumu" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

"Appa Eomma aku datang" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu. Appa Eommanya tengah berada diruang makan.

"Appa Eomma perkenalkan ini Baekhyun sekertarisku di Kantor. Dan Baekhyun ini Appa dan Eommaku" Chanyeol mengenalkan keduanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida Ahjumma, Ahjussi" ucap Baekhyun dan menunduk hormat pada Appa dan Eomma Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun selamat datangn dirumah keluarga Park" Appa Chanyeol menyahuti sapaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis saat itu juga.

"Aigoo Chan, kenapa sekertarismu manis sekali heum ? Apa kau sengaja memilihnya karena dia terlihat sangat manis Chan ?" goda Eomma Chanyeol padanya dan sedikit berbisik.

"Mwo? Kenapa Eomma bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak Eomma, dia memang sangat hebat" Chanyeol mejawab dengan tegas pada Eommanya. Dan Eommanya hanya terkekeh.

"Silakan duduk Baekhyun anggap saja ini rumah sendiri Ne" ucap Appa Chanyeol enteng. Dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dan mengangguk manis.

Duduknya diruang makan sekarang adalah disisi tengah ada Appa Chanyeol disamping kiri Appanya ada Eommanya dan ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Eomma Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang tanpa ada suara. Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka menuju ke ruang tengah Mansion megah itu.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun atas kontribusimu pada perusahaanku sekarang, yaa meski kau masih seminggu diperusahaanku tapi kinerjamu sungguh bagus Baek, aku memantau semuanya dari rumah. Semenjak kau bekerja diperusahaanku grafik perusahaan terus meningkat tak seperti ketika Chanyeol yang mengatasinya grafik itu tak berubah sama sekali yang ada malah mengalami penurunan" ucap Appa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan juga sedikit menggoda Chanyeol.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah berhadap hadapan. Chanyeol duduk dengan Baekhyun di sofa panjang dan Appa Eomma Chanyeol juga duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap ChanBaek. Posisi mereka seperti orang tua yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kehamilan anak mereka.

"Mwo, kenapa Appa bicara seperti itu ? Aku sudah berusaha Appa" rengek Chanyeol.

"See Baekhyun ? Dia seperti anak kecil" goda Appanya semakin menjadi jadi. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Appa dan anak itu.

"Jangan dengarkan yang Appa bicarakan Baekhyun, Arraseo ?" Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia tau kalau Appa Chanyeol tengah mnggoda Chanyeol.

"Oh yaa Baekhyun, kenapa kau gak tinggal dengan Chanyeol saja di apartementnya, apa kau tak terlalu jauh jika berangkat dari sini ?" ucap Eommanya enteng.

Seketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa Eomma sudah gila ?" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Eommanya Chanyeol bisa mempunyai ide seperti itu.

"Benar apa kata Eommamu Chan, kasihan Baekhyum harus pulang pergi menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dia pasti lelah". Appa Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan istrinya.

"A-aniyo tak usah Ahjussi, aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu". Baekhyun menolaknya sopan, mana mungkin Baekhyun mau tinggal satu Apartement dengan Chanyeol. Cukup dikantor saja dia diganggu Chanyeol tidak dengan diluar kantor.

Namun watak keras kepala Chanyeol menurun dari Appanya. "Tak ada penolakan Baekhyun, besonlk kami akan kerumahmu dan meminta izin pada orang tuamu agar kau diizinkan tinggal diapartement Chanyeol." Itu perintah mutlak dari Appa Chanyeol yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Entah harus bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang, haruskah dia senang atau bersedih Chanyeol bingung. Yang pasti Chanyeol masih terkejut dengan ide dari Eommanya dan menjadi sebuah perintah dari Appanya.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang bincang sebentar, lalu Chanyeol pamit untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Baek apa kau tidak keberatan dengan perintah Appaku ?" tanya Chanyeol hati hayi takut Baekhyun marah.

"Aku bisa apa Yeol jika Appamu sudah bilang aku tak bisa menolaknya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

Tanpa keraguan Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas tak memegang kemudi. "Jangan takut Baek aku tak akan macam macam padamu" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan. Baekhyunpun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Mungkin sekarang seperti itu entah nanti akan seperti apa jadinya ketika mereka sudah tinggal berdua dengan waktu yang lama. Mari kita lihat saja nanti.

 **Tbceeeeeeee...**

 **Annyeong yaeorobun.**

 **Minal aidzin wlfaidzin yaaah Mohon maaf lahir batin.**

 **Dan Maap yaaa updatenya agak telat bcs pulang kampung dan sempet blank dan lupa alur cerita**

 **Tapi sekrang sudah kembali.**

 **Semoga puas yaaaa maaf typonya banyak bcs ngetiknya ngebut. Wkwkw**

 **Salam ChanBaek is Real**


	8. Chapter 8

Sepertinya menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat kerja bersama adalah rutinitas Chanyeol sekarang. Sejak mengantarkan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ditambah Appanya yang meminta bertemu dengan Sekertaris kecilnya itu, Chanyeol sudah tak pulang ke Apartementnya. Sekarang Chanyeol selalu pulang kerumah orang tuanya yang lebih dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun. Bilang saja Chanyeol malas kembali ke Apartementnya karena jauh dan alasan yang lain adalah agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Istilah lainnya adalah Modus seorang Park Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini Chanyeol lebih suka memakai scooter vespanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan pergi kekantor bersama. Chanyeol merasa bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Karena secara otomatis Baekhyun akan berpegangan pada pinggangnya ketika Chanyeol menambah kecepatan scooter vespanya. Dan ini juga adalah salah satu modus dari Park Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sampai Baek" dengan cepat Baekhyun turun dan melepaskan helmnya. Chanyeolpun sama melepas helmnya dan menyimpan di scooter vespanya.

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung saja berjalan cepat masuk ke gedung perusahaan. Baekhyun hanya menghindari tatapan Karyawan lainnya karena hampir seminggu ini dia datang bersama dengan CEOnya yang dalam sejarah tak pernah berangkat dengan seseorang.

Ini sangat aneh. Sejak kedatangan Baekhyun di Perusahaan Park Group kelakuan CEOnya itu berubah sangat jauh dari biasanya. Biasanya yang tak pernah tersenyum pada karyawannya sekarang Chanyeol kadang tersenyum kadang sampai terlalu lebar. Kadang yang tak pernah makan siang dikantin sekarang dia selalu makan siang dikantin. Dulu yang tak pernah terjun mengechek data perusahaan sekarang dia yang memantaunya sendiri. Dulu dia selalu menyerahkan semuanya pada Bo Ra atau Kyungsoo.

Tapi kini Chanyeol yang memantau semuanya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol berubah seperti ini. Mungkin saja ini efek kedatangan Baekhyun di perusahaannya dan juga mungkin di hatinya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantor dengan sedikit berlari.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa meninggalkanku eoh?" nafas Chanyeol sedikit tersengal karena berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tak mau mendapat tatapan membunuh dari semua karyawan yang mengidolankanmu Sajangnim"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Kenapa alasannya seperti itu ? Apa dia terganggu karena mendapatkan tatapan dari karyawan lain ? Ahh Chanyeol tau mungkin Baekhyun hanya tak ingin bermasalah dengan karyawan yang lain.

Chanyeol mendekati meja Baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang disembunyikan disaku celananya yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Jantung Baekhyun tiba tiba berdetak lebih cepat seperti biasannya jika Chanyeol mendekatinnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan senyumnya sangat tipis. Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun tengah gugup. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sama gugupnya tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kenapa harus takut ? Ada aku Baekhyunee aku CEO disini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat. Suara itu yang selalu membayanginya setiap malam. Tapi dia menyukai suara khas itu.

Baekhyun masih diam tak bergerak dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Chanyeol melihat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan sudah merambat pada telinganya. Sudah beberapa detik mereka masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Aku akan tetap melindungi Baekhyunee jangan pernah takut".

Senyum Chanyeol sangat tulus terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Hati Baekhyun terenyuh dan semakin membuat jantung Baekhyun bekerja lebih keras dan menyalurkan semburat merah pada pipinya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang sangat lentik.

"Jauhkan wajah anda Sajangnim, ini terlalu dekat. Jika ada karyawan yang memergoki kita bisa menjadi gosip nantinya" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. Heol dia sungguh tak pantas melakukan itu karena berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang seperti tiang listrik itu.

Baekhyun kembali pada kursinya dan membuka note book yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana.

"Hari ini anda ada jadwal meeting dengan The Land Group Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Aaah benar aku hampir lupa. Kau siapkan semuanya Baekhyunee. Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu" dan diakhiri dengan kerlingan mata.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Heol Baekhyun tak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa mempunyai Boss yang sangat genit.

 **Ruang Meeting.**

Lee Yuan adalah CEO The Land Group yang sedang melangsungkan meeting dengan perusahaan Chanyeol. Lee Yuan adalah anak dari Lee Yoo Chun. Lee Yuan menggantikan posisi Appanya karena sedang sakit keras.

Selama meeting berlangsung Yuan tak mengalihkan atensinya pada seseorang yang cukup menyita perhatiannya. Saat sekertaris dari perusahaannya sedang mempresentasikan kinerja perusahan, Yuan tetap tak mengalihkan atensinnya sebelum suara Kyungsoo membuyarkannya.

"...Yuan-sshi, apa anda menyimak penjelasan kami ?" tanya Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi dia tahu bahwa Yuan tak memperhatikan proses meeting sama sekali.

"A-aniyo. Aku memperhatikkannya Kyungsoo-sshi" elak Yuan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit tidak beres pada diri Yuan. Entah apa yang menbuatnya sedikit tak suka dengan Yuan.

"Sekarang giliran perwakilan dari Park Group, silahkan Baekhyun-sshi" ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menjelaskan cara kinerja Park Group dan tak terlewatkan satupun. Chanyeol benar benar memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berpresentasi didepannya.

Disebrang Chanyeol, Yuan memperhatikkan Chanyeol lagi dan Yuan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol seperti tengah memperhatikan orang yang special. Dari tatapan mata Chanyeol Yuan bisa membacanya. Dan Yuan mengalihkan atensinya pada objek yang tengah diperhatikan Chanyeol yaitu Baekhyun yang tengah berada didepannya.

Setelah meeting itu selesai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali keruangan mereka sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung pergi makan siang bersama Jongin yang telah menjemputnya.

"Baekhyunee, apakah kau mau makan siang diluar bersamaku ?" ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dimejanya.

"Tak usah Sajangnim, aku makan dikantin saja. Kantin lebih nyaman" jawab Baekhyun datar tak berekspresi.

"Ayolah... Ayolahhh Baekhyunee... Sekali saja ne." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit memohon pada Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya malas keluar kantor yang pasti diluar sangatlah panas karena sekarang tengah musim semi. Meskipun indah tapi dia tak seberapa suka dengan cuaca panas.

"Ayolah Baekhyunee aku akan menraktirmu" Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggangguku ketika aku sedang mengerjakan laporan hasil meeting tadi Sajangnim" nada suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi.

"Ayolah Baek. Sebentar saja Ne. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang". Chanyeol masih memohon pada Baekhyun. Beberapa detik Baekhyun masih diam pada posisinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah makan kita harus kembali aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan ini dan menyerahkan pada Kyungie besok siang" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol dengan kecepatan persekian detik langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol terlalu senang karena usahanya memohon pada Baekhyun tak sia sia. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebar. Baekhyun shyok dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"M-mianhae Baek. A-aku hanya reflek" nada biacara Chanyeol tiba tiba berubah menjadi gagap. Baekhyun masih saja terdiam di posisinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Tak mau membuang waktu Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Jangan menggandengku Sajangnim, nanti aku bisa mendapat tatapan tajam dari para fans Yeojamu diluar sana" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus.

Entah kenapa ketika Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yang datar membuat Chanyeol semakin mencintai Baekhyun dan semakin ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Selama ini Chanyeol sering mendengar nada suara datar Baekhyun dan itu hanya berubah ketika moodnya semakin buruk. Nadanya tak turun namun nadanya semakin meninggi.

Chanyeol pernah mendengar nada suara lain dari Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dirumah. Nadanya sangat berbeda dan sangat manja. Nada suara manjanya lebih cocok dengan wajahnya dari pada nada suara datarnya.

Chanyeol telah ditinggal berjalan terlebih dulu oleh Baekhyun. Heol, apa hobi Baekhyun adalah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan membuatnya harus sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya ? Entahlah.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di restaurant makanan Jepang. Chanyeol yang memilih restaurant ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti Bossnya itu tanpa perlawanan. Karena Baekhyun tak suka beradu argument. Dia lebih suka mengalah.

Mereka duduk ditempat paling ujung dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung kejalan raya. Meskipun di ujung tapi masih bisa terlihat dari semua sudut.

"Park Chanyeol-sshi, Baekhyun-sshi".

Yang dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Itu Yuan koleganya yang tadi pagi baru saja menjalin kontrak kerja bersama untuk membangun sebuah Apartement di Jepang.

"Ahh Yuan-sshi. Sedang apa kau disini ?". Itu Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Aku sedang makan siang disini. Kau juga sedang apa disini ?" ucap Yuan.

"Sama aku juga makan siang bersama sekertarisku" Chanyeol berujar dengan sedikit senyuman mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Yuan Sajangnim" Baekhyun menyapa Yuan dengan sopan dan dibalas oleh Yuan.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Yuan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"A..."

"Tentu saja boleh Sajangnim. Silakan duduk"

Itu Baekhyun yang menjawab.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dengan cepat. Chanyeol tak mau makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun terganggu. Chanyeol telah bersusah payah membujuk Baekhyun untuk mau makan siang bersamanya dan tak mau usaha berakhir sia sia.

Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Baekhyun dengan memelototkan matanya namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

Baekhyun menpunyai alasan kenapa dia memperbolehkan Yuan bergabung bersamanya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin suasana antara dia dan Chanyeol menjadi canggung.

"Geumapsemnida Baekhyun-sshi" Yuanpun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Yuan mencuri curi padang pada Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya Yuan menyukai Chanyeol.

Mereka menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang hanya ada sedikit pembicaraan dan itupun hanya seputar pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di mobil milik kantor dan dalam perjalan kembali ke kantor. Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol membawa mobil karena dia sedang tak mau terkena sinar matahari.

"Kenapa kau tadi mengijinkan Yuan untuk bergabung Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit uring uringan. Gara gara ada Yuan Chanyeol jadi tak bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun meskipun mereka sudah sering berduaan.

"Itu kolega anda Sajangnim. Kenapa tak boleh bergabung ? Kita harus sopan Sajangnim" omel Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memajukan bibir anda seperti itu Sajangnim, itu sangatlah tidak pantas dengan gelar anda sebagai CEO". Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menerkam bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bicara dengan nada datar.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada hasil laporan meeting tadi siang karena besok dia harus menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Rasanya seperti baru saja memulai perkerjaannya namun ternyata jam sudah menujukkan jam 5 sore.

"Baru saja memulai kenapa sudah jam 5 saja" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri dan sedikit menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun segera membereskan mejanya karena hari ini Baekhyun ingin pulang cepat dan beristirahat. Ketika Baekhyun akan keluar ruangan tiba tiba tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik menghalanginya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baekhyunee, kau ingatkan hari ini Appa dan Eommaku akan kerumahmu ?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah bertanya tanya.

"Apakah hari ini Sajangnim? Aku belum sempat berbicara pada Appa dan Eommaku" shebenarnya belum siap jika harus tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Cukup dikantor Baekhyun dibuat pusing dengan Chanyeol jangan tambah dengan dirumah apalagi sampai satu Apartement.

"Kemarin kau dengar sendiri kan Baek, kalau Appa dan Eommaku akan kerumahmu, kenapa tak memberi tahunya heum ?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan soal ucapan Eommanya kemarin pada Baekhyun.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu setelah sampai rumah nanti aku akan membicarakan pada Appa dan Eomma Sajangnim. Tapi aku tak bisa menyiadakan makanan mewah karena ini terlalu mendadak" ucap Baekhyun dengan diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Tak perlu yang mewah Baekhyunee, Appa dan Eommaku kerumahmu hanya meminta izin untuk kita tinggal satu tempat bukan untuk melamarmu"

Blusssshhhh

Dengan cepat pipi Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah. Heol hanya karena kata kata Chanyeol Baekhyun sudah blushing eoh ? Aissshh.

Tanpa bicara Baekhyun segera menabrak tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berada didepan pintu dan segera berlari keluar kantor sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan segera menyusul Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama.

Salah Baekhyun sendiri tak memberi tahu Eomma dan Appanya jadilah sekarang mereka sedang menyiapkan hidangan dengan memesan makan cepat saji saja karena waktunya hanya ada 2 jam.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang berisap kerumah Baekhyun bersama Eomma dan Appanya. Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan bajunya didepan cermin kamarnya.

"Anak Eomma sudah siap ?" itu suara Mama Park sedang berada didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Ne Eomma, ini hanya merapikan saja. Apa Eomma dan Appa sudah siap ?" tanya Chanyeol balik pada Mama Park.

"Appamu sudah siap dari tadi Chan. Ayo kita turun" ajak Mama Park sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Ketika sampai dibawah dan melihat penampilan Papa Park, Chanyeol sedikit heran ini kan hanya pertemuan untuk meminta ijin ke orang tua Baekhyun agar bisa satu Apartement dengan Chanyeol, bukan untuk melamarnya. Tapi lihat penampilan Papa Park sangat rapi dengan pakaian formal sedangkan Chanyeol hanya pakai kaos dan dilapisi kemeja.

"Appa, kitakan hanya berkunjung kerumah Baekhtun untuk meminta ijin saja bukan melamarnya" protes Chanyeol karena ia merasa Papanya terlalu formal.

"Bukankah Appamu selalu seperti itu Chan ? Apa kau lupa ?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Eommanya yang baru saja mengingatkan Chanyeol. Appanya itu selalu berpakaian rapi dan formal karema itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Appa Park dari kecil. Chanyeolpun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja kita berangkat agar tak terlalu malam" ajak Papa Park dan di ikuti oleh Mama Park dan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai rumah Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit saja.

Bel rumah ditekan oleh Chanyeol. Dan tak lama pintu terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan Baekhyun didepan pintu.

"Annyeong Chanyeol, Annyeong Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol tercekat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa malam ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat Cantik sekali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak menggunakan baju formal atau gaun sekalipun hanya saja riasan garis hitam dimatanya dan sedikit pemanis di bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya. Dia harus terlihat santai jangan sampai terlihat haus ingin memakan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tak tahan namun demi mendapatkan Baekhyun Chanyeol harus sabar tak boleh terlalu menggebu gebu.

"Annyeong Baekhyun" ucap Appa dan Eomma Park.

"Silakan masuk Ahjumma Ahjusshi, Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggu didalam" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sebelum masuk kerumah Baekhyun, Appa Chanyeol sedikit tak asing dengan mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Itu seperti milik seseorang yang ia kenal. Namun entahlah Appa Chanyeol tak bisa mengingatnya. Namun ketika sudah masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun, rasa penasaran Appa Chanyeol terjawab.

"Byun Yunho?" yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan benar itu adalah Byun Yunho sahabatnya waktu kecil. Eomma Byun juga segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tanpa disangka mereka dipertemukan dalam setuasi seperti ini. Byun Yunho dan Byun Sooyoung sudah mengenal Park Minho dan Park Yoona. Bisa dibilang ini adalah reuni karena hampir 5 tahun mereka tak bertemu karena sama sama sibuk.

Park Minho dan Byun Yunho sudah berteman sejak masih kecil namu ketika memasuk Junior High School Byun Yunho harus pindah lingkungan dan sekolah karena perkerjaan sang Ayah waktu itu. Setelah itu Byun Yunho kembali ke rumah lamanya namun hanya berpindah Blok karena rumah lamanya sudah terjual. 5 tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja dan tak terlalu lama mereka hanya saling mengobrol sebentar.

"Huaaah tak kusangka kita bertemu dengan cara seperti ini Park" ucap Tuan Byun pada Tuan Park dan saling berpelukan. Byun Sooyoung dan Park Yonnapun juga berpelukan. Dan setelahnya mereka duduk dimeja makan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dibuat kebingungan dengan keadaan ini karena mereka berdua memang tak pernah diberitahu mengenai pertemanan mereka.

"Appa bisakah Appa menceritakan pada kami? Aku dan Baekhyun sangat bingung" ucap Chanyeol menutut penjelasan pada Appanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Kita dulu sahabat dari kecil Chanyeol, namun kita berpisah karena Appa Baekhyun harus ikut dengan Appanya yang dipindah tugaskan ditempat lain. Namun kita bertemu lagi 5 tahun yang lalu saat di Mall dan kita tak sempat saling bertukar cerita hanya saja kami bertukar nomor ponsel. Namun karena waktu itu kita sama sama sibuk jadi tak pernah bertemu dan ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun yang lalu" jelas Appa Chanyeol pada semuanya dan di balas anggukan dengan semuanya.

"Jadi Baekhyun ini anakmu Yunho ?" tanya Tuan Park pada Tuan Byun.

"Ne Minho. Baekhyunee anak laki lakiku yang ke 2. Yang pertama ada Baekbom tapi sekarang dia tengah berada di Busan memegang cabangku disana" jawab Appa Byun.

"Jadi Chanyeol ini adalah anakmu Park ?" Appa Byun betanya balik pada Appa Park.

"Ne sama dia juga anak ke 2 ku yang pertama seorang Yeoja. Dia punya butique dan tak mau memegabg perusahaan makanya Chanyeol sekarang yang memegangnya". Appa dan Eomma Byun hanya ber. Oh ria.

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar marga dari Baekhyun ternyata dia anakmu Byun" Appa Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baekhyun tak banyak cerita soal Bosnya jadi aku tak tau jika dia anakmu" dan semuanya tertawa.

Setelah mereka berbicara sedikit akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama diam seribu bahasa. Di meja makan itu yang saling bercerita sedari tadi hanya Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun sedangkan Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun hanya menyimak dan sesekali menimpali.

Sekarang mereka berada diruang tengah rumah Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu repot repot datang kembali Minho-yah?" tanya Appa Byun.

"Kau tau Yunho kalau Baekhyun putramu ini bekerja menjadi sekertaris di perusahaanku yang sekarang di pegang oleh Putraku kan ?" Tuan Yunho memberi anggukan untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Jarak dari rumah kita menuju kantor itu sangatlah jauh, jadi aku meminta izin padamu untuk mengizinkan Baekhyun tinggal di Apartement Chanyeol yang kebetulan dekat dengan kantor" Tuan Byun sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Namu setelah itu Tuan Byun menghela nafas.

"Kalau menurutku itu tak masalah Park, tapi aku tetap harus menanyakannya pada Baekhyun karena dia yang menjalani" Tuan Byun menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Yang tengah dipandang-Baekhyun masih diam tak bergeming. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah bingung dia harus mengiyakan ide dari Eomma Chanyeol atau menolaknya. Baekhyun hanya masih tak siap tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol.

"Ehhh...Maaf Ahjumma Ahjusshi. Mungkin lebih baik saya di rumah saja. Takut nanti merepotkan Chanyeol Sajangnim". Baekhyun berharap ini keputusan yang tepat.

Tiba tiba Eomma Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedikit merasa tak enak pada Nyonya Park.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun ? Kalau kau tinggal dengan Chanyeol Kau tak akan merepotkannya" Nyonya Park mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bimbang sekarang, dia hanya takut terkena serangan jantung lebih cepat karena jantungnya yang akan bekerja lebih cepat setiap harinya.

Eommanya pun ikut menghampirinya. Dan ikut memeluk anaknya.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa kau tak mencobanya heum ? Itung itung itu juga menghemat waktumu Sayang".

Baekhyun melihat Eommanya yang memberikan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terharu. Posisi mereka bertiga sangat Manis saling memeluk dan mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedikit bingung. Ini acara meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama atau sedang melamar? Kenapa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada semua yang ada diruangan itu. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan tak pernah dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Ini moment langkah.

"Geurrae aku akan menyetujuinnya" semuanya pun tersenyum senang terutama Nyonya Park. Karena sejujurnya Nyonya Park menyukai Baekhyun meskipun baru mengenalnya. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya menyukai Baekhyun. Namun firasatnya mengatakan Baekhyun orang yang baik.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang dan melepas rindu. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih menjauh dari para orang tua dan disini mereka sekarang di ruang santai lantai 2 rumah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee, Gomawo ne" ucap Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Posisi mereka sekarang tengah tiduran di depan televisi karena memang ruangan santai ini di desaign Appa Baekhyun tak ada kursi namun melainkan diganti dengan karpet yang empuk dan ditambahkan dengan bantal. Tujuan Appa Baekhyun membuat ruangan ini adalah untuk membuat lebih dekat satu sama lain karena jika sudah diruangan ini tak akan ada jarak.

Namun sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berjarak karena mereka belum terlalu dekat.

"Aku menyetujuinya karena aku tak tega melihat Eommamu Sajangnim jangan besar kepala" hardik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun kembali pada mode cueknya. Heol padahal Chanyeol sudah senang dengan mode manisnya seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol Baekhyunee bukan Sajangnim, kita sedang berdua" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada manja. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi jika nanti kita sudah tinggal bersama jangan kau coba coba mengangguku atau mengaturku Chan" Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Waeee ? Kenapa begitu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cukup dikantor saja kau mengangguku Park jangan ditambah diapartement juga" nada suara Baekhyun menambah.

"Geurra geurrae Baekhyunee, aku tak akan mengganggumu" ucao Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Yakk CHANYEOOOLLLLL"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Mungkin nanti Chanyeol akan lebih sering menggoda Baekhyun dan akan menjadi rutinitasnya.

 **Tbceeeeeeee**

 **Haaayy Haaaayy Saya back**

 **Gimana giman ini ceritanya**

 **Panjang gak ?**

 **Nyambung gak ?**

 **Terlalu berbelit gak ?**

 **Reviewnya Juseyooo**


	9. Chapter 9

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana semua orang tengah libur dari semua aktifitas kerja.

Biasanya mereka yang sedang libur akan memanfaatkan dengan cara berlibur kesebuah taman atau tempat wisata.

Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur hingga siang menjemput. Tidur ketika hari libur adalah hobi Chanyeol jadi jika ada hari libur dia akan tidur seharian diranjang King size Apartemenya atau dirumah Orang Tuanya seperti sekarang.

Setelah kemarin Chanyeol dan orang tuanya berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun yang tak lain itu adalah sahabat lama orangtuanya, hari ini Baekhyun akan pindah ke Apartementnya. Dari semalam Chanyeol tak bisa tidur karena menantikan hari ini. Dimana dia dan Baekhyun akan tinggal satu atap. Chanyeol tentu saja sangat bahagia karena dia akan bisa lebih leluasa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

 **Tok tok tok**

Samar samar Chanyeol mendengar seperti suara pintu tengah diketuk seseorang. Dahinya mengerut lalu membuka matanya pelan pelan. Bias sinar matahari sudah menembus jendela kamarnya sejak tadi pagi namun Chanyeol enggan membuka matanya.

Suara ketukan itu semakin keras. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya pelan. Dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu benjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa sih, ini masih pagi kenapa membangunkanku?" Chanyeol mengomel sembari membuka pintunya.

"Eohh.. Eomma ada apa ?"

Ternyata itu Eommanya yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Chanyeol ?" ucap Eommanya datar.

"Ini masih jam 7 Eomma memangnya kenapa ?" jawab Chanyeol dengan entengnya.

 **Tukk**

"Yak. Dasar tukang tidur. Liat ini sudah jam berapa ? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada janji apa ?" Eommanya berujar sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Akhh. Appo Eomma, emangnya ada apa ? Aku tak membuat jan- " tiba tiba suara Chanyeol tertahan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya cepat dan melihat jam dinding yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 12 siang. Dan dia ingat jika dia berjanji akan menjemput Baekhyun jam 10 pagi untuk membantu proses pindah ke Apartemennya.

"Yakk. Eomma kenapa tak membangunkanku dari tadi eoh? Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggu aishhh" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari kekamar mandi untuk bersiap lalu menjemput Baekhyun.

"Itu salahmu sendiri tukang tidur" teriak Eomma Chanyeol dari pintu kamarnya lalu pergi.

Ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol terlambat menjemput Baekhyun karena ketiduran. Setelah mandi dan telah bersiap Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun sial dia baru ingat kalau dia tak menyimpan nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

"Aisshh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa meminta nomor ponselnya" omelnya pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu menuju kegarasi rumahnya.

"Eomma aku berangkaatt" teriak Chanyeol dari luar rumah. Dan langsung melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Disisi lain Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Baekhyun sudah bersiap dari jam 10 tadi karena Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya. Namun sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Aissshh. Dimana kau Chanyeol" gerutu Baekhyun karena menunggu Chanyeol tak kunjung datang.

"Eomma lebih baik aku tak usah tinggal diapartemen Chanyeol Ne ? Dia tak menjemputku sampai sekarang" ucap Baekhyun pada Eommanya yang kebetulan berada dicounter dapur.

"Tunggu saja Baekhyunee, mungkin Chanyeol masih ada sedikit urusan. Eoh, kenapa kau tak coba menghubunginya baby ?" usul Eomma Baekhyun.

"Masalahnya aku tak mempunyai nomor ponselnya Eomma" cicit Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya disofa. Bodohnya Baekhyun kemarin tak meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

"Yaak. Bagaimana bisa kau tak memiliki nomor ponselnya ? Kau kan Sekertarisnya ?" teriak Eomma Baekhyun dari Counter dapur dengan nada yang sangat keras.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu terdiam.

"Tapi Eomma kita berduakan sudah bertemu setiap hari dikantor kenapa harus menyimpan nomor ponselnya eoh ?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Karena Baekhyun pikir tak ada yang harus di bicarakan ketika sudah diluar jam kantor. Namun sekarang sudah beda cerita karena setelah ini mereka berdua akan terus berkomunikasi.

Eomma Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

 **Tukk**

"Akhhhh. Kenapa memukulku Eomma ? Auhhhh" erang Baekhyun sambil memegang keningnya yang dipukul dengan sendok oleh Eommanya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana heuh ? Ya tentu saja kau harus menyimpan nomornya apalagi sekarang kalian berdua akan tinggal bersama" ucap Eommanya. Perkataan Eommanya ada benarnya juga, harusnya mereka harus sudah bertukar nomor ponsel sejak hari pertama bekerja. Dan Baekhyunpun hanya diam tak menjawab lagi.

Tak lama suara mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menuju pintu utama rumahnya segera menyambut Chanyeol dan akan menghadiahi pukulan, namun ketika Baekhyun membuka pintunya yang keluar dari dalam mobil bukanlah Chanyeol, melainkan seorang Namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Itu Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak oleh suara Kris, "Hai Baek. Apakah kau menunggu kedatanganku sehingga kau membuka pintu lebih dulu sebelum aku mengetuk pintumu ?".

Baekhyun terdiam didepan Kris. Dia tak sedang menunggu kedatangan Kris, Dia tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang lain.

"A-aniyo Hyung. I-itu tadi sebenarnya aku tak sengaja membuka pintu. Aku kira Baekbom Hyung yang datang karena suara mobilmu sama denganya" ucap Baekhyun sedikit gagap karena masih kaget.

Kris sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya. Setahunya suara mobil milik Baekbom Hyung tak sama dengannya. Dari merk mobilnya saja sudah berbeda. Namun Kris tak ambil pusing.

"Ada apa Hyung kesini ?" tanya Baekhyun datar pada Kris. Baekhyun mengingat lagi rasanya hari ini dia tak ada janji dengan namja yang tingginya hampir mencapai 190 itu.

Kris tersenyum gemas melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang berubah tak seperti saat membuka pintu tadi.

"Hanya ingin menengok adik kecilku ini. Apa tak boleh ?" ucap Kris sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku terlebih dulu?" tanya Baekhyun. Jika Kris ingin bertemu dengannya, biasanya Kris akan menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi kali ini tidak, Kris tiba tiba datang kerumahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menemuimu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau tak mempersilahkanku masuk Baek?" Kris bersuara dan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Mianhaeyo Kris Hyung aku tak bisa. Aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat setelah ini" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tak ingin Kris tau kalau dia akan pindah di Apartemen Chanyeol.

Kris terdiam sebentar. Tak biasanya Baekhyun menolaknya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengiyakannya.

"Apa benar tak bisa Baek ? Apa ada acara penting ? Apa perlu aku antar?" tawar Kris pada Baekhyun namun sebenarnya itu adalah alasan Kris agar tau kemana sebenarnya Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Mianhae Hyung aku tak bisa. Lagipula sudah ada yang menjemputku nanti. Hyung tak perlu khawatir" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Kris.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Geurrae. Kalau begitu aku pamit Baek. Hati hati dijalan". Sebelum pergi Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Setelahnya Krispun pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan menutup pintu rumahnya namun suara mobil terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membukanya lagi. Dan benar yang keluar dari dalam mobil kali ini adalah Chanyeol, seseorang yang ditunggunya dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Dengan kecepatan super Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu rumah Baekhyun. Nafasnya putus putus karena berlari dan mengemudi mobil dengan cepat.

"Yaaaakkk, dari mana saja kau Pabbo ? Ini sudah jam berapa haaah ? Apa kau pikun Sajangnim ?" omel Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah karena emosi.

Chanyeol hanya meringis lebar didepan Baekhyun.

"Mianhaeyo Baekhyunee. Aku bangun kesiangan. Hehe" ucap Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul muka Chanyeol dengan jurus Hapkidonya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun sudah menunggu selama 2 jam lalu Chanyeol datang dengan ekspresi yang konyol.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" ujar Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Yaaaak Baekhyun kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aaiissshh dasar" teriak Chanyeol lalu menyusul Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eoh. Annyeong Ahjumma" sapa Chanyeol ketika melihat Eomma Baekhyun sedang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah marahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Annyeong Chanyeol. Silahkan duduk" jawab Eomma Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan untuk duduk.

Sooyoung menoleh pada Baekhyun yamg dirasa sedari tadi diam saja ketika Chanyeol masuk kerumahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam Baekhyunee? Chanyeol sudah datang tunggu apalagi ?" tanya Sooyoung pada Baekhyun. Sooyoung rasa anaknya sekarang dalam mode merajuknya pada Chanyeol karena telat menjemputnya.

Diam selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Lalu Chanyeol yang kemudian bersuara "Eum Ahjumma, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena telat menjemputnya dari jam perjanjian kita. Aku tadi tertidur Ahjumma".

Sooyoung mengangguk pelan dan teringat akan perkataan Yoona -Eomma Chanyeol kemarin kalau Chanyeol adalah tukang tidur dan sangat susah dibangunkan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal diapartement yang dekat dengan perusahaannya agar ketika dia bangun kesiangan dia tak harus berangkat dengan tergesa gesa. Heol diakan CEOnya kenapa harus takut telat ?

"Yasudah kalau begitu kalian cepat berangkat saja" suruh Eomma Baekhyun karena melihat hari sudah mulai siang.

"Ne Eomma. Ayo Baek" ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil koper yang sudah berada didekat pintu. Chanyeol pamit pada Eomma Baekhyun lalu membantu Baekhyun membawakan kopernya.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Chanyeol membukakan pintu sebelah kanan kemudi untuk Baekhyun. Namun sebelum Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun terdiam seperti tengah teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol mengerjap bingung karena tingkah Baekhyun.

Ini sudah hampir 10 menit namun Baekhyun belum kembali keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aisshh. Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali" gerutu Chanyeol sambil melirik jam Rolex mahal ditangannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya heran karena tak melihat Baekhyun keluar namun sebuah boneka beruang besar yang keluar dan berjalan kearahnya. Chanyeol mengucek matanya sebentar takut takut matanya salah melihat namun pengelihatannya masih sama boneka beruang itu berjalan kearahnya.

Tak lama suara seseorang terdengar,

"Tak bisakah kau menolongku ? Aku tak bisa melihat".

Chanyeol sedikit kaget, dia mengira itu suara si boneka beruang. Namun ketika dia kembali mengamati boneka besar itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa boneka itu berkaki manusia. Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi belakang boneka. Tiba tiba Chanyeol tertawa kencang karena baru menyadari yang berada dibelakang boneka itu adalah Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol membawa tungkainya menghampiri Baekhyun yamg masih kesusahan membawa Boneka besar itu dan membantu membawakannya.

"Gomawo Chan. Mianhae jadi merepotkanmu"

"Tak apa Baek. Ini hanya boneka"

Dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun membuka bagasi belakang mobil Chanyeol untuk menempatkan bonekanya. Namun ketika bagasi itu dibuka Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menengok kepada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol bagasinya tak muat untuk membawa BonBoni".

Baekhyun mengrucutkan bibirnya kedepan namun Chanyeol tak melihatnya karena terhalang oleh boneka.

"Siapa itu BonBoni Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dibalik boneka itu.

"BonBoni itu Boneka yang tengah kau bawa itu Chan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu BonBoni taruh saja di kursi belakang Baek kan masih kosong"

"Ah kau benar Chan. Tunggu sebentar akan aku bukakan pintunya Chan".

Baekhyun segera membuka pintunya lalu Chanyeol memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Lalu disusul Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol pergi menuju kursi kemudi.

Dalam perjalan mereka berdua dalam keadaan hening. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memang cuek tak akan mau memulai pembicaraan duluan, Chanyeol yang grogi karena terlalu _excited._ Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Ekhhmm"

Chanyeol berdehem mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu canggung. Namun Baekhyun hanya menengoknya sedikit lalu kembali pada ponselnya.

"Apa ponsel lebih menarik dari pada diriku Baekhyunee?"

Akhirnya suara bariton Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun yang merasa di panggil menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Chan" ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil sedikit mengejek.

Chanyeol hanya membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun tak mengakui Chanyeol tampan. Seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan tau siapa Pemimpin Park Group. Pemimpin yang dinobatkan menjadi pemimpin terbaik dan termuda di Korea Selatan. Pemimpin yamg terkenal karena ketampanannya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tak mengakuinya?

Setelah itu suasana kembali menjadi hening hingga sampai di lobby apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu membuka bagasinya untuk menurunkan semua koper dan barang barang Baekhyun lainnya.

Baekhyun pun tak lupa mengambil BonBoninya di kursi belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa membantumu membawakan koperku, tanganku sudah penuh karena memeluk BonBoni"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"Tak apa Baekhyunee biar aku saja yang membawakan semuanya"

"Tapi koper dan tasku banyak Chan tak bisa hanya dibawa 2 tangan"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana ? Kita bawa dulu sebagian ke atas lalu kembali lagi bagaimana ?"

"Andwae andwae itu akan melelahkan. Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalao seperti ini"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun sudah merebuy koper yang sudah berada di tangannya. Lalu Baekhyun membawa BonBoni kebelakang punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit berpikir guna mencari sesuatu barang yang bisa untuk mengikat. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepas ikat pinggangnya lalu mengikat tangan BonBoni dileher Chanyeol agar tak jatuh.

"Nah bereskan Chan" ucap Baekhyun serasa memepuk tangan BonBoni.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh pada Baekhyun. Karena kalau sudah Cinta biasanya akan merelakan apa saja demi orang yang dicinta.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera ke atas. Kau bawa 1 koper dan 2 tasmu itu Baek. Dan aku membawa 2 kopermu" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu Apartemen Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya, Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan untuk masuk kedalamnya karena punggungnya tertahan oleh BonBoni. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu hanya terkiki pelan karena melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang berusaha masuk dengan BonBoni dipunggungnya.

Baekhyun lalu menghampirinya dan membantu melepas ikat pinggang yang digunakan untuk mengikat tangan BonBoni dileher Chanyeol. Setelah melepasnya Chanyeol bisa masuk dan berusaha untuk membawa BonBoni masuk dibantu juga oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah berhasil membawa masuk BonBoni Chanyeol menunjukan kamar yang akan digunakan Baekhyun selama disini. Kamarmya tepat disebelah kamar Chanyeol. Di Apartemen Chanyeol hanya tersedia 2 kamar saja karena dulu ia tak berencana tinggal bersama seseorang disini karena ia fikir ini hanya sementara.

"Nah ini kamarmu Baek. Maaf kalau kamarnya tak semewah kamar milik rumahmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa semua barang barang Baekhyun tanpa BonBoni karena BonBoni madih berada dilantai bawah.

"Tak apa Chan ini sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang manis dan yang jarang diperlihatkan diluar.

"Apa perlu BonBoni ku bawa kesini sekarang Baek ?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu kubantu Chan"

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa BonBoni kekamar Baekhyun lalu meletakannya disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang masih ingin kubantu Baek ? Kalau ada katakan saja jangan sungkan" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tak usah Chan. Aku hanya perlu merapikan pakaianku kedalam lemari. Kau pasti lelah karena tadi menggendong BonBonikan? Maka Istirahatlah Chan" ucap Baekhyun yang memang tak mau merepotkan Chanyeol terus. Selama itu bisa ia kerjakan sendiri ia akan mengatasinya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Geurrae. Tapi kalau butuh bantu ketuk saja pintu kamar sebelah. Itu kamarmu Baek".

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Lalu Chanyeol pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Kini hari sudah mulai gelap. Tak terasa sudah hampir 4jam Baekhyun menata kamar barunya. Kamar itu benar benar terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih berbeda dengan sebelum ia datang.

Baekhyun menata kamarnya senyaman mungkin agar dia betah berada di apartemen Chanyeol.

 **Krukk~~~**

Tiba tiba cacing diperut Baekhyun bersuara. Ahh dia ingat sedari tadi siang ia belum memakan apapun.

Kaki kecilnya ia bawa turun ke lantai 1 apartemen Chanyeol. Sedikit melihat lihat isi dilantai 1, disebelah kiri tangga pandangannya langsung disuguhi ruang tv sekaligus bersantai. Dari ruangan itupun ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah.

"Uwaaahh cantik sekali" serunya sambil mendekati jendela besar itu.

Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul, Baekhyun kembali ingat dengan tujuannya. Lalu Baekhyun membawa dirinya menuju dapur yang kebetulan sudah langsung tersambung dengan ruangan tv. Dilantai 1 tak ada sekat pemisah ruangan sama sekali.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan melihat didalamnya. Dia hanya menemukan daging dan beberapa sayuran. Sedikit berpikir akan memasak apa dengan bahan bahan itu. Lalu tangannya pun mulai mengambil peralatan memasak.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celana pendeknya sebentar dan meraih ponselnya lalu memutar playlist lagu kesukaannya.

Tangannya sangat lihay memainkan pisau dan bergerak memasukan bahan masakan kedalam wajan. Sesekali pinggulnya akan bergoyang kala mengikuti irama lagu EXO yang diputarnya.

"Power~~Power~~Power~~"

Baekhyun bergoyang mengikuti gerakan lagu Power milik EXO itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya telah duduk manis sambil memperhatikan setiap geraknya.

Yang memperhatikan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah simungil itu.

Hampir sekitar 20 menit Baekhyun berkutat dengan masakannya dan kini tinggal finishing saja. Ketika Baekhyun akan meletakkan masakannya dimeja makan, dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sudah duduk manis sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Yaaakkk. Haiisshhhh kau mengagetkanku Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun dengan menyeimbangkan tangannya yang tengah membawa masakan yang panas.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Heol apa Baekhyun tak menyadarinya kalau Chanyeol sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Asik sekali eum sampai tak menyadari ku sedari tadi ?"

"A-apa ? K-kau dari tadi Chan ?" Baekhyun tiba tiba menjadi gagap dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"J-jadi kau melihat s-semuanya ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan muka sedikit memerah. Jika benar Chanyeol melihat semuanya, itu benar benar sangat memalukan.

Dan benar saja Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan kepala lagi. Seketika muka Baekhyun memerah lalu dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya kasar berusaha menghilangkan warna merah diwajahnya. Menurutnya ini benar benar memalukan kenapa ia sampai tak menyadarinya kalau Chanyeol sudah berada disini. Ah benar saja Baekhyun baru ingat kalau dia sudah tinggal diapartemen Chanyeol. Jadi mulai sekarang dia akan sering dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Lalu Baekhyun membalikan badannya perlahan menghadap Chanyeol dan melihat posisi Chanyeol sama sekali tak berubah sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau memerah Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih menundukan wajahnya bermaksut untuk menggodanya.

Chanyeol terkikik pelan lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Satu jari Chanyeol arahkan pada dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat sedikit agar Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun lebih dekat. Yang sedang ditatap hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat. Jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menyembunyikan debaran jantung agar Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi dia tau Baekhyun tengah menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau memasak apa baek ?" tanya Chanyeol cepat agar tak merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat lagi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam mencoba menetralkan debar jantungnya lalu Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku memasak Bulgogi dan Kimchi Jjigae Chan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebrang Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku memcobanya Baek?"

"Silahkan Chan aku memang sengaja memasak ini untuk kita berdua. Aku tau kau belum makan juga kan dari tadi siang?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Kata kata 'kita berdua' itu membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah. Hanya karena Baekhyun mengatakan itu kenapa membuat Chanyeol sesenang ini?

"Cepatlah makan Chan nanti keburu dingin" suruh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena dari tadi Chanyeol hanya melihat makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Ahh Iya Baek". Lalu Chanyeol segera memakan Bulgoginya lalu lanjut pada Kimchi Jjigaenya. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat untuk meresapi rasa masakan Baekhyun.

"Akkkhhhh" pekik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat belum sempat memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit berfikir apakah makanannya tak enak ?

"Apakah rasanya tak enak Chan ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Sangat sangat tak enak Baek. Co-" belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya Baekhyun sudah mencicipi masakannya lebih dulu.

Baekhyun merasakan masakannya sejenak. Rasanya tadi ia tak melewatkan rempah rempah sedikitpun. Dan benar felling Baekhyun tak salah, rasa masakannya tak bermasalah malahan rasanya persis seperti masakan Eommanya.

"Rasanya enak Chanyeol, ini aman. Lalu kenapa kau teriak ?" ucap Baekhyun datar dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lambat karena mendapat tatapan sinis Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Chanyeol mendapatkan tatapan sinis Baekhyun.

"A-aniya Baek. A-aku tadi belum selesai bicara. J-jadi kau salah paham" ujar Chanyeol sedikit gagap karena takut Baekhyun marah.

"A-hahaha. Jangan seperti itu Baekhyun aku hanya bercanda oke? Jangan marah ne?" ucap Chanyeol kembali sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tapi dia tahu diri sekarang ia tengah berada di apartemen siapa.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada makanannya dan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang berusaha duduk disebelahnya.

"Liat aku Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Setelah diam beberapa saat Chanyeol kembali bersuara,

"Masakanmu sangat enak Baek, aku tadi hanya bercanda, oke ?".

Baekhyun berkedip lucu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baru kali ini masakannya dipuji seseorang biasanya hanya Eomma yang mengujinya. Terkadang Appa dan Hyungnya memuji sesekali.

Chanyeol kini tengah menahan nafsunya untuk tak menerkam Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut innocent.

Baekhyun tak merespon ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali, dia hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Garis rahangnya begitu tegas, pahatan wajahnya sangat sempurna. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat, dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Kembali ketempatmu dan makanlah kembali Chanyeol nanti makanannya bisa dingin" ucap Baekhyun datar pada Chanyeol karena berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Namun Chanyeol tak kembali ketempatnya, Chanyeol mengambil piringnya dan kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandangannya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka dalam keadaan hening selama makan malam. Sampai Chanyeol meletakan piring dalam wadah cuci piring lalu disusul Baekhyun.

"Kau tidurlah dulu Baek. Aku akan merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piringnya. Aku tau kau lelah" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan counter dapur yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak.

"Tak usah Chan biar aku saja. Aku yang membuat dapurmu berantakan" ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak enak hati karena ia yang membuat dapurnya berantakan. Chanyeol tak menjawabnya namun tiba tiba tangan besar Chanyeol memegang jemari mungil Baekhyun,

"Tak apa Baek. Itung itung ini balas budiku karena kau sudah membuatkan makan malam yang sangat eenaaakk untukku". Baekhyun tak mampu menjawabnya, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya. Matanya melihat kearah tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggengam tangannya, entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat begitu pas.

Jantungnya terus terusan berdeguo kencang ketika sedang bersama Chanyeol. Cepat cepat Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol karena Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat keras.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar Chan. Setelah selesai semuanya kau juga langsung tidur, besok pagi kita bekerja" ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol dan dihawab dengan anggukan oleh si tinggi.

"J-jaljayo Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Apa tadi ia tak salah dengar ? Baekhyun mengatakan selamat tidur untuknya ? Apa ia bermimpi ?

Sesaat Baekhyun sudah memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol segera menampar pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tak sedang bermimpi.

"Akkhhhh" teriak Chanyeol pelan.

Benar ternyata ia tak bermimpi.

 **Blushhhh**

Pipinya tiba tiba berubah menjadi merah hanya karena Baekhyun mengucapkan 'Jaljayo' padanya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang melebihi biasanya. Chanyeol fikir ia sudah benar benar jatuh Cinta pada Baekhyun, Sekertarisnya.

 **Tititit Tititit Tititit**

Suara alarm itu semakin keras membuat si mungil menggeliat didalam selimutnya. Bias cahaya sanga surya sudah memasuki celah jendela kamarnya.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai alarm kecil diatas nakasnya lalu mematikannya. Sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk Baekhyun berusaha duduk dan diam beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ini masih jam 6 pagi dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun bangun jam segini.

Baekhyun membawa kaki kecilnya menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Uwahhhh" serunya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

Baekhyun menyibak lebar tirai jendelanya, pemandangan pagi Kota Seoulpun menjadi sajiannya. Baekhyun sedikit pemanadan dipagi hari agar otot ototnya tak menjadi kaku. Setelahnya Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

Setelah dirasa tubuhnya harum dan penampilannya rapi, Baekhyun turun ke lantai 1. Sepanjang matanya memandang, Baekhyun tak menemukan Chanyeol. Ruangan dilantai 1 pun masih gelap, lalu Baekhyun membuka tirai yang berapa didekat ruang santai. Jendela itu seperti pengganti lampu untuk pagi hari. Karena cahaya matahari akan langsung masuk melalu jendela besar itu.

Kaki mungilnya ia bawa menuju counter dapur untu melihat apakah ada makanan untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

Dulu ketika Baekhyun dirumahnya, makanan sudah tersedia sebelum Baekhyun berangkat bekerja karena Baekhyun tak bisa jika tak sarapan terlebih dahulu itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Namun kali ini Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka kulkas, namun nihil. Isi kulkas itu sudah kosong tak ada apa apa. Lalu ia mencoba mengecek lemari dapur diatasnya, dan Gotcha Baekhyun menemukan sebungkus roti tawar dan ada selai Strawberry disebelahnya.

"Sementara makan ini saja, dari pada tidak sarapan" omel Baekhyun sendiri sambil mengolesi roti dengan selai.

Baekhyun sungguh menikmati sarapan tenangnya kali ini. Sesekali ia memainkan ponselnya sekedar melihat Instagramnya.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7 pagi, namun Baekhyun masih belum melihat batang hidung Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol masih tidur ?

Baekhyun kembali ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk memastikan apakah Chanyeol sudah bangun atau belum. Ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol, tiba tiba Baekhyun ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Baekhyun takut akan mengganggu tidur Chanyeol. Tapu jika Baekhyun tak membangunkannya, ia akan terlambat menuju kantor.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Baekhyun akhirnya mengutuk pintu kamar itu. Ketika Baekhyun mengutuk pintu itu, tiba tiba pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya,

"Ehhh tak dikunci?"

Baekhyunpun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan membangunkannya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya hati hati agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Kamar Chanyeol begitu gelap akibat tirainya belum terbuka. Ketika Baekhyun sampai disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menggoyang tubuh Chanyeol agar segera bangun.

"Chan..Chanyeol..Bangun" bisik Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol. Namun nihil, Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun. Baekhyun kembali mencoba mengguncangnya sedikit lebih keras munfkin akan berhasil.

 **Sreetttt**

Belum sempat Baekhyun bersuara, tiba tiba tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun limbung kearah Chanyeol.

"Yaakkhh-" teriak Baekhyun karena terkejut dengan tarikan tangan Chanyeol. Belum selesai dengan teriakannya, tiba tiba tangan besar milik Chanyeol memeluknya.

 **GREB**

"Ini masih pagi Baekhyun jangan berisik" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mata tertutupnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar seketika. Apa masih pagi ? Heol, bahkan ini sudah hampir jam 7 ini sudah termasuk jam siang menutu Baekhyun.

"Lepaas C-chan akuhh takh bisa b-berna-pass" ujar Baekhyun sedikit terengah karena pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini masih jam 7 Baekhyunee. Kenapa kau sudah membangunkanku heum ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah jam 7 Chanyeol, apa kau lupa jika kau punyak perusahaan yang harus kau pimpin ?" ucap Baekhyun terlampau datar.

"Aku yang memimpin Baekhyunee, jadi aku tak perlu takut terlam-"

"TAPI AKU SEKERTARISMU CHANYEOOOL. AKU KARYAWANMU. AKU YANG AKAN TERLAMBAT" teriak Baekhyun setelah memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dadanya naik turun setelah berteriak. Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Setelah tadi memeluk dengan tiba tiba sekarang dengan enaknya dia bilang tak akan terlambat? Chanyeol lupa atau bagaimana kalau Baekhyun adalah Sekertarisnya.

"Kalau kau tak siap dalam waktu 10 menit aku akan berangkat sendiri saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Yaaakkhh Baekhyun tunggu aku" teriak Chanyeol langsung menujur kamar mandinya.

Mulai sekarang Pagi Chanyeol akan dihiasi dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

 **Tebeceeeeeeee**

 **Akhirnya Chap 9 Update**

 **Nyambung gak ? Kalau gak nyambung disambung sambungin aja yakkk**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Seperti biasa suara Baekhyun akan menjadi alarm pagi untuk Chanyeol. Ini sudah memasuki bulan kelima Baekhyun tinggal di Apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat senang ketika Baekhyun berteriak membangunkannya. Seperti sekarang ini Chanyeol tengah menunggu Baekhyun menghampirinya didalam kamar.

Terkadang Chanyeol akan menjahili Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan berupura-pura tidur dan menunggu Baekhyun kekamarnya agar membangunkannya.

Tapi Chanyeol rasa ini sudah terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung membangunkannya. Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah pukul 7 lebih 5 menit tapi kenapa belum membangunkannya? Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju keluar kamar dan memastikan Baekhyun.

Apartemennya masih gelap dan sepi. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya bingung pasalnya tak biasanya Apartemenya masih gelap ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Lalu Chanyeol beralih menuju dapurnya namun sama dapur itu masih sepi biasanya makanan untuk sarapan sudah tertata rapi sebelum ia bangun, tapi kini yang dilihatnya adalah meja makannya kosong.

Chanyeol beralih menatap kamar Baekhyun dari lantai 1. Sedikit berpikir, apakah Baekhyun belum bangun ? Tak biasanya Baekhyun melupakan kebiasaanya setiap pagi. Kaki panjangnya Chanyeol bawa menuju kamar Baekhyun untuk memastikan si mungil, siapa tau Baekhyun memang belum bangun.

 **Cklek**

"Heuh tak dikunci ?" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kamarnya gelap tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Chanyeol menuju jendela besar kamar Baekhyun lalu mebuka tirai besar itu. Ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kearah ranjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit syok. Ranjangnya rapi dan ranjang itu kosong.

"Heuh kosong ?"

Chanyeol belum menyadarinya bahwa Baekhyun tak ada dikamarnya. Lalu ketika Chanyeol kembali melihat kearah ranjang kosong itu barulah Chanyeol tersadar.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

 **Tuuuuuttt Tuuuuuutttt Tuuuuuttt**

"Ayo angkat Baek. Kau ada dimana" omelnya sendiri sambil mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun berkali kali.

Waktu berjalan jam sudah menunjukan pukul hampir setengah 8. Chanyeol segera berlari lagi menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor dan masih tetap berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mau terkena omelan Eommanya lagi seperti waktu itu. Gara gara Baekhyun pergi dengan teman junior high schoolnya namun tak pamit pada Chanyeol. Waktu itu sudah hampir larut malam Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun takut ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Namun ponsel Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Chanyeol sudah bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Eommanya dan Eomma Baekhyun siapa tau anak itu pulang kerumahnya atau pulang kerumah Chanyeol.

Dan alhasil ketika Mama Park mendengar bahwa Baekhyun tak ada diapartemenya, Chanyeol terkena omelan _Naga_ Eommanya. Eommanya begitu menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi anaknya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa tubuhnya rapi, Chanyeol segera menuju kantor perusahaanya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus pergi kekantor karena hari ini akan ada meeting rutin dengan karyawannya.

"Aargghhh kau dimana Baekhyun kenapa tak mengangkat telfonku heuh!" teriak Chanyeol pelan dan menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun diculik atau lainnya. Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyunnya terluka.

Masih dengan menggerutu tak karuan, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Menghiraukan semua sapaan karyawannya. Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangnnya terlampau kasar namun Chanyeol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda pipih persegi panjang itu. Fokusnya masih pada mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Sampai tak menyadari bahwa mahkluk mungil yang berada disebelah mejanya tengah memandanganya.

"Ayo Baek angkat telfonnya aku mohon" sambil berjalan mondar mandir Chanyeol masih berusaha menghubungi Sekertarisnya itu.

"Sedang menghubungi siapa Sajangnim?" tanya si mungil pelan.

"Baekhyun.. Aku sedang menghubung-" ucapan Chanyeol tertahan ketika menyadari ada seseorang didalam ruangannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan benar itu si mungil yang tengah Chanyeol cari sedari tadi.

"Yakkkhhh Baekhyun kenapa kau bisa berada disini heuh ? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku heuh ?" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun hanya datar ketika Chanyeol meneriakinya.

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya. Dia takut bukan main tapi yang sedang dikhawatirkan hanya memasang wajah datar. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukulnya namun sadar bahwa mahkluk mungil didepannya ini adalah orang yang harus Chanyeol lindungi. Karena Chanyeol mencintainya karena Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya berangkat kekantor lebih dulu Chan. Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti orang yang tengah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga ?" ujar Baekhyun datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak tahukah Chanyeol tengah khawatir? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menanyakannya ?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh. Aissshhh"

"Aku hanya berangkat lebih dulu Chan. Kau tak perlu berlebihan"

"Biasanya kau membangunkaku Baek, kenapa tadi tak membangunkan ku heuh ?" Chanyeol yang sudah hampir gila dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tak membangunkamu agar kau terbiasa bangun sendiri Chan. Sampai kapan kau akan jadi tukang tidur heuh ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sudah dewasa harusnya Chanyeol bertanggung jawab dengan kehidupannya.

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat dan memandangi raut muka datar Baekhyun. Ekspresinya datar namun sebenarnya didalam matanya menampilkan rasa perhatian pada Chanyeol agar berubah lebih bertanggung jawab. Dan mungkin alasan lainnya adalah Baekhyun lelah harus berteriak setiap pagi dikamar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku suka saat kau berteriak mebangunkaku setiap pagi Baek" ucap Chanyeol dibuat buat seperti tengah merajuk.

 **Tukk**

"Akkkhh"

"Belajarlah bertanggung jawab dari hal kecil Chan. Jangan terus menjadi kekanakan" petuah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya, ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Ia tak boleh terus menerus seperti ini.

"Tapi jangan pernah berangkat kekantor sendirian lagi Baek. Aku tak mau terjadi apa apa padamu Baek" nada suara Chanyeol terlihat begitu khawatir. Lalu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kembalilah kemejamu Chan. Nanti jam 10 kita ada meeting rutin dengan Staff" Baekhyun mengingatkan jadwal Chanyeol untuk hari ini dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari si Tinggi.

Meeting kali ini bukan meeting dengan kolega luar negri atau kolega lokal, melainkan dengan Staffnya sendiri dan sedang membahas kinerja perusahaannya. Chanyeol memimpin meeting hari ini. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun mendampingi Chanyeol.

Ketika semua Staff terfokus pada penjelasan Chanyeol dilayar Proyektor, seseorang tiba tiba membuka pintu.

 **Cklek**

Semua orang mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang tak asing.

"Eoh, Appa!" seru Chanyeol.

Ya yang datang adalah Appa Chanyeol, Park Minho. Pria dewasa yang dulu memimpin perusahaan Park Group itu menghampiri anak lelakinya yang sedang presentasi. Semua yang berada diruangan itu hening tanpa suara. Dulu Park Minho sangat dikenal dengan image dingin dan tegas. Park Minho akan memecat Staffnya jika Staffnya tak bekerja dengan benar walaupun kesalahan itu sangat kecil. Park Minho adalah orang yang menginginkan semuanya serba Perfect.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun berdiri dan memberikan salam pada Park Minho dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Park Minho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelahnya Park Minho langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi Chanyeol yang kosong. Chanyeol terkejut atas kedatangan Appanya yang mendadak.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Chanyeol ? Lanjutkan saja. Appa hanya berkunjung" ucap Minho pada Chanyeol karena menyadari ekspresi anaknya yang masih terkejut. Lalu Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan presentasinya.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berpresentasi. Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun presentasi didepan Appa Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah pernah bertemu dengan Appa Chanyeol bahkan sering namun ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun bertemu dikantor dan mengikuti meeting.

Park Minho tak berhenti tersenyum saat Baekhyun mempresentasikan grafik perusahaannya. Perusahaannya beberapa bulan ini semakin dikenal dikalangan perusahaan Property lainnya. Meskipun Minho sudah tak memimpinnya saat ini namun Pria dewasa itu diam diam memantaunya dari rumah. Dan selalu menilai kinerja Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Minhopun penasaran dengan kinerja Baekhyun ketika dilapangan makanya ia menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke perusahaannya.

"Kenapa Appa senyum senyum melihat Baekhyun ? Apa Appa tertarik padanya?" bisik Chanyeol pada Appanya yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

Minho terkekeh pelan dan hanya melirik Chanyeol tanpa menjawab. Minho tau bahwa Chanyeol menaruh hati pada Baekhyun dari tingkah lakunya. Mungkin Chanyeol cemburu ketika Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan terus tersenyum.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendapat giliran berpresentasi, Minho juga tersenyum sama seperti saat Baekhyun berpresentasi. Chanyeol kesal karena ekspresi Appanya sangat berbeda ketika Chanyeol yang berpresentasi.

Minho percaya bahwa perusahaannya sekarang tengah dipegang oleh orang orang yang tepat, terutama pada Chanyeol. Minho tau meskipun Chanyeol orang yang masih suka bermain namun dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Meeting sudah selesai tepat sesaat sebelum jam makan siang. Semua staff kembali pada meja dan ruangan masing masing. Dan diruang meeting hanya tersisa Minho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-yaa, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Berkat kalian perusahaan kita semakin unggul dibidang property" Ucap Minho dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Sajangnim. Itu sudah kewajiban kita untuk mendedikasikan diri pada perusahaan ini" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk pada Minho.

Minho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebagai perayaan kecil kecilan, ayo kita makan siang bersama, Eomma Chanyeol sudah menunggu direstaurantnya" ajak Minho pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Eeuhh tak perlu repot repot Sajangnim kita bisa makan dikantin saja"

"Kau mau makan dikantin atau makan siang diluar bersama Jongin Hyung ?" celetuk Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dan mendapata date glare dari mata burung hantunya.

"Eh Jongin ? Siapa itu Jongin ?" tanya Minho pada Kyungsoo.

"Di-"

"Pacar Kyungsoo Hyung Appa. Teman masa kecilku" jawab Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

 **Tukk**

"Yakkh. Appo Hyung kenapa kau memukulku?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memegang keningnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa menjawab. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat sedari tadi.

"Jongin anak dari Kim Taemin ?" tanya Minho lagi dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya bertanda benar.

"Tak Apa Kyung jika kau sudah ada janji dengan Jongin. Ehhh, bagaimana ajak Jongin ke restaurant Eomma Chanyeol, sekalian aku ingin melihatnya. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu" usul Minho pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne Sajangnim akan aku coba katakan pada Jongin nanti" jawab Kyungsoo. Dan Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Geurrae kalau begitu Cha.. Ayo kita berangkat Eommamu sudah menunggu Chan" ucap Minho sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Lalu disusul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Minho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada dalam satu mobil menuju restaurant Eomma Chanyeol. Dari Jok belakang Baekhyun bisa melihat kemiripan Chanyeol dan Appanya. Mereka berdua sangat akrab, meskipun terkadang Minho masih suka menjahili Chanyeol.

"Cha.. Kita sudah sampai" ujar Minho lalu segera turun dari mobil.

"Baekhyunee~~"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya. Yaa itu adalah Eomma Chanyeol. Selain Eomma Appanya sendiri dan Chanyeol, sekarang Eomma Appa Chanyeol juga memanggil Baekhyun dengan 'Baekhyunee' akibat Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya seperti itu ketika dirumahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyambut pelukan Eomma Chanyeol. Eomma Chanyeol selalu menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangat. Baekhyun juga menyukai kehangatan keluarga Chanyeol.

"Duduklah Baekhyunee" tuntun Eomma Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ne Eomma" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Selain pada keluarganya sendiri, Baekhyun akan menampilkan senyumnya didepan orang tua Chanyeol. Namun tidak pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menampilkan wajah datarnya pada Namja yang kelebihan kalsium itu. Bukan karena alasan Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi itu karena Baekhyun malas meladeni kejahilan Chanyeol meskipun terkadang ia harus menahan tawanya.

"Eomma, apa Yoora Noona tak kesini ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Eommanya yang sibuk memeluk Baekhyun. Terkadang Chanyeol jengkel pada Eommanya, sebenarnya anaknya itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun sih? Kenapa yang selalu diperhatikan lebih adalah Baekhyun ?

"Ne Chan Noonamu akan kesini katanya masih dalam perjalanan" ucap Eomma Chanyeol diiringi dengan anggukan.

Terkadang Chanyeol ingin menangis ketika melihat keakraban Eommanya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Eomma Chanyeol tak pernah seakrab ini dengan teman Chanyeol. Contohnya Jongin, dulu ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin bersahabat Eommanya tak pernah memeluk Jongin seerat ketika Eommanya memeluk Baekhyun. Terkadang Chanyeol berkhayal tentang Baekhyun yang akan dipersuntingnya kelak. Pasti Eommanya akan sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau melamun Chan ? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" ucap Minho membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tak ada Appa. Hanya sedikit berkhayal. ㅋㅋㅋ"

"Berkhayal tengah memeluk Baekhyun heum?"

"Yaaakk. Kenapa Appa berpikir seperti itu eoh ?"

Appa Chanyeol sangat hobi menjahili Chanyeol apalagi itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Minho tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan tak mempermasalahkannya toh Baekhyun juga tak buruk.

Suara lonceng pintu restaurant tiba tiba berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki restauran itu.

"Annyeong~~"

Wanita itu menyapa dengan suara cerianya. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai designer ini sangatlah Cantik tak kalah cantik dengan Eommanya. Itu Yoora, Kakak Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Yoora menghambur memeluk Eomma dan Appanya bergantian. Namun Yoora tak langsung memeluk Hoobaenya, malah langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Yang dipeluk sedikit tersentak kaget karena pelukan yang mendadak.

"Baekhyunee. Bogoshippeoyo~~" ucap Yoora dengan nada semanja mungkin. Baekhyun membalas Yoora yang juga sudah ia anggap Kakaknya sendiri.

"Nado Noona. Apa noona sehat ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora yang masih memeluknya. Lalu Yoorapun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa suara.

Yoora memang tak serumah dengan orang tuanya. Yoora memilik Apartemen didekat Boutiqnya. Alasan Yoora berpindah ke Apartemen dekat Boutiqnya karena agar memudahkannya mengurus Boutiqnya. Buka seperti alasan Chanyeol yang membeli Apartemen dekat kantornya agar ketika ia bangun kesiangan ia tak perlu tergesa-gesa.

"Baekhyunee, tinggalah dengaku saja Ne. Tak usah tinggal bersama Chanyeol, dia merepotkanmu" bujuk Yoora pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan satu keluarga ini. Rasanya mereka seperti selalu memperbutkan Baekhyun dan berujung Chanyeol akan berteriak.

"Yaakk Noona jangan macam macam kau!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Untung saja ini diruang VIP jadi tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena juga didesign sebagai ruang keluarga.

"Sudah sudah kalian ini. Lebih baik kita makan ini dulu sebelum makananya dingin" suruh Eomma Chanyeol agar mereka tak beradu mulut lagi.

Mereka makan dengan suasana hening tak ada yang bersuara hanya ada suara dentingan antar sendok dan permukaan piring.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun secara diam diam. Chanyeol selalu mengagumi wajah mungil itu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya semuanya begitu indah. Entah kenapa Chanyeol suka memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Terkadang memandangi wajah Baekhyun dapat menambah semangat didalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya seperti pembawa energi Positif.

"...Yeol"

Chanyeol yang tengah asik memandang Baekhyun akhirnya terganggu oleh suara panggilan dari seseorang.

"Sebegitu menawankah Baekhyun sampai kau tak mendengar panggilan Appa ?" Minho menghardik Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"A-aniyo Appa. Aku tak sedang memandang Baekhyun" elak Chanyeol karena malu untuk mengakuinya. Kenapa Chanyeol harus menutupinya ? Nyatanya Minho sudah tau yang sebenarnya meskipun Chanyeol belum mengatakan padanya.

"Apa benar Jum'at besok kau ada undangan untuk bertemu dengan semua pemimpin perusahaan property di Jeju ?" tanya Minho pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, benar Appa. Jum'at besok aku akan ke Jeju untuk pertemuan itu. Appa tahu dari mana ?"

"Apa kau lupa jika Appa mempunyai teman yang masih memimpin perusahaannya ?" jawab Minho santai. Minho selalu mendapatkan info dari koleganya duku yang sekaramg masih berhunungan baik.

"Apa Baekhyunee akan ikut Chan ?"kini Eommanya yang bertanya.

"Ne Eomma. Aku mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau Baekhyun sendirian disana" jawabnya sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah Baekhyun. Yang mendapat kerlingan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Noona apa Noona akan kembali ke Boutiqe ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora.

"Neeh. Akuwh akan kembwali keuh Boutiqe" jawab Yoora dengan mulut masih penuh dengan isi.

"Telan dulu makananmu Noona. Jangan sampai itu menyembur ke Baekhyunee" Chanyeol mengingatkan Yoora. Dan Yoora hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Noona aku ikut denganmu saja yaaa. Aku tak mau satu mobil dengan Chanyeol" rayu Baekhyun pada Yoora.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau ikut Noona Baekhyunee? Tidak. Kau harus kembali kekantor bersamaku!" perintah Chanyeol mutlak.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau kembali denganmu!" dengan ekspresi datar Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kearah Baekhyun dnamu Baekhyun juga membalas tatapan itu.

"Tak ada penolakan Baek!" perintah Chanyeol tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Eomma, Appa dan Yoora hanya melihat pertengkaran itu karena mereka akan selalu seperti itu ketika kumpul bersama. Chanyeol yang protektif dan Baekhyun yang tak suka diatur.

"Baekhyunee, kau dirumah Eomma saja Ne, tak usah bekerja dikantor. Eomma tak ada yang menemani Baek" kini giliran Eomma Chanyeol yang merayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung melototkan matanya kearah Eommanya. Eommanya memang selalu mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun jika mereka sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

"Ne Eomma. Aku akan dirumah saja bersama Eomma. Aku juga sudah lelah menjadi sekertaris Chanyeol. Dia menyebalkan" sambil tertawa Baekhyun mencoba menggoda Chanyeol.

"Yaaak Baekhyuunn. Apa apaan kau hah!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Kapan lagi melihat Sajangnimnya marah seperti itu.

Setelah mereka pamit lalu kembali kekantor, Baekhyun langsung diserbu dengan perkerjaan dari Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih memilih ke studio musicnya untuk tidur siang. Bagi Chanyeol tidur siang adalah sebuah kesempatan emas.

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun diketuk dari luar lalu menampilkan sosok kecil yang berjalan seperti pinguin.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada meja Baekhyun lalu bertanya sesuatu, "Baek apakah kau akan ikut ke Jeju untuk pertemuan semua Pemimpin perusahaan dari Seoul ?"

"Ne Kyung. Chanyeol memaksaku ikut. Waeyo Kyung ?" tanya Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Tak apa Baek hanya bertanya. Apa kau tak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi Kyung. Lagian Chanyeol juga belum kembali dari studionya" lalu Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit Kyungsoo kembali betanya,

"Baek, apa selama ini kau merasakan sesuatu ketika berdua dengan Chanyeol?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terperangah dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apa maksut pertanyaan Kyungsoo ini ? Kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan ini.

"M-maksutmu apa Kyung ? Aku tak mengerti" dengan wajah sok polos Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memijit keningnya tanda bingung. Baekhyun ini polos atau bagaimana? Apa pertanyaan Kyungsoo kurang jelas.

"Sudah lupakan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baek. Annyeong" pamit Kyungsoo lalu keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menutup matanya. Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun akan merasakan senang namun terkadang Baekhyun juga merasakan jengkel. Untuk saat ini Chanyeol masih mendominasi isi ruang hatinya. Jantungnya selalu bekerja ekstra ketika sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang sedang mendekatinya. Seseorang itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi mochi Baekhyun.

Jari besar Chanyeol mengelusnya pelan agar tak mengagetkan Baekhyun. Pipinya begitu kenyal dan halus. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggigit pipi itu namun Chanyeol tak mempunyai cukup keberanian dan lebih memilih menaruk tangannya sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya melangkah mundur menuju kursi singgah sananya dan berpura pura baru masuk keruangan itu. Sedikit lebih lama memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari kejauhan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Bagaimana bisa wajah Baekhyun tetap cantik meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Ekhmm" dehem Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu segera merapikan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak pulang Baek ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berpura pura menatap layar Laptopnya. Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar jadi tak menjawabnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lirih melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan seperti Puppy. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menerkamnya sekarang juga namun ia sadar dengan _Statusnya_.

"Kau lelah ? Kalau begitu Kajja kita pulang Baek" ajak Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang. Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuh Baekhyun terlalu lelah hingga tak punyak tenaga untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Pundak sebelah kirinya membawa tas kerja Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya sibuk memeluk pundak Baekhyun. Setelah didalam mobil Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah lelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun lalu menggenggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini untuk perusahaan. Gomawo telah merelakan kesehatanmu juga. Jangan terlalu lelah" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil mengusap pelan jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunee" dan diakhiri dengan kecupan manis dijemari Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak benar benar tertidur, ia hanya terlalu lelah. Baekhyun menegang mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang lembut. Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada Namja atau Yeoja yang dulu mendekatinya. Perasaannya menghangat ketika jemarinya digenggam dan dikecup Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan hatinya ? Apa Baekhyun mulai membuka hati untuk Chanyeol ?

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju apartemen mereka. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun lalu memapahnya untuk menuju lantai apartemen mereka.

Chanyeol masih memapah Baekhyun hingga kekamarnya dan membantu Baekhyun merbahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Kau tak ingin mandi dulu Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakan tas kerja Baekhyun didekat meja kerjanya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun kau bisa menelfonku baek" Chanyeol berucap kembali sambil mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa kakinya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menemani Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah dirasa Chanyeol sudah tak ada didalam kamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya dan bersandar dinakas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun memandangi jemari sebelah kirinya yang tadi sempat dikecup oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa jika membayangankan itu hati Baekhyun menghangat. Seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari sebelah kirinya dengan jemari sebelah kanannya mencoba merasakan sisa dari genggaman jemari Chanyeol. Senyum di bibir Baekhyun mengembang dengan sendirinya. Senyumnya sangat manis, senyuman yang hampir tak pernah ia tampilkan pada semua orang.

"Ada apa dengan hatiku? Kenapa rasanya sesenang ini" gumamnya sambil memegang dadanya. Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Lalu Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ahh tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Andwae andwae" Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai keatas kepalanya. Baekhyun meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia tak menaruh hati pada Chanyeol.

"Semoga ini hanya perasaan nyaman, tak lebih" suaranya meeyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Suara alarm pagi selalu menjadi penyapa telinga Chanyeol dipagi hari. Namun bunyi suara alarmnya kali ini sedikit lebih pagi. Biasanya suara alarm itu akan bunyi pukul 7 namun sekarang pukul 6 sudah berbunyi.

Setelah mematikan alarm diponselnya, Chanyeol segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak langsung memakai pakaian kerjanya, Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi malah hanya menggunakan Bathrobe saja. Hari ini Chanyeol berencana untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun karena keadaannya kemarin yang kurang tenaga.

Chanyeol menuju Counter dapurnya dan menyiapkan semua bahan bahan untuk membuat Sandwich. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa memasak namun pagi ini ia ingin sedikit memberi Baekhyun makanan bervitamin agar kondisinya cepat kembali. Tak lupa Chanyeol juga membuatkan Sup untuk Baekhyun.

Dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Chanyeol melihat jam diponselnya. Sekarang masih jam setengah 7 pagi. Chanyeol melepas appronnya lalu membawa kaki panjangnya ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Baekhyun.

 **Cklek**

"Eoh tak dikunci ?" sambil mendorong pintunya perlahan agar Baekhyun tak terbangun. Chanyeol membawa dirinya menuju jendela besar kamar itu lalu membuka tirainya.

"Eunghh" lenguh si mungil ketika terkena cahaya dari arah jendela. Chanyeol segera menuju si mungil yang masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya.

"Baekhyunee~~ Irroena. Pali irroena" sambil menggoyangkan lengan si mungil dari luar selimut. Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab. Chanyeol masih berusaha membangunkan lagi. Dirasa Baekhyun tak kunjung memperlihatkan wajahnya dari balik selimut, Chanyeol membuka selimut itu lalu menyentuh pundaknya. Matanya membelalak lebar, wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat. Chanyeol lalu melarikan tangan besarnya kedahi Baekhyun.

"Haaah? Kenapa panas sekali ?" gumamnya sambil menarik tangannya. Chanyeol berlari menuju kelantai 1 dan mengambil kotak P3Knya yang disediakan oleh Yoora Noona. Setelah mengambilnya Chanyeol kembali berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil termometernya lalu menyelipkan dibibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh pelan.

Chanyeol menyalakan pendingin ruangan Baekhyun agar badannya dingin pikirnya. Lalu Chanyeol mencabut termometernya dan matanya terbelalak lebar lagi.

"Haaaah? 38° ? Ahh dia pasti deman. Aku harus bagaimana ini" Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya. Chanyeol bingung apa yang kini harus ia lakukan karena ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol merawat orang sakit.

"Eunghh~~Eommaa~~~" suara lenguhan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Segera Chanyeol menghampiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada Baek heum ? Apa kau pusing ? Atau menginginkan sesuatu ? Katakan Baby" tanya Chanyeol beruntun karena cemas. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan namun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Astaga Baek. Badanmu panas sekali. Aku panggilkan dokter ne" Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan Baekhyun namun dicegah. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Dingin Chan" suaranya bergetar.

"Mwo ? Badanmu panas Baek, kenapa kau malah bilang dingin?" namun Baekhyun tak menjawabnya.

Chanyeol bingung dengan keadaan Baekhyun, suhu diluar kulitnya panas namun Baekhyun bilang dia kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Eomma Baekhyun sambil tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeobsseo"

"..."

"Eomma bisakah Eomma datang ke Apartementku ? Baekhyun badannya demam Eomma. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana"

"..."

"Ahhh Eomma dan Appa sedang diluar kota ? Lalu aku harus bagaimana Eomma?"

"..."

"Ne Eomma. Obat yang mana harus aku berikan pada Baekhyun Eomma?"

"..."

"Ah Ne Eomma. Maaf mengganggumu. Ne. Gamshamnida Eomma. Annyeong" Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Baek. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan, minum sama air hangat untukmu" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menuju dapurnya.

Sambil berlari menuju kelantai bawah, Chanyeol mencari kontak Kyungsoo dan menghubunginya.

"Hyung, hari ini aku tak kekantor. Baekhyun demam aku sedang merawatnya" ucapnya dengan terburu.

"..."

"Ne. Gomawo Hyung. Annyeong" dia kembali menutup ponselnya dan mengambil yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Eomma Baekhyun.

Cepat cepat Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun agar tak membuatnya menunggu. Chanyeol meletakkan wadah yang berisi air es dan sup yang ia masak tadi. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dan bersandar dinakas ranjang Baekhyun.

"Makan sup ini ya Baek setelah itu minum obat lalu tidur" perintah Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk memakan supnya. Namun baru beberapa suao sup Baekhyun sudah tak mau mekannya. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil obat yang diberitahu oleh Eomma Baekhyun tadi dan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan badan Baekhyun kembali untuk tidur. Tangan besarnya ia arahkan kedahi Baekhyun untuk mengechek suhu badannya. Ternyata masih sama seperti tadi masih saja panas. Secepatnya Chanyeol mengambil air es yang telah ia siapkan tadi lalu mengompres dahi Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol mengompres Baekhyun, ia tak langsung meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun takut nanti terjadi apa apa pada Baekhyun. Jemarinya meraih tangan lentik Baekhyun. Chanyeol genggam dan sedikit mengusapnya. Tangannya juga terasa panas.

"Mianhae Baekhyunee. Mianhae telah memforsirmu bekerja terlalu keras untuk perusahaan" sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

"Cepat sembuh Baekhyunee. Aku tak suka kau diam seperti ini" ucapnya sendiri lalu mengecup pelan jemari itu seolah olah itu akan membuat Baekhyun sembuh.

Setelah beberapa kali mengganti kompres Baekhyun, Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti baju karena sedari tadi Chanyeol menggunakan boxer dan bathrobe saja. Konyol sekali.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Jangan pergi Chan~~" ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu Baek ? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kembali terdiam namun tak lama Baekhyun berkata,

"Temani aku disini saja~"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Apa telinganya tak salah dengan ? Baekhyun meminta untuk menemaninya. Chanyeol lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar okey. Nanti aku kembali"

Namun Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Tidurlah disini" sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampinya.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa pikir lama Chanyeol segera menaiki ranjang Baekhyun lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandanginya tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

"Apa kau benar benar tak menginginkan sesuatu Baek ?" suara bass itu kembali bertanya. Baekhyun hanya mengarahkan jarinya pada dada Chanyeol yang tak sengaja terekspos karena bathrobenya sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya tanda bingung. Mecoba menerka apa yang tengah diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau aku memelukmu Baek ?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya. Namun kali ini jawabannya adalah sebuah anggukan kecil tanda Baekhyun mau. Dengan cepat Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Nafas Baekhyun sedikit menerpa permukaan dada bidang Chanyeol. Nafasnya terasa sangat panas.

"Buka tali Bathrobemu Chan. Aku butuh hangat tubuhmu" akhirnya si mungil mengeluarkan suara meskipun sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa waktu lama Chanyeol membuka tali bathrobenya lalu membukanya namun tak sampai lepas. Baekhyun langsung meringsut masuk kedalam dekapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan bahwa dada Chanyeol sangat hangat pas sekali dengan suhu yang dingin dari dalam tubuhnya meskipun sebenarnya luar tubuh suhunya sangat panas. Chanyeol tak apa harus merasakan panas suhu Baekhyun yang terpenting Baekhyun sembuh.

"Cepatlah sembuh Baekhyunee. Minggu depan kita ke Jeju. Jangan sakit sakit ne" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Lalu setelahnya mereka sama sama tertidur dijam yang masih pagi.

 _ **Bandara**_

Terlihat dua orang yang duduk disebuah bangku seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Disamping mereka ada 1 koper besar bermotifkan Strawberry. Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Chan.. Apa Kyungie masih lama ?" si mungil membuka suara karena bosan menunggu.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyunee. Sabar sedikit Ne" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama seseorang datang dengan membawa koper kearah mereka.

"Mianhae. Apa kalian menungguku terlalu lama ?" tanya Namja bermata bulat itu.

"Tak apa Hyung. Kita baru sampai 15 menit tadi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Chan apa kita hanya bertiga ?" tanya si mungil pada si tinggi.

"Tentu saja tidak Baek. Kita pergi berempat" tiba tiba suara seseorang muncul dan menjawab dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipinya cepat.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan langsung memukul dada Namja berkulit tan itu. Itu Jongin Keekasih Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia ikut Chan ?" dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya. Heol apa Baekhyun lupa kalau Jongin juga seorang CEO ? tentu saja Jongin juga akan di undang keacara ini.

"Kau lupa Baek ? Aku pemimpin Kim Land Group!" ucap Jongin sedikit dengan nada kesal. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita kedalam. 20 menit lagi kita harus take off" ajak Chanyeol pada lainnya.

Mereka telah sampai di Jeju dan sedang menuju Hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Hotel yang akan mereka tempati adalah salah satu hasil kerja sama Park Grouo dengan Seoul Group. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan disusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka menuju Lobby Hotel.

"Bookingan atas nama Park Chanyeol" ucapnya pada Receptionis Hotel itu. Lalu Receptionis itu memberikan 2 kunci kamar.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Bertanya tanya kenapa Chanyeol hanya menerima 2 kunci, sedangkan mereka sekarang berempat.

"Kita berempat Chanyeol kenapa kau hanya membooking 2 kamar eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa berbagi Baek ka-"

"Aku satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun cepat memotong omongan Chanyeol. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Kau denga Chanyeol saja Baek. Aku dengan Kyungsoo~~" tolak Jongin karena ia takmau berpisah dengan kekasih burung hantunya.

"Yaaakk! Apa ini rencanamu Chan?" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam karena memang ini rencananya agar dia bisa satu ranjang ladi dengan Baekhyun seperti kemarin saat Baekhyun sakit.

"Kenapa tak mau Baek ? Kalian hanya tidur satu ranjang" Kyungsoo bersuara meyakinkan Baekhyun agar mau satu kamar demgan Chanyeol.

"Aiiissshhh" Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga tertawa pelan lalu bergegas mengikuti Baekhyun.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Bukan Baekhyun tak mau, tapi Baekhyun hanya takut dengan perasaannya. Takut perasaan itu semakin membesar jika terlalu sering satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah tragedi Baekhyun meminta dipeluk ketika sakit kemarin, perasaannya semakin tak karuan jika melihat Chanyeol. Perasaannya akan nyaman dengan Chanyeol yang selalu disampingnya. Perasaannya akan menghangat karena sentuhan Chanyeol. Jantungnya akan bekerja lebih cepat ketika hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Hotel itu lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan koper disamping ranjangnya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang King size itu.

"Kau tak mau mandi dulu Baek ?" sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya hanya bergumam pelan, "Nanti saja Chan. Aku masih mengantuk"

Seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya pada Chanyeol jika sedang kesal pada Chanyeol. Itu sudah seperti makanan Chanyeol setiap hari.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi wajah lelah Baekhyun dari samping ranjangnya.

"Apa kau masih sakit Baek ?" ucap Chanyeol khawatir. Dan Baekhyun hanya memnjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Semenjak Baekhyun sakit, Chanyeol selalu mencoba menjadi orang yang siap siaga untuk Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tak mau melihat wajah pucat itu lagi. Hati Chanyeol rasanya ikut sakit ketima melihat Baekhyun yang lemah.

Setelahnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas dan Chanyeol memilih menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan menyusul Baekhyun kealam mimpi. Masih ada waktu sampai nanti sore untuk beristirahat sebelum acara itu dimulai.

Kini Chanyeol tengah bersiap siap untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan itu. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut kesana meskipun itu pertemuan hanya diperuntukkan CEO. Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun sendirian dikamar Hotel. Barkhyun nanti juga akan ditemani Kyungsoo.

"Kau nanti jangan pisah dengan Kyungsoo Hyung ya Baek. Jangan pergu kemanapun tanpa Kyungsoo Hyung. Oke" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berlebihan. Baekhyun sudah besar kenapa tak boleh kemana mana ? Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Jangan membangkang Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serius. Dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang tengah berada di Balroom Hotel The Jeju. Di Balroom ini hampir semua CEO di Korea Selatan datang. Ini acara tahunan yang selalu diadakan pemerintah Negara. Ini ketiga kalinya Chanyeol menghadiri acara ini.

Chanyeol dan Jongin serius memperhatikan jalannya acara. Setelah acara Inti selesai, mereka semua dijamu dengan makan malam dengan nuansa Outdoor. Duo sahabat popok itu tengah asik mengobrol tak menyadari seseorang Yeoja menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol-ssi" Yeoja itu menyapa dengan suara lembut. Chanyeol segera menoleh kesumber suara. Sedikit kaget karena kedatangan Yeoja yang tak asing baginya.

"Oh. Yuan-ssi" Chanyeol menyapanya balik. Ya itu Yuan CEO dari The Land Group, dan salah satu koleganya. Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam dan Yuan membalasnya.

Yuan melihat sekelilingnya. Seperti ada yang janggal. Biasanya dia akan melihat mahkluk kecil yang selalu berada disisi Chanyeol namun kali ini tak ada. Ahh Yuan baru ingat bahwa ini acara hanya untuk CEO dan si kecil adalah Sekertaris.

"Apa kalian hanya berdua ? Dan siapa dia Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Yuan dan menunjuk kearah Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jongin imnida" ucap Jongin memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk pada Yuan. Lalu Yuan hanya tersenyum.

Yuan seperti tengah beruntung. Tak ada si kecil disamping Chanyeol. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan Yuan untuk membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Chanyeol, apa besok kau ada waktu ?" tanya Yuan sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol risih, Chanyeol tak suka dengan gerakan Yuan yang sensual seperti itu. Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab namun Yuan sudah memgelus dada bidang Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja buah dada Yuan menempel pada lengan Chanyeol.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mundur kebelakang dan sedikit menahan emosinya. Chanyeol jijik dengan kelajuan Yeoja seperti itu. Seperti Yeoja tak beretika.

"Eumm. Joesonghabnida Yuan-ssi. Besok aku sudah ada janji" tolak Chanyeol sopan. Yuan mendengus pelan. Dia tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum apa yang diinginkan, ia dapatkan.

"Apa benar kau tak ingin berjalan jalan denganku?" kembali Yuan menggoda Chanyeol kali ini sedikit berbisik didekat telinga Chanyeol dengan nada sangat sensual. Chanyeol geram, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul wajah Yuan namun dia sadar Yuan adalah seorang Yeoja yang mana bukanlah tandingannya.

Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan tegas.

"Sekali lagi Joesonghabnida Yuan-ssi. Saya sudah ada janji terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol membungkuk laku pergi sambil menyeret Jongin. Jongin sedari tadi hanya bengong melihat kelakuan binal Yuan. Jongin tak habis fikir, Yuan sangat Cantik namun sayang kelakuannya tak Cantik seperti parasnya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu sesosok mungil sedari memperhatikan semua adegan itu dari sudut area jamuan makan malam. Si mungil ditemani Kyungsoo. Kyungsok sudah mengajaknya pergi sedari tadi namun Baekhyun menahannya karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Dada Baekhyun sedikit merasakan sakit. Entah karena apa. Namun Baekhyun tak suka melihat kelakuan Yeoja itu pada Chanyeol. Meskioun tindakan Chanyeol tak merespin kelakuan Yeoja itu. Baekhyun tahu siapa Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang pernah bertemu dengannya dan sekarang menjadi kolega perusahaannya bekerja.

"Baek apa kau marah melihat itu?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus marah Kyung ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsok diam tak menjawab. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengajak Kyungsok kembali ke kamar Hotelnya.

Baekhyun masih tetap diam. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah cemburu. Namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengelaknya. Karema Baekhyun masih bersikukuh dengan dirinya bahwa ia tak mempunyai perasaan pada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau cemburu bilang saja Baek, tak usah kau simpan sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun yang mendengar langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan memberinya tatapan sedatar mungkin. Baekhyun tak suka jika ada seseorang yang bicara seperti itu. Karena setelahnya Baekgyun akan memmikirkan kata kata kita sampai tak bisa tidur.

"Aku tak cemburu Kyung. Jangan sok tahu" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Pfthhh. Kau bilang tak cemburu ? Terus kenapa kau marah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Baekhyun memukul tangan Kyungsok pelan dan Kyungsok berpura phra seperti kesakitan.

"Aku tak marah kau tahu!" lagi Baekhyun berucao lalu meninggalkannya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah memasuki kamar hotelnya. Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Jongin dari belakang.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun Soo-yaa~" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Dia cemburu melihat Yuan menggida Chanyeolnya" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Mwo?! Baekhyun melihatnya Soo?" dan diberi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi anak itu tak mengakuinya Jongin-ah~~. Dia masih menyangkal perasaannya pada Chanyeol" ucao Kyungsoo.

"Ahh. Kenapa manis sekali mereka"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun ?"

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan begitu Soo. Aku hanya gemas pada mereka berdua" dan mendapat cubitan bertubi tubi.

"Akhhh. Appo Baby Soo. Ampun sudah sudah" racau Jongin tak karuan menahan cubitan Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan menguncinya. Lalu tanpa pikir lama Jongin mencium bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo.

 **Chup~**

Kyungsok membelalakan matanya karena kelakuan Jongin. Ini masih dilorong hotel tapi Jongin dengan seenaknya mencium Kyungsoo tanpa rasa takut.

Awalnya bibir Jongin hanya menempel. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Jongin menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsok denga bergairah. Kyungsoo terbuai dan memilih membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

"Eunghh~~"

Lenguhan pertama Kyungsoo lolos dari bibirnya. Jongin bersmirk ria karena berhasil mebuat Kyungsoo terbuai oleh ciumannya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang ia kunci tadi. Ciuman itu semakin memanas. Libido mereka berdua sudah menyeruak keluar. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengakungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Jongin merambatkan tangannya pada bongkahan kenyal mulik Kyungsok dan meremasnya sensual.

"Eunghh~~"

Lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar lagi membuat gairah Jongin semakin bertambah. Tak menunggu waktu lama Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya seperti koala tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kyungsoopun mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Jongin berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya lalu menutupnya dengan kakinya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan pergumulan panas mereka diatas ranjang King Size kamar Hotel mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Chanyeol yang memang kembali kekamar hotel duluan lebih memilih merebahkan tubuh tingginya pada ranjangnya. Lalu tak lama suara ointu terbuka dan suara kaki dihentak hentakkan.

Seseorang itu terdengar sepeeti tengah mengomel sendiri. Chanyeol tahu itu pasti Baekhyun.

"Aku tak cemburu dan aku tak marah kenapa mata burung hantu itu berbicara sepeti itu!" gerutunya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang didalam kamar hotelnya itu.

"Biar saja Chanyeol dengan Yeoja itu. Aku tak peduli!" masih dengan omelnya sambil melepas jasnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya lebar. Apa Baekhyun melihatnya ketika Yuan menghampirinya? Chanyeol tetap diam agar tak mebuat Baekhyun kaget dan mendengar lagi siapa tahu Baekhyun masih mengomel.

"Haaaaah. Tapi kenapa Yuan Yuan itu binal sekali. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol terangsang ? Aaarrghhh" Baekhyun mengusak kepalanya kasar. Chanyeol ingin tertawa namun ia tahan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menerkam Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Ketika Baekhyun akan membuka kemeja putihnya, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melotot melihat siapa yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang.

"Aaaaakkkkkhhhhhhh" teriak Baekhyun sekencang mungkin dan dengan cepat menutup kemejanya kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal. Chanyeol tak menjawab namjn hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan laparnya. Bagian selatan bawah tubuhnya hampir terbangun karena melihat dada rata Baekhyun sekilas.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menghadiahi dengan pukulan bertubi tubi.

"Yakkh. Baekhyun Appo kenapa kau memukulku Akhhhh" erang Chanyeol kesakitan dan berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Salah sendiri. Sejak kapan kau ada disini haaaah" masih berusaha memukuli Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menjawab namun Chanyeol malah menangkap tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu menariknya diatas ranjang dan posisi mereka kini Baekhyun berada dibawah dan Chanyeol berada diatas sambil mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mati kutu tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun lupa kalau badan Chanyeol lebih besar darinya bjsa dipastikan dia akan kalah dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda. Dan tak sengaja dada Baekgyun terkespos kembali karena kemeja yang tadi sempat dibuka dan belum dikacing kembali.

"M-mau apa kau Chan?" tanya Baekhyun takut dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah ereksi sedari tadi namun ia tahan karena tak mau membuat Baekhyun berpikir yang aneh aneh tentangnya.

"Apa kau tadi melihatku bersama Yuan ?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun tak dapat berkata kata lagi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah diam.

"Apa kau cemburu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa ? T-tidak aku tidak cemburu" elak Baekhyun tapi ekspresi mukanya tak sinkron dengan jawabannya. Mukanya memerah.

Chanyeol menampilkan smirknya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun takut.

 **Chup~~**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ijin dan itu adalah Firts Kissnya. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu membuat hatinya berdegub kencang, orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yaaaak Chanyeeeooolll" teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau teriak lagi, aku akan menciummu lagi Baekhyunee" ancam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil ketakutan.

"Andwaeee Andwaee Chanyeool. Eommaaaa~~~" teriak Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Oh ternyata kau ingin aku cium Baek ? Geurrae aku akan menciummu sampai wajahmu tak bersisa" dan Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun bertubi tubi pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Yakkk Chanyeol~~Mphhmm" dan suara Baekhyunpun hilang dan terkadang hanya terdengar suara kekehan mereka berdua. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tanpa nafsu hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun saja.

 **Tbeceeeeee.**

 **Haaayyyiiiii**

 **I'm back. Bawak Chap 10. Gimana Gimana fell gak ?**

 **Untuk saat ini adegan setengah hotnya masih Kaisoo yaaa soalnya Chanbaek belum taken.** **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Reviewnya Juceyoooo. '** **ㅅ** **'**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL…..**


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Suasana kantor pagi ini masih seperti biasa, banyak staff yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk ruangannya. Ada yang baru datang ada pula yang tengah berdandan. Aktifitas kerja mereka akan dimulai 15 menit lagi itu artinya mereka harus sudah siap bekerja.

Seperti sekarang terlihat seorang Namja mungil tengah berjalan memasuki kantor dengan santai dan dibelakangnya diikuti seorang Namja yang kelebihan kalsium. Itu Baekhyun dan sang CEO -Chanyeol. Semua staff sudah tahu fakta bahwa mereka tinggal 1 apatemen akibat salah satu staff memergoki mereka masuk kedalam apartemen yang sama dan keluar dari apartemen yang sama. Jadi tak kaget jika melihat mereka keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Baekhyun selalu berjalan lebih dulu, karena ia tak mau dibilang sebagai sok akrab dengan Bos meskipun kenyataannya seperti itu. Baekhyun tak mau urusan kantor dan pribadi disangkut pautkan. Jika di kantor mereka berdua adalah CEO dan Sekertaris, namun dirumah mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang teman.

Chanyeol sudah biasa selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memakluminya. Karena Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka mencari perhatian. Baekhyun akan membatasi kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat suka dengan kepribadian Baekhyun. Kepribadian yang menurutnya sangat langkah.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan mereka dan menuju kemeja kerja masing masing. Ini hari pertama mereka bekerja setelah kemarin ada acara di pulau Jeju.

Jari jari si mungil tengah menari diatas ponselnya. Jari lentik itu menari sangat indah dan sangat cepat seperti tengah mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang Baekhyun tengah lakukan. Mencoba mengendap endap kearah Baekhyun, namun belum sampai 5 langkah, Baekhyun sudah menolehkan kepalanya lebih dulu. Chanyeol yang kaget cepat berpura pura jalan kearah _pantrie_ yang ada didalam ruangan mereka.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tengah diamati oleh Chanyeol, makanya dia dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menahan tawanya karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang kaget.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada ponselnya dan kembali mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang. Dari arah pantrie, Chanyeol masih mengamati Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih penasaran Baekhyun sedang apa dengan benda pipihnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa Baek ? Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri ?" akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Masih tetap berada pada posisi di pantrie sambil mengaduk kopinya, Chanyeol melirikan ekor matanya pada Baekhyun yang belum menjawab.

"Bukan siapa siapa Chan, hanya teman lama" jawab Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol sebentar. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran kira kira siapa yang dimaksut Baekhyun teman lama ? Apa teman Baekhyun yang mengajak Baekhyun pulang larut malam waktu itu? Jika itu benar maka Chanyeol akan meninju muka teman lama yang dimaksut Baekhyun tadi.

Suara ketukan sepatu pada lantai menggema diruangan mereka yang terlalu hening karena tak ada suara dari mereka sang penghuni. Si tinggi meletakkan satu gelas susu strawberry dimeja si kecil dan si tinggi memegang satu gelas kopi hangat. Si kecil mengalihkan atensinya pada si tinggi yang awalnya fokus pada ponselnya sedari tadi. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan dan bergantian melihat antara Chanyeol dan satu gelas susu strawberrynya. Tak biasanya Chanyeol membuatkan susu untuknya biasanya malah Baekhyun yang selalu membuatkan kopi untuk Chanyeol dipagi hari.

"K-kau membuatkannya untukku ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan masih menatap Chanyeol. Si tinggipun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum tipis yang manis. Pipi Baekhyun merona seketika. Hanya dengan perilaku Chanyeol perhatian padanya, itu sudah bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Chanyeol kembali menuju ke mejanya dan meletakkan kopinya disebelah laptopnya. Tangan besarnya mulai menari pada benda kotak yang bisa menyimpan jutaan memori maupun file itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari mejanya dengan sebuah tatapan memuja. Baekhyun kadang berpikir betapa menawannya seorang Park Chanyeol itu ditambah gelarnya sebagai CEO Termuda di Korea Selatan. Baekhyun mengagumi rahang tegas CEOnya, parasnya yang bak Dewa, postur tubuhnya yang kokoh dan pesonanya yang menawan, selalu bisa menghipnotis Baekhyun.

"Aiishh. Apa yang aku pikirkan ini" Baekhyun bergumam pelan sampil menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Chanyeol, nanti sepulang kerja kau tak perlu menungguku. Aku nanti akan bertemu dengan teman lamaku sebentar" ucap Baekhyun dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Si tinggipun menoleh pada sumber suara dan menaikan satu alisnya tanda seperti sedang bertanya.

"Bertemu dengan siapa ? Apa teman lama mu yang mengajakmu pulang larut malam seperti waktu itu ?" Chanyeol memasang wajah tak suka dengan sebutan teman lama yang Baekhyun maksut. Karena sebutan itu membuat dirinya trauma.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, sebelum Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Aniyo Chan. Ini teman lama yang sudah tak pernah bertemu sejak aku pindah ke apartemenmu" jelas sikecil pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan sedikit bernafas lega.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ?" tawar Chanyeol pada si kecil.

"Tak usah, aku bisa pergi dengan Bus"

"Tapi aku khawatir denganmu Baek"

"Tak usah Chan. Lagi pula aku hanya bertemu sebentar tak akn lama. Okey"

"Kau yakin ?"

Dan sikecil hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Geurrae. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi cepat cepat kau hubungi aku sebelum Eomma kita memngomeliku karena anak kecil kesayangan mereka kenapa kenapa" ucap Chanyeol khawatir meskipun itu sedikit berlebihan dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan dan tertawa.

Hiruk pikuk aktifitas di Bandara Incheon saat ini sangat padat. Banyak turis maupun wisatawan lokal yang datang atau akan pergi keluar negeri. Seperti namja berambut pirang ini yang baru saja leanding beberapa menit yang lalu. Kaca mata hitam besarnya yang bertengger tegas dihidung mancungnya menjadi penambah nilai plus untuk dirinya. Jari besarnya sedang mnenari diatas ponselnya lalu tak lama mengarahkan pada telinganya dan menunggu jawaban dari orang disebrang.

"Kau dimana ? Aku sudah leanding beberapa menit yang lalu"

"..."

"Palli Palli" dan ia memutuskan panggilan itu sepihak.

Tak sampai 10 menit mobil yang menjempunya telah datang. Segera ia masukan semua koper yang ia bawa dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Antarkan aku ke cafetaria daerah Gangnam" perintahnya pada sang supir dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

Seperti biasa, ketika jam makan siang tiba Jongin akan selalu berkeliaran di perusahaan teman popoknya -Chanyeol. Jongin akan selalu terlihat disana berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan disaku celana. Banyak Yeoja yang terhipnotis dengan kharisma seorang CEO itu. Pesonanya yang memancar sering kali membuat siapapun yang melihat akan terpaku. Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang pertama kali bertemu waktu itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tertarik pada pandangan pertama dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo baru terpesona dengan Jongin ketika melakukan sexs pertama mereka. Aura Hot Jongin waktu itu benar benar keluar. Aura Sexy, tampan, gagah dan bergairah keluar menjadi satu dari tubuh Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo terpaku dan berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah dengan cepat.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jongin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan berjalan kearah meja seorang Namja kecil.

"Hay Baby" sapa Jongin dan langsung mengecup pipi namja kecil itu dengan cepat. Yang dikecup langsung membelalakan mata bulatnya terkejut. Tidak, dia -Kyungsoo tak akan marah. Dia hanya kaget dengan kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu Kai" Kyungsoo berbicara cukup pelan. Jongin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar dia berdiri dari kursinya. Setelah Kyungsol berdiri, Jongin dengan cepat duduk dikursi Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Jangan panggil Kai baby Soo~. Otteokae Kalau dia bangun heum?" suara Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo langsung melarikan jemarinya pada kepala Jongin dan memukulnya manja. Jongin mengaduh kesakitan pada Kyungsoo dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari si mata bulat.

"Biar saja. Tapi aku tak mau menuntaskannya, tuntaskan saja sendiri" Kyungsoo mencicit didepan bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin, namun belum sempat Kyungsoo mengangkat pantat sintalnya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahan bahunya lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo cepat.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin pelan memberi tanda bahwa dia kehabisan oksigen. Dengan berat hati Jongin melepas ciuman itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tadi pagi kita sudah _olahraga_ Jongin, badanku masih lelah" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongin tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo telat 5 menit.

Jongin hanya mengangguk lucu lalu ia melarikan tangannya kepinggang sempit kekasih kecilnya. Menatap mata kekasihnya dalam tanpa berkedip.

"Soo-yaa~"

"Hhmmm"

"Nomu Saranghae"

"Nado Nomu Saranghae Jongin-ah~"

Jongin menubrukan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam suasana romantis mereka berdua hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang berdiri didepan pintu dan menyaksikan drama roman picisan seperti di televisi. Segera saja ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tak mau mengganggu Hyung dan temannya yang sedang bermesraan.

Si jangkung melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang favoritnya setelah menyaksikan live drama diruangan Hyungnya. Tangan kirinya ia simpan didalam saku celananya dan tangan kanannya sedang memainkan benda pipih nan pintar. Badan besarnya ia hempaskan pada sofa di studio musicnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan soal Baekhyun yang akan bertemu dengan seseorang nanti sore. Chanyeol penasaran dengan orang yang disebut sebagai teman lama itu.

"Apa aku ikuti saja ya nanti ?" gumamnya seorang diri. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Chanyeol tak suka kalau Baekhyun bertemu dengan temannya itu. Bukan membatasi pertemanan Baekhyun, namun firasatnya mengatakan tak baik tapi tak tau itu apa.

"Ahh. Mollaa" gerutunya lagi dan kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Jam makan siang akan selesai sebentar lagi namun batang hidung Chanyeol tak terlihat sama sekali. Biasanya jam makan siang seperti ini ia akan bergentayangan didepan wajah mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh ketika Chanyeol tak mengganggu makan siangnya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun menerima tingkah jail Chanyeol. Jadi ketika si tukang jail itu tak menganggunya akan terasa aneh.

Sejak saat Jongin menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah tak pernah lagi makan siang bersama Namja bermata bulat itu. Karena sebelum jam makan siang, Jongin sudah berada diruangan Kyungsoo untuk mengajak makan siang diluar. Jadi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun akan istirahat dikantin dan ditemani kejailan Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali dia tak kemari ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkan itu dan segera mengemasi kotak makan siangnya dan kembali keruangannya. Biasanya Chanyeol juga di bawakan Baekhyun bekal makan siang dan memakan bersamanya. Namun hari ini Chanyeol tak menampakan dirinya sejak keluar dari ruangannya tadi pagi sampai sekarang.

Jam kerja kantor akan segera berakhir 10 menit lagi. Baekhyunpun merapikan meja kerjanya lalu segera pulang. Namun ketika ia merapikan mejanya, ia mendengar seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eoh, Chanyeol dari mana saja kau ? Kenapa baru kembali ?" ucap Baekhyun spontan. Chanyeol yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menaikan satu alisnya heran, apakah baru saja Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya ?

Baekhyun melangkah maju pada Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah CEOnya.

"Kau kenapa ? Kenapa tak menjawab ? Apa ada masalah heum ?" tanyanya lagi namun Chanyeol masih enggan menjawab dan memilih diam.

Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol menjawab namun kelihatannya tak akan menjawabnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memimilih kembali pada mejanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangannya karena seseorang telah menunggunya di suatu tempat.

Baekhyun berjalan melalui Chanyeol dan tak mengucapkan apapun. Baru saja melewati Chanyeol 3 langkah, Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapa Baekhyun ? Apa dia orang penting untukmu ?" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan suara itu segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Apa maksut Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu ? Dia hanya menemui temannya bukan siapa siapa.

"Hanyan teman Chan, bukan siapa siapa" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan disaku celana masing masing.

"Bukan siapa siapa ? Lalu kenapa kau tak mau ku antar eoh ?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit penekanan.

Yang lebih kecil mengeryitkan dahinya. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba tiba dingin seperti ini? Lalu Baekhyunpun memasang wajah datarnya lagi yang belakangan ini hampir tak pernah ia tunjukan lagi jika bersama Chanyeol.

"Hanya teman, kau tak perlu khawatir Chan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" suara datarnyapun kembali ia keluarkan. Baekhyun tak suka jika ia dicurigai. Karena ia sudah berkata sejujurnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tak mempercayainya?

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya sesaat lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Mianhae Baekhyunee. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir denganmu" tatapannya menyayu pada Baekhyun, berbeda sekali dengan tatapan pada pertanyaan pertama tadi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol sekhawatir ini. Namun Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Aku tak akan pulang terlalu larut malam. Mungkin hanya sampai jam 7. Jangan meleawatkan makan malammu. Annyeong" lalu Baekhyun membawa kaki kecilnya kerluar ruangan menuju halte bus dekat kantor.

Chanyeol dengan segala keras kepalanya, dia berlari menuju mobilnya, lalu mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalan, Baekhyun lalu turun dari Bus dan segera menuju Cafe yang berada diseberang jalan. Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun tadi memilih memarkirkan mobilnya disebarang jalan agar Baekhyun tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Mata lebar Chanyeol masih mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi sampai tiba pada satu sosok yang pernah ia temui. Ya, Chanyeol tahu siapa orang yang disebut Baekhyun teman lama.

Itu Kris, Namja yang menyukai Baekhyun. Sudah hampir 5 bulan ini dia tak pernah menampakan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Namun sekarang dia menampakan diri kembali. Dan Chanyeol tak menyukai itu.

Baekhyun ketika masuk kedalam Cafe itu, langsung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya berada di dekat jendela menghadap pada jalanan.

"Hay Bee" sapa Kris lebi dulu pada Baekhyun. Dan panggilan itupun tak pernah berubah.

"Hay Hyung" timpal Baekhyun sambil menudukkan dirinya didepan Kris.

"Kemana saja kau selama 5 bulan ini Hyung ? Kenapa tak mengabariku jika ke Kanada eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat buat seperti tengah merajuk. Kris hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang masih tak berubah. Itu yang selalu dirindukan Kris ketika tbertuga di Kanada.

"Mianhae Bee aku sibuk. Kau ingat waktu aku kerumahmu terakhir kali ketika kau akan pergi ?" ucapa Kris mengingatkan hari dimana Kris menemui Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyunenjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Itu sebenarnya aku sekalian akan pamit padamu, namun sepertinya waktu itu kau sibuk Bee. Jadi aku mekutuskan untuk langsung berangkat tanpa berpamitan padamu" jelas Kris pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kembali mengangguk tanda paham.

Seseorang didalam mobil yang tengah mengamati dari sebrang jalan mencoba untuk sabar dan tak menghampiri mereka berdua karena cemburu. Rasa cemburu Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul ketika Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun sesekali didalam perbincangan mereka. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa cemburunya pada setir mobilnya.

"Kenapa dia muncul lagi eoh ? Dan kenapa Baekhyun menemui dia harus sendiri ?" ucapnya seorang diri dengan meremas setir mobilnya.

"Aiishh. Ya jelas saja Baekhyun tak akan memberi tahuku. Kitakan belum ada status, kenapa juga Baekhyun harus repot repot memberi tahuku" Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada setir mobilnya.

"Apa Baekhyun suka pada Namja pirang itu ? Kenapa ia sampai menemuinya lagi ?" kembali Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri.

"Eottokae jika Baekhyun benar benar menyukai namja itu eoh ? Aisshh kau bodoh Chanyeol" dan ia pun kembali membenturkan kepalanya berkali kali pada setirnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu Apartemen Chanyeol dan melihat ruangan lampunya sudah menyala semua bertanda sudah ada seseorang didalam Apartemen ini. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kulkas yang berada didapur. Baekhyun mengambil susu starwberry favoritnya dan menuangkan dalam gelas. Belum sempat Baekhyun meminumnya, suara bass mengagetkannya.

"Kau baru pulang ?" dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau janji kembali jam berapa ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun dan menghampirinya yang berada didapur.

"Jam 7"

"Dan sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Setengah 8. Hanya telat setengah jam Chanyeol. Lagian ini juga belum malam" si kecil menjawab setelah meminum susunya habis.

"Naik apa kau pulang" Chanyeol kembali memberi Baekhyun pertanyaan dan Baekhyun hanya meliriknya.

"Naik Bus"

"Bus terakhir dari Gangnam pukul setengah 7 Baekhyunee. Kau jangan mencoba berbohong padaku" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun dan memilih mengambil buah pisang kesukaannya untuk dijadikan Jus.

"A-aku.."

"Sudah jujur saja. Kau diantar siapa ?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menunduk sebentar lalu menghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Teman lamaku yang mengantarkanku Chan" kembali Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Temanmu tak punya nama ? Kenapa dari tadi pagi kau menyebutnya teman lama ? Apakah dia penting untukmu ?" Chanyeol membrondong Baekhyun pertanyaan kali ini dan berhasil membuatnya mati kutu.

Bukan Baekhyun tak mau memberi tahu Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak menyukai Kris karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Kris menyukai Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya menganggap Kris sebagai Hyung tak lebih. Karena hatinya tak berdegup seperti ketika bersama Chanyeol.

"Kris. Dia yang aku sebut teman lama" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya namun dia hanya berpura pura tak tahu. Dan mengetes kejujuran Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal ? Kenapa harus menungguku bertanya heuh ?" suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang menyebut Kris teman lama. Chanyeol tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Kris mengenal Baekhyun lebih dulu.

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya namun hanya melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya. Baekhyun tak suka urusan pribadinya terlalu diikut campuri oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol bukan siapa siapanya. Ia sama dengan Kris sama sama hanya teman namun hati Baekhyun berbeda respon dengan keduanya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku Chan, kita hanya teman tak lebih. Jadi mari kita urusi urusan kita masing masing"

 **Duuaarrr**

Skak mat!. Ucapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol penuh penekanan dengan suara datarnya. Baekhyun segera membawa dirinya menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri terpaku ditempatnya masih meresapi apa yang dikatan Baekhyun barusan. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk Chanyeol bisa mencernanya. Jelas sekali bahwa Baekhyun menyindir status hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman jadi tak perlu ada yang harus dicari tahu sampai pada akarnya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan pada Baekhyun dalam mencari tahu siapa yang Baekhyun temui tadi siang dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena rasa Cemburunya yang terlalu besar.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Ia merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil benda pipih kesayangannya. Disana nama Kris tertera pada Lockscreennya menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh lalu mebaca pesan itu.

" _Hai Bee, apa kau sudah berada dikamarmu? Jika sudah cepatlah mandi lalu segera tidur. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Saranghae" -Kris_

Baekhyun hanya membacanya lalu melemparkan ponselnya pada sisinya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya dan merenungkan pertemuannya dengan Kris tadi siang. Kris menceritakan semuanya selama mereka tak bertemu dan selama Kris berada di Kanada. Baekhyun mengira bahwa Namja pirang itu sudah melupakan perasaannya. Namun salah Kris si keras kepala tetap pada perasaannya yang dulu. Perasaannya tak berubah sedikitpun. Namun perasaan Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun ketika bersama Kris atau melakukan sesuatu dengan Kris.

Baekhyun hanya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kris padanya. Perlakuan special Kris tak pernah merubah perasaannya. Jadi dia akan diam saja ketika Kris memperlakukan Baekhyun berlebihan.

Lalu Baekhyum teringat dengan Chanyeol. Alisnya terangkat satu dan menunjukan ekspresi bertanya. Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disisian tempat tidur dan mengingat kejadian barusan ia perang dingin dengam Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung kenapa Chanheol marah padanya karena ia menemui Kris ? Apa salah dia menemui teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu ?

"Ada apa dengannya heuh ? Kenapa dia kepo sekali" omelnya sendiri. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hari ini sehingga merubah sikap hangatnya menjadi sedingin es.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri lalu segera tidur dan mencoba tak memikirkannya.

Berbeda dengan orang yang berada disebelah kamar Baekhyun. Orang itu -Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah membuat Baekhyun marah karena rasa cemburunya. Chanyeol tak suka jika sikap Baekhyun kembali dingin karena menurutnya itu menakutkan.

"Apa sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya sekarang ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada pantulan dirinya dicermin. Chanye ingin minta maaf namun rasa cemburunya masih meluap luap. Ia tak suka dengen kenyataan Kria datang lagi pada kehidupan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya lalu menyembunyikan dirinya pada selimut tebal pada ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun besok pagi saja dan semoga rasa cemburunya hiang ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya esok.

Setiap pagi kini Chanyeol akan bangun lebih awal dari Baekhyun sejak ia ditinggal Sekertarisnya berangkat lebih dulu. Chanyeol akan membersihkan Apartemen mereka lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya akan menyiapkan kotak bekal mereka. Dulu Baekhyun juga yang memasak namun sekarang tugas itu diambil oleh Chanyeol.

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana boxernya. Chanyeol mengambilnya lalu melihat siapa yang menelfonnya sepagi ini. Yoora Noona, nama itu yang tampil pada layar ponselnya. Dengam cepat Chanyeol mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ne, kenapa noona ? Aku masih nelum berangkat"

"..."

"Ne noona. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun aku akan kesana"

"..."

"Ne noona. Annyeong"

Setelah mematikan sambungan itu Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dapur dan mendengarkan music favoritnya.

"Ohh! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Chanyeol teriak karena terkejut dengan keberadaan seseorang. Orang itu masih dengan keadaan setengah sadarnya yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kuris meja makan dapur itu.

"Apakah Yoora noona yang menelfon tadi Chan ?" tanyanya dengan wajah ciri khas orang bangun tidur. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Kau mandilah dulu Baek" penrintah Chanyeol pada seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, teman sekaligus Sekertarisnya. Lalu Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi lantai 1.

Disaat Baekhyun mandi, Chanyeol mempersiapkan sarapan mereka dan bekal untuk makan siang Baekhyun. Siang ini dia tak akan makan dikantor karena Yoora noona memintanya untuk mengunjungi Boutiqenya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang hanya melilit didaerah privasinya. Chanyeol tak sengaja menoleh ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang indah. Meskipun mereka sudah tinggal bersama hampir setwngah tahun, namun Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Karena mereka selalu mandi didalam kamar mandir kamar mereka masing masing.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat tubuh toples Baekhyun secara langsung. Tubuh yang selama ini menjadi bahan imajinasinya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang menyiksa. Tapi kali ini tak hanya membayangkan, Chanyeol bahkan melihatnya sangat dekat. Tubuhnya begitu mulus dan seputih susu. Kulitnya terlihat sangat halus. Tak lupa dua tonjolan kemerahan didada Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Ditambah dengan rambut Baekhyun yang basah akibat keramas menjadi nilai tambah untuk kesexyan tubuh Baekhyun.

 **Glupp**

Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar karena tak kuat dengan pemandangan didepannya. Kini Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga juniornya tak akan bangun hanya karena melihat dada mulus Baekhyun secara langsung. Namun sepertinya terlambat, sang benda pusaka kebanggaannya kini sudah mulai nampak menggembung dari balik celana boxernya. Untung saja posisi junior Chanyeol tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun karena terhalang meja makan. Jika terlihat maka Chanyeol akan malu setengah mati. Cepat cepat Chanyeol menghilangkan pikiran kotornya agar juniornya cepat kembali tertidur.

"Kenapa kau bengong Chan ?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja makan untuk segera sarapan namun masih dengan keadaan handuk yang melilit area privasinya.

Chanyeol lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun dan sarapan bersama. Hanya suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring yang terdengar diruangan itu. Keduanya sama sama diam tak bersuara. Sesekali Chanyeol akan melirik Baekhyun yang berada didepannya namun ketika Baekhyun juga menatapnya ia akan berpura pura melihat kearah lain.

"Eumm, Baekhyunee. Mianhaeyo atas kejadian semalem ne ? Aku hanya tak suka kau bertemu seseorang tanpa aku. Apalagi itu Namja, aku cemburu Baekhyunee" Chanyeolpun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena semalam telah terlalu mencampuri urusan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bermaksut mencampuri urusan pribadimu Baek, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu pergi sendiri tanpa aku" ucapnya kembali menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Cemburu ? Chanyeol cemburu karena ia menemui Kris ? Apa Chanyeol menyukainya ? Apa maksut dari kata Cemburu itu ? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar didalam otak Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun pusing. Denga cepat ia menyingkirkan semua pertanyaan itu dari dalam fikirannya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si kecil dan Baekhyunpun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu Chan, Kris hanya temanku tak lebih" jelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu sedari dulu Baek dari semasa kalian masih Senior High School. Bagaimana aku tak cemburu" Chanyeol ingat dulu Baekhyun pernah sedikit bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Kris.

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti mengatakan kalau ia memang cemburu. Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun dimiliki orang lain selain dirinya. Karena Chanyeol sudah benar benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Lain kali bicaralah jujur padaku Baek. Aku mohon jangan buatku khawatir lagi ne?" sikecil hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu segeralah bersiap aku akan mengantarmu kekantor"

"Mengantarku ? Kau tak kekantor ?"

"Ani. Yoora noona menyuruhku pergi ke boutiqenya" Lalu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi kekantor.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan lobby kantor, Chanyeol segera melesatkan mobilnya ke boutiqe Noonanya. Chanyeol tak tahu tujuan Noonanya memanggilnya ke boutiqe untuk apa. Yang Chanyeol ingat Noonanya hanya bilang ada hal yang harus mereka berdua bicarakan.

Kini Mobil Merchedes Hitamnya terparkir cantik didepan boutiqe Noonanya. Lalu ia membawa kakinya masuk kedalam dan segera menuju ruangan Noonanya. Semua pegawai Noonanya memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang tak lain Donsaeng dari Boss mereka.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Chanyeol langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan Yoora.

"Biasakan untuk mengetuk pintu Chanyeol!" omel Noonanya ketika tahu Donsaeng nakalnya itu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa Noona menyuruhku kemari ? Sepenting apa sampai aku harus libur kerja dan meninggalkan Baekhyuneeku sendirian ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

Yoora sudah tak kaget dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Sejak Baekhyun datang kekehidupan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sekarang menjadi lebih posesif dan lebih sering menyebut Baekhyun dengan embel embel _Ku_ ketika bicara pada keluarganya. Tapi Yoora masih bingung hingga sekarang, jika Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyun dan tak mau Baekhyun diambil siapapun, mengapa sampai detik ini Chanyeol tak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun ? Apalagi yang ditunggu pikirnya.

"Kekasihku akan melamarku bulan depan Chan" ketika mendengar ucapan itu seketika mata Chanyeol melebar. Chanyeol kaget bukan main. Masalahnya calon dari Noonanya ini belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kenapa harus secepat ini ? Chanyeol masih tak rela Noonanya meninggalkannya dan bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Mwo! Kenapa cepat sekali Noona ? Aku saja belum bertemu dengannya!" protes Chanyeol pada Noonanya. Bukan Chanyeol tak setuju Noonanya menikah namun Chanyeol tak mau Noonanya itu sampak salah pilih pendamping hidup.

"Memang aku belum membawanya kerumah Chan. Tujuanku menyuruhmu kesini adalah memberitahu pertemuan itu. Hari sabtu besok aku akan membawanya kerumah ajak Baekhyunee juga Ne. Aku merindukannya" Yoora pun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Noona tinggal dulu kebawah Chan, ada client yang menunggu. Istirahatlah dulu" Yoorapun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol diruangannya sendiri.

Ruangan Yoora lumayan luas. Designnya elegan dengan cat tembok putih. Disisi sebelah kanannya terdapat Kaca besar yang langsung mengarah pada lobby Boutiqe itu. Dari kaca itu kita bisa melihat semua keadaan dilantai 1.

Ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan orang yang beraktifitas disana, matanya tertuju pada sesosok Namja tinggi berambut pirang yang kebetulan membelakanginya. Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan siapa Namja itu. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan Namja itu namun ia belum yakin karena belum melihat wajah itu sepenuhnya.

Pengelihatannya beralih pada Yeoja yang berada didepan Namja rambut pirang itu yang tengah memilih Gaun Pengantin.

"Yuan ? Kenapa dia ada disini ?" monolognya sendiri. Chanyeol masih belum mengalihkan pandangan pada Yuan yang seperti tengah bertanya mana yang bagus pada Namja yang berada didepannya.

Chanyeol tetap mengikuti pergerakan Yuan dan Namja itu yang sebenarnya hanya menyilangkan tangannya didada dan mengangguk ketika Yuan bertanya. Namun ketika Namja itu mebalik badan kearah Noonanya matanya seketika melebar. Chanyeol tahu siapa Namja berambut pirang itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras di samping tubuhnya. Chanyeol marah ketika tahu siapa Namja itu. Ya, Namja itu Kris yang disebut teman lama oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan perasaan marahnya masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia tak tahu apa status hubungan Kris dan Yuan saat ini. Chanyeol bertanya tanya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diboutiqe Noonanya dan memilih Gaun pengantin. Ia marah karena setahunya Kris menyukai Baekhyun dan baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Namun kini ia melihat Namja itu dengan Yeoja lain dan sedang memilih Gaun pengantin. Pikiran siapa yang tak berpikiran aneh aneh. Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran sama dengannya.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Yoora Noona memasuki ruangannya. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didekat pembatas kaca itu menoleh kebelakang kearah Noonannya.

"Kau tak istirahat Chan?" Yoora bertanya pada Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aniyaa Noona aku tak lelah" jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali menuju kearah sofa. Yoorapun juga menuju kemeja kebesarannya dan membuka buku sketsa Design bajunya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Noonanya dari sofa melihat bagaimana Noonanya menarikan jemarinya diatas kertas putih bersih itu.

Beberapa menit mereka sama sama terdiam dalam dunia masing masing. Namun Tak lama Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengalihlan atensi Noonanya dan berhasil membuat Noonanya itu memandangnya.

"Noona, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Chanyeol pada Yoora yang akan melanjutkan designnya. Yoorapun menyanggupi dengan anggukan.

"Apakah dua orang yang kau temui dibawah tadi adalah Clientmu ?" Yoorapun mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lagi pada Yoora.

"Ne Chan, mereka sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah sekitar 3 bulan lagi. Memangnya kenapa ?" dan jawaban Yoora berhasil membuat Chanyeol syok.

Kris dan Yuan akan menikah ? Tapi kenapa kemarin Kris menemui Baekhyun dan memberi perlakuan sepeti itu ? Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Harusnya ia tak perlu bingung karena Kris tak akan menggoda Baekhyun lagi jadi sedikit aman.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Noonanya malah dia hanya tersenyum hampir terlampau lebar.

"Baiklah Noona kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke rumah dan mungkin akan menjemput Baekhyunee dulu" pamitnya cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Noonanya.

"Hati hati Chan. Salam pada Baekhyunee" teriak Yoora dari dalam ruangan yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Ini sudah seminggu dari hari dimana Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Kris dan Yuan adalah sepasang kekasih. Bukannya Chanyeol malah tenang tapi Chanyeol malah pusing setengah mati. Karena Baekhyun hampir setiap hari bertemu dengan Kris. Chanyeol selalu mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi bersama teman lamanya itu.

Seperti sekarang Chanyeol tengah mengikuti mereka yang bertemu disebuah cafe didekat Apartemennya. Chanyeol berada tepat disebelah meja Baekhyun dan Kris. Chanye harus menggunakan masker dan topi agar tak ketahuan oleh Baekhyun.

Dari mereka datang sampai makanan sudah habis, mereka berdua tak teelalu membicara kan sesuatu yang serius, hanya obrolan santai biasa. Namun Chanyeol tahu perilaku dan sikap Kris ada maksut tersendiri.

Tak lama kemudian arah obrolan mereka berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius. Chanyeol semakin melebarkan telinganya yang sudah lebar agar tak melewatkan satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Bee, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Baekhyum dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Bee, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ? Aku benar benar mencingaimu Bee. Kumohon jadilah kekasihku Ne?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanaya lebar kaget dengan ucapan Kris yang penuh dengan nada penekanan. Chanyeolpun yang berada disebelahnya juga membelalakan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengat. Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena ia sedang membuntuti mereka.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa suara dari tadi. Perasaan Baekhyun masih sama pada Kris tak pernah berubah. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai Hyung tak lebih. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun tak menerimanya karena tahu status Kris adalah kekasih orang. Ia tak mau Baekhyun dianggap perusak hubungan orang oleh Yuan yang tak lain adalah koleganya sendiri.

Sampai beberapa detik tak ada suara apapun, Chanyeol meberanikan diri melihat kearah meja Baekhyun dan tak ada pergerakan apapun namun tangan Kris bertautan dengan Baekhyun entah sejak kapan.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat jemari Baekhyun disentuh oleh orang lain. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan itu. Tapi apalah daya ia tak bisa.

Baekhyun menarik perlahan jemari yang digenggam Kris.

"Mianhae Hyung. A-aku tak bisa" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun takut Kris akan marah padanya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan segera pergi dari cafe itu namun belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah, Kris menariknya dan menahan agar tak pergi. Baekhyun berusaha melepas diri. Namun Kris menangkup pipi gembil Baekhyun dan tanpa aba aba langsung mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas. Tangannya mengepal keras diatas meja. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menghampiro Kris dan Baekhyun.

 **Bhuaghhh**

"Chanyeeeooolll"

 **Tbceeeee...**

 **Annyeong Gayseu...**

 **Pinkeu Back bawak Chap 11.**

 **Lama gak updatenya ?**

 **Ada yang nungguin crita ini gak?**

 **Haha**

 **Sedikit info sihh. Ini FF kliatannya bakal panjang dan Chapternya sampai diatas 20. Soalnya aku mau disini perjuangan Chanyeol terbukti. Alurnya mungkin maju mundur Syantik yaaa. Hahaha**

 **Oke selamat membaca jangan lupa review juceyooo**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Secepat kilat suasana Cafe itu langsung riuh karena pekikan suara orang orang pengunjung. Suasana tiba tiba menjadi mencekam. Semua orang sibuk berbisik satu sama lain karena mereka baru saja melihat adegan seperti didrama televisi.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini menjadi sorotan semua pengunjung karena ulah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan masih terkepal karena emosi. Baekhyun membantu Kris berdiri karena pukulan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dan bibir Kris mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena pukulan Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun membantu Kris berdiri, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol. Raut muka Baekhyun tak bisa dibaca wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekpresi datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?!" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Chanyeol tak menjawabnya namun hanya memandang wajah Kris penuh emosi.

Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau mengikutiku eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kini Chanyeol tak memandang Kris lagi namun matanya kini menatap mata caramel Baekhyun yang berada hanya 10 centi darinya.

 **Plaaak**

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun melayangkan jemari mungilnya pada pipi kiri Chanyeol hingga terhempas kekanan. Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang menamparnya. Apa salahnya sampai Baekhyun menamparnya didepan banyak orang dan didepan Kris ?

Dari belakang punggung Baekhyun, Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya merasa menang karena Baekhyun membelanya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perbincangan kita minggu lalu heuh ?" suara Baekhyun datar namun bergetar seperti tengah menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol merasa sakit karena tamparan Baekhyun. Bukan sakit dipipinya melainkan didalam hatinya. Apakah Baekhyun membela Kris ? Apa Baekhyun mencintai Kris ? Semuanya berkecamuk didalam pikirannya.

"Jangan pernah campuri urusanku Chanyeol! Kau tak ada hak memukul Kris!" kali ini Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol ingin marah pada Baekhyun karena dia membela orang yang salah.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia Baekhyun. Dia pembohong ulung" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan siapa Kris sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa maksutmu Chanyeol ?! Kau memfitnahku haaaah?!" teriak Kris dari arah belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol kembali memukul wajah itu.

"Aku yang mengenalnya lebih jauh Chanyeol. Jadi aku lebih tahu siapa Kris" lalu Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menuntun Kris untuk keluar Cafe.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat kepergian Baekhyun bersama Kris dari dalam cafe. Lalu ia juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cafe itu dan menyisakan orang orang pengunjung yang melihat drama mereka sedari tadi.

Sudah hampir jam 10 malam Baekhyun belum juga kembali setelah pergi dengan Kris dari Cafe tadi. Chanyeol berulang kali menelfonnya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol bingung harus menghubungi siapa untuk menanyakan Baekhyun dimana. Menelfon orang tuanya atau orang tua Baekhyun sama saja mencari masalah. Karena mereka akan juga memarahinya dan dianggap tak becus menjaga Baekhyun yang notabennya seorang anak pendiam.

Tak lama kemudian suara digit pintu apartemen terdengar dan menampilkan sesosok yang dinantinya sedari tadi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Chanyeol memang berhasil memeluknya namun Baekhyun tak balas memeluknya. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan tangannya berhenti di kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam seperti ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja Baekhyunee?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol lalu memilih pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghadang Baekhyun agar tak pergi.

"Baekhyunee, Kris bukan Namja yang baik" Chanyeol mencoba memulai membahas kembali masalah tadi sore.

"Aku mengenal Kris lebih dulu Chanyeol. Bahkan kau tak pernah berbicara dengannya, kau hanya bertemu dan itupun sekali ketika aku menjadi Sekertaris barumu waktu itu" jelas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tapi kau tak tahu kelakuannya diluar sana Baek, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan Yeoja itu cantik"

"Apa maksutmu ? Kau mau menjelekkan Kris eoh ?" bentak Baekhyun tak suka dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Tahu dari mana dia kalau Kris seperti itu ? Bertemu saja hanya sekali pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri Baek dia bersama seorang Yeoja-"

"Aku tak percaya jika belum melihatnya sendiri!" sela Baekhyun cepat.

Sebentar Chanyeol terdiam seperti tengah mencari cara agar Baekhyun mempercayainya.

"Apa kau mencintainya Baekhyunee?" ucap Chanyeol lirih dan masih bisa didengar oleh telinga kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya namun hatinya sakit ketika Chanyeol memberi pertanyaan padanya seperti itu. Dia tak memiliki perasaan pada Kris dia hanya mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi apakah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya juga mempunyai perasaan padanya ? Entahlah Baekhyun rasa itu tak mungkin.

Namun apakah Baekhyun tak merasakan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya selama ini ? Apa Baekhyun tak peka terhadap semua yang Chanyeol coba sampaikan lewat perhatiannya ?

Rasanya mereka sama sama tak peka terhadap perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka saling mencintai namun belum saling menyadari.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai Hyung tak lebih. Tapi aku tak suka dengan perlakuanmu padanya tadi sore" jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukai Kris Hyung,tapi ku mohon jangan memfitnahnya" kembali Baekhyun bersuara. Chanyeol hanya mendengar sikecil menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi dia menciummu Baek. Dia bukan siapa siapamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang menciumku di Jeju waktu itu ? Apa kau lupa kita ini siapa ?"

Skak Mat. Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, hati Chanyeol langsung berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ya Chanyeol mengingatnya ketika dia mencium Baekhyun berkali kali di Jeju waktu itu.

Chanyeol bagai disadarkan lagi apa statusnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun pergi melalui Chanyeol dan menuju kamarnya. Lalu setelahnya terdengar suara debuman pintu sangat keras.

Chanyeol mematung tak bergerak. Tak percaya Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi kau menerima ciumanku itu Baek" ucapnya lirih dan langsung hilang dibawa angin. Tak akan ada yang mendengar itu karena kini dia sedang sendiri.

Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun dengan kekurangan semangat. Tidurnya tak nyenyak sama sekali. Pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun namun ia takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya dan berujung mereka bermusuhan dan Baekhyun akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi Sekertaris pribadinya. Chanyeol tak mau itu terjadi. Maka dari itu Chanyeol benar benar harus meyakinkan diri bahwa Baekhyun juga punya rasa yang sama padanya.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol berencana membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Baekhyun. Siapa tahu dengan membuatkan sarapan favoritnya, Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol telah selesai dengan masakannya, Baekhyun terlihat turun dari tangga lantai 2. Namun Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi dan siap berangkat bekerja. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dari dapur, tumben sekali Baekhyun sudah rapi jam segini pikirnya.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat Baek?" sapanya pada Baekhyun yang melewati meja makan mereka.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil.

Chanyeol mengeryit heran, apa Baekhyun benar benar marah padanya hingga memutuskan berangkat ke kantor sepagi ini ?

"Aku berangkat dulu Chan" setelahnya Baekhyun menutup pintu Apartemen mereka.

Chanyeol menatap masakan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu harus ia apakan nasi goreng itu. Tak mungkin juga ia memakannya sendirian. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan nasi goreng itu dimeja makan tanpa menjamahnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada dimeja kantornya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena belum sarapan. Salahkan saja dirinya yang munafik tak ingin makan bersama Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Malah memilih berangkat lebih pagi bersama Kris.

Kris memang membawakan sandwich untuknya namun Baekhyun masih saja lapar. Mungkin sudah kebiasaanya setiap pagi selalu sarapan, jadi jika ia melewatkan sarapannya ia akan mengalami pusing.

Baekhyun masih marah pada Chanyeol maka dari itu ia menerima tawaran Kris untuk mengantarnya kekantor.

Baekhyun tak mengira kalau Chanyeol akan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya sampai sejauh ini. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir mungkin itu hanya rasa khawatir Chanyeol padanya. Namun rasanya kini Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan tubuh tinggi yang tak lain adalah CEOnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya lagi dan memilih fokus pada laptopnya. Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana raut muka Chanyeol barusan. Raut muka berantakan tak ada jiwa jiwa seorang CEO yang tampan.

Hati Chanyeol sakit melihat sikap Baekhyun seperti itu padanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya.

Baekhyun hanya meliriknya tanpa ada niatan menjawabnya. Chanyeol menghelas nafasnya pelan, dia harus bersabar dengan sikap cuek Baekhyun. Ini resiko yang harus dihadapinya jika mencintai seseorang dengan sikap yang cuek dan datar.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku ya Baek" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Shireo. Aku akan pulang bersama Kris Hyung" jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Kris lagi, Kris lagi? Bisakah Baekhyun tak mengucapkan nama itu didepannya ? Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membunuh orang itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia memilih membuka laptopnya dan melihat perkembangan perusahaannya.

Hei dimana Chanyeol si pemaksa heum? Dimana kata 'tak ada penolakan' itu ? Kenapa sifat pemaksanya hilang begitu saja hanya karena Namja kecil seperti Baekhyun?

Ingin sebenarnya Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun, namun ia tahu, ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin marah dan berujung menjauhinya.

Chanyeol mencoba fokus pada laptopnya namun tak bisa. Keberadaan Baekhyun disekitarnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun memilih untuk keluar menuju studio musicnya. Mungkin akan sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

Sudah hampir 3 hari ini Baekhyun selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh Kris. Baekhyun semakin menjauhinya bahkan tak mau bicara ketika mereka di rumah dan Baekhyun lebih memilih mengurung diri didalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol frustasi karena sikap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mendiaminya. Pulang kerja nanti dia akan berniat mengajak pulang Baekhyun bersama sebelum Kris menjemputnya.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap membereskan meja kerjanya dan akan segera pulang. Chanyeol hanya mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun dari mejanya. Ia tak mau menawari Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama. Ia akan memilih memaksanya pulang bersama karena hanya cara itu agar Baekhyun mau pulang bersamanya.

Baekhyun menuju pintu ruangan itu dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mengikuti Baekhyun sampai didepan lobby kantor. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghempas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa apaan kau Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat perhatian semua orang menuju pada mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun berhasil menghindarinya.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku Baek!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Shireoyo. Aku tak mau pulang bersamamu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Kris Hyung!" lagi Baekhyun berusara.

Hati Chanyeol sakit ketika mendengar Baekhyun lebih memilih pulang dengan orang yang tak baik untuknya. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun tak akan langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka karena selama Baekhyun diantar jemput Kris, Baekhyun selalu pulang hampir larut malam. Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun di _rusak_ oleh Kris.

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dan menuju mobil Kris yang sudah terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan hati yang sakit. Chanyeol tak mengira kalau Baekhyun akan memilih Kris daripada dirinya.

Dengan pikiran kacau Chanyeol menuju kemobilnya lalu melesatkan mobilnya entah kemana dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang adalah pergi ke suatu tempat yang sedikit bisa menghilangkan sakit hatinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan menuju kesalah satu club malam didaerah Gangnam. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ditempat kotor seperti ini meskipun ia dalam keadaan kacau. Namun hanya karena Namja kecil itu Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya menginjakan kakinya disini di The Night Club.

Hiruk pikuk Kota Seoul kini sedikit lengang karena hari sudah sangat larut. Tak banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang hanya ada 1 atau 2 yang lewat. Angin malam yang membelai dedaunan menambah suasana yang hening. Lampu kota yang temaram juga menjadi penambah.

Dia -Chanyeol, kini sedang berada didalam mobilnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu diarea basement Apartemennya. Chanyeol tadi sudah kembali ke Apartementnya namun Apartementnya itu kosong dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuju kedalam mobilnya. Ia sengaja menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun dan menunggunya didalam mobil. Ia ingin tahu sampai pukul berapa si kecil itu pulang. Karena semenjak Baekhyun dia antar jemput oleh Kris namja kecil itu pulang selalu larut malam entah setelah pulang kerja mereka kemana Chanyeol tak tahu.

Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan sabar meskipun pusing melanda kepalanya. Kini waktu menunjukan pukul 23.15 menit itu tandanya Chanyeol sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam lebih 15 menit didalam mobil dan belum melihat tanda tanda si kecil itu pulang.

"Kau kemana Baekhyun" rengeknya pada angin malam yang menemaninya. Berulang kali ia mengusap wajahnya menahan sakit dikepalanya akibat minuman beralkohol yang ia minum diclub beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena mabuk bukanlah kebiasaan Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya tersorot oleh lampu dari mobil seseorang. Mobil itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter didepannya. Chanyeol memicingkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil Merchy hitam itu.

Penantian Chanyeol tak sia-sia. Itu Baekhyun dan Kris yang keluar dari Mobil itu. Chanyeol masih meperhatikan pergerakan mereka berdua. Terlihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kris yang akan masuk kedalam lift namun ditahan oleh Kris. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa detik tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Lalu detik berikutnya Kris mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihatnya, Chanyeol melihat Kris mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memundurkan wajahnya lalu masuk kedalam lift setelahnya. Kris masih berdiri disana dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris tersenyum bak setan dengan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya.

 **Buaghhh.**

Chanyeol meninju pipi kiri Kris dan berhasil membuat Kris tersungkur jatuh ketanah. Chanyeol menarik kerah jas Kris dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Kembali Chanyeol menghadiahkan pukulan kearah wajah Kris. Emosinya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Ditambah dengan Chanyeol terpengaruh oleh minuman beralkohol.

Kris tak tinggal diam. Dia menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan meninjunya lalu mendaratkan pukulannya keperut Chanyeol.

 **Bughhh**

Chanyeol jatuh terpental ketanah sambil memegang perutnya namun dia cepat berdiri. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah Chanyeol mencoba menyerang Kris kembali namun Kris memukul wajahnya tepat di hidungnya dan menimbulkan luka sobek yang sedikit lebar. Perih yang dirasakan Chanyeol namun tak seperih hatinya ketika melihat Kris mencium belahan jiwanya.

Chanyeol berdiri memandang Kris yang ternyata juga terluka dibibirnya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyunku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah.

Kris yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Baekhyunmu ?" timpal Kris dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Apakah kalian ada ikatan heum?" lagi Kris berbicara masih dengan nada yang sama.

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab, karena kenyataannya memang dia dan Baekhyun belum ada ikatan. Chanyeol memandangi wajah sombong itu. Ia ingat ketika Kris memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Yuan saat berada di Boutiqe Noonanya. Namun sekarang dia malah mencium Baekhyun dengan seenaknya. Apa dia tak ingat bahwa Kris sudah memiliki Yuan ?

Chanyeol maju lagi dan kembali memukul Kris. Tanpa ampun dia memukuli wajah Kris. Krispun tak tinggal diam ia juga melawan dan berusaha mebalas pukulan Chanyeol. Parkir Basement Apartement itu sangat sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat mereka yang tengah saling adu jotos.

"Kau tak ingat jika kau punya Yuan haaah?!" ucap Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan memukuli wajah Kris.

Kris mengeryit bingung dalam kesakitannya karena pukulan Chanyeol yang terus menerus. Dari mana ia tahu soal Yuan ? Kris tak bisa berpikir lama karena Chanyeol masih memukulinya membabi buta.

"Yuan Nuguya? Aku tak mengenalnya brengsek" elak Kris pada ucapan Chanyeol dan masih berusaha memukul Chanyeol.

Mereka sama sama sudah kehabisan tenaga. Chanyeol sempat terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri sempoyongan karena badannya dipengaruhi alkohol. Kris sempat terjatuh juga namun ia masih bisa berdiri seimbang.

Chanyeol kembali tergeletak dilantai basement dengan nafas terengah. Kris memandanginya lalu menampilkan senyuman iblisnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa membongkarnya dihadapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol!" setelahnya Kris masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol mendengar apa yang Kris ucapkan. Dengan sisa sisa tenaganya, Chanyeol mencoba membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu melihat sekeliling area parkir basement gedung apartemenya.

Sepanjang koridor Apartemen, Chanyeol tak bisa berjalan dengan lurus, ia berjalan sempoyongan. Pusing akibat pengaruh alkohol masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ditambah luka yang ada dihidung dan dibibirnya.

Chanyeol masih memikirkan ucapan Kris yang terakhir sebelum meninggalkannya tadi. Apa maksutnya bicara seperti itu ? Apa Kris punya rencana buruk untuk Baekhyun ? Ia tak tahu.

Sesampainya didepan pintu Apartementnya, Chanyeol menekan digit pin itu lalu masuk kedalam Apartemenya. Lampu seluruh ruangan sudah menyala semua itu bertanda sudah ada seseorang didalam Apartemennya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol memasuki Apartementnya, ia sudah limbung dan tersungkur dilantai. Chanyeol sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Dipengelihatan terakhirnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya dan setelah itu Chanyeol tak mengingat apapun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dapurnya, tiba tiba ia mendengarkan suara aneh dari arah pintu seperti suara benda terjatuh. Cepat cepat Baekhyun menuju ke arah pintu apartementnya dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah yang babak belur.

"Chanyeoolll" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat keadaan bosnya itu. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya diatas pahanya. Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan sambil terus memanggil namanya. Tak lama kemudian jemari Chanyeol bergerak memberi tanda bahwa ia telah sadar.

"Apa kau kuat berjalan Chan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Karena jujur saja Baekhyun tak yakin ia bisa membawa tubuh besar itu kekamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 rasanya itu mustahil melihat proporsi badan mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya. Baekhyun menuntunnya pelan dan hati hati. Baekhyun sedikit mengeryitkan hidungnya karena bau alkohol yang menyengat dari nafas Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membaringkan tubuh besar Chanyeol dan melepas sepatu kantornya. Sebentar Baekhyun mengamati wajah babak belur Chanyeol, ia berpikir dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan semua luka itu ? Apa Chanyeol berkelahi dengan preman ? Baekhyun tak tahu.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkanmu air hangat dan beberapa obat" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya ia hanya melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang sedikit berlari. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa perih yang berasal dari luka diwajahnya.

Tak lama suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol, itu Baekhyun yang membawa nampan berisi air hangat dan antiseptic dan obat obatan lainnya.

"Apa ditubuhmu juga ada luka Chan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Chanyeolpun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kecil.

Baekhyun mengawali dengan membersihkan darah yang mengering pada luka diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyekanya dengan sangat pelan berusaha agar tak mengenai luka itu.

Saat Baekhyun tengah membersihkan darah di wajah Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti biasanya ketika ia berada begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ketika ia membersihkan luka itu, otomatis Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa wajah itu masih sangat tegas dengan luka yang ada diwajahnya pikir Baekhyun. Rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang bangir, dan bibirnya yang sexy. Luka luka diwajahnya tak mempengaruhi kadar ketampanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika mengagumi wajah Bosnya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih setampan ini saat wajahmu terluka heum?" gumam Baekhyun sendiri masih dengan mengobati luka Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sekali heran dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol mendengarnya pasti lelaki tinggi itu akan kegirangan.

Tapi nyatanya memang Chanyeol mendengarnya karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sadar sedari tadi hanya saja ia tak ingin membuka matanya. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika wajahnya penuh dengan luka. Dan Chanyeol berhasil, ia mendengar Baekhyun memujinya. Chanyeol sangat senang namun ia tak bisa berselebrasi karena dia masih pura pura tertidur.

Tak lama Baekhyun telah selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol, lalu ia membereskan semuanya dan segera menuju kearah dapur. Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan pelan guna melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah benar benar pergi dari kamarnya atau belum.

Ketika ia tak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun disekelilingnya, Chanyeol segera mebuka matanya lebar dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang sedari Baekhyun memujinya. Sumringah kebahagiaan Chanyeol tampilkan meskipun tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Huuhhh... Dia bilang aku tampan? Apa aku tak salah dengar ?" ucapnya sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia terlalu senang karena pujian dari Baekhyun. Seseorang yang dicintainya.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang asyik dengan kebahagiaan dihatinya, ia mendengar suara derap langkah yang mengarah kekamarnya, segera ia kembali berpura pura tidur agar Baekhyun tak curiga.

Benar, itu Baekhyun yang membawa beberapa makan dan jus pisang. Baekhyun meletakkan nampannya dinakas samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol pelan guna membangunkannya.

"Bangunlah sebentar Chan. Makan dulu. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" bisiknya pelan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakan matanya lalu membukanya pelan. Baekhyunpun mebantu Chanyeol untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya agar memudahkannya untuk makan.

"Arrrgghhh"

"Apa itu sangat sakit?" tanya Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rasa luka yang berada dihidungnya sangat parah karena benar benar sangat sakit.

"Makanlah dulu, nanti baru tidurlah kembali" tuntun Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang ia buatkan.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi mangkuk itu tak ada keinginan mengambilnya. Sebenarnya perutnya terasa sangat mual akibat alkohol yang ia konsumsi tadi, namun ia tak mau muntah di hadapan Baekhyun jadi ia menahannya.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol masih lemah jadi tak bisa makan bubur itu sendiri. Baekhyunpun berinisiatif menyuapi lelaki itu.

"Aaaaa..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menyuapinya.

"Buka mulutmu Chan. Sebelum buburnya dingin" ucap Baekhyun dengan posisi sendok penuh bubur didepan bibir Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lalu menerima suapan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika Chanyeol melahap sendok berisi bubur itu.

"Apa rasanya tak enak ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tak biasa.

"A-aniyo Baek. I-ini sangat enak" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit tergagap. Bukan rasanya tak enak, namun ia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. Tak pernah ia melihat Baekhyun seperhatian ini. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan menyiapkan makanan dan obat saja ketika Chanyeol demam. Namun kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun sangat hangat merawatnya. Apa ini sisi hangat Baekhyun yang pernah dikatakan Mama Byun padanya? Bisa jadi itu iya.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa Chanyeol ? Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini ?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan menyuapi Chanyeol. Mulut Chanyeol yang penuh dengan buburpun tak bisa menjawabnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi wajah lembut Baekhyun. Wajah yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang ketika memandangnya.

Tangan Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun bahwa perutnya seperti akan mengeluarkan isinya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya fan meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas. Baekhyun mengambil jus oisang favoritnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tahu aku berkelahi dengan siapa Baekhyunee? Tapi jika aku sudah bercerita berjanjilah untuk mendengarku lebih dulu dan jangan marah setelahnya" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tau jika ini menyangkut Kris, Baekhyun pasti akan marah. Jadi sebelum Baekhyun marah, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menawarkan pada Baekhyun.

"Geurrae. Aku akan mendengarkannya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Kris di basement Apartemen" ucap Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo ? Kris ? Bagaimana bisa ? Apa kalian bertemu ?" Baekhyun memberondong Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan.

"Berjanjilah jangan marah. Aku akan menceritakannya" Chanyeol menjulurkan kelingkingnya didepan Baekhyun. Tak lama Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya demgan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kontras. Setelahnya mereka melepaskan kaitan jemari itu.

"Aku sengaja menunggu kepulanganmu di basement Apartemen Baek, ketika aku tahu kau belum pulang" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sebentar.

"Lalu ketika aku melihatmu pulang dan itu diantar Kris apalagi dia sampai menciummu, aku marah Baek. Aku cemburu dan aku tak suka dia menciummu seperti itu"

Baekhyun terdiam, jadi Chanyeol tahu Kris tadi menciumnya ? Baekhyun pun bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa luka ini timbul karena rasa cemburu itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jang-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Baek. Aku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku Ne?" ucapan Baekhyun dipotong cepat oleh Chanyeol sambil menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Sedikit meberi usapan meyakinkan agar mau mendengarnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti akan mengingatkannya agar tak mengikuti urusan pribadinya. Lalu Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Kris sudah mempunyai kekasih Baek. Kekasihnya adalah seorang CEO salah satu kolega kita. Kaupun juga mengenalnya" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan siapa Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau kenal lebih dalam soal Kris. Tapi kau tak tahu sisi buruknya Baek. Dia hanya memperlihatkan sisi baiknya didepanmu"

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dalam tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang diketahui Chanyeol sampai hati ia bilang Kris punya sisi buruk.

"Yuan. Dia kekasih Kris Baek. Mereka akan menikah" kembali Chanyeol bersuara. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyun tahu Yuan. Yeoja yang dulu juga pernah menggoda Chanyeol ketika di Jeju.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih masih tetap memandangi Chanyeol menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Kau ingat ketika aku diminta Yoora Noona ke Boutiqenya ?" si kecilpun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak sengaja disana aku melihat mereka berdua ketika memilih gaun pernikahan. Dan semua itu diperjelas dengan fakta dari Yoora Noona yang kebetulan diminta untuk mendesign baju untuk resepsi mereka nanti. Yoora Noona bilang mereka sepasang kekasih Baek" jelas Chanyeol sedikit bergetar karena takut Baekhyun tak mempercayainya.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak memberi respon apa apa. Ia masih tak percaya dengan perlakuan Kris selama ini padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berperilaku seperti itu ketika ia sudah mempunyai orang lain?

"Aku mohon percaya padaku Baek. Kris bukan orang yang baik buatmu" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku belum melihatnya sendiri Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lirih dan masih didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu meskipun belum 100%" Chanyeolpun segera mendongakkan kepalanya cepat ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Lalu siapa yang memulai memukul ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal dengan sedikit cengiran.

"A-aku yang memukulnya duluan" jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya ?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Baekhyun memang tak peka atau bagaimana sih, sudah jelas Chanyeol memukul duluan karena apa, kenapa masih bertanya.

"Yaa karena aku cemburu dia menciummu Baek" jelas Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa harus cemburu" kembali Baekhyun bertanya kali ini malah dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya.

Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya pelan.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU BAEKHYUN!"

"Eeehh...?"

 **Tebeceeeeeeeee**

 **Mampoos nggantungkan. Hehe**

 **Annyeong Pinkeu Back bawa Chap 12.**

 **Yeeeeeaa akhirnya Chanyeol ngomong yaaa alhamdulillah.**

 **Tinggal ngomong begitu aja susah amat pak -_-**

 **Baek mah masih labil. Katanya gak ada rasa sama kris tapi dicum kris diem diem bae'**

 **Udahh ada yg bisa nebak chap depan gimana ?**

 **Review Juceyoooo '** **ㅅ** **'**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL…..**


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sejak kejadian semalam, Baekhyun jadi susah berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Fikirannya masih melayang jauh pada ucapan Chanyeol kemarin malam. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak memikirkan arti dari ucapan Chanyeol, tapi kalimat dan bahkan suara teriakan Chanyeol masih terngiang ngiang didalam kepalanya.

"Aarrggghhh. Kenapa suaramu tak mau hilang dumbo" gerutunya sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

Dimatanya tercetak lingkaran hitam akibat dia tak tidur semalaman dan masih dengan sebab yang sama, yaitu ucapan Chanyeol.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sengaja berangkat lebih dulu, karena dia masih malu jika harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia tak tau harus bertingkah seperti apa di depan Chanyeol. Karena sejujurnya Baekhyun juga punya rasa yang sama pada Chanyeol namun belum berani mengutarakan pada lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

Semalam setelah Chanyeol berteriak dengan kalimat itu, Baekhyun terkejut lalu dengan tergesa gesa meninggalkan kamar tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnyapun bingung kenapa Baekhyun meninggalnya dengan tergesa gesa. Tak lama dia menepuk keningnya pelan dan sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun memikirkan kalimat itu sepanjang malam. Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai rasa padanya. Tapi apa yang disukai Chanyeol darinya ? Menurutnya ia hanya seorang namja biasa tanpa ada kelebihan apapun. Tapi kenapa Namja seperfect Chanyeol bisa menaruh hati padanya? Namun Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan spekulasi itu. Dia pikir bisa saja Chanyeol punya rasa padanya karena mereka terbiasa berdua istilah lainnya mungkin Cinlok.

Masih pada pekerjaan melamunnya, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan tengah memperhatikannya dari arah mejanya.

Chanyeol duduk menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah namja mungil itu lakukan. Ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, ia sedikit terkejut. Kenapa lingkaran hitam dimatanya tiba tiba muncul ? Apa semalam ia tak tidur ? Batin Chanyeol.

"Ekhhhmm" dehem Chanyeol agar menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara melamunnya.

Baekhyun tak langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Namun matanya terbelalak lebar. Suara itu, ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat Pagi Sajangnim. Maaf tak melihat anda sudah masuk dalam ruangan" ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap membungkuk dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Heran dengan sikap Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak akan kaget ketika Chanyeol sudah didalam ruangan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih dengan posisi yang sama. Saat Chanyeol akan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera membuka suara lagi.

"Jeongsonghamnida Sajangnim, saya harus keruangan Kyungsoo sekarang. Permisi" dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ahh Waaee ? Kenapa kau menghindariku Baekhyun ?" gerutu Chanyeol sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali duduk dimejanya dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

Si mungil yang sudah lari keluar dari ruangan itu tengah mengambil nafasnya sebentar setelah berlari. Tangan kecilnya berada dilutut untuk menumpu badannya dan bibir tipisnya sibuk meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Sebenarnya ia berlari tak terlalu jauh hanya beberapa meter dari ruangannya saja. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya bekerja cepat yang mana membuatnya terengah engah.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan dan menuju ruangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Wakil CEOnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau masuk ruanganku ketuk dulu Ka- Eh Baekhyun?" teriak Namja bermata lebar dari arah mejanya. Kyungsoo kira itu Jongin yang punya kebiasaan tak pernah mengetuk pintu. Namun ternyata itu Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo tadi. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya dan tetap masuk dan berjalan menuju sofa diruangan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Baek ? Tumben pagi pagi sekali kau kesini ?" tanyak Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan mata seperti orang kelelahan.

Yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Baekhyun masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika nanti bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Karena dia pasti akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi mengingat mereka satu apartement sekarang.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari Baekhyun

 _ **Takk**_ **.**

"Akkhh" teriak Baekhyun pelan setelah mendapat jitakan dikepalanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jika ada orang bertanya jawab dengan benar Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tak baik baik saja Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil dengan nada suara anak kecil yang seperti tengah merajuk.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan suaranya seperti ini berarti hatinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Selama beberapa bulan Kyungsoo berteman dengan Baekhyun, dia sedikit banyak tahu sifat Baekhyun. Jadi dia hampir hafal dengan semua sikap Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun jarang menunjukan didepan umum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meletakkan tanganya di kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu heum ?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba membantu si kecil melepaskan pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Lama Baekhyun terdiam lalu melihat kearah mata Kyungsoo. Dia orang yang dipercaya Baekhyun setelah Eomma dan Appanya. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Dari dia menyadari bahwa dirinya Gay, sampai jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika berada didekat Chanyeol. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Karena Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sama dengannya jadi itu mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk saling mengerti.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sedikit dan menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu lucu saat bercerita.

"Lalu kau menjawabnya atau tidak heum ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada seperti Hyung yang sedang mendengar curahan hati dongsaengnya yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Aniyoo Kyung" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Itu bukan sebuah ungkapan Kyung, kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?" yang lebih kecil memprotes.

"Ahh kau benar. Tapi kenapa kau tak juga mengungkapkan perasaanmu juga, siapa tahu kalian bisa jadian" goda Kyungsoo dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

 _ **Bughh. Bughh. Bughh**_

Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo malu malu. Yang dipukul hanya meringis.

"Aku tak yakin dengan Chanyeol Kyung. Kau ingat Yuan, sepertinya dia juga menyukai Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan badannya pada sofa.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya,

"Lalu apa hubungannya ? Kalau Chanyeol hanya menyukaimu eottaeyo ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ada benarnya juga apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Kalau memang Chanyeol memilihnya, kenapa harus memikirkan orang lain ? Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedikit ragu Kyung"

"Dalam hal ?"

"Aku takut tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Kau tahu, dia sangat sempurna, sedangkan aku" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya setelah mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kau sempurna Baekhyun. Kau Cantik, kau pintar. Yaaa mungkin hanya saja kau terlalu cuek." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo memberikan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Aku yakin kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Chanyeol Baek. Hanya saja kalian sama sama tak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya" Kyungsoo kembali mengusap bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo benar benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Eohh!"

Tiba tiba suara seseorang mengganggu acara pelukan mereka. Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo dan melihat suara siapa yang menganggu mereka.

"Wuaaahh. Apakah kau akan merebut Kyungsoo dariku Baek?"

Ya, itu Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo~~ Jongin Sajangnim" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan namja bermata bulat itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirikan matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Yaakkk. Awas kau Baekhyun" teriak Kyungsoo dan memukul lengan kanan Baekhyun main main.

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih dan teman kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa yang awalnya tadi berpelukan sekarang malah saling memukul. Dan itu hanya bisa Jongin lihat di persahabatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terkadang ia sebut dengan panggilan _"Duo Berisik"._

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali keruanganku. Aku takut menganggu kalian berdua" dan hanya dapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Baekhyun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mencium pipi Jongin juga.

"Tumben sekali jam segini sudah kesini ? Ada apa heum ? Apa sudah merindukanku ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jongin.

Jika mereka sedang berdua, Jongin akan selalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoopun dengan senang hati akan balas memeluknya.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu setiap saat soo-yaaa~~" ucap Jongin dengan nada manjanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk karena tahu Jongin akan selalu berkata seperti itu.

Terdiam beberapa saat tenggelam akan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain, Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Soo-yaa?"

"Heum?"

"Apa Baekhyun bercerita sesuatu tentang Chanyeol padamu ?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jujurlah sayang. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Chanyeol juga sudah bercerita padaku" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin lebih dulu kembali bersuara.

"Emang Chanyeol bercerita apa padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu bangkit dan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa benar Baekhyun bercerita padamu tentang kejadian semalam yang mereka alami ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa benar Baekhyun bercerita bahwa Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia sedikit heran dengan kelakuan teman popoknya itu.

"Lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tak ingin mengatankan pada Jongin karena secara otomatis Jongin akan memberitahukanya pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol sedikit berusaha untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam.

"Aku tak tahu lebih tepatnya seperti apa perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Baekhyun mempunyai rasa pada Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong.

Jongin tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Soo-yaa, bagaimana kalau kita comblangkan saja mereka heum?" usul Jongin pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya melebarkan matanya tak menyangka dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Jonginie, dengarkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Biarkan Chanyeol memperjuangkan Baekhyun, biarkan Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Kita tak usah ikut campur. Cukup tampung apa yang mereka ceritakan pada kita. Karena jika memang Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun maka dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tak pernah menyerah sebelum apa yang ia mau bisa ia dapatkan. Percayalah Baekhyun pasti akan jatuh pada tangan Chanyeol" dan diakhiri sebuah senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan apa yang diucapkan kekasih kecilnya itu.

Karena CINTA butuh usaha dan penjuangan.

"Arraseoh. Aku akan beri semangat pada Chanyeol" lalu Jonginpun ikut tersenyum.

"Ohh sepertinya aku harus bekerja Tuan Kim Sajangnim" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jam sudah hampir menujukkan pukul setengah 10 pagi. Hampir setengah hari Kyungsoo tak mengerjakan apa apa padahal semua pekerjaannya menunggu.

Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju kemeja kerjanya. Kekasihnya itu sedikit terlihat lebih berisi dari awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi Jongin tak peduli dengan keadaan fisik Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai kekasih kecilnya itu apa adanya. Tanpa sadar Jongin yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun juga tengah memandang Jongin lalu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh Cinta pada lelaki yang mesum sekaligus pintar itu.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini Baby Soo? Aku sedang malas berada dikantorku" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Eiiy, kenapa bisa begitu ? Jangan menjadi contoh yang jelek untuk karyawanmu Nini~" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sekali Soo-yaa~" ucapnya memelas pada Kyungsoo. Jika sudah begini, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin Jongin butuh istirahat karena selama ini ia tahu kekasihnya itu sangat bekerja keras meskipun fikirannya sangat mesum.

Suara petikan gitar mungkin selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. Entah bagaimana tapi rasanya itu sangat menenangkan. Jika hati Chanyeol sedang kacau, ia akan selalu mengurung dirinya diruangan musicnya. Chanyeol akan memainkan gitarnya.

"Haahhh"

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya masih berputar pada Baekhyun, lelaki kecil yang berhasil membuat Orientasinya menyimpang. Chanyeol masih memikirkan kejadian semalam yang dengan gampangnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa semalam aku salah bicara ? Kenapa Baekhyun menghindariku?"

Posisi tangannya masih memainkan senar gitarnya tapi hanya memetiknya sesekali. Chanyeol sedikit teringat dengan ucapan Jongin tadi,

" _Ajak Baekhyun bicara berdua lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu lagi dengan suasana yang lebih mendukung seperti dinner atau menonton film di apartemen."_

"Apa aku harus mencoba saran dari si Kamjong itu ?"

Chanyeol sedikit menimbang.

"Bagaimana mau mengajaknya dinner atau menonton film, aku baru memanggilnya saja dia sudah lari" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya.

" _Atau... Coba ajak Baekhyun berhubungan sex yeol. Siapa tahu dia luluh dengan permainan ranjangmu. Hihihi"_

Kembali Chanyeol menimbang saran dari Jongin.

"Aahh...Andwae, andwae. Nanti kalau di tolak bagaimana ? Yang ada nanti Baekhyun malah menjauhiku dan membenciku. Andwaeee" omelnya sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Chanyeol tak mau dijauhi lagi oleh Baekhyun. Apalagi sampai dibenci Namja Manis pujaannya itu Chanyeol takkan sanggup. Baekhyun menghindarinya pagi ini saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Saran yang pertama tak begitu buruk. Oke coba kita gunakan cara itu. Fighthing Chanyeol." Berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Disisi lain Namja yang dipuja puja oleh Chanyeol kini tengah menelangkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali dari ruangan Kyungsoo sejam yang lalu dan langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat terabaikan karena suasana hatinya.

Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena pikirannya masih terisi dengan Namja bertelinga lebar itu. Padahal pekerjaan itu dideadline oleh Kyungsoo hari ini harus sudah berada di meja Kyungsoo sebelum jam pulang kerja. Tapi sampai jam segini pekerjaannya hanya rampung 40%.

Sesekali Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja kerja Chanyeol. Namun nihil, meja itu masih kosong. Semenjak ia duduk dikursinya, Baekhyun tak melihat Chanyeol sama sekali.

 _ **Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrttt**_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar diatas meja pertanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Dengan sedikit malas Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Dilayarnya tertera foto Yoora Noona, berarti yang menelfon adalah Yoora Noona.

"Yeobseoyo Noona" dengan sedikit nada melas.

" _Annyeong Baekhyunee. Apa nanti jam makan siang kau sibuk?"_

"Ani Noona. Waeyoo?"

" _Ahh...Kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kau mengunjungi Noona diBoutiqe? Noona merindukanmu Baekhyunee~~"_

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa karena ucapan Noonanya Chanyeol itu. Sepertinya Yoora lebih sayang pada Baekhyun dari pada Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah Dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"Aahh. Mian Noona tapi pekerjaanku masih belum selesai" ucap Baekhyun sedikit pelan karena takut membuat Yoora kecewa.

" _Ayolah Baekhyunee. Apa kau tak merindukan Noona heum ?"_

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk menimbang nimbang.

"Geurrae aku akan kesana. Tapi setelah makan siang ya Noona. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" ucap Baekhyun semangat karena sejujurnya ia juga merindukan Yoora Noona.

" _Yeeaah. Gomawo Baekhyunee~~ Nanti berhati hatilah dijalan. Bye Baekhyunee~"_

"Bye Noona" setelahnya panggilan itu berakhir.

"Baiklah mari kita selesaikan ini lalu pergi ke tempat Yoora Noona Baekhyunee. Fighthing" ucapnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Hampir setengah jam Baekhyun menunggu Yoora diruangan Yeoja Cantik itu. Yoora tengah menemui Cliennya yang tiba tiba datang tanpa ada janji. Biasanya Yoora dan Cliennya akan membuat janji jika ada yang harus dibicarakan.

Mata Baekhyun sedari tadi memandangi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan elegant ini. Warna putih di dindingnya menambah kesan anggun untuk ruangan seorang Yeoja. Berbeda dengan ruangannya dan Chanyeol di kantornya yang lebih dominan dengan warna sedikit gelap.

Dinding kaca yang berada disamping kanannya itu menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun menghampiri kaca itu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun datang dan masuk keruangan Boutiqe Yoora. Biasanya dia hanya berada di Lobby dengan Chanyeol.

Matanya mengarah pada Lobby Boutiqe, memperhatikan setiap Gaun yang terpajang disana. Semua gaun itu rancangan Yoora sendiri. Gaun yang dipajang rata rata berwarna putih.

Lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap Yoora tengah berdiri didepan pintu Lobby dengan seorang Yeoja. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya lagi karena merasa familiar dengan postur Yeoja itu. Baekhyun tak bisa mengenali karena Yeoja itu membelakanginya. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kedua Yeoja yang tengah berbincang itu. Sampai Yeoja yang baginya familiar itu membalikan tubuhnya, Baekhyun kenal dengan Yeoja itu.

"Yuan?"

Ya Yeoja itu adalah Yuan. CEO salah satu kolega proyeknya yang tengah berlangsung di Jeju.

"Kenapa dia berada disini ? Apa yang dia lakukan ? Apa dia mengenal Yoora Noona?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sampai tak menyadari dibelakangnya sudah ada Yoora yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bosan yaa Baekhyunee~~ ? Mianhaeyoo Ne Baekhyunee telah meninggalkanmu sendirian" ucap Yoora sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena suara Yoora yang tiba tiba mengintrupsinya.

"A-aniyo Noona. Aku hanya ingin melihat koleksi Gaunmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah sini Baekhyunee. Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu" sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan, Yoora membawanya kemeja kerjanya.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Yoora antusias. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aiishh dasar telinga lebar" dengus Yoora.

"Emang ada apa Noona ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kekasihku akan melamarku dalam waktu dekat ini Baekhyunee" ucap Yoora girang.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Kekasihmu ? Kekasih yang mana Noona ? Noona saja tak pernah membawa seorang Namja kerumah Eomma Appa, kenapa bilang akan dilamar?" ucap Baekhyun sakartis. Seperti inilah Baekhyun akan selalu menggoda Yoora karena sudah dianggap seperti _Sunbaenya_ sendiri.

"Aisshh. Kau meledek ku eoh ? Lihat, kau sendiri bagaimana ? Kau sendiri malah masih sendiri!"

Skak mat. Bagaikan Boomerang, Baekhyun termakan ledekannya sendiri. Seketika Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

"Eiiyy ada yang merajuk heum?" goda Yoora sambil menoel noel pipi chubby Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun hanya bisa tersenyum malu malu.

"Jadi kapan Noona akan membawa Calon Noona kerumah Eomma dan Appa ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora untuk mengembalikan topik.

"Besok malam Baekhyunee. Datanglah bersama Chanyeol Ne" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan senyuman manis.

"Ah Noona, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" kembali Baekhyun bertanya pada Yoora.

Yoora mengangguk, "Boleh, mau bertanya apa ? Apa ini soal si telinga lebar?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Aniyo Noona" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat.

"Lalu ?"

Baekhyun sesikit menjeda suaranya.

"Apakah benar Yeoja yang bersamamu di Lobby tadi itu bernama Yuan, Lee Yuan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Ne Baek. Yeoja itu Lee Yuan CEO dari The Land Group" jawab Yoora dengan jelas.

"Ahh pantas saja aku seperti mengenalnya. Ternyata benar Lee Yuan" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Didalam fikirannya sekarang timbul banyak pertanyaan. Apa hubungan Yuan dengan Yoora Noona? Apakah Yuan sengaja mendekati Yoora agar bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol ? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya hingga tak menyadari Yoora Noona sudah memanggilnya berkali kail.

"...Hyunee"

"A-ah Ne Noona waeyo ?"

"Kenapa kau melamun ? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya Yoora mencoba membantu Baekhyun siapa tahu ia bisa membantu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa Yuan menemuimu Noona ?" tanya Baekhyun kembali untuk memastikan agar otaknya tak penuh dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan.

Yoora terkekeh pelan.

"Yuan Clienku Baekhyunee. Dia memesan Gaun rancanganku" jawab Yoora. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Yoorapun menghela nafasnya lega.

Baekhyun takut jika Yuan mendekati Yoora hanya untuk bisa mendekati Chanyeol dan menggali informasi dari Yoora. Baekhyun tak suka itu.

"Dia akan menikah bulan depan" sambung Yoora lagi.

Apa menikah ? Apa Baekhyun tak salah dengar ? Jika memang benar Yuan akan menikah, tapi kenapa Yuan masih suka menarik perhatian Chanyeol ? Apakah Yuan punya niat lain pada Chanyeol ?

"Kalau boleh tahu, Yuan akan menikah dengan siapa Noona ? Apakah seorang CEO juga ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang sekarang sedikit menggeser kursinya kedepan agar lebih mendekat pada Yoora.

"Kalau tidak salah Calonnya bernama Yifan, Wu Yifan" jawab Yoora sambil mengingat ingat nama Calon dari Clientnya itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarkan nama itu. Tapi dimana?

"Sudah jangan melamun terus Baekhyunee. Sekarang bantu aku memilih rancangan Gaunku untuk pesta resepsiku" ucap Yoora sambil menunjukan design Gaunnya.

"Yaak. Noona saja belum membawanya kerumah kenapa sudah memilih Gaunnya eoh?" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Yoora hanya bisa tertawa akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang lucu. Setelahnya mereka bergurau sampai tak mengingat waktu. Jika Baekhyun sudah bertemu Yoora mereka berdua akan lupa daratan.

 _Hello Angel geurim gata_

 _Haneureul beumyeon_

 _Neoman boyeo~~_

Suara ringtone dari ponselnya berbunyi mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Dengan sedikit malas Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang berada disampingnya.

 _ **Kyungsoo Hyung is Calling**_

"Tckh..mengganggu tidurku saja"

Baru saja Chanyeol mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya, suara teriakan yang menggelegar menyapanya.

" _Yaaaak Yodaa kemana saja kau haaah!"_ teriak Kyungsoo dari sebrang telfon. Pasalnya Wakil CEOnya itu sudah mencarinya kemanapun dan sudah menelfonnya berkali kali.

"Aiish. Pelankan suaramu Hyung. Tak perlu teriak teriak" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur.

Disebrang telfon Kyungsoo hanya berdecak malas. Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu? Apakah dia tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mencarinya kemana mana ?

" _Yaakk. Kau tak tahu aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana heuh ? Disaat penting seperti ini kau hilang kemana haah ?"_ Kyungsoo masih dengan mode marahnya. Chanyeol masih menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingnya. Jika Kyungsoo sudah berteriak seperti ini pertanda kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Aiissh. Kubilang tak usah teriak Hyung. Kecilkan suaramu dan berbicaralah pelan pelan" ucap Chanyeol santai. Terdengar Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya beberapa kali kali untuk menetralkan emosinya.

"Sudah ? Sekarang bicaralah Hyung" kembali Chanyeol berbucap.

" _Kemana saja kau ? Tadi ada asisten dari Nyonya Yuan datang kesini mencarimu"_ Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah merasa heran, tak biasanya Yuan akan menyuruh asistennya kesini. Jika ada apa apa dengan proyek mereka, Asistennya itu akan menghubungi Baekhyun dan akan membuat jadwal pertemuan. Namun kenapa kali ini asistennya itu sampai repot repot mencarinya ke kantor ? Chanyeol tak tahu.

"Kenapa mencariku ? Biasanyakan selalu menghubungi Baekhyun terlebih dulu jika ada yang harus dibicarakan kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafas. Dia harus sabar menghadapi CEOnya yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

" _Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi Chanyeol. Asisten Yuan itu sudah menelfon Baekhyun berkali kali namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali"_ jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"APA?" Kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" _Jangan berteriak Chanyeol. Telingaku kecil tak selebar telingamu"_

"Kemana Baekhyun ? Bukankah tadi pagi ada dirunganmu Hyung ?" tanya Chanyeol karena seingatnya tadi pagi Baekhyun pamit menuju ruangan Kyungsoo.

" _Dia sudah kembali dari jam 10 tadi, lalu aku tak tahu dia kemana. Sedari tadi aku mencoba menghubunginyapun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dan sepertinya ponselnya tertinggal dimeja kerjanya"_ jelas Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tak bercanda Hyung?"

" _Apa untungnya aku bercanda heuh ?"_

"Sekarang apakah urusan dengan asisten Yuan sudah selesai ?"

" _Aku membuat janji untuk mereka datang kesini besok pagi. Sebenarnya dia bilang ini urgent tapi berhubung kau tak dapat dihubungi sama sekali, dengan berbagai cara aku merayunya agar besok kembali kesini"_ omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Geurrae Hyung. Gomawo sudah membantuku. Sekarang aku akan mencari Baekhyun dulu. Bye"

 _ **Pip.**_

Chanyeol memutus panggilan itu sepihak. Sekarang dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Dan benar tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol mulai bingung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerjanya. Benar saja ternyata ponsel Baekhyun tergeletak diatas mejanya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas kerjanya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor guna mencari Baekhyun. Langit sudah mulai terlihat gelap. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai hilang dan akan tergantikan oleh cahaya sang rembulan.

"Apakah aku tidur terlalu lama ?" gumamnya sendiri saat ia melihat keadaan diluar kantor. Karena seingatnya dia berada di Studio Musicnya sejak pagi. Berarti itu dia melewatkan jam makan siangnya dan tak bekerja sama sekali hari ini.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju Apartemen siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah pulang. Tangan kanannya tetap memegang ponsel mencoba untuk menghubungi Eommanya.

"Yeobseyo Eomma. Apa Baekhyunee ada dirumah Eomma ?"

"..."

"Tak ada ?"

"..."

"A-aniyo Eomma. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya dimejanya. Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke Apartemen."

"..."

"Ne Eomma. Tak usaha Khawatir. Annyeong Eomma" setelahnya Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke jok sampingnya. Dan langsung melesatkan mobilnya menuju Apartemen.

Tak sampai lima menit Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan mobil mahalnya di basement apartementnya. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa cepat menuju Apartemennya. Sedikit tergesa gesa karena hatinya sangat tak tenang. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Baekhyun.

Jari besarnya menekan digit password apartementnya. Namun ketika pintunya terbuka, dalam sekejap badannya membeku. Apartemennya masih gelap menandakan bahwa belum ada seseorang disana. Chanyeol coba membawa masuk dirinya langsung menuju pada kamar Baekhyun dan nihil kamarnya kosong.

"Shit. Kemana kau Baek" Chanyeol sedikit menjambak rambutnya pelan. Chanyeol bingung harus mencari kemana. Dia tak memiliki Contact teman teman Baekhyun.

Dahinya mengeryit, "Apa dia keluar dengan Kris ?" seklibat pikirannya langsung menuju pada Kris, karena setahunya hanya Kris yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun selain Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merogoh kantong celana guna mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang lagi. Sedikit menunggu sampai sambungan telfon itu tersambung, Chanyeol mondar mandir sambil memikirkan kemana lagi dia harus mencari.

"Yeobseoyo Lee Ahjussi. Aku perlu bantuanmu. Kerahkan semua anak buahmu untuk mencari Baekhyun sekarang juga" ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"..."

"Ne, nanti akan kukirimkan fotonya padamu" lalu Chanyeol mematikan telfonnya dan berlari keluar Apartemen menuju mobilnya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau bersama Kris Baek!" omelnya sendiri.

Hampir satu jam Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun kemana mana. Ke tempat yang selalu Baekhyun kunjungi sudah ia datangi. Namun nihil Baekhyun tak ada disana.

Kini Chanyeol tengah duduk didalam mobilnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap ada kabar dari anak buah Lee Ahjussi. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Jas kerjanya sudah tergeletak di jok belakang mobil. Lengan bajunya sudah naik sampai siku. Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan Baekhyun takut takut kalau si kecil jadi target penculikan mengingat tubuhnya yang berperawakan kecil.

"Kau dimana Baek" ucapnya lirih sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun yang berada diponselnya.

Tak lama nama kontak Lee Ahjussi muncul, dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau dan menggesernya.

"Bagaimana Lee Ahjussi? Apakah Baekhyun sudah ketemu?" tanpa salam atau apapun Chanyeol langsung bertanya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Lee Ahjussi. Pandangannya kosong. Sepertinya Lee Ahjussi memberikan jawaban yang tak memuaskan.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya sangat kuat sampai urat urat ditangannya muncul. "CARI DIA SAMPAI KETEMU DAN AKU TAK MAU TAU! BAEKHYUN HARUS KETEMU!" teriaknya lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan melemparkan ponselnya pada jok belakang mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Apartemennya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah sangat lebar. Keadaannya berantakan. Sama sekali tak menampakan gelar yang disandanganya sebagai CEO Tampan.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dengan amarah yang tak surut sama sekali. Namun ketika kakinya sudah berpijak diruang tamu dan matanya mengarah pada sofa didepan ruang tv. Badannya menegang, matanya melebar.

Disana tengah duduk seorang Namja kecil sedang asik menatap layar tv. Dipangkuannya ada semangkuk es krim strawberry. Seketika jas yang awalnya ada digenggamannya kini jatuh diatas lantai tak berdaya.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya kemana mana berjam jam diluar sana, ternyata seseorang itu sedang asik memakan es krim dan menonton televisi dengan tenang, Heol. Apakah Chanyeol tengah di permainkan oleh Namja kecil itu?

Yang lebih kecil menoleh karena merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Eoh Chanyeol"

Si kecil terkejut dengan posisi Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menatapnya.

Kaki panjangnya ia bawa menghampiri si kecil lalu mendudukan diri disampingnya. Si kecil -Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh namun tak mempunyai niatan untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Baekhyun meletakkan es krimnya diatas meja lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau dari mana heum ? Kenapa kau berantakan sekali?" tanya Baekhyun sangat enteng.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. Tiba tiba Chanyeol menubrukkan badannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak siap dengan serangan Chanyeol, hanya bisa terdiam. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali , namun Baekhyun mendengar suara isakan samar.

"Hey Chanyeol, are you okay?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalnya pelan. Chanyeol semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan ceruk leher Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun termenung dan pelan pelan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendaratkan pada punggung lebar Chanyeol dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Gwaenchanayo Chanyeol-ah ?" sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba bertanya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berlinangan air mata. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol ? Apa yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini ?

"K-kau dari mana saja Baekhyunee ?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tersendat karena isakannya.

"Aku..."

"Aku mencarimu kemana mana Baek tapi aku tak menemukanmu. Kau kemana saja heum ? Apa Kris yang membawamu ? Hiks. Bahkan kau meninggalkan ponselmu di kantor, apa kau sengaja agar aku tak mengganggumu Baek ?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab namun Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

Chanyeol menangis. Orang yang ia tahu kuat dan tak pernah menangis ini kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis heum ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baek. Aku takut kau kabur dan menjauhiku. Hiks" jawabnya sesenggukan.

Baekhyun tersipu. Pipinya memanas. Hatinya ikut menghangat. Karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Hey Chanyeol..."

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap dengan air mata yang masih keluar. Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya,

"Aku hanya dari Boutiqe Yoora Noona. Kenapa kau sepanik ini?"

 **Jedeeerrr**

Seperti terkena petir ditengah lapangan, Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan masih dengan ekpresi kagetnya.

"Aku dari Boutiqe Yoora Noona dari tadi siang Chanyeol. Yoora Noona yang memintaku. Lalu tak sengaja aku meninggalkan ponselku dikantor. Dan akupun tertidur disana" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melemas. Usahanya sedari tadi mencari Baekhyun adalah sia sia. Ahh benar kenapa ia sampai lupa tak menelfon Yoora. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk malu karena kebodohannya.

"Kenapa kau sepanik ini Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi kali ini jemarinya berada di bahu Chanyeol dan sedikit mengusapnya dan memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Aku hanya takut kau menjauhiku Baek. Aku takut kau membenciku karena, ka-karena..." Chanyeol tiba tiba gugup. Ia takut Baekhyun menjauhinya.

"Karena apa heum ?" nada suara Baekhyun sangat lembut tak seperti biasanya yang datar tak berlengkuk. Nada suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh kedalam diri Baekhyun. Andaikan sifat Baekhyun seperti ini mungkin Chanyeol tak akan setres jika sedang menghadapi Baekhyun yang terlalu cuek.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada dibahunya lalu menggenggamnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Aku takut kau kenapa kenapa. Aku khawatir denganmu Baekhyunee" ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi melasnya.

Baekhyun membeku. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang seperti biasanya.

"A-apa ini ungkapan perasaanmu padaku Chanyeol-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Dan semakin menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Yang digenggam mengarahkan matanya pada jemari mereka yang sedang bertautan.

"T-tapi aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang C-chanyeol" kembali Baekhyun bersuara.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Apa barusan Baekhyun menolaknya ?

"Apa kau menolakku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aniyo Chanyeol-ah. M-maksudku, a-aku masih belum yakin pada mu" jawab Baekhyun lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol melepas satu tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu Baekhyunee ?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"A-aku hanya takut perasaanmu itu hanya sesaat Chanyeol, bisa dibilang hanya perasaan cinlok karena kita terlaku sering bersa-"

"Ani Baekhyunee" Chanyeol memutus ucapan Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan perasaan sesaat atau Cinlok Baek. Ini perasaan nyata. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu" jelas Chanyeol.

Lalu Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol. Namun pipinya merona kembali. Chanyeol yang melihat sebenarnya gemas ingin mencium pipi yang tengah merona itu. Tapi sikonnya tak tepat.

"Tak apa Baek. Jika kau belum bisa menjawab-"

"Aku butuh bukti" potong Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikannya ?" dan Baekhyunpun hanya mengangguk.

"Geurrae aku akan membuktikan padamu. Kalau begitu mari kita sama sama saling membuka diri dan membuktikan Perasaan Cinta itu Baekhyunee" setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan menampilkan Puppy Eyesnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

Lalu Chanyeol melarikan kedua jemari tangannya pada rahang pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Lalu Chanyeol mengikis jaraknya dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **Chup~**_

Tiba tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sekilas. Baekhyun terdiam tak bergerak. Chanyeol kini sedang menatap matanya dalam. Yang dipandang hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Mulai sekarang bilang padaku jika mau kemana mana. Aku janji tak akan melarangmu. Cukup beritahu aku kau pergi kemana dengan siapa itu sudah cukup" ujar Chanyeol pelan dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku bukan membatasimu, aku hanya tak mau terjadi apa apa pada dirimu Baekhyunee. Kau berharga untukku"

 _ **Bluushh**_

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Geurrae aku akan memberitahumu. Dan terima kasih sudah menganggapku menjadi yang paling berharga Chanyeol-ah" setelahnya Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir Chanyeol. Mianhaeyo~" sambil berpelukan Baekhyun meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan.

 **Tebeceeeeeee**

 **Akhirnya mereka bisa bicara tanpa emosi yaaa gays.**

 **Sabar yaaa Bapak Chanyeol udah confess tinggal nunggu keputusan si Ibu Baekhyun yaaa.**

 **Hari ini tgl 19 Oktober yaaa**

 **Gue ulang tahun yeeeee. *kagak ada yg nanyak**

 **Biarin hehehe**

 **Hari ini Lay Oppa reales Album Namanana yaaa**

 **Terus hari ini Mantan kita Kriswu buka P.O buat album barunya yang kebetulan juga realesnya tgl 02 November barengan sama EXO Comeback Coyyy**

 **Terus terus hari ini juga Wendi ft John Legend reales lagu SM STATION.**

 **Dan hari ini SM reales EXO DOLL.**

 **FIX tgl 19 Oktober hari berkah banget. Semoga juga berkah buat gue yang memasuki usia 23. Hehehe Amin yarobalalamin.**

 **Back to cerita**

 **Gimana gays ? Ngebosenin gak sih critanya ?**

 **Please reviewnya juceyoooo '** **ㅅ** **'**

 **Gak ada yg mau ucapin selamat ulang tahun buat aku gitu ? Hehehe**

 **See you next Chap.**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL**


	14. Chapter 14

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari hari ini sepertinya tengah terik teriknya. Bagaimana tidak ini masih pukul setengah 8 pagi namun sudah seperti jam 12 siang. Sinar matahari yang menembus kedalam kamarnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ini hari sabtu dan itu tandanya waktu yang tepat untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama dari biasannya. Namun rencananya itu gagal karena tidurnya terusik oleh sinar mentari yang harusnya menyehatkan.

Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya sebentar lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan kepalanya besandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengechek ponselnya sebentar lalu ia lempar ditempat tidur disampingnya dirasa tak ada notifikasi apapun. Ia sengaja jika hari sabtu dan minggu alarm paginya tak Chanyeol aktifkan karena ia ingin tidur lebih lama. Maka dari itu ponselnya pagi ini tak berisik.

Dirasa nyawanya sudah kembali, Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kurang lebih 15 menit, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer hitamnya lalu tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa menuju ruangan dilantai 1. Hidungnya mencium harum masakan favoritenya. Segera ia membawa kakinya berlari agar cepat sampai dapur.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika tahu yang sedang memasak makanan favoritenya adalah orang yang Chanyeol Cintai. Hatinya menghangat. Segera ia berlari dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ya, yang tengah berada didapur dan sedang memasak adalah Baekhyun. Orang yang sangat di Cintai oleh Chanyeol.

Handuknya ia biarkan tersampir diatas kepalanya lalu ia melarikan tangan besarnya menuju perut ramping Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eohh...C-chanyeol!" Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang memeluknya tiba tiba dari belakang. Namun setelahnya bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol semakin menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu. Lehernya terekspose karena baju yang digunakan Baekhyun sangat besar. Membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun semakin dalam.

Ini sudah 2 minggu setelah tragedi Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun hingga frustasi malam itu. Merekapun kini sudah sama sama membuka diri dan tak malu untuk skinship satu sama lain. Kini Baekhyun sudah tak sedingin dan secuek dulu pada Chanyeol. Karena yaah Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol dan ingin mendalami Chanyeol.

"J-jangan menghirupku Chanyeol, aku belum mandi" ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol. Yang diperingati hanya menggeleng pelan yang justru mana memberi efek geli untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Matanya menelisik pada wajah Baekhyun. Wajah bangun tidurnya sangat ketara. Namun tak mengurangi kadar kecantikkannya sama sekali, malah itu sangat terlihat lebih natural.

"Sudah mandi atau belum menurutku kau sama saja Baekhyunee. Masih tetap Cantik" ucap Chanyeol sambil satu tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyunpun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Apa apaan kau Chanyeol ? Aku ini Namja kalau kau ingat. Aku tampan bukan Cantik" ucap Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol semakin gemas dibuatnya. Bisa bisa Chanyeol gila mendadak karena Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik bukan tampan. Yang tampan itu hanya aku" Chanyeol kembali berujar dan sekarang ditambah dengan senyum tampannya. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, Chanyeol sudah dalam mode pedenya. Namun tak dipungkiri Chanyeol memang lebih tampan darinya. Terlihat dari garis rahangnya, Chanyeol memilikinya lebih tegas dari Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya silahkan saja kau sombong dengan ketampananmu Dumbo. Sekarang duduklah kimbab favoritmu akan siap" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol duduk. Namun saat Baekhyun akan membalikkan badannya menghadap pantrie, tangan besar Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuhnya dan mengikis jarak mereka berdua.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Menurutnya posisinya ini terlalu intens dan membuatnya gugup. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara tubuhnya dan Chanyeol. Lama otak Baekhyun bekerja hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari itu apa. Itu kejantanan Chanyeol. Matanya semakin melebar. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol namun tangan besar Chanyeol menahannya. Bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian menggodanya. Perlahan Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, matanya memandangi bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda itu.

 _ **Chup~~**_

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini bukan sekilas, namun sedikit lebih lama. Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengencangkan rengkuhan tangannya pada pinggul Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebih lebar. Masih tak dapat berpikir apa yang tengah terjadi. Tangan yang berada didada Chanyeol sebenarnya memudahkannya untuk menolak ciuman Chanyeol namun otak dan hatinya tak sinkron. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Tak ada lumatan ataupun hisapan sama sekali. Hanya sekedar menempel namun berhasil membuat jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan ciuman itu. Ia bawa tangan kanannya pada pipi chubby Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir pink Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena saliva, dan entah itu saliva siapa. Matanya menelisik kedalam mata sabit Baekhyun. Lalu beralih turun menuju hidung runcingnya namun kecil. Lalu turun lagi pada bibir ranum Baekhyun. Bibir yang sudah mampu membuat Chanyeol gila. Bibir Baekhyunpun kini masuk dalam list favorite Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, bibir ini, bibirmu ini yang selalu buatku candu. Selalu membuatku tergila gila Baekhyunee. Bibir tipismu ini pas dengan bibir tebal sexyku ini. Sepertinya Tuhan menciptakanmu memang hanya untukku Baekhyunee" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang bisa di bilang frontal. Mata Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lucu.

"Yaakk. Dasar mesum..." teriak Baekhyun dan memukul dada bidang Chanyeol yang tak terbungkus apapun. Dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol mengunci tangan Baekhyun yang sibuk memukul dadanya. Lalu Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang berbau mint.

 _ **Chup~~**_

Lagi, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi. Kedua bibir itu menempel kembali. Masih sama tak ada lumatan atau hisapan seperti tadi. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya mengunci tangan Baekhyun, kini mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya. Lalu tangannya turun pada pinggul Baekhyun sama seperti tangan kirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur ia akui bibir Chanyeol begitu lembut. Baekhyunpun akhirnya pasrah ikut memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membenarkan posisi tangannya yang berada dileher Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian bibir Chanyeol bergerak melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap pipi Baekhyun memerah karena ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ciuman Chanyeol sangat memabukkan.

Chanyeol memperdalam lumatannya. Kini tak hanya bibir bawah Baekhyun, bibir atasnya pun menjadi korban.

"Eungh~~"

Lenguhan pertama lolos dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Baekhyun berpikir ini salah, karena mereka berdua tak memiliki status apapun untuk melakukan hal ini. Namun Baekhyun sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang sempat mendatangi pikirannya. Menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol adalah seorang _Good Kisser._ Dilihat dari caranya ia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan memainkan bibirnya.

Lenguhan Baekhyun semakin membuat hasrat Chanyeol bangkit. Chanyeolpun semakin gencar memainkan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agar memudahkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya memberi akses Chanyeol lebih. Baekhyun sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol dan jatuh pada permainan bibir Chanyeol. Bibir plumnya sangat memabukkan.

Chanyeol mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun. Mengajak lidah mungil Baekhyun berperang dan bertukar saliva. Jemari lentik Baekhyun sudah meremas lembut rambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya bisa melampiaskan pada rambut Chanyeol. Ini terlalu nikmat pikir Baekhyun hingga ia semakin menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar memciumnya lebih dalam.

"Eunghh…Ahh…"

Lenguhan yang diiringi sedikit teriakan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ditengah tengah sesi ciuman pagi mereka. Chanyeol sengaja menggit bibir bawah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyunee? Apakah kau menyukai ciumanku ?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk malu. Baekhyun akui dia menyukai permainan bibir Chanyeol. Permainannya bisa membuat hasrat Baekhyun bangkit.

Seakan-akan Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, kembali ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sangat membengkak. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat hasil ulahnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan itu menambah kesan sexy pada wajah Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menerjang Baekhyun saat ini juga, namun ia masih ingat dengan status mereka sekarang. Chanyeol tak mau membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol harus mengambil hatinya dulu agar Baekhyun mau menerimanya.

Namun nampaknya Chanyeol masih ingin menggoda si mungil yang masih berada direngkuhannya ini.

Benda pusaka Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi kembali ia dekatkan pada tubuh Baekhyun dan sedikit menggesekkannya pada perut Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun benda pusakanyapun berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari milik Baekhyun.

"Euhh…"

Kembali Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara karena ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera menutup mulutnya cepat. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara laknat itu.

"Tak usah ditahan Baekhyunee. Aku suka suara desahanmu itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

 _ **BUGH**_

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti tak ada remnya sama sekali.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata frontal seperti itu, tak usah mengajakku berbicara lagi!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus agar untuk sedikit menutupi kegugupannya.

Lalu Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan membawa piring yang berisi kimbab menuju meja makan. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh.

Chanyeol langsung menuju meja makan dan menatap si kecil yang tengah menata sarapan pagi mereka.

"Makanlah" ucapnya kembali datar seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya.

 _Kenapa Baekhyun kembali cuek seperti biasanya? Tadikan dia sudah luluh. Apa yang kulakukan tadi salah ?_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan memakan sarapannya tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dengan piring yang menggema di dapur.

"Baekhyunee" panggil Chanyeol namun hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa piring kosongnya menuju tempat cuci piring. Mencuci tangannya sebentar lalu ia melangkah menuju ruang tv dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun sebelum Baekhyun sampai pada sofa didepan tv, Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Kini tubuhnya dihadapkan oleh tubuh polos Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau marah padaku ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani" Baekhyunpun menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Chanyeol mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Bukan maksut untuk menyakitinya, hanya sedikit membuat gertakan agar Baekhyun berkata jujur. Baekhyun meringis kecil karena genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya seperti membuat gestur bertanya. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dan masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol.

Melihat Namja kecilnya tengah menahan sakit, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk melangkah menuju sofa dan menyalakan tv. Chanyeol yang melihat segera menyusul dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Masih tak mau bicara ?" suara husky Chanyeol membuatnya merinding. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol berbicara tepat ditelingannya.

Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada acara gosip didepannya. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Yaakhh!" teriakan 8 oktaf Baekhyun keluar kala tubuhnya didorong terbaring diatas sofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya. Posisi saat ini saangatlah intim. Otak Baekhyun sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana hanya karena melihat tatapan dan keadaan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan boxer ditambah rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Itu Sexy pikir Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol" yang dipanggilpun tak menyahut namun hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau masih tak mau bicara ? Kau marah padaku ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tak mau menjawab. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun ia gunakan untuk meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menghadapkan padanya.

"Jika kau tak menjawab maka bibirmu akan hab—"

"Ya ya ya. Aku marah padamu Dumbo. Jadi jangan menciumku lagi!" ucap Baekhyun memutus kalimat Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Poutan bibir yang dilakukan Baekhyun sebenarnya menambah keimutannya dan membuat Chanyeol ingin merasakan bibir manis itu lagi. Dan jangan lupa pipinya yang ikut memerah karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Ahhh kenapa kau menjawab, harusnya kau tak usah menjawab Baekhyunee biar aku bisa menciummu" goda Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya seperti akan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Yak Yak Yak Dumboo" ronta Baekhyun agar Chanyeol melepaskannya dari kungkungannya.

 **DUGH**

Namun na'as, Baekhyun malah menendang kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih setengah berdiri tanpa sengaja.

"Ughhh Baeekk" ringis Chanyeol sambil memegangi benda pusakanya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia tak sengaja menendangnya.

"Mi-mianhae C-Chanyeol-ah" ujar Baekhyun terbata sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih kesatkitan. Chanyeol masih meringis. Ia sedari tadi sudah mencoba untuk menahan hasratnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia harus menuntaskannya karena itu begitu menyiksa.

"Apa itu sakut Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah aku tak sengaja" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Tiba tiba ide gila terlintas diotak Chanyeol. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas karena berpikir untuk melakukan ide gilanya itu.

"Kau ingin ku maafkan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Posisi mereka masih sama namun Chanyeol kini berdiri dengan lututnya sambil masih memegang kejantanannya yang ngilu.

"Bantu aku untuk menyembuhkannya Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memasang wajah sedikit memelas. Baekhyun mengeryit bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Apakah segitu sakitnya harus meminta bantuannya untuk menyembukan ? Tanpa pikir lama Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Dan smirk Chanyeol muncul setelahnya.

"Cium _dia_ Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol sambil memajukan gundukan yang sedari tadi ditutupi tangan besarnya.

Satu detik, dua detik Baekhyun masih tak sadar dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksut _DIA_ oleh Chanyeol.

"Mwo!" teriak Baekhyun lantang. Reflek Chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Dia_ kesakitan Baekhyunee" rengek Chanyeol seperti anak kecil. Mata Baekhyun semakin melebar ketika melihat Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya. Baekhyun melihat gundukan itu. Gundukan itu sangat besar dan benar benar terlihat sesak didalam sana.

"Y-yaak dasar mesuumm!" Baekhyun bangkit dan memukuli dada polos Chanyeol. Chanyeol melindungi dadanya dengan tangannya menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Yak Baekhyuuun…kenapa kau lari heuh ? _Dia_ bagaimana? Dan hey kenapa pipimu merona eoh ?" oceh Chanyeol sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar dumbo mesum!" teriaknya Baekhyun lagi dari lantai 2. Chanyeol sudah mendekati kamar Baekhyun dan hanya tinggal 2 langkah ia sampai pada kamar Baekhyun namun Chanyeol malah mendapati pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup dengan suara debuman yang keras. Didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa karena telah berhasil menggoda Baekhyun sampai pipinya memerah.

"Haaaah aku harus menuntaskannya sendiri" gerutunya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Dirasa sudah tak ada suara diluar kamarnya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka pintunya dan melihat diluar kamarnya masih ada Chanyeol atau sudah pergi. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dan matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Huuffttt. Dasar Dumbo mesum. Seenak saja minta bantuanku apa dia tak ingat jika dia sudah tak meminta ijin padaku untuk menciumku ?" kepalanya menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan mesum Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya menciumnya tanpa meminta ijin dan sekarang meminta bantuannya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang membuat sebuah kesepakatan, Chanyeol boleh melakukan skinship apapun pada Baekhyun asal meminta ijin dulu apalagi soal ciuman dan selebihnya. Baekhyun tahu itu sangat sakit pastinya namun Baekhyun gengsi untuk membantunya karena status mereka yang bukan siapa siapa. Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun masuk kamarnya dan pergi mandi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Baekhyun rasa ia tidur terlalu lama setelah mandi tadi pagi. Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil minum didapur. Baekhyun melihat keadaan yang sangat sepi sekali. Biasanya apartemen Chanyeol akan rame dengan kesibukkan Chanyeol. Entah main musik atau melakukan sesuatu. Namun suasannya sangat sepi.

"Dimana dumbo mesum itu ? Kenapa sepi sekali" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengambil air minum didalam kulkas.

"Apa dia tidur ?" gumamnya lagi. Akhirnya ia bawa kaki kecilnya menuju kekamar Chanyeol. Ketika sampai didepan kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahwa pintunya tak dikunci. Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara agar tak mengganggu Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang tidur siang.

Pintunya sudah terbuka setengah, lalu Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya dan langsung melihat sebuah gundukkan ditengah kasur Chanyeol. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dengan mengendap endap. Tebakannya benar, Chanyeol sedang menyelami alam mimpinya. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk dipinggiran ranjang Chanyeol. Sedikit mengamati wajah tidur Chanyeol.

"Tampan" ucapnya lirih di iringi dengan senyuman manis. Entah kenapa melihat wajah tidur Chanyeol itu sangat menyenangkan. Matanya yang setengah terbuka itu membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali eoh ? Kita sama sama Namja, tapi kenapa kau lebih sempurna heum ? Aku iri padamu Dumbo" gerutu Baekhyun sendiri sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Tak mau kepergok oleh Chanyeol bahwa ia mengagumi dan memuji Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur siangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah irreona" Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol pelan. Dan tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mencoba menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol kuat agar cepat terbangun.

"Chanyeol-ah irreona ppalli"

"Eungh~" akhirnya lenguhan Chanyeolpun terdengar.

"Irrenoa ppalli" Baekhyun sedikit menyibak selimut Chanyeol agar Namja yang lebih tinggi itu tak membenamkan wajahnya dalam selimut lagi.

"Waeyo Baekhyun ? Aku masih mengantuk. Ronde ke 3nya nanti saja ne" guman Chanyeol dengam suara yang kuramg jelas dan masih memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Meskipun suara Chanyeol sedikit kurang jelas namun Baekhyun tahu apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil guling yang ada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Yakk Chanyeol! Kau bilang apa haaah?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukulkan guling pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun yang mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat membuka matanya namun tak bisa menghindari pukulan Baekhyun.

"Akhh..Akhh..Yakk Baekhyun ampun ampun Yaakhhh" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras dan berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan brutal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu haahh? Apa yang kau maksut dengan Ronde ke- Mwo? Kau memimpikanku haaah ?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan suara 8 oktafnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk.

Yaa, Chanyeol akui memang ia menggunakan Baekhyun untuk imajinasi acara _solo_ nya. Dan ternyata itu berlanjut pada mimpinya.

"Mi-mianhae Baekhyunee. A-aku juga tak tahu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit mendekat pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya horor dari tepi ranjang.

"Apa kau menggunakanku untuk imajinasimu ?" dan Chanyeolpun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yakkk. Dasar Dumbo mesum. Kenapa kau tak menggunakan yang lain hajaaa haaaah" teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil kembali memukul Chanyeol.

"Ampun Baekhyun ampun. Aku tak sengaja. Mianhae Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol yang masih menerima pukulan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti memukuli Chanyeol dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Cepat bersiap. Jam 2 kita akan kerumah Eomma mu. Eomma butuh bantuan kita" ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya satu. Butuh bantuan ? Untuk apa ? Dengan cepat Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yaak emang Eomma butuh bantuan apa eoh ? Ke-" belum selesai Chanyeol bertanya, suara debuman pintu sudah terdengar lebih dulu dari kamar Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeolpun masuk kekamarnya dan bersiap.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di mobil menuju rumah Chanyeol. Suasananya sangat hening sekali. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Chanyeol sibuk fokus menyetir mobilnya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sibuk bertukar pesanpun tak menyadari bahwa seseorang disampingnya sedang berusaha mengintipnya.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa kau diam saja eoh ? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku" akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara karena Chanyeol tak suka diabaikan. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol beberapa detik namun kembali fokus pada ponselya.

"Fokus menyetir saja Dumbo!" ucap Baekhyun ketus tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan memilih fokus menyetir lagi.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka saling diam tanpa ada suara, kini mereka sampai dihalaman rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol tanpa menunggu yang punya rumah.

"Yaakk Baekhyun kenapa meninggalkaku. Aiisshhh anak itu" teriak Chanyeol lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

"Apa Hobbimu sekarang berteriak Tuan Park ?" Chanyeol menoleh keasal suara setelah melewati pintu utama rumahnya. Diruang tamu ada Appanya yang sedang duduk bersama Appa Baekhyun.

"Oh Appa" Chanyeol segera menghampiri 2 Namja dewasa yang sedang bersantai.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Chanyeol ? Apa Baekhyunee menjahilimu ?" tanya Byun Yunho.

"Aniya Appa. Hanya masalah kecil hehe" jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit tertawa. Byun Yunho menganggukan kepalanya seperti tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ya Appa, kenapa semuanya kumpul disini ? Apa akan ada makan malam bersama ? Kenapa tak memberitahuku dulu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Appanya.

"Apa kau tak diberitahu Baekhyun ?" Chanyeolpun menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Noonamu akan mengenalkan kekasih dan keluarganya malam ini"

"Mwo?! Kenapa mendadak sekali ? Noona bilang masih satu bulan lagi" jawab Chanyeol setelah mendengar jawaban sang Appa. Seharusnya pertemuan keluarga ini terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu. Namun tiba tiba ada hal yang tak bisa ditinggalkan oleh Appa kekasih Yoora. Lalu Yoora dan kekasihnya sepakat untuk melakukan pertemuan 1 bulan lagi. Namun dengan tiba tiba pula Orang Tua kekasih Yoora memberitahu bahwa akan kesana sabtu ini.

"Kenapa tak bicara padaku dulu?"

"Untuk apa Chanyeol ?"

"Ya aku harus menyiapkan semuanya juga Appa. Aku masih belum rela ditinggalkan oleh Noona" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya setelahnya 2 Namja dewasa itu tertawa karena melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

Dari sebrang ruangan, 3 Yeoja dan 1 Namja cantik sedang melihat ketiga Namja yang duduk diruang tamu. Mereka mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan mereka bertiga diruang tamu. Namun tanganya masih sibuk dengan bahan bahan masakan dan kue.

"Ya seperti itulah Chanyeol pada Yoora. Dia sangat protektif sekali" ucap Yoona menjelaskan dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Eoh Eomma. Apa Eomma masih ingat waktu Chanyeol yang mencoba melindungiku namun berujung dia yang menangis ?" ucap Yoora pada Eommanya. Eommanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Mwo!" pekik Baekhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora.

"Ne Baekhyunee. Waktu itu aku dan Chanyeol pulang sekolah. Lalu dalam perjalanan pulang ada seorang Namja menghadang kita. Waktu itu Namja yang menghadang kita itu anak Junior High School. Waktu itu Chanyeol masih kelas 3 sekolah dasar dan aku kelas 6. Dengan sok tampannya dia menghadang Namja yang akan memegangku. _Stop don't touch My Noona"_ ucap Yoora sambil menirukan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Namja yang menghadangku tadi hanya melihatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Setelahnya Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Dan setelah Chanyeol menangis. Hahaha"

"Yaakk! Noona kenapa membuka aibku?!" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu karena mendengar suara tertawa Yoora. Dan Yoora hanya memeletkan lidahnya meledek.

"Emang apa yang dikeluarkan Namja itu Noona?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kecoa Baekhyunee. Kecoa mainan. Haha" tawa Yoora di ikuti dengan suara tawa Yoona dan Sooyoung.

"Bwuahahaha" Baekhyun langsung tertawa keras setelah mendengar jawaban Yoora. Tak Baekhyun sangka Namja yang kelihatannya sangat gagah itu ternyata takut dengan kecoa.

"Yaak Baekhyun jangan tertawa!" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu lagi. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan tawa menggelegarnya.

"Apa sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih takut pada Kecoa Noona ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tak hanya kecoa Baekhyun. Tapi semua jenis serangga dan hewan yang menurutnya kotor. Dan yaaa Chanyeol masih takut sampai sekarang" jelas Yoona berbisik pada Baekhyun. Dan tawa menggelegar Baekhyun tak terhindarkan.

"Oh Eomma, ulang tahun Chanyeol bukannya seminggu lagi ?" tanya Yoora pada Eommanya dan dibalas anggukan.

"Apa Eomma akan membuat kejutan seperti biasannya ?" tanya Yoora lagi. Dan lagi Eommanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ulang tahun ?" tiba tiba Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ne Baekhyunee. Minggu depan Chanyeol berulang tahun. Kau tak mengetahuinnya ?" dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aigoo. Liat Dongsaeng kecilku ini. Bagaimana bisa tak tahu ulang tahun teman serumahnya sendiri heum" goda Yoora sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"K-kita tak pernah membahas soal itu Noona. Kit-"

"Ya ya ya kalian pasti hanya membahas pekerjaan kan ?" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan bicaranya, Yoora sudah memotonganya lebih dulu. Karena Yoora tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang tak terlalu terbuka. Dan begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu berapa umur Chanyeok tahun ini Eomma ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoona.

"Mwo?! Kau juga tak tahu umurnya ? Astaga Baekhyunee" Yoora memekik tak menyangka.

"Umurnya 25 tahun ini Baekhyunee" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita selesaikan ini semua sebelum makan malam datang" ucap Eomma Baekhyun dan semua kembali fokus pada bahan bahan masakan.

Semua persiapan untuk makan malam sudah selesai. Dan ini masih jam 5 sore. Acara mkan malam sederhana ini dimulai jam 7 malam. Masih ada 2 jam untuk bersiap.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada dilantai 2. Rumah Chanyeol sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Yoona yang menyuruhnya. Karena Eomma Chanyeol sudah menganggap Baekhyun sperti anaknya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, matanya langsung menangkap sebuah gundukan ditengah ranjang itu. Matanya memicing memastikan apakah itu Chanyeol atau bukan. Dan saat Baekhyun membawa dirinya mendekat, muka pulas Chanyeol terpampang disana. Matanya setengah terbuka jika sedang tidur. Itu tandannya Chanyeol sudah kelelahan.

Baekhyun duduk disisi kosong ranjang dan memandangi sebentar wajah bersih Chanyeol.

"Haah. Kenapa kau sempurna sekali Chanyeol ? Aku iri padamu" gumamnya seorang diri sambil menatapi wajah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya gila.

"Aku belum sempurna jika tanpamu Baekhyunee"

"Oh Kamchagiyaaa!" teriak Baekhyun kaget ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ya, itu tadi suara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Baekhyun yang rasanya masih mengatur nafas karena keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tadi sudah akan tertidur namun tiba tiba suara Baekhyun mengganggunya jadi rasa kantuknya menghilang. Ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menjawab seadanya saja apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Kau tak tertidur ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah nafasnya teratur.

"Ani. Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah akan tidur tapi suara merdumu terdengar jadi yaaa rasa kantukku hilang"

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Dan Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Lupakan saja anggap tadi aku tak mengucapkan itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun tangan kekar Chanyeol sudah menariknya lebih dulu. Dan berakhir Baekhyun jatuh dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol. Aku mau mandi" Baekhyun memberontak berusaha melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol yang erat. Namun semakin Baekhyun meronta, Chanyeol akan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan ucapan itu Baekhyunee ? Aku suka ketika kau berbicara mengagumi wajahku" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menggoyang goyangkannya.

Baekhyun sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan tubuh Chanyeol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya. Lagi pula pelukan Chanyeol sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau sempurna Baekhyunee. Namun porsimu berbeda dengan porsiku" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menopangkan dagunya dikepala Baekhyun.

Yang lebih kecilpun mendongak.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya si kecil protes.

"Kau terlahir untuk ku lindungi Baekhyunee. Kau juga terlahir untuk berada dibawahku" jawab Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"Dan mendesah dibawahku" ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yaaaakk Dumbo mesuum" teriak Baekhyun sambil meronta. Namun kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar jadi Baekhyun sudah pasti akan kalah.

"Sudah jangan banyak bergerak Baekhyunee. Seperti ini saja nyaman" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun membawa tangannya menuju punggung Chanyeol dan membalas pelukan namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh Cinta itu. Keduanya pun mengeluarkan senyuman meskipun tak ada yang bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah selesai bersiap dan turun kebawah. Acaranya masih setngah jam lagi namun bersiap lebih awal akan lebih bagus bukan.

Orang tua Chanyeol kini sedang menunggu calon besannya didepan pintu. Yoora bilang bahwa keluarga dan calonnya itu tiba 5 menit lagi. Yoorapun juga ikut berdiri didepan pintu untuk menyambut calonnya. Tangan Yoora sedari tadi tak berhenti meremas kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee, aku gugup" bisik Yoora pada Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara Noonannya lalu menggenggam tanganya lembut. Meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Mata Chanyeol melotot dari posisi sebrang Yoora dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri disamping orang tua Baekhyun yang kebetulan ikut menyambut. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Noonannya itu. Hey itu Noonamu sendiri Chanyeol apakah kau harus cemburu ? Namun segera ia tepis pikirannya itu dan berpikir positif.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sedan putih masuk kedalam halaman ruman Chanyeol. Dan keluarlah seorang Namja tinggi dan disusul dengan kedua orang dewasa yang dipastikan itu adalah orang tua kekasih Yoora.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa orang tua kekasih Yoora sambil membungkuk hormat. Dan dibalas dengan hangat oleh Minho dan Yoona.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat datang. Silahkan masuk" Minho langsung menjabat tangan Kim Cha woo begitupun Yoona langsung menyambut Kim Chang Gi. Yoorapun membungkuk menyambut kedatangan calon mertuanya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjusshi, Ahjumma"

"Aigoo. Apa ini calon menantuku ?" ucap Cha Woo sambil memegang pudak Yoora.

"Ne Ahjusshi. Yoora imnida" jawab Yoora dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka semuapun segera menuju ruang makan untuk memulai acara makan malam sederhana itu.

Diawali dengan perkenalan masing masing. Dan sedikit bercengkrama soal pekerjaan masing masing. Setelahnya makan malam berlangsung tanpa ada suara hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dengan piring.

"Chanyeol-ah bagaimana kabarmu ?" tiba tiba suara Moo Yeon menginstrupsi. Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil langsung menatap Moo Yeon dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

" A-aku baik. Ya kabarku baik" jawab Chanyeol sedikit gagap karena merasa Moo Yeon sudah akrab dengannya padahal Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Moo Yeon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau masih menangis jika melihat kecoa-"

 _ **Uhuk uhuk**_

Mata Chanyeol seketika melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Moo Yeon. Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang dirinya ? Apa Yoora menceritakannya agar bisa mempermalukannya jika sudah bertemu dan dipandang lemah jika sudah menjadi adik iparnya ? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Noonanya tak sejahat itu.

Semua yang berada di meja makan itu terdiam karena mendengar Chanyeol tersedak. Baekhyunpun yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya segera mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? Apa Noona menceritakannya padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Moo Yeon yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau tak ingat aku ?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alisnya lagi seperti bertanya.

"Dia yang memalak kita waktu itu Chanyeol. Dia yang menakutimu dengan kecoa mainan."

"Mwo?!" teriak Chanyeol kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari Noonannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa aku tak tahu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yoora.

"Ceritanya panjang Chan. Noona sering bertemu dengannya di taman sekolah dan yaa akhirnya kita sampai sekarang" jawab Yoora singkat.

"Bwahahaha" suara tawa Baekhyun memecahkan ketengan semua orang lalu disusul tawa para orang dewasa.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau takut kecoa ?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tawanya. Yang ditanya hanya memelototkan matanya pada sipenanya.

"Yaakk Baekhyunee kau jangan tertawa terus. Aiissshh" teriak Chanyeol yang berusaha menutup mulut Baekhyun agar tak menertawainya terus menerus.

Setelahnya keluarga itu membicarakan rencana pernikahan Yoora dan Moo Yeon.

"Kalian akan pulang ?" tanya Sooyoung pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di ruang tv. Acara makan malam mereka sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol Baekhyun kini tengah bersantai diruang tv.

Sooyoung menghampiri kedua namja itu yang tengah saling bersandar. Sooyoung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, setelahnya Baekhyun langsung berpindah sadaran pada Sooyoung dan memeluk Eommanya itu.

"Molla Eomma. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk" bukan Baekhyun yang menjawabnya melainkan Chanyeol. Ini masih jam setengah 10 malam tidak terlalu malam untuk melakukan perjalan pulang ke Apartemennya. Namun matanya sudah mengantuk sekali karena tadi sore ia tak jadi tidur karena Baekhyun.

"Wae ? Kita harus pulang Chanyeol" sahut Baekhyun.

Sooyoung hanya memandangi kedua Namja itu. Entah kenapa jika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akur itu sebuah keindahan. Sooyoung terlalu sering melihat Chanyeol yang selalu berteriak karena mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun. Sooyoung memaklumi itu karena tahu bagaimana sifat anak bungsunya itu dengan orang lain. Baekhyun yang akan berbicara sangat cuek pada orang lain dan Chanyeol yang suka menggoda Baekhyun. Mereka sangat cocok menurut Sooyoung.

"Tidurlah disini saja Baekhyunee. Besok hari minggu kan ?" Sooyoung mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Geurrae Eomma. Aku akan tidur disini" lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Sooyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey Baekhyunee kau meninggalkan Chanyeol" ucap Sooyoung. Baekhyun hanya menoleh pada Sooyoung sebentar lalu berjalan lagi. Chanyeol masih dengan posisi tertidurnya. Sooyoung memandangi Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengelus surai hitam tebalnya.

"Eomma tahu kau sangat Sayang sama Baekhyunee Chan. Tolong jaga anak nakal Eomma yaaa" ucap Sooyoung pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah, irreona. Pindahlah kekamar Baekhyun sudah menunggumu" Sooyoungpun membangunkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengucek matanya sebentar lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Geurrae Eomma aku akan menyusulnya. Jaljjayo Eomma. Annyeong" Chanyeol berdiri lalu memeluk Sooyoung sebentar dan tak lupa mencium pipi kanan kiri Eomma keduanya itu. Sooyoungpun hanya tersenyum dan ikut melangkah menuju kamar tamu rumah itu.

Chanyeol berjalan sedikit gontai karena matanya benar benar berat untuk dibuka. Ia masuk kedalam kamar langsung membuka kemejanya tanpa melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Ditempat tidur sana ada mata yang sedang melebar karena pemandangan yang tiba tiba.

"Yakk Chanyeol tak bisa kah kau ganti baju di kamar mandi ?!" bantalpun melayang saat itu juga mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Untung Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Chanyeol hanya menatap bantal itu lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan meletakannya disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku gerah Baekhyun"

"Mandilah dulu" ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu kembali pada ponselnya.

Bukan menuju kamar mandi, Chanyeol malah mengambil posisi berbari disebelah Baekhyun dengan keadaan masih dengan dada telanjang.

"Kenapa malah tidur dumbo. Mandi dulu. Badanmu bau" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendorong dorong badan Chanyeol agar pergi mandi.

Chanyeol tetap tak bergerak malah menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidur Bawkhyunee. Ini sudah malam" ucapnya dengan mata tertutup. Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol heran. Akhirnya Baekhyun juga memilih untuk membenarkan posisinya lalu ikut tertidur disebelah Chanyeol.

Setelah tak terdengar suara apapun, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik Baekhyun yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun untuk mengechek apakah si kecil sudah tidur atau belum.

Dengan tiba tiba Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun langsung terbangun ketika ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan lalu melihat kearah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Dumbo mesum lepaskan tanganmu~~" Baekhyun bersuara dengan nada yang sangat rendah khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekpresi Baekhyun. Bukan malah melepaskan, Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Biar seperti ini Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa sangat geli. Suara itu suara favoritnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan langsung disambut dengan dada bidang orang yang ia Cintai.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat respon Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya lebih erat.

"Tidurlah Baekhyunee. Jalljayo"

 _ **Chup~~**_

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lama dan menghirup harum rambut Baekhyun favoritnya. Didalam pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan pipinya merah.

 _ **Chup~~**_

"Jalljayo Chanyeollie"

Baekhyunpun akhirnya memberanikan diri mencium dada bidang Chanyeol lalu membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi karena malu. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol tanpa paksaan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebeceeeeee...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

 **Akhirnya Chapter 14 terbit juga hahaha**

 **Sempet kehilangan mood nulis gegara ada sedikit masalah sama real life.**

 **Tapi ketika melihat MV Love Shot, moodku kembali yeeeey.**

 **Gimana gays ? Kepanjangan gak sih ? Atau ngebosenin.**

 **Plissss review juceyooooo '** **ㅅ** **'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek is REAL…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagi sebagian orang hari senin adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia merasa hari senin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, terkadang Baekhyun pagi pagi sekali harus menyiapkan semua berkas yang akan dibahas di meeting rutin kantor. Belum lagi ia harus mengatur jadwal CEOnya. Dan terkadang ia juga harus ikut Chanyeol meeting diluar, dikantor koleganya.

Jemari lentiknya tak berhenti menari di atas keyboard komputer kerjanya. Disampinya masih ada Laptop bergambar IronMan kesayangannya juga. Sesekali tangannya berpindah pada Laptopnya. Mengechek semua laporan yang masuk padanya. Sebenarnya tugas ini bisa dibagi dengan Kyungsoo. Namun Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoopun juga kualahan. Perusahaan Chanyeol kini tengah diatas puncak kejayaan. Semua perusahaan dari penjuru dunia sedang berlomba lomba untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan Park Group.

Ketika tengah serius pada pekerjaannya, Ponsel Baekhyun tiba tiba bergetar disamping kanannya. Ia raih Ponselnya dan Nama Sekertaris Jung muncul disana. Jung Minju adalah Sekertaris dari The Land Group. Tangan kanan Lee Yuan.

"Yeobbseyo ?"

"..."

"Ne ?"

"..."

"Ah begitu. Sebentar akan saya bicaran dengan Park Sajangnim dulu. Nanti saya hubungi kembali"

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong"

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Baekhyun langsung membuka kontak dan mengetikan nama Chanyeol.

 **Tuut Tuut Tuut**

"..."

"Sajangnim eoddiseoyo ?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau keruangan sebentar ? Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan mengenai kerjasama dengan The Land Group"

"..."

"Ne Sajangnim"

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan kembali fokus pada bahan untuk meeting hari ini. Namun pikirannya merasa aneh dengan permintaan Sekertaris Jung yang mendadak.

"Ah mungkin hanya perasaan saja" gumam Baekhyun sendiri. Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

" Waeyo Baekhyunee ?" Chanyeol membawa langkah kakinya menuju meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak langsung berdiri namun malah menatap tajam CEOnya itu.

"Ini di kantor Sajangnim" ucapnya dengan membungkuk malas. Berniat untuk mengingatkan kalau Baekhyun tak suka jika di panggil seperti itu ketika berada dikantor.

"Sekarang kita hanya berdua Baekhyunee tak ada siapa siapa disini" dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil posisi didepan Baekhyun. Sebentar Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang belakangan ini tampak sedikit lebih tampan dengan tatanan rambut Hitam pekat dan di model Hair up. Jangan lupakan dengan posisi berdirinya sambil memasukan tangannya dikedua sisi kantong celana yang menambah kharismanya.

"Sekertaris Jung tadi menelfonku, katanya Yuan Sajangnim ingin memindah tempat pembangunan Apartementnya menjadi di Pulau Jeju" Baekhyun berbicara sambil membuka email yang baru saja masuk dari Sekertaris Jung.

" Mwo?! Kenapa mendadak Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat melihat isi email yang ditunjukan Baekhyun.

"Mollha Sajangnim. Sekertaris Jung tadi hanya mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi di dalam email ini dijelaskan bahwa tempat yang akan didirikan Apartment itu tak mendapatkan ijin dari pemerintah" jelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. CEOnya itu hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Apa jika pindah di Jeju tempatnya sangat setrategis ?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Disini tak dilampirkan foto tempatnya Sajangnim. Hanya di cantumkan alamatnya saja" Baekhyun kembali membaca emailnya dan melihat alamat yang rencananya akan dibangun Apartemen itu.

"Kalau begitu siang ini lakukan meeting dengan Yuan Baek. Agar kita tidak terlalu lama berhubungan dengan Yuan" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah menuju mejanya.

"Ne Sajangnim" dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Sekertaris Jung dan berkata siang ini dilakukan meeting.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju ruang meeting. Meeting kali ini hanya diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Mollha Hyung. Tadi pagi tiba tiba Sekertaris Jung menghubungi Baekhyun, bahwa Yuan ingin memindahkan proyek ini ke Pulau Jeju. Namun entah kenapa aku rasa ini sedikit tak beres" ucap Chanyeol sedikit cemas karena sejujurnya sejak Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Yuan ingin memindahkan proyek mereka, Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganjal. Namun entah kenapa.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera masuk keruang meeting. Baekhyun sudah berada disana 10 menit yang lalu dan mempersiapkan semua yang akan dibahas di meeting dadakan kali ini.

"Annyeong Baekhyun" Baekhyun mendongak setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo" balasnya dambil tersenyum. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tak menyapa Bossmu Tuan Byun ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kursi nya.

"Annyeong Sajangnim" sapanya dengan nada datar. Baekhyun akan seperti itu jika ada seseorang diantar Chanyeol dan dirinya. Sekalipun itu Kyungsoo. Terkecuali dengan keluarga mereka berdua.

"Sudah siap semua Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang juga duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Ne Kyungsoo. Semuanya sudah siap" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan bahan meetingnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Sekertaris Jung dan Lee Yuan. Mereka hanya datang berdua.

Mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedikit melebar karena kedatangan Lee Yuan yang hanya membawa Sekertarisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Park Sajangnim" sapa Sekertaris Jung sopan dan selanjutnya membungkuk hormat.. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Silakan duduk Jung-ssi" Kyungsoo mempersilakan duduk tamunya.

Yuan mengambil duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun, sedangkan Jung Minju duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kita buka meeting dadakan ini ?" dan semua orang didalam ruangan itu mengangguk.

"Langsung pada intinya saja Yuan-ssi. Kenapa tiba tiba memindahkan proyek ke Jeju ?" tanya Chanyeol langsung to the point. Chanyeol benar benar tak suka dengan tatapan Yuan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Ahh begini Park Saja-"

"Saya bertanya pada Yuan-ssi Noona Jung" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Jung Minju.

"Ah. Mianhae Chanyeol-ssi harus memindahkannya secara mendadak. Tapi tempat untuk proyek kita di Jepang tak mendapatkan ijin dari pemerintah. Jadi aku langsung mencari tempat lain dan kita mendapatkannya di Pulau Jeju" jelas Yuan pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit dibuat buat.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kali ini anda sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk yang di Pulau Jeju Lee Sajangnim?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya. Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ini yang ia suka dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan tanpa mengatakannya namun hanya dalam hal pekerjaan. Untuk hal pribadi Baekhyun sedikit gengsi.

"Ne. Kita sudah mendapatkannya" Jung Minju langsung menyodorkan surat permohonan ijin pembangunan dari Pemerintah setelah Yuan menjawab.

Kyungsoo mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Sedikit ada yang mengganjal namun Kyungsoo tak tahu itu apa. Kyungsoo memastikan surat itu dengan sesama lalu menyimpannya pada Mapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa anda berani menawarkan kerja sama pembangunan Apartement sebelum mendapatkan ijin ? Dan..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam Mapnya dan menyodorkannya pada Yuan dan Minju.

"Jika benar belum mendapatkan ijin, berarti surat ini adalah palsu ?"

SKAK MAT.

Yuan dan Minju langsung melebarkan matanya. Yuan gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Minju tak bisa berkata apa apa. Namun Yuan masih mengontrol emosinya untuk menutupi dari Chanyeol agar rencana yang telah ia susun rapi tak terbongkar.

"Ah.. Mianhae Baekhyun-ssi. Itu bukan palsu, hanya saja syarat pengajuannya ada yang kurang dari kami dan Pemerintah langsung membatalkan ijin pembangunannya itu. Bisa kau lihat itu stampel asli dari pemerintah" jelas Yuan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Yuan dan Minju bergantian lalu menarik kertas itu dan kembali memasukannya dalam Map.

Yuan menatap Baekhyun tajam, matanya benar benar seperti akan membunuh Namja Sekertaris Park Group itu. Kyungsoo menyadari pandangan Yuan pada Baekhyun dan sudah menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Yuan sangat membenci Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Bisa kau tunjukkan foto tempat yang akan kita bangun ?" ujar Chanyeol. Minjupun segera menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto tempat yang akan dibangun Apartemen itu.

"Letaknya cukup strategis. Tak terlalu jauh dengan Bandara maupun tempat wisata disana" Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan penjelasa Minju. Namun Yuan tak mendengarkan Minju sama sekali, melainkan menatap CEO Park Group itu dalam dalam.

"Baiklah. 2 hari lagi kita survei kesana. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kita berangkat dan ajak Park Jaehyun juga. Dia ku tunjuk jadi kepala Proyek kali ini" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalany tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu rapat saya tutup. Sekian dan terima kasih" Chanyeol langsung menjabata tangan Minju dan Yuan. Ketika Chanyeol akan melangkah keluar ruangan, Yuan memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang tempat Yuan berdiri.

"Apakah makan siang ini anda ada acara ? Saya ingin mengajak anda makan siang diluar" ucap Yuan dengan senyum yang dibentuk semanis mungkin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alisnya lalu membawa pandangannya menuju Namja kecil yang berada di belakang Yuan. Bukan, Bukan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Yuan-ssi saya sudah ada acara siang ini. Annyeong" Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Tangan kanan kiri Yuan mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo menyadari kelakuan Yuan. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Yuan mengukai CEOnya itu.

Tak lama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun berpamitan pada Minju dan Yuan dan langsung menyusul Chanyeol keluar ruangan.

"Soo?"

"Hhmm?"

"Soo~?"

"Hhmm?"

"Kyungsoo~~?"

"Wae Baekhyun Wae Wae ?"

"Hehe gitu dong kalau dipanggil" Baekhyun hanya menyengir ketika melihat Kyungsoo marah.

Setelah meeting tadi Baekhyun tak langsung kembali pada ruanganya. Ia malah merebahkan dirinya diruangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada Proyek bersama Yuan kali ini ? Ya memang sih aku belum banyak menjalankan Proyek di perusahaan ini, tapi entah kenapa di dalam Proposalnya banyak terdapat keganjilan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan terdiam.

"Apa kau sepemikiran denganku ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan menghadap Kyungsoo yang berada dimeja kerjanya.

"Kau benar Baek. Aku juga merasa ada yang ganjal" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk.

"Apa dia berencana akan menjatuhkan Chanyeol ? Atau berencana membuat Chanyeol bangkrut ?" berbagai kemungkin bersarang pada pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tapi Yuan sepertinya menaruh Hati pada Chanyeol Baek"

"Mwo?!"

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka setelah Baekhyun memekik terkejut dengan penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sajangnim" sapa Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada CEOnya. Ya itu Chanyeol yang membuka pintunya. Baekhyun juga langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Kenapa kau disini Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya berkunjung. Apa tak boleh ?" Baekhyunpun malah tanya balik.

"Hyung kau sudah makan ?" kini Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Masih menunggu Jongin datang" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda belum makan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa samping Baekhyun.

"Kau tak makan Baek ?" kini kembali bertanya lagi pada Sekertarisnya.

"Belum lapar Sajangnim" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah mau makan siang bersama ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Wuahhh apa ada yang akan menraktir makan siang ?" tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. Ternyata itu Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo yang datang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan menraktir kita Park Sajangnim ?" goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya pada Chanyeol. Yang digoda hanya memutar matanya malas. Namun Chanyeol sedikit berpikir tak masalah sekali sekali menraktir orang kesayangannya ini lagi pula itu tak akan menghabiskan uangnya.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu jjaah aku yang akan menraktir kalian" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Baekhyun langsung bersorak senang. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berempat segera keluar dan menuju restaurant favorit Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Mereka berada dalam satu mobil.

Kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di restaurant. Memarkirkan mobilnya apik lalu keluar dan diikuti Baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Mereka memasuki restaurant itu dan memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok restaurant itu. Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka dan mencatat beberapa pesanan mereka dan meninggalkan mereka untuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Bagaimana proyeknya Jongin ? Apa ada kendala ?" Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara.

"Ani Chan. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kita sudah sampai ditahan pemasangan paku bumi untuk pondasinya" penjelasan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan pekerjaan di jam makan siang ? Ini diluar bukan dikantor" Baekhyun menggerutu karena percakapan dua sahabat popok itu dan keduanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Sesekali dipertengahan acara makan mereka, mereka saling lempar candaan dan membicarakan hal hal random.

"Chanyeol, bukankah 2 hari lagi kau Ulang tahun ?" ucap Jongin setelah meminum Ice Cappucinonya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan keadaan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Apa kau akan membuat pesta Chan ?" kini ganti Kyungsoo yang bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Tumben sekali ? Apa uangmu sudah habis Chan ?"

 **Uhuk Uhuk**

Chanyeol tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih minumannya dan menenggaknya sekali teguk.

"Yaaak! Hyung aku tak semiskin itu" teriak Chanyeol setelah mukutnya kosong dari makanan. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa disusul Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Oh Kris Hyung!" tiba tiba Baekhyun berseru ketika melihat seseorang itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Saat Kris akan menghampiri Baekhyun tiba tiba seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Kris.

"Oh Lee Sajangnim" Baekhyun juga menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tepat berada dibekalang Kris.

Yang lainnya menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja tempat mereka makan.

Yang dipanggil menghampiri mereka berempat. Semuanya berdiri dan menyapa Kris dan Yuan.

"Sedang makan siang heum ?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambutnya pelan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa Kris Hyung mengenal Lee Sajangnim ?"

"Panggil Yuan saja ketika di luar Baek" selat Yuan saat Kris akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hanya baru mengenalnya saja Bee" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Baru mengenalnya ? Tapi Chanyeol pernah bilang bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, kenapa sekarang berkata baru mengenalnya ?" Guman Baekhyun dalam hati.

Apa Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa ada seseorang orang yang sedari tadi melotot melihat mereka berdua ? Dan hei apa apaan itu baru mengenal ? Bukannya mereka akan menikah ? Munafik sekali. Gerutunya sendiri.

Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya sejak tadi, namun ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun marah seperti waktu itu. Dan memilih diam dan melihat kearah lain.

"Apa kalian tak mau bergabung ?" Kyungsoo menawari Kris dan Yuan untuk bergabung. Namun Yuan dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Ahh Mianhae Kyungsoo-ssi aku terburu-buru. Kris aku duluan. Bye semuanya" Yuan melambai dan berjalan keluar.

"Mianhae juga Bee aku juga ada urusan lain kali saja Ne. Annyeong" Krispun juga pamit dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Heol. Apa apaan dia memanggilmu Bee ?" tiba tiba suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya.

"Emang apa salahnya Chanyeol ? Itu panggilannya untukku dari pertama kenal dulu" jelas Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas lalu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Moodnya sudah rusak hanya gara gara melihat interaksi Kris dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka semua menghabiskan makanannya. Mereka kembali kekantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa kali ini. Baekhyun pikir ia tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali hari ini. Namun Chanyeol mendiaminya. Hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Kau marah padaku ?" sebuah gelengan yang hanya didapatkan Baekhyun.

Kini mereka tengah makan malam. Baekhyun memasakkan sup rumput laut dan beberapa lauk untuk dimakan bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, 2 hari lagi kau berulang tahun kan ? Apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol ?" usahanya mencairkan suasana yang canggung. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

Baekhyun masih beripikir bagaimana caranya untuk mencairkan suasana yang menyelubungi mereka. Bibir mungilnya tetap mengunyah namun otaknya berpikir mencari cara.

"Haaaah, kenapa kau diam saja Chanyeol ? Apa aku ada salah padamu ? Atau makannya kurang enak heuh ?" tanya Baekhyun frustasi karena sudah tak menemukan cara lagi untuk membuat Chanyeol angkat suara.

Helaan nafas putus asa terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi meja makan dan memainkan makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya. Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Tiba tiba mata Baekhyun melebar mengingat sesuatu.

"Aaahhhh, apa kau marah padaku karena kejadian tadi siang ?" badannya ia codongkan kedepan dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil menatap Chanyeol.

 **Uhuk Uhuk**

Chanyeol terbatuk kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pasalnya ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Chanyeol segera mengambil minum dan menetralkan nafasnya lalu kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Apa tebakanku benar Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun benar benar tak menyerah karena ia merasa tak nyaman dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi mendadak pendiam sedangkan biasanya dia selalu banyak tingkah. Namun masih sama Chanyeol tak menjawab malah membawa piring makannya menuju tempat cuci piring dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membereskan semuanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Mengetuk pintu itu sebentar. Biasanya Baekhyun tak pernah mengetuk pintu Chanyeol jika ingin masuk. Namun kali ini suasannya kurang baik jadi ia mengetuknya sebagai tanda.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah tidur ?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol yang sedikit temaram karena lampu kamar itu padam. Hanya ada cahaya dari lampu lampu kota yang langsung menembus jendela kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat ada gundukan ditengah ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu itu pasti Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mencoba memutari ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja menghampiri bagian depan Chanyeol agar biasa melihat ia tidur atau tidak. Namun sayang wajah itu penuh tertutup selimut.

"Chanyeol-ah, irreona. Aku ingin bicara padamu" Baekhyun berucap pelan agar tak membuat Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba berbicara lagi, namun tetap tak ada respon dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Kau marah karena Kris kan ? Itu kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Aku sudah tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya Chanyeol-ah. Dan panggilan itu sudah ia gunakan sejak pertama kali berkenalan denganku dulu. Kumohon jangan marah Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya sebatas teman Chanyeol-ah Jebball" Baekhyun tertunduk setelah mengucapkan semuanya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tak suka di abaikan oleh Chanyeol.

Seseorangpun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil bersendekap dada didepan kamar mandi. Menertawakan apa yang dilakukan si kecil. Setelah ia puas tertawa pelan, kaki panjangnya ia bawa mendekat pada si kecil yang tengah tertunduk pinggiran ranjangnya. Berjalan sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya pada saku celana rumahannya.

"Kau bicara pada siapa Baekhyun ?"

Yang di panggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dalam sekejap matanya melebar. Menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dan kembali menatap ranjang yang Baekhyun duduki.

"K-kau siapa ?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba menjadi gagap. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku ? Aku Chanyeol Baek"

"Aniya, Chanyeol sedang tidur" ucapnya cepat. Baekhyun kembali menatap gundukkan itu memastikan bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol sedangkan yang berdiri disampingnya adalah hantu mungkin ?

Baekhyun menatap itu bergantian lalu dengan cepat menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukkan itu tadi. Matanya kembali terbelalak ketika tahu gundukan itu adalah hanya sebuah guling.

Chanyeol yang disampingnya tertawa keras menertawakan kepolosan Baekhyun. Yang ditertawakan hanya bisa merengut kesal. Dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menghentakan kakinya tanda bahwa ia tengah marah. Sebelum tubuh Baekhyun berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun langsung mendarat pada dada lebar Chanyeol yang hanya terbalut kaos tipis.

Wangi tubuh Chanyeol adalah favorite Baekhyun. Sebentar ia terbuai dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol, otaknya langsung bekerja dengan cepat mengingatkan bahwa ia tengah merajuk karena merasa dibohongi. Hey dibohongi dari mana ? kau sendiri yang tak mengecheknya lebih dulu Baekhyun. Tangannya yang berada tepat di dada Chanyeol langsung memukul secara brutal minta dilepaskan namun bukan Chanyeol bila tak menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yaaakkhh. Hentikan Baek ini sakit. Aauchhh" pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tak menghentikan aksinya memukuli dada indah Chanyeol.

"Biar saja. Biar kau tahu rasa" Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya tenaga Chanyeol tetap lebih besar, mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun memberontak dia pasti akan kalah.

Dirasa sudah tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol perlahan lahan membawa Baekhyun menuju pinggiran ranjangnya, mendudukan sikecil dan Chanyeol berlutut didepannya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin bicara padaku ? Sekarang bicaralah" tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun mengusapnya sayang. Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya menundukan kepalanya kini memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Chanyeol. Lama Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol tanpa suara, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey tak apa Baekhyunee. Bicaralah heum" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Mianhae soal tadi siang" cicit Baekhyun masih denga kepala menunduk.

Telunjuk Chanyeol arahkan pada dagu Baekhyun lalu mengangkatmya perlahan dan bertemu lagi dengan mata Chanyeol.

"I-itu panggilan darinya untukku sejak kita pertama kali kenal Chan. Aku mohon kau jangan marah" cicitnya lagi kini dengan nada yang bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil tak dibelikan permen.

"Arraseo Baekhyunee. Aku tak marah"

"Tapi kenapa kau masih mendiamiku ? Aku tak sudah diacuhkan Chan~"

Benar – benar menggemaskan pikir Chanyeol. Cara bicaranya, mimik wajahnya, suaranya semuanya benar – benar membuat Chanyeol jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memeluk Namja kecil itu sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku tak marah Baekhyunee. Hanya saja apa kau belum menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang ?"

"Heuh ?" alis Baekhyun terangkat satu tanda bertanya.

"Kris dan Yuan. Apa kau tak paham ?"

"Dia bilang baru kenal Chan. Lagian Kris juga seorang CEO. Mungkin saja mereka sedang ada bisnis bersama seperti Yuan dan kita Chan"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Ternyata Namja didepannya ini masih belum bisa menangkap gelagat dari 2 orang yang tak sengaja bertemu tadi siang.

"Baiklah jika itu kesimpulanmu. Sekarang pergilah tidur ini sudah jam 9 lewat. Besok kita ada meeting pagi dengan Jongin" tangan Chanyeol, ia bawa menuju kepala Baekhyun dan mengusak rambutnya sebentar.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi ?" Chanyeol memberi gelengan sebagai jawaban dan senyuman sangat manis menurut Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah~" Baekhyun reflek langsung memeluk Chanyeol lalu setelahnya ia keluar menuju kamar tidurnya. Dan menyisakan Chanyeol dengan hati berdegupnya.

Pagi – pagi sekali Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada diruangan meeting. Meeting kali ini bersama kolega popoknya yang akan membangun sebuah Mall di daerah Gyeong-gi Do.

Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Jongin beserta staffnya. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi mereka memulai meetingnya. Kali ini mereka membicarakan soal semua bahan kebutuhan pembangunan. Meeting kali ini tak terlalu lama karena konsep dan design bangunan itu sudah dibicarakan diawal Meeting dulu.

"Sedikit laporan. Proyeknya sudah sampai tahap pembuatan pilar pilar" Kwon Jhonny melaporkan sebagai kepala Proyek kali ini. Chanyeol tak perlu laporan laporan itu karena ia sudah sangat percaya pada temannya itu.

"Baiklah Meeting kali ini saya tutup. Selamat Siang" dan semuanya membungkukan badan hormat.

Diruangan Meetingpun hanya tersisa Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka masih sibuk dengan laporan Meetingnya namun berbeda dengan Jongin yang temgah menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Soo-ya~. Kajjah kita makan siang"

"Sebentar lagi Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat pad Jongin.

"Baekhyun sudah kau atur keberangkatan kita ke Jeju besok ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih nerfokus pada kertas didepannya entah sedang menuliskan apa.

"Ne Sajangnim. Semua sudah siap. Saya memilih penerbangan jam 9 pagi"

"Apa kita satu penerbangan dengan Yuan ?"

"Aniyo Sajangnim"

"Bagus"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas dihadapannya.

"Apa kau akan ikut Baby Soo ?" kini Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne Jongin-ah. Kita akan mensurvei untuk Proyek pembangunan Apartemen. Proyek dengan Lee Yuan"

"Yuan ?"

"Ne. Waeyo Jongin ?"

"A-aniya. Ayo kita makan siang aku sudah lapar"

"Arraseo. Park Sajangnim aku ijin makan siang dulu. Annyeong" dan dibalas anggukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan makan siang Baekhyunee ?"

"Sebentar lagi Chan. Ini sudah hampir selesai"

Chanueol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menutup Laptop Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah siang. Kajjah kita makan dulu baru nanti kau bisa mealanjutkannya lagi" dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kearah ruangannya untuk mengambil bekal yang selalu dibuat Baekhyun untuk mereka makan. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tak membawa Baekhyun menuju kantin melainkan menuju sebuah ruangan disamping ruangannya.

Ya, Ruang Pribadi Chanyeol. Studio Musiknya.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya belum pernah masuk ke ruangan itu hanya bisa melebarkan bibir Cherrynya. Menurut Baekhyun ini benar – benar menakjubkan. Matanya tak berhenti menjelajahi semua sudut ruangan dan tak ada yang terlewat 1 pun. Dari mulai sofa, piano, drum set, gitar, dan 2 buah komputer dan ada ruangan lagi sepertinya itu untuk smengambil rekaman suara. Ruangannya benar – benar nyaman.

"Kau mau tetap berdiri di situ Baek ?" suara Bass kesayangannya itu tiba – tiba memasuki telingannya. Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan padangannya mencari suara Bass itu dan ternyata dia sudah duduk dengan tampan disofa itu. Kakinya segera ia bawa menuju sofa yang sudah ada Chanyeol dengan bekal makan siang mereka.

"Woaah~ Chanyeol-ah ruangan ini keren. Kenapa ada ruangan ini dikantor Chan ?" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang berbinar melihat setiap sudut ruangan itu lagi.

"Simple. Karena aku suka musik" jaqab Chanyeol sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dihadapannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku boleh memainkan Piano itu Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol yang sedang menyuapkan cheese kimbab ke mulutnya langsung terhenti setelah mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa memainkannya ?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Geurrae. Tapi makanlah dulu" dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk riang dan dengan cepat memasukan cheese kimbab kedalam mulutnya.

Jam makan siang adalah waktu yang ditunggu oleh Jongin selain Malam Minggu. Karena apa ? Karena waktu itu yamg bisa ia gunakan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin ke Apartmene Kyungsoo setiap malam. Namun lelaki bermata seperti burung hantu itu melarangnya dengan alasan dia terlalu lelah. Karena jika Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo, Namja berkulitan itu akan menerjangnya habis – habisan. Bayangkan saja jika itu terjadi setiap hari, mau jadi apa Kyungsoo nanti ?

Kata Jongin, tak bertemu Kyungsoo satu jam saja seperti sudah tak bertemu puluhan tahun. Katanya ia tak bisa jika tak bertemu Kyungsoo barang sehari saja. Bisa dibilang Jongin tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo.

Yang biasa Jongin lakukan ketika bertemu Kyungsoo saat makan siang adalah bermanja – manjaan diruangan Kyungsoo. Jongin akan menempel kemana saja Kyungsoo bergerak. Terkadang Kyungsoo lelah dengan sifat Jongin yang kadang terlalu kekanakan. Namun sudah seperti ketergantungan, jika tak ada Jongin yang menggelayutinya rasanya itu aneh, seperti ada yang hilang.

Sama seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo juga tak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin.

"Aku ikut ya Soo~~"

"Tidak Jongin. Aku disana hanya 2 hari. Hanya meninjau lapangan"

Jongin masih menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi. Dia berusaha agar bisa ikut ke Jeju bersama Kyungsoo, Chanheol dan Baekhyun. Dan ya, dengan alasan yang tadi. Jongim tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo.

"Aku Mohon Soo-ya~" wajahnya Jongin buat semelas mungkin agar Kyungsoo iba padanya dan mengajaknya ke Jeju. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengajak Jongin ikut ke Jeju namun ia ingat disana ia bukan liburan melainkam untuk bekerja. Namun Kyungsoo juga tak munafik bahwa ia juga ingin Jongin ikut dengannya.

"Gerrae, aku coba bilang pada Chanyeol dulu" Kyungsoo langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

 **Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut**

"..."

"Yeobseyo Chanyeol-ah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin yang tengah tidur dipahanya.

"..."

"Begini Chan. Kau tau teman popokmu ? Dia memaksa padaku untuk ikut ke Jeju bersama kita besok. Apa kau menyetujuinya ?"

"..."

"Aaahhh. Kau tau teman popokmu itu seperti apakan ?"

"..."

"Aaahh. Geurrae Chan. Gomawoeyo"

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong"

Setah mendengar panggilan itu berakhir Jongin segera membangunkan tubuhnya langsung menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo Soo-ya~. Chanyeol mengijinkannya kan" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang antusias.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya" ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali membuka buku resep masakan yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Dengan kecepatan 1000km/jam, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya kesofa hingga Kyungsoo berbaring dan Jongin diatasnya. Jongin menghujami Kyungsoo dengan kecupan diseputar wajahnya.

"Gomawo My Sweety. Saranghae" ucap Jongin disela – sela acara mari menciumi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan hanya bisa menerima perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Nugu Chan ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar Chanyeol menerima telepon darj seseorang disebrang sana.

"Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin ikut bersama kita ke Jeju esok. Ck anak itu selalu saja membuntuti Kyungsoo kemana saja" dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagu kembali fokus pada Piano yang ada didepannya.

Permainan pIano Baekhyun tak buruk menurut Chanyeol, hanya saja terkadang Baekhyun hanya terlalu telat menekat notnya. Sehingga seperti ndada yang terputus – putus.

"Kau menyukai Piano Baek ?" Chanheol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih fokus pada Painonya.

"Hanya suka memainkannya tak ada niat untuk menekuninya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menekan not satu persatu.

"Mau kuajari ?" Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memegang jemari Baekhyun dari belakang. Posisinya seperti BackHug. Baekhyun membeku saat tangam mungilnya di pegang oleh tangan kekar yang dipujannya. Baekhyun tak bisa apa – apa. Ia akan menjadi lemah ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya meskipun itu bukan diarea sensitif.

Chanyeol mengarahkan jari Baekhyun menekan nots. Memainkan lagu For Life milik BoyGroup terkenal dari Korea Selata, EXO. Salah satu lagu favorit Chanyeol ketika memainkan Piano.

Mereka berdua terlalu asyik pada dunia mereka hingga melupakan jam kerja mereka.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol yang gemas langsung menoel hidung lancip Baekhyun.

"Sama – Sama Baekhyunee. Sekarang pesanlah 1 tiket lagi untuk Jongin besok. Setelah itu kita pulang dan bersiap – siap untuk besok" dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan Chanyeol langsung mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Lalu mereka kembali pada ruang kerja mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore artinya jam kerja tinggal 1 jam lagi. Namun Chanyeol sudah tak berminat memegang tumpukan kertas dihadapannya itu. Ia cepat – cepat ingin pulang dan tidur. Badannya benar – benar terasa sangat lelah.

Beda Chanyeol, beda Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu kini malah tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan siapa yang pasti mukannya sangat serius. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Kau tengah bertukar pesan dengan siapa Baek ?" Chanyeol yang penasaranpun segera menanhakan pad si mungil disampingnya. Ia ingin memastikan Baekhyun bertukar pesan dengan siapa.

"A-ah Sajangnim. Hanya bertukar peaan dengan Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil mengangkat ponselnya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Eumm" jawabnya sambil mengangguk lucu. Rambut depannya akan bergiyang ketika Baekhyun bergerak. Benar – benar seperti Puppy menurut Chanyeol dan itu mwmbuat Chanyeol semakin dan semakin terjatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun, Sekertarisnya.

"Kalau begitu Kajja kita pulang. Aku sudah bosan" tiba – tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk diajak pulang.

"Mwo ? Ini masih jam kantor Chan. Jam pulang masih setengah jam lagi"

"Tapi aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur. Aku lelah" Baelhyun langsung melihat wajah Chanyeol dan menelisik ekspresinya. Wajahnya benar – benar terlihat lelah. Seperti tak ada semangat hidup.

"Geurrae. Jjah kita pulang" Baekhyun langsung mengambil Jasnya lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Yakk kenapa kau meninggalkanku Baekhyun?!" teriak Chanyeol lalu menyusul Baekhyun keluar kantornya.

Satu Koper lumayan besar sudah berada didepan pintu Apartemen. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Dan dua manusia sesama jenis itu sedang ribut didalam rumah.

"Yakk Chanyeol! Kenapa koperku tak ada eoh ?" yang lebih kecil berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau yak perlu membawa koper Baek" yang satunya menjawab juga dengan berteriak dari dapur.

"Lalu aku tak ganti baju begitu maksutmu ?" kini si kecil sudah mendekat dan tak berteriak lagi. Si besar hanya menghela nafasnya pelan sambil mengaduk kopi buatannya.

"Bajumu sudah kujadikan satu dalam koperku. Kau tak usah membawanya lagi"

"Tapi barang pribadiku bagaimana ? Aku juga butuh tempat yang besar"

Si kecil -Baekhyun mengrucutkan bibirnya kedepan sambil mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi meja makan. Si besar -Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja membawa 1 gelas kopi dan 1 gelas susu Strawberry untuk si kecil.

"Emang apa yang kau bawa lagi Baek ? Semuanya sudah ada didalam koper itu" matanya mengarah pada Koper yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu Apartemen. Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya namun sambil menatap keberadaan sang koper.

"Aku juga punya barang pribadi Tuan Park!" dengus Baekhyun.

"Yakk Yakk! Apa apaan itu Tuan Park ? Aku belum setua itu Baekhyunee" protes Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti panggang. Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol lalu kembali fokus pada susu Strawberry dan roti panggangnya.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan sarapannya segera bergegas membersihkan mejanya dan membawa gelas dan piring kosongnya ke tempat cuci piring. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu Baekhyunee kita harus berangkat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung sudah di Bandara" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai Hoodienya. Baekhyun tetap masih tak bergerak ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, segera menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dimana Baekhyun berada. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memnghampiri Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak segera berdiri heum ? 2jam lagi kita take off Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak bergerak, ia malah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunee ?"

"Aku ingin membawa koper sendiri"

Chanyeol langsung mengusap wajahnya kaget dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir mereka di Jeju cuman 2 hari kenapa harus membawa koper masing – masing ? Lagian mereka juga akan satu kamaf hotel. Membawa 1 koper juga sedikit meminimalisir tenaga.

"Kau bisa alat pribadimu ditas pribadimu Baekhyunee"

"Tapi itu tak cukup Chanyeol"

"Memang apa yang akan kau bawa Baek ?"

"Baby BonBonni~"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam bathtub. Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis bukan berlibur tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa ingin membawa boneka besar kesayangannya itu ?

"Itu terlalu besar Baek. Kita kesana bukan untuk berlibur"

"Bukan BonBonni yang besar tapi si Baby BonBonni yang kecil"

Chanyeol lagi lagi menghela nafasnya pelan. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran orang yang paling diCintainya itu.

"Kita disana hanya 2 hari Baekhyunee jadi ku rasa itu tak perlu dibawa oke?"

Baekhyun mengrucutkan bibirnya lagi. Tangan Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun pelan dan memberi senyuman pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah ya jangan merajuk oke ? Kita harus segera berangkat" tangan Chanyeol langsung meraih jaket Baekhyun yang tersampir di kursi meja makan dan satunya merauh tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri dan berangkat. Akhirnya Baekhyunpun pasrah dengan tarikan Chanyeol.

 **Tebeceeeeeeee...**

 **Annyeong Pinkeu update hehehe**

 **Maapkeun kalau updatenya molooor banget soalnya Pinkeu dapet momongan baru hihiw.**

 **Seperti biasa aku juga update TSL. Chek Work akuuuh.**

 **Dan aku mau ucapain terima kasih buat yang udah respon sama crita pasaran ini. Maap yaa kalo ceritanya boring hehe.**

 **Selamat bertemu di Chap depan...**

 **Salam CHANBAEK is REAL...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lalu lalang orang dibandara sekarang menjadi pemandangan pertama setelah turun dari pesawat. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Jaehyun kini sedang menunggu mobil jemputan mereka. Tak lama 3 mobil Mercedes Bens keluaran terbaru sudah terpakir rapi didepan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu Mobil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga satu mobil. Untuk Jaehyun ia sendiri di mobil ketiga.

Kini mereka dibawa menuju hotel milik Chanyeol yang ia dirikan sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. The Great Jeju, nama itu yang Chanyeol pilih karena Chanyeol pikir itu akan menjadi Hotel terbesar di Jeju ternyata benar Hotel itu paling besar di Pulau Jeju.

"Kau masih merajuk heum ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan suara sejak menaiki pesawat tadi. Yang ditanya hanya memainkan hoodie kebesarannya dan menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan sikap Baekhyun yang susah dibujuk agar tak merajuk lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti ini dan memilih diam.

Sampai di hotel merekapun langsung memasuki kamar masing – masing. Merekapun disambut sangat istimewa mengingat ini Hotel milik Chanyeol. Dan mereka berlima mendapat kamar hotel yang istimewa.

Chanyeol satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga dengan Jongin. Jaehyun sudah pasti harus sendirian.

Sekarang sudah jam 11 siang. Meskipun hari sudah siang, cuaca di Jeju ini masih sejuk. Ditambah lagi letak Hotel Chanyeol bersebelahan dengan pantai. Suara deburan ombak pantai menambah suasana semakin sejuk.

"Kau tak ingin berjalan – jalan Baekhyunee ?" Chanyeol masih tetap berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun mau membuka suaranya dan tak menekuk wajahnya seperti itu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah tengkurap di tengah ranjang King Size. Mukanya benar – benar Baekhyun benamkan pada bantal ranjang hotel. Sehingga Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merajuk sangat lama. Biasanya ia paling tak tahan jika berdiaman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memandanginya tanpa ingin mendekat. Mungkin memberi sedikit waktu menyindiri untuk Baekhyun lebih baik. Dan Chanyeolpun memilih untuk keluar hotel.

Saat dirasa Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu hotel, Baekhyun cepat – cepat mengambil posisi duduk dan meraih ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Soo-ya, eottae ? Sudah beres semua ?"

"..."

"Ne. Gomawo Soo-ya. Aku tutup ne, Annyeong" Baekhyun menutup sambungam telfonnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

e)(o

Makan siangnya terasa sedikit sepi kali ini. Biasanya selalu ada yang menemaninya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk diajak makan siang bersama tapi apalah daya Baekhyun masih merajuk.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu pesanan makan siangnya datang. Semilir angin laut menerpa wajah tampannya. Deburan ombakpun sebagai musik pengiring makan siangnya. Ini akan lebih indah jika ada sang pujaan hati di sampingnya.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan didepannya, ponsel yang baru saja ia letakkan dimeja bergetar. Menampilkan nama sang Eomma. Tangannya segera menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga lebarnya.

"Yeobseoyo Eomma"

"..."

Chanyeol tiba – tiba tersenyum ketika seuara sang Eomma terdengar menyapa telinganya.

"Gomawoaeyo Eomma"

"..."

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar hotel dan aku sedang makan siang direstourant lantai bawah"

"..."

"Hanya salah paham Eomma bukan masalah berat"

"..."

"Ne Eomma. Annyeong"

Memandangi sebentar wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang lucu. Mengusapnya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau tak mengingat ulang tahunku Baek ?" gumam Chanyeol sendiri saat memandangi foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil diam – diam itu. Lalu tak lama makan siangnya datang.

Ketika sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Seseorang datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Chanyeol" sapa seseorang itu dan mengambul tempat duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol berubah bertambah murung saat mengetahui seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya dan menghalangi pemandangan indah didepannya.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan makan siangnya dan mencoba menganggap tak ada seseorang didepannya.

"Kau sendirian ?" tanya seseorang itu. Namun lagi – lagi Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Chanyeol tetap asyik memakan makan siangnya.

Merasa di abaikan seseorang itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara berdehem. Namun tetap saja Chanyeol masih tak memandangnya.

"Setidaknya lihat aku Park. Aku disini menyapamu" ucap ketus seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak di anggap keberadaannya.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dengan sedikit bantingan. Makan siangnya rusak hanya karena seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kau mengganggu makan siangku Yuan-ssi" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Ya seseorang yang berada dihadapannya adalah Yuan. Tak heran kenapa bisa Yuan ada disini. Karena Yuan juga menginap di hotel milik Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol segera beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yuan.

"Disinilah sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

Chanyeol menatap tangan Yuan yang menahannya. Merasa ditatap, Yuanpun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika itu masalah Proyek, kita bicarakan besok setelah mensurvey tempatnya" ketus Chanyeol.

Yuan hanya bisa menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya. Yuan mengepalkan tangannya merasa sakit hati atas tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan. Tatapan Chanueol benar – benar sarat akan kebencian.

"Tunggu saja Park. Semuanya akan segera berakhir" gerutu Yuan dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

e )( o

Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Itu tandanya ia sudah keluar dari kamar hotelnya sekitar 4 jam. Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk membungkus sebuah kado untuk seseorang. Hanya barang sederhana namun ia berharap bisa membuat sang penerima mengingatnya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu pihak hotel untuk mengosongkan pantai untuk nanti malam Baek ?" tanya Kyungsoo dari belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyunpun menoleh lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah Soo. Katanya mereka akan mengosongkan pantai dimulai jam 9 malam untuk mereka mempersiapkan semuanya" jawab Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sedang ada didalam kamar hotel Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sejak kepergian Chanyeol tadi siang, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun pun segera membicarakan semua rencananya yang sudah ia susun sejak semalam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mempunyai fikiran untuk memberi Chanyeol kejutan. Tapi karena perkataan Kyungsoo kemarin, akhirnya Baekhyun memikirkannya lagi. Dan disinilah Baekhyun mempersiapkan yang ia sebut Kejutan kecil.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tak berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mempersiapkan baju mandi untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo benar – benar sudah seperti contoh suami yang baik.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Hatinya memang sudah jatuh pada Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Nama Lelaki itu sudah benar memenuhi relung hatinya.

Namun ia masih saja takut. Entah karena apa. Baekhyun masih merasa harus membenahi diri.

"Entahlah Soo. Aku tak memikirkan itu" ucap Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan kotak kado berwarna abu itu. Ada 2 kotak kado yang Baekhyun siapkan. 1 kotak berwarna hitam yang 1 nya berwarna abu. Kotak hitam lebih kecil ukurannya dari kotak abu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaanmu Baek ? Ungkapkan saja selagi kamu bisa" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengelus bahunya.

"Tapi Soo, aku ingin pihak Namja dulu yang mengungkapkan" ucap Barkhyun tanpa sadar. Tanpa Barkhyun sadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Kau lupa juga kita juga Namja ?"

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam akan perkataan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Seketika Baekhyun seperti orang dungu karna perkataannya.

"M-maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku pihak Dominant yang harus mengungkapkan lebih dulu Soo"

"Dulu Chanyeol sudah pernah mengatakan perasaannya padamukan ? Lalu apa lagi ?" tanya Kyungsoo sekaligus mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Jujur sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin membantu temannya ini yang baru ia kenal belum genap 1 tahun. Tapi ia cukup tau keadaan kedua hati Bos dan Sekertarisnya ini.

"Aku tak tahu Soo" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Tahu kalau temannya ini hanya bimbang.

"Cukup katakan saja kalau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apa perlu aku memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi agar kau lebih mudah menjawabnya ?" tawa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo.

"Jangan Soo. Biarkan dia yang mengungkapkan sendiri tanpa paksaan dari siapapun" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu pikirkan baik – baik jika kau tak mau melihat Yuan mengambil Chanyeol darimu" ucap Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat mata Baekhyun melotot hampir keluar. Belum sempat Baekhyun proses, Kyungsoo sudah mberjalan menjauh darinya menuju kamar mandi memberikan pakaian pada Jongin.

"Yaaaakkk Kyungjaaa~"

e )( o

Chanyeol membenamkan tubuhnya kedalam bath up yang berisi air hangat. Badannya sedikit terasa pegal. Ditambah mengetahui Baekhyun tak ada di kamar hotel mereka. Ketika di hubunginpun tak ada jawaban dsn ternyata Ponsel Baekhyun tertinggal ditempat tidur hotel.

Menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Jonginpun sudah ia lakukan. Namun sama jawaban mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Kyungsoo sempat berucap agar Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri dulu mungkin Baekhyun masih dalam masa merajuknya.

Mungkin hampir satu jam lamanya tubuh tingginya dibalut air hangat. Harum mint dari sabun yang Chanyeol campurkan pada air bathub sedikit menenangkan. Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba melepaskan semua pikiran yang membuatnya sedikit stress.

Dirasa sudah cukup. Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Matanya langsung saja menangkap sebuah gundungan ditempat tidur hotel. Terlihat sedikit ada rambut yang menyembul dari balik selimut tebal itu.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memastikan bahwa itu Baekhyun sang Sekertaris.

"Baekhyunee" panggil Chanyeol lirih sambil mengguncang bahu itu pelan. Ada sedikit gerakan dari dalam selimut itu. Lalu tak berapa lama selimut itu tersingkap. Wajah bantal Baekhyun yang langsung tersugguhkan dihadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar lalu menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Baekhyun merasa pipinya sedikit memanas. Apa efek dari melihat dada Chanyeol yang sedikit terekspos ? Baekhyun tak tahu. Yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan adalah hatinya berdegup, pipinya semakin memanas.

"Kau dari mana saja Baekhyunee ? Kenapa tak membawa ponselmu juga ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendaratkan pantatnya pada tepuan ranjang dan menghadap pada Baekhyun.

Rambut basahnya sungguh menggoda. Ditambah air yang turun dari rambutnya meluncur lancar sampai pada dada Chanyeol yang tak tertutup bathrobe. Itu sangat sexy menurut Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol sepanas ini. Jika di Apartemen mereka, Chanyeol lebih sering mandi di kamarnya, jadi Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berlebihan dan mengatur sesuatu dibawah sana yang berusaha untuk babgun dari tidur nyamannya.

"L-lebih baik kau pakai bajumu dulu Chanyeol. Lalu kita makan malam. Aku lapar" Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun barusan. Yang tiba – tiba cara bicaranya menjadi gagap dan, hey apa – apaan itu pipinya merona merah. Apa Baekhyun malu karena melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini ? Dan akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan tanpa ada yang mendengar.

e )( o

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Baekhyunpun sudah tak merajuk lagi sejak Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara berdua sebelum makan malam. Karena jujur, sebenarnya mereka berdua sama – sama tidak tahan jika mendiami satu sama lain. Baekhyunpun juga meminta maaf jika sikapnya seperti masih kekanakan. Chanyeolpun juga memakluminya. Dan disinilah mereka, di pinggir pantai yang kebetulan ada di dekat hotel milik Chanyeol.

Duduk dipasir pantai yang lembut. Mereka sekarang sedang menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerpa tubuh dan wajah mereka. Deburan ombakpun seperti menjadi musik pengiring dalam keterdiaman mereka.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih memilih memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih sempurna karena cahaya dari sang rembulan. Parasnya benar – benar sempurna.

Merasa dipandangi tiada henti, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan matanya langsung bertemu denga mata onyx Chanyeol. Tatapan favorit Baekhyun. Tatapan penuh kekaguman. Lagi, pipi Baekhyun merasa memanas. Cepat – cepat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya agar tak dilihat oleh sang CEO, Bosnya.

Chanyeolpun merapatkan duduknya pada Baekhyun, lalu tangan besarnya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya agar Chanyeol bisa melihat mata bulan sabit Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun sebenarnya menyadari jika Baekhyun sedang Blushing, maka dari itu Chanyeol ingin menggodanya agar supaya pipi Baekhyun semakin merah merona.

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang lirih. Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun paham dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tahu, pasti sekarang seseorang yang pernah mengungkapkan isi hati padanya itu sedang menanyakan tentang Ulang tahunnya. Menunggu ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun darinya. Baekhyun sudah tahu bahkan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Namja didepannya ini, namun belum waktunya. Jadi Baekgyun berpura – pura tidak tahu.

"Sesuatu apa Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan suara yang ia atur dengan setenang mungkin agar tak dicurigai.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut setelah mendengar Baekhyun yang malah balik bertanya padanya. Seingat Chanyeolpun, Namja kecil pujaan hatinya ini sudah diberitahu sang Noona dan Eommanya tentang Ulang Tahun Chanyeol. Tak mungkin kan ia melupakannya ?

Ah Chanyeol kini paham. Chanyeol tahu, mungkin ia belum menjadi prioritas Baekhyun, mengingat status mereka yang hanya sebatas Bos dan Sekertarisnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berencana akan menyatakan hatinya lagi pada Baekhyun dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sedikit romantis dari yang dulu.

Chanyeol ingin ada yang Special pada Ulang Tahunnya yang ke 25. Meskipun itu bukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menciptakan sesuatu yang Special itu. Karena Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganya. Percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Park.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah sedikit masam. Senyumnya terlihat sesikit terpaksa. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol pasti sesikit kecewa dengannya karena ia melupakan hari Special Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak tega harus melakukan ini. Namun demi Seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya hingga tak bersisa, Baekhyun ingin mengukir sesuatu yang Special dihari Ulang Tahun sang tambatan hati meskipun tak terlalu mewah.

"Apa kau mau berjalan kesana Chan ?" tawar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu bangun dan menarik tanganya.

Tak ada suara diantara keduanya. Hanya suara deburan sang ombak yang menjadi pengiring mereka. Jemari keduanyapun bertaut. Juga Jemari mereka begitu serasi untuk saling menggenggam. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berjalan dan bergandengan tangan selama ini. Biasanya mereka hanya akan berjalan berdampingan. Jemari Baekhyun yang lentikpun sangat kontras dengan Jemari besar Chanyeol yang kokoh berurat.

"Bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar dengan ini Chanyeol ?" kain hitam panjang Baekhyun ulurkan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat kain hitam itu dengan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tak lama Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol sedikit merundukkan badannya agar memudahkan Baekhyun memasang kain hitam itu dimatanya.

Setelah memasangkan dengan benar, Baekhyun sedikit memastikan apakah Chanyeol masih bisa melihat atau tidak. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan melambai. Chanyeol sudah tak merespon berarti matanya sudah benar tak bisa melihat.

"Kita mau kemana Baekhyunee ?" panggilan itu. Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Padahal Chanyeol akan memanggilnya seperti itu setiap saat. Namun entah kenapa hari ini Baekhyun merindukannya, apa karena mungkin seharian ini Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol. Jadi berimbas pada rindu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Namun tangannya tetap menuntun Chanyeol pada suatu tempat yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan.

Baekhyun melihat disana sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang standby menunggu mereka. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa sudah siap. Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa suara, mereka berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tapi jangan buka penutup mata itu dulu sebelum aku memberimu aba – aba" Chanyeolpun hanya mengangguk semangat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun akan memberinya surprise. Dari acara Baekhyun menyuruhnya menutup mata, Chanyeol sudah tahu. Namun ia tak mau sombong dulu karena takut tebakannya meleset. Karena Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah ditebak.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kue tart yang sudah berhias lilin kepada Baekhyun. Jongin memakaikan topi Ulang Tahun pada kepala Baekhyun. Jongin dan Kyungsoopun juga memakai topi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Laku Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

1...2...3

"Saengil Chukkae Big Boss~" teriak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin serentak setelah Jongin membuka penutup mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Jongin meniupkan terompet kecil khusus ulang tahun.

 _Saengil Chukka hamnida.._

 _Saengil Chukka hamnida.._

 _Saranghaneun uri Big Bosseu.._

 _Sangeil Chukka hamnida..._

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu melihat kebelakang dimana ada Kyungsoo wakilnya dan Jongin sang teman popoknya. Dan didepannya berdiri lelaki mungil yang sudah memenuhi hati dan otaknya selama kurang lebih setengah tahun ini sedang membawa kue ulang tahun. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis namun tak bisa. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Make a wish dulu lalu Tiup lilinya Boss, baru kau boleh menangis hihi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan kue ulang tahun didepan wajah Chanyeol agar memudahkan untuk Chanyeol meniup lilinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua jemarinya dibawah dagu untuk memanjatkan segela do'a yang ingin terkabul disaat usianya yangbkini sudah menginjak seperempat abad. Setelah dirasa semua do'a telah Chanyeol panjatkan, ia membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin berangka 25.

Tepuk tangan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoopun menjadi pelengkap surprise sederhana ini.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun cepat setelah meniup lilinya. Mendekap lelaki kecil yang begitu Chanyeol Cintai. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang kue. Tangannya yang kosong Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengusap punggung lebar sang Boss.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee. Gomawoaeyo" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mengangguk diperpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu berpindah memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Keberadaan mereka juga berpengaruh pada hidup Chanyeol. Terutama Kyungsoo yang sudah berada disisinya hampir 5 tahun. Jatuh bangunnya perusahaan ia lalui dengan Kyungsoo. Dan untuk Jongin, dia adalah teman terbaik masa lalu Chanyeol. Meskipun Jongin muncul baru – baru ini, tetap saja Jongin termasuk orang kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Hyung, Jong" ucapan Chanyeol diangguki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi ditepi pantai yang sengaja Baekhyun siapkan.

"Kenapa hanya ada 2 kursi Baek ? Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak ikut duduk ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika hanya melihat satu meja dan 2 kursi saja.

"Tidak Chan. Kalian habiskan saja malam ini berdua. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan kembali kekamar hotel" itu Jongin yang menjawab setelah meletakan beberapa kado dimeja dinner Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi Gomawo Kyung, Jongin. Tanpa bantuan kalian rencanaku tak akan berjalan. Sekali lagi Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tak usah sungkan Baek. Jika butuh bantuan katakan pada kami. Pasti kami akan membantu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

"Baiklah. Gunakan waktu kalian dengan sebaik mungkin. Kami kembali kekamar hotel dulu. Annyeong" Jongin melangkah sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sekali lagi Gomawo Baekhyun. Ku kira kau lupa dengan hari Ulang Tahunku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap dan sedikit meremas jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Baekhyun rasa ini hanya kejutan kecil dan jauh dari kata meriah. Namun respon Chanyeol sangat membuat hatinya tersentuh. Sebegitu berharapkah Chanyeol mendapatkan kejutan dari Baekhyun. Benar – benar membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main.

"Mianhae kalau seharian ini aku mengacuhkanmu Chan. Ini demi kejutan kecil ini" timpal Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tak melunturkan senyumnya sedari tadi. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon bahwa itu tak masalah jika memang rencananya seperti itu. Chanyeol ikhlas.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya sebentar lalu menyodorkan dua kotak berbeda ukuran pada Chanyeol.

"Mianhae hanya bisa memberimu ini Chan. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka" Baekhyun sedikit menunduk takut Chanyeol meresponnya jelek karena kado yang ia berikan tak berharga.

"Tak perlu repot memberi kado Baekhyunee. Aku sudah bahagia bahwa kau mengingat hari Ulang Tahunku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membuka kado darinya.

Kotak berwarna hitam kecil menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia ambil dan ia buka kotak itu.

Kotak itu berisi Jam tangan Merk _Rolex_ berwarna emas keluaran terbaru. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan berbinar ketika menatap benda berkilau itu.

"Boleh aku memakainya langsung Baekhyunee ?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang menopang dagu dimeja melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kadonya.

Mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada kotak yang lebih besar dari kotak yang pertama. Tangannya membukannya perlahan.

Isinya kali ini juga masih membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Kotak itu berisi satu setelan Jas Merk _Brioni Vanquish II._ Jas ini termasuk Jas termahal. Bahan yang digunakanpun tak sembarangan. Benar – benar dipilih untuk kenyamanan sang pemakai. Warnya _Navy Blue_ dengan dasi bermotif garis. Benar – benar perpaduan yang sangat Match.

Chanyeol benar – benar kagum. Namun yang membuatnya lebih kagum adalah pemilihan kado itu untukknya. Benar – benar tepat, sesuai dengan selera Chanyeol. Padahal selama tinggal satu Apartement dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hampir tak pernah pergi berbelanja Jas ataupun Jam tangan dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya mereka hanya membeli beberapa baju santai saja. Namun Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa pilihan kado Baekhyun sangat pas dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua styleku Baekhyunee ? Setahuku, aku tak pernah memberi taunya padamu"

"Hanya Felling" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengucapkan sejuta kata Terima kasih.

"Tak ingin membuka kado dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekalian ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol memindahkan kotak kado yang belum Chanyeol buka.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan makan malam berdua denganmu disuasana yang romantis ini" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun bersemu hanya karena sentuhan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua makan malam - _lagi._ Namun suasananya berbeda. Mereka hanya ditemani lampu – lampu pantai kecil dan 2 lilin dimeja mereka. Angin dan deburan ombakpun setia mengiringi mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun saling melirik. Mencuri – curi pandangan.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makannya lalu disusul dengan Baekhyun. Sesekali mereka membicarakan hal random dan teetawa bersama.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada ditangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan 11 lewat 50 menit. Itu tandanya 10 menit lagi tanggal 27 November sudah akan berakhir. Hawapun juga sudah mulai kurang bersahabat dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah. Saengil Chukkae. Semoga semua yang baik senantiasa berada disampingmu. Dan aku berharap menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya" Baekhyun berucap sambil memandang Chanyeol dalam. Senyuman bulan sabitnya terukir indah dihadapan Chanyeol. Serasa memberi sengatan, Chanyeolpun ikut tersenyum.

"Tak hanya yang terakhir mengucapkan Baek. Aku berharap kau juga yang terakhir untuk hidupku" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil meraih jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik meresap ucapan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan. Setelahnya Baekhyun paham apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun lalu bersimpuh sidepannya dengan satu kaki ditekuk. Dan memegang kedua jemari Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, kekasih Park Chanyeol ?"

Sesaat Baekhyun _Blank_ tak bisa berpikir apa – apa. Niatnya ia yang memberi Chanyeol kejutan. Namun kenapa kini ia yang dikejutkan dengan pengakuan Cinta dari Chanyeol. Benar – benar diluar rencana.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya perlu berkata _Ya,_ mengingat Baekhyun juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Chanyeol. Namun lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan 1 kata itu. Dan berakhir ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari anggukan kepala Baekhyun, mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak percaya bahwa pernyataan Cintanya diterima oleh sang Pujaan Hati.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memeluknnya erat dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan memutarnya.

Chanyeol benar – benar Bahagia. Penantiannya, perjuangannya selama ini tak sia – sia. Sang Pujaan Hati sekaligus Sekertarisnya itu kini menjadi miliknya, menjadi Kekasihnya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee, Gomawo hhmm. Ini hadiah terbaik diusiaku yang ke 25 tahun. Gomawoaeyo Baekhyunee" Chanyeol tak berhenti menciumi pipi Baekhyun ditepi pantai. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah mengosongkan tempat ini jadi tak akan ada yang melihat moment mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sama Bahagianya. Bosnya kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Sudah menjadi miliknya. Memang Baekhyun tak terlalu memperlihatkan bahwa ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Namun seperti itulah Baekhyun tak terlalu suka mengumbar perasaannya pada orang lain. Tapi percayalah Baekhyun juga sama Mencintai Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Saranghae Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma Strawberry pada rambut Baekhyun.

"Nado Saranghae Chanyeollie" balas Baekhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh maskukin Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi candu untuk Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua terlalu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan sehingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balkon kamar hotel yang kebetulan langsung menghadap pada tempat kejutan yang disiapkan Baekhyun untuk Chanheol.

Seseorang itu mengetikkan sebuah nama pada kontakknya lalu menghubunginya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan resmi. Jadi cepat jalankan semuanya" senyuman tipis terpatri pada bibir tipis orang itu. Mematikan telfonnya lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebeceeeeee...**

 **Annyeong Pinkeu datang bawa Chapter 16.**

 **Maaf ya ngaret banget soalnya lagi muales banget ngetik hehe.**

 **Maaf juga agak pendek. Mianhae.**

 **Tapi kalo udah dapet mood pasti langsung lanjut kok.**

 **Gimana critanya ? Nyambung gak ? Pasti dah ada yang bisa nebak gimana lalur cerita ini. Hahaha**

 **Tak apalah...**

 **Pinkeu ucapkan Selamat menjalankan ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Jangan lupa Vote koment yaaaa...**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan Byeee...**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL...**

 **10 Mei 2019**


	17. Chapter 17

_**My Secretary**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana Jeju Restaurant terlihat lumayan ramai. Pengunjung didominsi oleh pendatang asing karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini Pulau Jeju menjadi destinasi terbaik di Korea Selatan. Tak dipungkiri pula, kini banyak bangunan yang mulai dibangun di sini. Salah satunya Apartement yang akan dibangun Chanyeol bersama dengan The Land Group.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol, sesuaikan dengan ekspektasi kita ?" Yuan membuka suaranya ditengah proses makan siang mereka. Mereka tak hanya berdua, disana ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jaehyun dan Sekertaris Jung.

Yang ditanya hanya melirikkan matanya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling melirik dan kembali menatap Yuan kembali.

"Aku yakin Proyek kita akan berjalan lancar dan akan menjadi Apartement terbaik di Jeju melihat didaerah sini tak ada Apartement yang semegah Proyek kita" kembali Yuan membuka suara ketika tak ada sahutan dari mereka yang berada disatu meja makan.

"Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang Noona Lee ? Saya rasa itu sedikit tidak sopan ketika makan dan ada yang berbicara" Kyungsoo bersuara menyerukan protesnya. Karena menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat mengganggu. Yang ditegur hanya diam dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo sebentar.

Sesaat suasana kembali tenang dan khitmat. Semua menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Namun lagi – lagi Yuan merusak suasana itu.

"Chanyeol-ah nanti ket-"

 **Brakk**

Belum sempat Yuan selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya dengan gebrakkan kecil diatas meja makan.

"Bisakah mulutmu diam Yuan-ssi ? Kita sedang makan siang bukan rapat! Jadi bisakah kau tutup mulutmu ?" suara Chanyeol sangat dingin namun penuh penekanan setiap kalimatnya. Atmosfer ruangan mereka kali ini langsung berubah menjadi tegang hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Tanpa kata dan pamitpun, Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari meja mereka dan meninggalkan semuanya sebelum makan siang itu selesai. Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Chanyeol, langsung mewakili untuk pamit pada Yuan dan Sekertarisnya tak lupa menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut pergi.

Kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol bawa menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia lelah dengan segala kelakuan Yuan. Dari awal memang Chanyeol sudah tak menyukai Yuan karena dia adalah kekasih Kris yang tak lain adalah Namja yang berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun disaat dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Andai saja Chanyeol waktu itu sudah mengetahui bahwa Yuan adalah kekasih Kris mungkin Chanyeol tak akan menerima tawaran kerja sama dengan Perusahaan milik Yuan itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terlanjur.

"Chanyeol berhenti!" teriakan melengking seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Disana ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berlari berusaha mengerjarnya.

 **Takk**

"Awhh. Kenapa kau memukulku Baek ?" Baekhyun didepannya dengan nafas terengah setelah berlari lalu memberi satu pukulan pada dahi lebar Chanyeol.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu" seru Baekhyun masih berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Kenapa ? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan padamu" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Karena seingatnya Chanyeol tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu kau salah. Pertama, kau meninggalkan tempat makan ketika makan siang berlangsung tanpa sopan santun. Kedua, kau meninggalkanku dan Kyungsoo. Ketiga, salahkan kakimu yang panjang itu membuat kita harus berlari menyusulmu. Sialan" umpat Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat ekspresi sang kekasih barunya. Ingat semalam mereka sudah resmi menyandang status berpacaran.

 **Takk**

Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol selesai tertawa, Chanyeol mendapatkan satu pukulan di dahi sexynya _lagi_. Namun kali ini pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ikut memukulku Hyung ?" protes Chanyeol sambil memegang jidatnya. Pastilah jidatnya ini akan sangat merah.

"Jika memang kau tak menyukai acara makan siang bersama dengan Yuan, harusnya kau menolak bukan malah pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu. Kau mau membuat malu Park Group ?" oceh Kyungsoo berapi – api.

"Salahkan wanita itu Hyung. Kenapa ia berbicara saat makan siang sedang berlangsung ? Apa dia tak punya sopan santu huhh ?" Chanyeol balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo tak mau kalah karena menurutnya yang ia lakukan itu benar.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berpamitlah dengan benar. Jika kau seperti itu, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Yuan ? Kau juga bisa dikatakan tak punyak sopan santun meninggalkan meja makan siang tanpa pamit"

"Aku sudah muak dengan Yuan Hyung" ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berdebat dengan Chanyeol tak akan ada ujungnya. Karena dia sang maha benar.

"Sudah oke. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar hotel saja dan beristirahat. Sepertinya kita butuh beristirahat" Baekhyun menengahi berdebatan kecil antara sang CEO sekaligus kekasihnya dan Wakil CEOnya itu. Dengan pasrahpun akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam hotel menuju kamar masing – masing.

 **-MySecretary-**

Berendam di air hangat mungkin bisa sedikit merilekskan pikiran Chanyeol. Kepalanya cukup pening karena proyek kali ini mengharuskannya sering bertemu dengan Yuan. Belum lagi proyek lainnya. Sebenarnya setiap proyek sudah mempunyai satu kepala proyek, namun sesekali Chanyeol juga harus ikut campur untuk meninjau kinerja semua anak buahnya. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa lebih percaya kepada orang kepercayaannya. Namun Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu. Chanyeol tak ingin Perusahaan yang dibangunnya hancur sia – sia.

Tiba – tiba ketukkan dari luar kamar mandi mengalihkan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Chanyeol-ah~ Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu diatas tempat tidur. Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Kyungsoo. Bye Chanyeol-ah" belum sempat Chanyeol memberi sahutan, suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi itu terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Itu artinya kekasihnya sudah pergi.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari acara menenangkan pikirannya dan beranjak mengambil baju yang sudah di siapkan Baekhyun lalu memakainya. Saat akan beranjak menuju dapur, getaran sebuah ponsel terdengar oleh Chanyeol meskipun sedikit samar. Chanyeol kembali kearah tempat tidurnya dan mencoba mencari getaran ponsel itu berasal. Dan ketika menemukannya itu adalah ponsel Baekhyun. Layar ponselnya menyala dan menampilkan nama "Saranghaneun Appa" itu pasti telfon dari Tuan Byun, Ayah Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk tak mengangkatnya karena Chanyeol masih tahu batasan privasi sang kekasih. Namun ponsel itu tak berhenti bergetar. Berkali – kali Tuan Byun menghubungi Baekhyun. Sepertinya ini ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan mengharuskan Tuan Byun menghubungi Baekhyun terus – menerus. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari sang Calon Appa mertuanya. Persetan dengan omelan Baekhyun nanti. Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Yeobseyo Appa" sapa Chanyeol stelah mengangkat panggilan Tuan Byun.

"..."

"Ah Mianhae Appa. Baekhyun kebetulan tengah berada di luar dengan Kyungsoo dan sepertinya ponselnya tertinggal dikamar hotel"

"..."

"Apa itu hal penting Appa ? Jika iya aku bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo dan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Appa mencarinya"

"..."

"Tak masalah Appa".

"..."

"Ne Appa. Annyeong".

Setelah menutup panggilan dari Tuan Byun, Chanyeol dengan cepat mencari ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menunggu lama suara Kyungsoo menyahut dari sebrang.

"Hyung bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Baekhyun ? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya"

"..."

"Baekhyunee bisa kau kembali ke hotel sekarang ? Appamu baru saja menelfon diponselmu dan bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting ingin dibicarakan denganmu"

"..."

"Ne. Hati – hati dijalan dan jangan tergesa – gesa" Chanyeol langsung menutup panggilannya dan menuju sofa didepan televisi sambil menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

Sekitar 20 menitan Chanyeol menunggu, pintu hotel itu terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya

"Ada apa Chan ? Apa Appa mengatakan sesuatu yang darurat ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Appa tak mengatakan apapun padaku Baekhyunee. Tapi dari nada suara Appa terdengar ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya" jawab Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan ponsel Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari kontak sang Appa dan menelfonnya.

"Yeobseo Appa. Ada apa mencariku ? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit dengan nada khawatir.

"..."

"Mwo ? Bagaimana bisa Appa ?"

Chanyeol sedikit menukikkan alisnya ketika mendengar pekikkan sang kekasih. Sedikit penasaran apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh sang calon mertua dan kekasih mungilnya.

"Baiklah – baiklah Appa. Apa perlu aku kembali hari ini ? Jika ya aku akan mengambil penerbangan yang tercepat" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit mengelus dahinya. Chanyeol yang melihat sang kekasih seperti tengah gelisah berinisiatif menggenggam jemari Baekhyun untuk sedikit memberi ketenangan meskipun tak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Ne Appa. Annyeong" seketika Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyunee ? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Appa atau Eomma mu ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dengan tetap menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Si mungil menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Chanyeol masih senantiasa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Perusahaan Appa sedang krisis Chan. Sepertinya ada tikus pengganggu diperusahaan Appa" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan mata tertutup enggan membukannya.

"Mwo ? Bagaimana bisa Baek ?" Baekhyunpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun pikir ini tidak mungkin karena penurunan harga pasar atau menurunnya kualitas. Ini pasti ada kesalahan diperusahaan sang Appa. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menyelidikinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol bisakah kita kembali ke Seoul sore ini ? Aku harus segera menyingkirkan tikus yang bersarang diperusahaan Appa Chan sebeleum semuanya hancur" Baekhyun memohon pada sang kekasih. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat gelisah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun gelisah seperti ini.

"Apa kau yakin Baek ? Kau tak ingin bersantai sebentar disini ? mengingat kau belum mendapat cuti panjang semenjak bekerja menjadi sekertarisku, Anggap ini juga liburan Baek. Kita bisa bersihkan tikus itu besok pagi. Bagaimana heum ?" Chanyeol mencoba menahan si mungil, karena sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki sedikit rencana kecil untuk kekasihnya.

"Tak bisa Chanyeol. Aku takut tikus itu akan menggrogoti perusahaan Appa lebih luas. Aku tak mau usaha yang di dirikan keluargaku itu hancur karena ulah tikus tak berotak itu"

Seketika Chanyeol dilema. Apakah ia harus membatalkan rencana perayaan hari jadinya dengan Baekhyun ? Mengingat perjuangannya mendapatkan hati Baekhyun juga cukup sulit. Namun Keluarga Baekhyun juga tak kalah penting.

"Oke Arraseo. Kita pulang sore ini. Berkemaslah biar aku yang mengurus tiket pesawatnya" ucap Chanyeol final. Sepertinya ia harus mengalah dulu. Chanyeol pun yakin suatu hari ia akan memiliki hari lain untuk merayakan itu dengan Baekhyun.

 **Grep**

"Gomawo Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendadak membeku karena ini untuk kali pertama Baekhyun memeluknya. Sebelumnya hanya Chanyeol yang memeluknya itupun hanya bisa memeluknya dibahu saja.

Chanyeol masih terkejut, namun detik berikutnya Chanyeol membalas pelukkan kekasih kecilnya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi hal baru karena Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Cheonma Baby"

 **-My Secretary-**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul 30 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalan menuju kediaman Byun. Dalam perjalan dari Pulau Jeju, Baekhyun tak berhenti memilin ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Raut wajahnya juga nampak gelisah.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan gelagat kekasihnya. Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun bisa segelisah ini hanya karena kabar bahwa Perusahaan sang Appa sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Tenanglah Baby. Perusahaan Appa pasti baik – baik saja heum" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya penuh kasih Sayang.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol sangat teduh membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Lelaki didepannya ini pasti sangat khawatir dengannya yang sedari tadi bisa terdiam dengan tenang.

"A-aku takut Chan. Aku takut Appa akan marah" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hanya dari tangan Baekhyun yang sedang ia genggam.

"Hey kenapa kau harus takut ? Kau tak salah Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali menunduk.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu Appa menginginkanku meneruskan usaha keluarga yang sudah turun temurun ini. Tapi aku malah memilih mencari kerja dan berakhir bekerja menjadi Sekertarismu. Bukannya aku tak mau Chan, hanya saja aku ingin mencari pengalaman lain dulu sebelum benar – benar menjadi penerus Appa. Dan Appapun sudah berkata berkali – kali jika Appa takut gagal mengurus perusahan itu sendirian, mengingat Baekbom Hyung tak ada disini." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Baekbom ? Siapa itu Baekbom Baek ?" Ahh Baekhyun ingat, selama ini Baekhyun belum menceritakan Baekbom pada Chanyeol dan Baekbom juga tak pernah bertemu juga dengan Chanyeol jadi wajar jika Chanyeol tak tau.

"Baekbom adalah Hyungku. Sekarang Hyungku memegang perusahaan anak Cabang yang berada di Busan" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Appa tak akan memarahimu Baek. Itu bukan salahmu. Kita harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi dulu. Jadi ku mohon tenang heum" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyunpun mengangguk patuh.

Tak lama mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol yang tak bisa mencegah hanya bisa menyusul berlari setelah sebelumnya berpesan pada supirnya untuk menurunkan koper mereka.

"Appa~" panggil Baekhyun ketika sudah memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya dan mendapati Appa dan Eommanya sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sedikit kurang baik. Sooyoung – Eomma Baekhyun dengan tenang menenangkan suaminya yang seperti benar – benar syok setelah mendapatkan telfon dari Sekertarisnya.

"Baekhyun" panggil sang Appa lalu memeluk anaknya. Baekhyun langsung bersimpuh didepan Appanya "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Appa ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng dan menahan tangisannya. Ini warisan turun temurun dari Keluarganya. Yunho jelas tak mau disalahkan karena perusahannya mengalami krisis seperti ini.

"Appa juga tak tahu Baekhyun, padahal Appa sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga warisan Kakekmu ini. Tapi Appa malah mengecewakannya" jatuh sudah air mata Yunho saat mengatakan itu. Air mata Baekhyun juga sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak tega melihat Appanya yang tertekan seperti ini.

"Appa jangan seperti itu. Aku yakin Appa sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin mempertahankan semua ini. Appa jangan putus asa" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Tangan mungilnya bergetar menggenggam tangan sang Appa. Setelahnya Yunhopun memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantu untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Appa" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan sang Appa perlahan.

"Dengan cara apa Baekhyunee ?" tanya Sooyoung pada sang anak yang setahunya tak pernah mau tahu urusan tentang perusahaan keluarganya.

"Sebisaku Eomma. Nanti pasti akan ada caranya. Untuk sementara aku akan berada dikantor Appa. Karena firasatku ada yang tak beres dengan orang bawahan Appa"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dikantor Chanyeol Sayang ? Perusahaan Chanyeol juga membutuhkanmu" ucap Sooyoung. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung, perusahaan Chanyeol pastinya juga membutuhkan Baekhyun mengingat Baekhyun adalah salah satu bagian terpenting di perusahaan.

"Tak apa Eomma. Itu tak masalah, dikantor juga masih ada Kyungsoo Hyung yang bisa menggantikan Baekhyun sementara" sahut Chanyeol yang sudah duduk berada disamping Sooyoung.

Yunho menoleh setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Yunho dengan nada sedikit terisak.

"Sama – sama Appa. Atau, apa perlu aku juga mengerahkan orang – orangku untuk mencari tahu apa penyebabnya Appa ?" tawar Chanyeol pada Yunho.

"Tak usah Chan. Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya sendiri" jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeolpun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu tak lama Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya, jelas kalian tak lupakan jika rumah orang tua Chanyeol masih satu komplek dengan Baekhyun ? Jadi Chanyeol memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dari pada pulang ke Apartementnya tapi tanpa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai depan pintu rumahnya, "Hati – hati dijalan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun melihat keadaannya yang kurang baik karena perusahaan sang Appa.

"Kau cepatlah istirahat Baekhyunee. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa makan yang teratur heum" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun pelan. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu malu karena ulah kekasihnya.

"Kau juga jangan lupa" dan Chanyeolpun mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

 **Chup~**

"Jaljayo Baekhyunee. Saranghae~" ucap Chanyeol setelah mencium pipi Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun semakin merona karena ulah Chanyeol lagi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol menciumnya bahkan dulu Chanyeol pernah menciumnya di bibir, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu merona saat diperlakukan manis oleh Chanyeol. Padahal dirinya sudah sering menerima perlakuan manis itu dari Chanyeol.

"Nado Saranghae Chanyeollie~" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya. Setelahnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pulang kerumah Orang Tuanya.

 **-MySecretary-**

Suasana gaduh sudah tercipta diruang makan keluarga Park karena ulah si anak lelaki mereka yang tiba – tiba berlari dari kamar lantai atas.

"Yaak Chanyeol pelan – pelan nanti kau tersedak" sang Appa memperingati saat melihat Chanyeol makan hampir tanpa jeda. Chanyeol hanya mnganggukan kepalanya dan fokus pada sarapan paginya. Yoora dan Yoonapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Orang seisi rumah ini sudah bisa menebak kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini, kalian juga pasti taukan ? Yupp Chanyeol terburu – buru karena terlambat. Kenapa harus takut terlambat ? Kalau perusahaan itu milikmu ? Alasannya karena ia sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan sang pujaan hati berangkat kekantor Calon Mertuanya.

"Akhuw swelesai. Bye Appha Bye Eommah Bye Noona" pamit Chanyeol denga mulut masih penuh dengan sarapannya. Kaki panjangnya langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera melesat ke rumah Baekhyun yang untung saja hanya berjarak tak sampai memakan waktu 5 menit.

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakiknya keluar turun dari mobil dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu rumah sang kekasih. Tangannya juga sibuk membenarkan dasinya. Mungkin kalian pikir Chanyeol tengah menyimpulkan dasinya sendiri seperti Tokoh CEO Gagah yang ada di drama atau film kebanyakan. Namun nyatanya tidak, Chanyeol tak bisa menyimpulkan dasi sendiri. Ia menggunakan dasi yang ada perekatnya yang bisa dengan mudah dilepas pasang. Dan sedari tadi dasinya itu hanya menyampir dipundaknya.

Chanyeol melihat lagi penampilannya sudah rapi ataukah belum. Sedikit menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Dan mengatur nafasnya karena berlari tadi. Chanyeol mengetuk daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Lalu Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sang Calon mertua.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah"

"Selamat pagi Appa" Sapa Chanyeol dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Masuklah. Baekhyun masih bersiap" ajak Yunho lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Diruang makan terlihat hanya masih ada Sooyoung yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Eomma" sapa Chanyeol saat sudah berdiri didekat Sooyoung.

"Oh Chanyeol selamat pagi juga. Duduklah, sebentar lagi Baekhyun pasti akan turun" ucap Sooyoung. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan Yunho dan Sooyoung berada disisi kiri Yunho. Tak lama orang yang di tunggu muncul turun dari lantai 2 kamarnya.

"Selamat Pagi Appa" _**Chup~**_

"Selamat Pagi Eomma" _**Chup~**_

Sapa Baekhyun pada kedua Orang Tuanya. Ritualnya setiap pagi adalah mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya. Namun hampir kurang lebih setahun ini Baekhyun jarang melakukannya karena Baekhyun tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat Pagi juga anak Appa" balas Yunho.

"Ah aku rindu suasana sarapan dengan Appa dan Eomma" ucap Baekhyun. Benar Baekhyun merindukan suasana pagi seperti ini. Rindu mengecup kedua orang tuanya. Rindu pembicaraan pagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ribdu segala hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas keluarga Byun ini.

"Tak seperti dengan Yoda ini" sambung Baekhyun setelah diam beberapa detik sambil melirik orang didepannya. Yang merasa disindir hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya.

"Memang kenapa sarapan dengan ku ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak mau menjawab. Ia langsung mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk kedalam piringnyam mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang bertanya – tanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau sarapan dengan Chanyeol Baekhyunee ?" itu suara Sooyoung. Sooyoung sepeetinya penasaran denga n jawaban Baekhgun. Makanya itu ia mengulang pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu menyuapkan satu sesendok nasi dan lauk kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Tak ada yang dilakukan ketika sarapan. Hanya diam saja. Bahkan hampir jarang sarapan bersama" jawab Baekhyun sakartis dengan mulut yang masih terisi dengan makanan yang belum tertelan. Chanyeol melotot mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, sepertinya Baekhyun berniat mengadu pada Orang Tuanya.

"Jarang sarapan bersama ? Bagaimana bisa ? Kan kalian tinggal bersama ?" kini ganti Yunho yang bertanya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan ekspresi muka Chanyeol yang tegang.

"Bisa saja Appa. Yoda ini selalu bangun kesiangan dan berakhir aku makan sendirian" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sedikit memainkan makanan yang ada pada piring makannya. Chanyeol langsung menunduk malu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakan itu didepan orang tuanya yang notabennya adalah Calon metuanya. Rusak sudah reputasi Chanyeol karena dipermalukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Bukan maksut untuk mempermalukan, Baekhyun hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol merubah sikapnya yang terlambat bangun. Lebih tepatnya agar kekasih barunya itu tidak malas bangun pagi. Karena menurut Baekhyun waktu yang pas untuk bertukar pikiran selain malam hari, waktu sarapan pagipun lumayan cukup baik untuk membicarakan apapun atau hanya sekedar sharing tentang pekerjaan. Dan itu bisa juga menjadi jembatan pengerat satu sama lain.

Sooyoung dan Yunho sedikit terkekeh setelah melihat raut sang anak seperti tengah merajuk karena mainannya diambil orang lain.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau coba membangunkannya ?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Dia hampir seperti orang mati jika tertidur Eomma. Bahkan pernah aku harus menyeretnya dari atas tempat tidur agar bisa terbangun" ucap Baekhyun sesuai fakta. Karena memang Baekhyun pernah menyeret Chanyeol dari tempat tidurnya. Badannya yang sangat besar itu yang membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal itu.

"I-itukan karena aku kelelahan bekerja Baek" Chanyeol berusaha membela dirinya. Baekhyun mengacuhkan pembelaan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih menyantap makannya.

"Lain kali kau harus membangunkannya dengan halus Baekhyunee. Tak baik memperlakukan kasar Bosmu sendiri" Sooyoung sepertinya membela Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengarkan itu langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Itu diluar jam kerja Eomma. Dan kenapa Eomma membelanya ? Eomma sudah tak menyayangi ku ?" Baekhyun protes karena ucapan Sooyoung. Baekhyun merasa seperti terbuang karena Sooyoung lebih membela Chanyeol.

"Sudah – sudah jangan ribut dimeja makan. Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan berangkat ke kantor" setelahnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah kenyang namun karena paksaan sang Calon mertua jadilah Chanyeol sarapan lagi.

 **-MySecretary-**

Suasan hening melingkupi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan milik keluarga Baekhyun. Karena mulai hari ini dan beberapa minggu kedepan Baekhyun sementara waktu akan bekerja membantu sang Appa untuk menyelidiki berkas – berkas perusahaan yang diduga ada beberapa yang dipalsukan. Dan posisi Baekhyun dikantor Chanyeol akan dirangkap oleh Kyungsoo lagi dan mungkin Baekhyun akan membatu jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsok butuh bantuan.

"Kenapa diam saja Baekhyunee ? Aku tadi kan sudah minta maaf heum" Chanyeol membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya setelah memasuki mobil tadi. Baekhyun yang duduk didamping kanannya hanya diam menatap lurus jalanan didepan. Baekhyun badmood karena Chanyeol menjemputnya terlambat dari jam yang Chanyeol janjikan sendiri.

"Hanya telat 10 menit Baby. Lagi pula kau tak akan terlambat ke kantor. Itu kantor Appamu oke. Jadi berhenti mendiamiku heum" Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengengertian pada kekasih mungilnya ini. Chanyeol harus membagi fokusnya pada jalanan dan Baekhyun.

"10 menit katamu ? Kau bahkan telat hampir 15 menit. Dan apa itu Baby ? Aku bukan anak kecil. Ingat itu!" sikap cuek Baekhyun sepertinya sedang muncul kepermukaan. Chanyeol tahu, jika seperti ini tandanya Baekhyun benar marah.

"Oke oke. Sekali lagi aku akui aku salah karena telat menjemputmu dari jam janjiku. Dan aku minta maaf" Chanyeol masih berusaha agar mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tak tahan jika didiami Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon maafkan Aku Baekhyunee. Aku janji tak akan bangun terlambat lagi" lagi Chanyeol masih berusaha sambil meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya untuk meyakinkannya sedang tangan kiri Chanyeol masih memegang kemudi mobilnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa menit, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih membagi fokusnya pada jalan dan dirinya.

"Kau janji tak akan terlambat bangun ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau janji ?" Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _ **Chup~**_

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanan Chanyeol sebagai hadiah. Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan terkejut atas perlakuan Baekhyun yang mencium pipinya dengan cepat lalu digantikan dengan senyuman.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee. Love you" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin balas mencium Baekhyun tapi apa daya dirinya sekarang tengah mengemudi.

Tak lama mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan gedung berlantai 4 dengan Logo huruf B yang besar. B untuk logo perusahaan keluarga Baekhyun. The Byun's. Karena ini usaha keluarga mungkin nama itu diambil dari marga keluarga mereka.

"Apa nanti kau akan pulang kerumah mu lagi Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Mungkin Chan. Apa boleh aku kembali kerumah Orang Tuaku sampai masalah diperusahaan Appa ini selesai Chan ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah masam. Bagaimana tidak, masalah ini jelas membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 3 bulan, jelas Chanyeol tak akan sanggup berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku Baekhyunee ? Aku tak bisa jika harus berpisah lama denganmu~" Baekhyun benar ingin memukul jidat sexy Chanyeol sekarang juga. Penampilannya saja gagah, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Setiap weekend aku akan datang ke Apartementmu. Bagaimana ?" tawar Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir lalu menyetujuinnya yang artinya hanya akan bertemu satu minggu sekali. Mau tidak mau, dari pada tidak bertemu, Chanyeol yakin tak akan sanggup.

 **-MySecretary-**

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bertemu karena Baekhyun yang kini sedang berada di rumah Orang Tuanya untuk sementara waktu. Chanyeolpun dengan penuh kesabaran menunggu hari Sabtu yang dianggapnya sangat lama ini.

Hari - hari Chanyeol lalui dengan tenang, namun sesekali akan marah - marah tidak jelas. " _Hanya karena masalah Rindu tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun saja kau uring - uringan Park. Cih berlebihan"_ itu hanya sepenggal kalimat yang pernah Kyungsoo lontarkan pada Chanyeol yang pada saat itu marah - marah tak jelas diruangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa jam 5 masih lama~ ?" Gumam Chanyeol sendiri sambil memandangi jam dinding diruangannya. Wajahnya ia tumpu pada meja kerjanya. Rambutnya sudah tak serapi tadi pagi. Dasinyapun sudah tidak sekencang saat ia datang kekantornya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada didalam kantong jasnya. Mendial nomer Baekhyun dengan cepat. Menempatkan benda hitamnya pada telinganya yang lebar menunggu suara merdu yang sudah dirindukannya.

Namun sampai percobaan kesepuluh, tak ada suara Baekhyun yang menyapa telinganya. Semakin tinggilah emosi CEO yang banyak digandrungi banyak wanita.

"Arghh-"

 _ **Cklek**_

Belum sempat Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya, seseorang sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hai~"

 **Tebeceeeee...**

 **Annyeeeeoooong... Pinkue datang bawak Chapter 17 nihhh hihihi**

 **Maaf nguarett yaa soalnya moodnya lagi kek angin 'semriwing' 😆**

 **Ada yang masih nungguin ini cerita gak jelas ? Hehe pasti gak ada yaaaa.**

 **Gpplah aku tetep terusin.**

 **Jangn lupa vote sama revies di komen yaaa. Karena bisa jadi semangat aku.**

 **Untuk yang setia menunggu ini cerit terimakasih.**

 **Dan ada yang tau itu siapa yang dateng ?**

 **Penasaran ? Tunggu aja hihihi**

 **ByeBye**

 **Salam CHANBAEK is REAL...**


End file.
